Hermione's makeover
by Hedw1g
Summary: When Hermione is hurt by some cruel comments and flees potions, Draco Malfoy takes it upon himself to give Hermione a makeover, but will his feelings change towards the mudblood?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters! I swear!**

**This is my second fic, not sure how well this one will go down. Be gentle!**

Chapter 1

Hermione ran as fast as her feet would carry her, tears blurring her vision. She didn't know where she was running to, she just ran blindly through the corridors of Hogwarts.

Why did they have to be so horrible? Why couldn't they just have kept their comments to themselves? There was only one answer to those questions...they were Slytherins, and asking them to be nice and considerate would be asking way too much from them.

She heard footsteps running along behind her and so she ran faster.

"Stop!" the person shouted. "Miss Granger!"

"She was far too upset to recognize the voice, she just kept running. By now, she had a stitch in her side and it hurt to breathe, she couldn't see because of the tears and quite frankly she was as miserable as could be.

She wasn't aware that someone was walking down the corridor. Not, at least, until she collided with the person hard, knocking what little wind that she had left. out of her. She tumbled to the ground, emitting a cry of pain and dispair.

She heard a grunt from the person she had collided with as she landed on top of them.

"Mr Malfoy! Stop her!" Came her Chaser's voice.

Before Hermione could register that it was Draco Malfoy she had collided with, she found herself being flipped onto her back and looked up through her tear filled eyes and saw a blurry Malfoy straddling her and pinning her to the stone floor.

"Let me go!" she sobbed as she flailed around weakly.

She heard footsteps slowing to a walk, then finally coming to a halt beside her and Malfoy.

"Thank you... Mr Malfoy, now,... just hold... her there." Came the breathless request of Professor Snape. He looked like he had just run a marathon. He leaned over to look at Hermione, who was still putting up a miserable fight for freedom.

"Now...Miss Granger." He panted "What's the meaning... of just up and running out of my class!?" It was hard to sound intimidating when you were gasping for breath.

"Please Professor!" Hermione sobbed miserably "Just leave me alone!"

"I'll do no such thing!" Snape snapped. "I demand you tell me at once!"

Malfoy, who was still pinning Hermione, listened to the confused conversation. He wondered what had happened. Granger was obviously upset about something and Snape was mad because she had fled his potion's class, but what had happened? He didn't know because he had excused himself from the class to use the bathroom and was on his way back to the classroom when Granger had collided with him.

Now, here he was, pinning her to the ground while afore mentioned angry Snape stood telling her off for leaving during class without consent.

The Potions Master stood over them roaring at Hermione about disobeying him when he told her to stop running like a madwoman, and generally just went on and on.

Malfoy tuned him out for the most part. He looked down at Granger who had given up struggling and just lay limply crying softly as Snape scolded her.

"And another thing..." Snape went on "what you did was extremely rude and inconsiderate of the rest of the class-"

Suddenly, Hermione gasped loudly and glared up at the Professor through her tears, still crying, but angry too. "_I_ was inconsiderate and rude!!!!?" she cried angrily, cutting Snape off.

"Yes!" Snape snapped "Inexcusably so! Not to mention – "

"Have you any clue what those horrible Slytherins said!!!!?" She said, feeling the burning tears well up again.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me." He said disdainfully, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't have to tell you what they said." She said tearfully "You won't care. The point is that what they said hurt my feelings very badly, Professor, they struck a very sensitive nerve in me and you did nothing to stop them!"

Malfoy sighed. His arms were getting sore from holding Granger in the same position for so long and his back was hurting too, but he resolutely stayed put. He had his orders from his head of house and so...here he stayed.

Snape cocked an eyebrow, a show of some sort of interest, or maybe it was amusement, Hermione couldn't tell.

There was a moment of silence before Snape responded to her accusation. "For your information, Miss Granger, I did hear what they said, I assumed, however, that you were above such trivial comments."

Hermione looked sadly at the opposite wall and a tear rolled down her already tearstained face.

"Well, I'm not." She said quietly, as though just realizing it for the first time herself. "Sorry to disappoint you Professor." She added bitterly.

Snape wasn't used to dealing with girls, especially emotionally wounded ones. His observance of Dumbledore's dealings with such matters, however, did not go to waste. He had observed that an understanding temperament was needed as well as to give said distressed female time to calm down and collect herself again. Unfortunately, Snape did not possess an understanding temperament, it simply wasn't in him at all, but he could, he supposed, give Miss Granger time to calm herself down, however ridiculous he thought she was being over such a petty thing.

"You did not disappoint me, Miss Granger, you are a girl, and therefore emotionally unstable." Snape told her. "I suggest you take ten minutes to compose yourself before returning to class, it would not do to let them see that they got to you." He thought about 10 minutes would be enough time for her, so it came as quite a surprise to find Hermione _and_ Malfoy looking at him incredulously.

"What are you both looking at me like that for?" He snapped.

"_Ten minutes_?!" Malfoy said in disapproval.

"Yes, that should suffice." Snape replied indignantly. He thought he was handling the situation rather well, considering he had never dealt with such a situation before.

"I think she's going to need more time than that!" Malfoy said incredulously. Did Snape know _nothing_ about girls? "I mean...look at her! She's a mess!"

A loud wail came from Hermione and she broke down sobbing again.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Snape said impatiently. He motioned for Malfoy to release her, Malfoy was only too happy to comply) then reached down and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Now see here, Miss Granger, you stop that crying this instant!" Snape barked as he gave Hermione a sharp shake.

But Hermione only cried more, her face covered by her hands.

Malfoy shook his head. Snape was so absolutely clueless when it came to the emotions of girls.

"I said stop it!" Snape barked again, shaking her more.

Malfoy cleared his throat and came to Snape's rescue. "Umm, Professor, perhaps that isn't the best way to calm Granger down."

Snape had had enough. Miss Granger was being irrational, and if Malfoy thought he could do better, then that was fine by him. He had better things to do than try to pacify an emotionally unstable girl anyway.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, if you think you could do better..." Snape snarled as he pushed Hermione at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked. He dealt with this sort of thing a lot, as it happened. His mother was often to be found wandering around the Mansion crying and lamenting. His father wouldn't be around at these times, so Draco being the only one in the mansion with her, took it upon himself to comfort and calm her.

Turning to Hermione, he held her by the shoulders. "Granger?" he asked gently.

Snape watched carefully.

Hermione didn't respond.

Malfoy swallowed his pride. "_Hermione_?" He tried again.

Hermione stopped sobbing and peered at him between her fingers. "What did you call me?" she sniffed.

"Hermione." Malfoy replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well...that's your name isn't it?" Malfoy replied, as if it he was answering an incredibly stupid question.

Hermione lowered her hands from her face and looked at him suspiciously. This was Malfoy after all. He didn't suddenly just turn nice.

"Why don't we take you to Griffindor tower? You'll feel better once you clean up." Malfoy suggested.

Hermione appeared to be too shocked to respond.

Snape was miffed that Malfoy had been able to get a reasonably calm response from Miss Granger.

"That's settled then." Malfoy said cheerfully. "We'll see you when _Hermione_ is all calm and cleaned up, Professor."

Snape sneered. "Very well. Miss Granger, I expect to see you back to normal when you return to my class, is that understood?"

Hermione was still staring at Malfoy in shock, but nodded, indicating that she had heard Snape.

Snape turned on his heel and stalked away down the corridor and back toward the Potions classroom.

"Let's go, Granger!" Malfoy chirruped, grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her off to Griffindor Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malfoy dragged Hermione along, still holding her by the wrist. Hermione didn't seem to be resisting, Malfoy figured she was still in shock from his sudden change of his treatment of her.

The fact was that Malfoy really couldn't stand to see a woman cry. It was is Achilles Heel as it were. His mother seemed to cry a lot, he never really knew why, but he had become quite the problem solver due to his experience at home. He always managed to make his mother feel better and stop crying, all that was needed was a listening ear and a sympathetic manner.

You wouldn't think of Draco Malfoy as the sympathetic type, but contrary to popular belief, he did have a sympathetic side it was just that no-one at school had ever seen it!

They finally reached Gryffindor Tower and stopped at the painting of the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady eyed Malfoy with distaste but smiled at Hermione warmly.

"Hello dear! Back already?" She asked cheerfully, then she noticed Hermione's tearstained face. "Good Heavens child! Whatever's the matter?!"

Hermione shrugged. "Just some mean Slytherins." She replied softly.

The Fat Lady's eyes moved over Malfoy disapprovingly before flicking back to Hermione.

"It wasn't him." Hermione explained, catching the look on the Fat Lady's face.

"If you say so dear. Password?" the painting said.

"Harry Potter." Hermione replied.

The painting cast one last mistrusting glance at Malfoy before swinging open. They could hear her muttering something about the Gryffindor's having to change their password now that a Slytherin knew what is was.

Hermione went in first and Malfoy followed, casting a smirk at The Fat Lady, who scowled in response.

Malfoy's grey eyes scanned the empty Gryffindor common room. It was very different from the Slytherin common room. It was warmer and more homely. The fire was roaring and red chintz chairs flanked the fireplace and a overstuffed red and gold sofa sat opposite the fire.

Two staircases went up in opposite directions and a huge window let in the sunlight.

Hermione went to the table that stood at the side of the fireplace and picked up a few tissues from the gilded box there and blew her nose.

There was an awkward moment of silence where only the crackling of the fire could be heard.

"Well..." Malfoy said breaking the silence.

"I'm going to wash my face." Hermione announced suddenly. She went over to the staircase that led to the girls dormitory, where she paused to look at Malfoy expectantly.

"You can come along if you want." She mumbled.

Malfoy was somewhat taken aback at this offer, but recovered quickly and swaggered over to her.

She started climbing the stairs.

He started to follow her and got halfway up before the stairs suddenly went flat and with a yelp of surprise, he slid down to the bottom of the stairs.

He heard Hermione giggle and the sound of her coming back down when the stairs had returned to normal.

"What the heck?!" Malfoy snarled as he got to his feet.

"Sorry, Malfoy!" she giggled. "I forgot about the stairs. The stairs to the girls dormitory's can sense when a boy is coming up and they turn into a slide."

"The Slytherin girls' stairs don't do that!" Malfoy exclaimed indignantly.

Hermione shrugged.

"Well how am I supposed to get up there!?" Malfoy demanded.

"Relax, Malfoy, I'll just levitate you!" Hermione responded.

She pulled out her wand and commanded "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Malfoy rose into the air and Hermione walked backwards up the stairs and Malfoy floated up behind her.

They reached the door to her dorm room and she went in, followed by Malfoy.

She set him back on the ground and eyed him suspiciously as he took in his surroundings.

"Don't touch anything." She told him before moving towards the bathroom.

"Which bed is yours?" He suddenly asked.

He observed the 5 four poster beds in the room all of which adorned with red drapes and red and gold covers. All but two were unmade, with nightgowns and various items of make-up and hairbrushes scattered around on them. A pleasant scent of various perfumes lingered in the air.

Hermione had stopped at the bathroom door at his question and pointed at the neatly made bed that stood beside the window. "That's my bed." She informed him before disappearing into the bathroom.

Malfoy went over and sat on her bed to wait. He continued to look around the room, smirking as he spotted a bra hanging from a chest of drawers beside an unmade bed that was cluttered with make-up and hair products. 'That has to be Lavenders bed!' he thought to himself with amusement. He then turned his attention to Hermione's living space. The bed was made perfectly, curtains tied back with a gold ribbons. The mahogany bedside table was graced with a lace doily and a lamp that had a gilded gold base and a red and gold fabric shade. Next to this sat a pile of books. He noted with interest that there wasn't any Make-up or beauty products at all to be found! Only a lone hairbrush sat on her dresser. He looked at the other girls beds and they were cluttered with make-up and beauty potions and so on, then back at Hermione's bare space. He shook his head. She obviously didn't care about such things.

In the bathroom, Hermione splashed some water on her face. She looked at her reflection and felt bitter disappointment. Her eyes were red and swollen from all her crying and her nose was red. Her hair was a frizzy mess, and she recalled that she couldn't hardly get a brush through it.

Her thoughts shifted to Malfoy. She was thoroughly confused by his sudden change of attitude. Why was he suddenly being so sympathetic? Suddenly, she smiled. What would Lavender and Parvati say if they knew the Slytherin prince had been in their room? They had always fancied him, and Lavender even went as far as to keep a picture of Malfoy that Colin Creevy had taken in 5th year (without Malfoy's consent of course) in the top drawer of her bedside table and she kissed it every night before going to sleep.

Of course, Malfoy didn't know this. Hermione figured she had better get back out there in case Malfoy had ignored her request to not touch anything and was going through Lavender's things and had found the picture. Her face fell as another thought struck her. What if Malfoy was going through her (Hermione's) underwear drawer!

At this disturbing thought, Hermione threw the towel down and went back into the dorm room. To her relief, Malfoy was sitting on her bed looking out of the window.

He looked up as she approached. "Feeling better?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Physically, yes."

Malfoy wasted no time. "So, what happened?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just some stupid comments that your fellow Slytherins made."

"What did they say?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione snorted. "Why would you care?"

"Well it obviously upset you a great deal." Malfoy replied. "I just thought I'd ask, see if I could help."

"Again, I ask...why would _you_ care?" She retorted, picking up her brush and dragging it through her hair.

"Come on, Granger!" Malfoy protested. "I do have some sympathy for other's y'know! Come on, just tell me what happened!"

Hermione eyed him warily. "Promise you won't make fun?"

Malfoy held up his right hand. "On the Malfoy fortune, I swear I won't make fun!" he promised solemnly.

"Well, ok then." Hermione said awkwardly.Talking toDraco Malfoy about anythingfelt very wierd! She went over and sat on the bed crosslegged.

Malfoy changed his position to face her. "Ok, So spill!"

"It was Pansy and Blaise." Hermione said "I was minding my own business, making my potion, and they started laughing about something. They were pointing at me and then laughing again, so I told them that whatever they had to say to me, they could say it to my face." She paused, beginning to tear up again. "I wish I hadn't said that now!" she said with a small sob.

Malfoy gingerly patted her hand and waited for her to continue.

"Anyway, they told me they were talking about what Dumbldore had announced at breakfast about the Hogwarts beauty contest, then they laughed and stated loudly that I was so ugly, there was no amount of beauty spells or make-up that could help me and that anyone would have to be insane to take me on and enter me!" she burst into tears, throwing herself face down onto the bed. "This is by far the worst day of my life!" she wailed.

Malfoy was silent for a moment. Surely Granger wasn't _that_ sensitive about such things! She had always seemed more interested in her studies than beauty. He reached over and awkwardly patted her back. "Come now, Granger..." he said trying to be comforting "you aren't really all that bad to look at! In fact, I think I saw Snape staring at you in class a few days ago!"

Hermione wailed even louder at this revelation and Malfoy winced and handed her another tissue.

Whileshe was crying,he pondered the beauty contest thing she had mentioned, he had skipped breakfast, so he hadn't heard Dumbldore's announcement. True, Granger was no swan, but she had potential... then an idea struck him.

He made Hermione sit up and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eye. With his free hand, he wiped her tears away and smiled thoughtfully. He had his work cut out for him!

"You're the ugly duckling!" He stated.

Hermione looked positively distraught! "You promised you wouldn't make fun of me – "

Malfoy held up a hand, silencing her. "No, Granger, listen to me. You are the ugly duckling...do you know the story?"

"Yes...it's a muggle story." She replied, bewildered.

"And what happened to the ugly duckling?" He pressed.

"He turned into a beautiful swan." She said, still wearing a bewildered expression. "I don't –"

"You, Granger, are going to enter that contest...and you're going to win!" Malfoy said looking very determined.

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Two questions, Malfoy.1. What are you smoking? 2. Can I have some?"

Malfoy smirked at her.

"Come off it Malfoy, look at me! Can you honestly see me winning a beauty contest? I sure don't!And beside's!" she added "Who do you know who would be willing to take on such a task as making me beauty queen!?"

Malfoy stood up and bowed. "Meet Draco Malfoy, make-over artist extraordinaire!"

Hermione stared at Malfoy as if he had just grown another head. "You...you are going to enter me in the contest?"

"Yes!" Malfoy declared. "And we are going to win it too. I'll show Parkinson once and for all! It's the last thing everyone will expect."

"But you're a boy!" Hermione stated. "You know about as much as I do about make-up and hair!"

"That's where you are wrong, Granger!" Malfoy replied. "I swear to you I'm not gay!" he was quick to say as he spotted her rather suspicious expression. "We Malfoy's are just extremely well groomed anyway, just check out my father! Never a hair out of place and he has impeccable dress sense, and with my experience pampering my mother, I learned how do do all that stuff, Icouldn't tell you what any of the stuff is called, but I can recognise it at a glance! So, what do you say, Granger? Let me enter you in this beauty contest!" He held out his hand to her.

Hermione shook her head, not quite believing that Draco Malfoy was going to set her straight on style and looks! "Draco Malfoy, you are quite insane, butI shall indulge you!" She said asshereached over and shook his hand.

Malfoy grinned. "Right, first things first, I suggest we make a trip to Hogsmead to get the supplies we need."

"Supplies?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You know! Hair creams, shampoos, make-up, clothes and so on." Malfoy replied nonchalantly.

"When are we supposed to let Dumbledore know?" he asked.

"Tomorrow at breakfast." Hermione replied "Then he'll announce the contestants and their designers at dinner."

There was a moment of silence while Malfoy tried to figure out the best method of attack on Hermione's hair.

"Umm...Malfoy?" Hermione said hesitantly.

"Hmmn?" came his reply.

"You do realize that the whole school will know you are giving me a makeover, don't you?" She reminded him.

"What of it?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, won't it ruin your reputation to be seen with me...a mudblood?" She asked softly.

Malfoy blanched, but only for a second. "I don't care anymore, Granger." He told her. "I really don't care. My father is in Askaban, my rep is ruined anyway."

"What do you mean your rep is ruined?" Hermione asked.

"Think about it Granger!" Malfoy said non-caringly "Now everyone know's my father is a deatheater, naturally they will all assume I am one too!"

"Oh." Came Hermione's soft response. She looked down at her bed covers sadly.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"I..I just think it's rather cruel of people to assume something like that about you, just because of your father's mistakes." She said sadly.

Malfoy was taken aback at the fact that Hermione felt sorry for him! Nobody had ever felt sorry for him, well...except his mother. He recovered quickly and decided that she was getting to close to the truth, so he did what every good Malfoy does and put his mask back on having previously taken it off back in the corridor.

"Whatever, Granger." He sniffed. "Anyway, back to business...do you think your fellow girly Gryffindors would mind if we borrowed some of their make-up?"

Hermione glanced at Lavender and Parvati's beds, strewn with lip gloss, mascara, foundations, and various other make-up stuff. "If we are careful, I don't think so."

Malfoy went over to Lavander's bed and sifted through her make-up, he picked out various items, then went over to Parvati's bed and picked up a few more items from there.

"Why do you want to borrow their make-up, Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm going to put some on you." He replied as he opened a tube of lip gloss and wrinkled his nose at the hideous colour. "Slutty pink? Not a good look for you, Granger!" he announced tossing the offending stuff back onto Lavander's bed.

"What, now?" Hermione asked.

"No time like the present as they say." Malfoy quoted.

Hermione eyed him warily, her eyes shifting from him, to the make-up and back again.

"Don't look so worried, Granger!" he laughed. "Did you see my mother at the train station at the beginning of term?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, she looked beautiful." She said softly.

Malfoy jabbed his thumb at himself proudly. "That was me! I did that!"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "No way! You did that?"

"Yes, now, just sit still, I'm not going to put a lot on you, so this won't take long." Malfoy replied as he advanced on Hermione, his arms loaded with make-up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Malfoy tipped all of the cosmetics onto Hermione's bed and made scrutinizing glances from the make-up to Hermione's face and back again.

He picked up a tube of light concealer and opened it and with is brow wrinkled in concentration, he took the wand and dotted the concealer underneath her eyes. Then, he closed the tube and used his finger to blend it. Having done this, he stepped back to survey his work, giving a tiny nod of approval.

He then reached for the lavender shade of eye shadow. He looked at it, and shook his head.

"This won't suit you, Granger. I'll have to change it." Malfoy said reaching for his wand.

"No!" Hermione gasped. "If you change it, Lavender will know!"

"I'll change it back to its normal colour after we are done using it!" He reassured her.

He tapped the little pot of eye shadow and muttered a spell. The shadow changed from lavender to an earthy light copper.

"There, much better!" He said happily. He dipped the application brush into the powder.

"Now, close your eyes, Granger." He instructed.

Hermione did as she was told and closed her eyes, jumping slightly when she felt the brush touch her eyelid.

A rough growl came from Malfoy. "Hold still! You made me smudge it!"

"Sorry." Hermione said apologetically as Malfoy used his finger to correct the problem.

He continued applying it carefully, making sure it blended just so until he was satisfied with it.

He changed the eye shadow back to its original colour and put it down, then picking up a tube of mascara.

He opened it. "Granger, open your eyes and look up at the ceiling." He told her.

Hermione sighed and obeyed…until she saw the black-brushed stick heading straight for her eye.

She gave a shriek and leaned away.

"What are you doing Granger!" Malfoy protested

"You were going to poke my eye out!" She replied.

"No, Granger, I wasn't! This stuff goes on your eyelashes!" Malfoy told her.

"What is it?" She asked curiously, peering at it.

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't know, but I know where it goes, so just trust me!"

"Trust you, a Malfoy! That's rich!" She deadpanned.

"Yes I am, very rich…now hold still!" He smirked.

Hermione had to force herself not to jerk away from the mascara wand as Malfoy applied it to her eyelashes.

After three sweeps to each eye, he put it down and picked up some lipstick and applied that to her lips, shaking his head as he did so.

"Ack?" Hermione asked, trying not to move her lips.

"Your lips are in serious need of exfoliation and moisturizing Granger!" Malfoy told her "But we'll do that some other time."

He was leaning very close to Hermione, his face only inches from hers and Hermione studied his face as he applied some lip-gloss and blush. She was suddenly very aware of how handsome he was without his trademark smirk in place, and felt a blush spread to her cheeks and it wasn't the make-up kind.

Thankfully, Malfoy hadn't seemed to have noticed. He stepped back to check out his masterpiece, much like an artist would and turned her head from side to side with one finger underneath her chin. He gave her a satisfied smirk.

"There, simple yet effective!" he announced handing her a mirror.

Hermione nervously took the mirror. Truth be told, she was scared to look! Taking a deep breath, she brought the mirror up to look at her face. A gasp escaped her.

"Oh…my…" she whispered, then a smile appeared. "I look so much better!"

Malfoy smirked, pleased with his work "It's not much, but as you can see, the smallest amount of make-up can make a big difference. All I did was bring out your best features."

"Thank you!" she gushed.

Malfoy shrugged nonchalantly, and then glanced at his watch. "We'd better get back to class, we have an hour left of potions."

Hermione nodded and picked up the make-up and delivered it back to its respective owner's beds.

She and Malfoy left the dorm, Hermione levitating Malfoy back down the stairs and then the exited the Gryffindor common room.

They hurried through the castle back towards the dungeons and arrived rather breathlessly outside Snape's classroom.

"Ready?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione nodded and Malfoy opened the door.

Everyone looked up to see who was coming in, and did a double take.

Not only were Hermione and Malfoy arriving together, there was something different about Hermione.

Snape stopped in mid sentence, realizing the class's attention was no longer on him and looked up to see his two missing students making their way hastily to their desks.

Snape made to turn away again, but did a double take on Hermione instead before sweeping over to Malfoy.

"What did you do to her!" he whispered so the rest of the class couldn't hear.

"Made some improvements." Malfoy replied with a smirk.

Snape looked over at Hermione again. Harry and Ron were gaping at her and he swore he saw Ron drooling.

"Mr Weasley!" Snape snapped, bringing Ron out of his thoughts.

"Yes Professor?" Ron asked.

"Get on with your potion. You too Mr Potter!"

The two boys glanced once more at Hermione before bowing their heads to continue with their potion.

Snape went and sat down at his desk, casting fleeting glances at Hermione now and then, shaking his head and muttering.

Malfoy took the opportunity to look around at the Slytherins. The boys were staring at Hermione like she was a new student they hadn't seen before. The girls had their noses in the air, for once at a loss for words.

Malfoy smirked as Pansy Parkinson practically began throwing ingredients into her cauldron, muttering under her breath and sending death glares at Hermione.

"Professor!" Hermione said putting her hand in the air.

Every eye was instantly on her, she didn't notice apparently as she was staring straight at Snape.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape answered without looking up from the essays he was marking.

"Could you come and see if my potion is correct? I missed the first part of class and so I'm not exactly sure how it's supposed to look." Hermione replied.

Malfoy noted the class' riveted attention and stifled a laugh. If this is what they reacted like with just a simple natural look, what were they going to be like when he gave her her real make-over, with his mother's help of course!

Snape sighed irritably before slinking out of his chair and heading toward Hermione's desk.

Malfoy watched briefly, before something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Pansy had an evil smirk on her face and she was nudging Millicent Bullstrode and another Slytherin girl. Malfoy got suspicious. Some foul plot was afoot! He could feel it. He saw her inch her foot out as Snape approached, but before he could open his mouth to warn Snape, the deed was done.

Snape was almost at Hermione's desk when Pansy stuck her foot out and sent the potion's master tumbling into Hermione, bowling her off her chair.

The class gasped and a horrified silence ensued. Pansy, however, was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Malfoy was first on his feet, followed by Ron and Harry. They rushed over to the tangled heap that was Snape and Hermione and set about detangling them.

Hermione groaned, having had the wind knocked out of her.

"Mione!" Ron called searching for her face in the mass of robes. "Mione, speak to me!"

Malfoy, meanwhile, was trying to locate Snape in order to help him up.

"Professor!" Malfoy said anxiously. "Are you alright Sir?"

"Do I bloody look alright!?" Snape snapped in a pained voice.

He was sprawled on top of Hermione wincing each time he moved.

"I think I broke a rib!" Hermione suddenly squeaked.

"I think I broke something else!" Snape commented gruffly. "Is it a reflex action, Miss Granger, to lift your knee in such a situation as this?"

All the boys in the room winced, knowing now why Snape hadn't leaped to his feet. He was quite literally incapacitated.

"Sorry, Professor!" Hermione said in a pained voice "It all happened so quickly!"

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey." Harry announced and hurried out of the room.

He returned a few minutes later with the school nurse in tow.

"My goodness!" Madame Pomfrey gasped as she hurried to their side "What happened?!"

Malfoy glared at Pansy.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think I tripped over something and fell into Miss Granger, and here we are!" Snape said sarcastically. "Did anyone see what happened?"

Silence. A cricket chirped.

"DID ANYONE SEE WHAT HAPPENED!?" Snape shouted more forcefully.

"I did." Came a voice.

Everyone gasped and turned to see Malfoy. Pansy looked at him, terrified, begging him with her eyes not to tell.

But Malfoy was loyal to Snape.

"It was Parkinson, Sir. She stuck her foot out and tripped you." Malfoy said.

Ron spun around to glare at Pansy, who was looking crestfallen that Draco had told on her.

"What is your problem, Parkinson!" Ron demanded "Are you trying to kill our Mione?! Look at her! She's almost squashed flat!"

"Weasley, be quiet!" Snape snapped as Madame Pomfrey and Malfoy helped him get up.

"Miss Parkinson, is this true?" Snape demanded when he was on his feet.

Pansy looked wildly around for an escape, but there was none.

"I…I…Yes!! I did it alright! She deserved it!" She screeched pointing at Hermione.

Snape looked down at Hermione who was being healed by Madam Pomfrey, then looked back at Pansy. "I fail to see what Miss Granger was doing that caused you to commit such a low trick, in which I was used!" Snape roared.

"She was…she was…" Pansy spluttered.

"She was looking prettier thannormaland you got jealous!" Malfoy shouted in triumph, pointing at Pansy so dramatically, the class half expected him to let out amanic'MWAAAHHAHAHA' sort of laugh.

Snape looked livid. "You mean to say, I was almost castrated because of your petty jealousy Miss Parkinson!?" He said in a dangerous voice.

"Yes, broken rib!" he heard the nurse say behind him in confirmation of Hermione's condition.

"I thought so!" Hermione sqeaked painfully.

"And Miss Granger broke a rib!" he added, gesturing behind him at Hermione.

He stalked towards Pansy, in very much a predator manner.

"This is unacceptable behavior, Miss Parkinson, 50 points from Slytherin and you will serve detention with Mr Filch, Tonight!" Snape spat. He looked around at all the other Slytherins. "See to it that Miss Parkinson is made aware of what she has cost her house!" he hissed angrily before spinning around to face Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey was healing her broken rib.

When she was done, Snape offered his hand to help Hermione up. She accepted and got to her feet, brushing herself down.

"My utmost apologies, Miss Granger." Snape said quietly "I failed to forsee Miss Parkinson's plan."

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry for my erm...reflex action, professor." She said quietly. She wasn't about to say 'sorry I kneed you in the nads, professor!'.

Snape nodded.

"Now, Severus, are you all in one piece?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking the potions master up and down.

"As far as I know." Snape replied curtly.

"Well let me check just in case." The nurse said fussily. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, waving her wand over snape.  
When she got to just below his waist, the wand tip glowed, and she looked up at him questioningly.

"That was the fault of a well placed knee." Snape informed her gruffly. "Reflex action on Miss Granger's part."

Madam Pomfrey held back a laugh and continued down to his feet, then stood upright. "Well, everything looks fine, save for a few bruises, but you'll live." She informed him.

Snape nodded. "Thank you madam Pomfrey."

The nurse nodded and left to go back to her infirmary.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Get back to your potions!" Snape snapped, glaring.

Everyone obeyed immediately. No-one wanted to mess with a Snape who had just had his crown jewels practically obliterated!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, here's the next one. I really want to make the point that Malfoy is not in anyway bisexual or anything of the sort. He just knows about make-up through helping his mother! Thanks to all my Reviewers! You make me wanna write more!**

**Hiscefit: Glad you like! I'll try to update as often as I can!**

** Luv, Hedwig**

**I rub my duckie: I'm afraid I've never seen Queer eye! I'm really trying not to make Malfoy sound gay though! I did try to do as you suggested and explain why Malfoyhas had such a change of heart about Hermione. Ido intend to have them Romantically involved at some stage. The reason I had them use muggle make-up is because Lavander and Parvati owned the make-up and they liketo experiment with it. I have plans for other means of cosmetics, but for now, Hermione beingpart muggle and all, I thought it would be useful if sheknew how to apply muggle make-up for when she is not in School.** **Thanks for your review, and I'm grateful for the insight and suggestions! **

**luv, Hedwig**

**Slytherin ice princess:Hey, glad you like! I did as you asked and read your fanfic and reviewed! I thought it was great! Hope you update your's soon! Don't forget to let me know what you think about Brave Gryffindor. It was my first fanfic and I'm writing a sequal to it, coz I kind of left it open. Currantly, though, "Hermione's Makeover" is just something I'm having fun with. Enjoy this chapter too!**

** Luv, Hedwig**

**Chapter 4**

Snape dismissed the class at the end of potions. As everyone was getting up to leave, he called Malfoy over.

"May I see you for a moment Mr Malfoy?" he said smoothly, although it wasn't a request.

Malfoy went over to Snape's desk "Yes Professor?"

Snape cast a glance to make sure that everyone had left before turning to Malfoy.

"Just what did you do to Miss Granger?" He demanded.

"I put some make-up on her. She never wears it, so I thought it might make a nice change and cheer her up a bit." Malfoy replied.

"I can see that you put make-up on her, but _why_?" Snape asked.

Malfoy looked at Snape without blinking.

"Didn't I just answer that?" he asked.

"Don't give me lip, Mr Malfoy!" Snape snapped. "Alright, tell me, what's going on here?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Sir." Malfoy sighed.

"You know very well what I mean! I don't know what you are up to but you are for sure up to something! So spill the proverbial beans, Malfoy!"

Malfoy sighed resolutely. "Alright, Professor. You caught me."

Snape looked triumphant.

"I thought I could get my own back on Pansy Parkinson." The young Slytherin said.

Snape raised a curious eyebrow. "Go on." He prompted.

"You may have heard, then again you may not have heard…anyway, Parkinson tried to humiliate me in front of everyone in the Great Hall a few days ago at dinner by telling everyone at the top of her annoying voice that I cry myself to sleep every night because I miss my mum!"

Snape didn't see his dilemma and opened his mouth to comment but Malfoy held up a hand to silence him.

"And to add insult to injury, she also told everyone I wear pajamas that have little yellow duckies on them." Malfoy added.

Snape's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, that's not true! That is just something she made up, but I wanted revenge on her anyway!" Malfoy informed him.

"May I ask, why Miss Parkinson is hell bent on humiliating you?" Snape asked.

"Oh she's just sore because I dumped her last week!" Malfoy replied waving a hand nonchalantly.

"Ah." Was all Snape could think of to say to that. But something didn't make sense.

"So, how does Miss Granger tie into all of this?" he asked.

"Well, the plan was to humiliate Pansy by making Granger prettier than her. At first I thought I was mad for even thinking that, but the more I looked at Granger, the more I saw that it just might be possible! I mean, Granger is pretty plain, but she cleans up well. So, I took it a step further and asked Granger to be my entry into the Hogwarts Beauty Contest!" Malfoy told him.

Snape almost started to choke. "And you are doing that why?"

"So that Pansy will be utterly Humiliated for losing to a muggle born!" Came Malfoy's reply.

It was starting to make sense. He thought Malfoy had lost the plot when he offered to take Miss Granger up to her dormitory and help her to cheer up.

"What about Miss Granger? Does she know of your plan?"

"No," Malfoy replied "and she doesn't have to."

"You do realize that Miss Granger is at risk of being hurt? She may not take it too kindly if she finds out she is being used." Snape reminded him.

"Yes, but like I always say, what she doesn't know can't hurt her." Malfoy replied.

"And just what is Miss Granger getting out of this?" Snape wondered.

"She gets a new look and self confidence." Came the proud reply "It's a win win! We all know how girls are! They want to be the prettiest one, they can't stand it when someone is more attractive than they are. Especially Pansy! Granger gets to be the prettiest one, and I get back at Pansy!"

"Very cunning, Mr Malfoy." Snape said.

"Well, I am a Slytherin!" Malfoy said proudly and sporting his trademark smirk "Just living up to expectations!"

Snape smirked back. "Let me know if you need any potions, Draco."

"Thank you sir, I will." Malfoy replied.

Hermione dashed out of the potions class after Snape had dismissed the class with Ron and Harry in tow, hot on her heels.

"Wait up, Mione!" Ron gasped as he and Harry caught up with her.

Harry grabbed her arm and swung her around to face them. He and Ron just stared at her.

Hermione felt a blush creeping up to grace her cheeks.

"Something's different!" Ron declared.

"Yeah, Mione, what gives? You look…prettier!" Harry said, leaning in for a closer look.

"Well, I'm just trying a new look." Hermione stammered, not sure of Harry's close proximity.

"Who did it for you?" Ron asked.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't tell them about Malfoy! They'd kill him, and her for letting him!

"Does it matter?" She asked.

Ron and Harry shrugged.

"I suppose not." Ron said.

"Good, then lets go, dinner awaits." She said before scurrying off in the direction of the Great Hall.

At dinner, Malfoy got a few sniggers and comments about his duckie pajamas, but otherwise they all left him alone. He ate his dinner, watching how everyone was reacting to Hermione's slight improvement. He was going to make sure that she knocked them all dead at this contest. It was well known that Malfoy's go all out when they take revenge on someone who has vexed them, and he thought it very foolish of Pansy to humiliate him. He cast a glance down the table at Pansy, who was scowling at Hermione and all the attention she was getting and smirked to himself. He was going to send an owl to his mother that evening after dinner and enlist her help with Hermione's makeover. There was only so much Draco could do, being a boy, and his mother's ability to dress to kill would come in very useful.

He hurriedly ate the rest of his dinner before sweeping out of the Great Hall.

He rushed up to his dorm room and began to write his letter to his mother, asking for her help with Hermione along with a list of the make-up and stuff she would need, going on description of use, as he didn't know the names of the various articles. Then, once he had finished it, he tied it to the leg of his Eagle owl, and sent it out of the window.

Now all he had to do was wait.

The next morning, Hermione rose bright and early. Lavender and Parvati were still asleep, so Hermione took the opportunity to get the bathroom first.

She showered and dressed then went down to the common room, looking like she normally did as she wasn't brave enough to ask her roommates for the use of their cosmetics, and besides, she couldn't remember what Malfoy had used.

She sat by the fire and read for a bit, waiting on Harry and Ron to come down so they could all go to breakfast.

They came down about an hour later and she joined them as they headed to the Great Hall.

They were sitting eating their bacon and eggs, Ron and Harry were talking about quidditch and Hermione occupied herself with the Daily Prophet when the mail owls delivered it.

Meanwhile, Draco had gotten his mothers reply which he read as he ate his toast.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I must say your letter surprised me, but I would be delighted to help you in your task. I will meet you in Hogsmead on Saturday and we can start her new wardrobe! I sent a package with everything you requested, hope it is what you had in mind._

_Love, _

_Mother_

Draco looked at the package and opened it, smiling at the contents. He shoved the rest of his bacon and remaining egg into his mouth and made his way over to the Gryffindor table, by the time he reached it, he had swallowed the food.

He headed straight for Hermione carrying the package.

As he approached, Harry and Ron spotted him and stood up, glaring at him threateningly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"Oh sit down before you have a hernia, weasley!" Malfoy sneered.

"What do you want?" Harry growled, his fists balled at his sides.

"As it happens, Potter, I need to talk with Hermione." Malfoy informed them politely.

Hermione stood up, but Ron put a hand out to stop her.

"You aren't going to go with him are you?" Ron demanded angrily.

"As a matter of fact, Ron, yes I am." She replied bravely.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, concern filling his green eyes.

"I'll be fine, Harry." She reassured him before getting up and standing beside Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked in triumph and made a point of putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders as the left the Great Hall just to torment them further.

Hermione noticed his arm around her but said nothing.

Once they got through the doors of the Great Hall, Malfoy pulled her to the side into a little corner and grinned like a child on Christmas day.

"Okay, what did you drag me away from breakfast for?" Hermione demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I wrote a letter to my mother last night and she replied. I asked her to send stuff, y'know, for you, and here it is!" he said proudly holding up the package. He the proceeded to open it and handed it to her to look.

Hermione stared at all the make-up and hair stuff and finally looked back at Malfoy with a raised eyebrow.

"Your mum sent this?" She asked, surprised that Narcissa Malfoy would do anything of the sort.

"Yep! And what's more, we are meeting her in Hogsmead this Saturday!" Malfoy announced.

"What for?!" Hermione asked.

"Clothes shopping. She has gracefully agreed to buy you some real clothes, and update your fashion sense, seeing as I don't have the talent for taste." Malfoy explained.

"But I'm supposed to go with Ron and Harry!" Hermione protested "We already made plans!"

"Then cancel them!" Malfoy said in response.

"I can't just cancel plans with Ron and Harry!" she cried "They'll feel hurt and get mad at me!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed "If they give you any trouble, call me and I'll deal with them!" he said in a low growl. Any excuse to beat up Ron and Harry was good with Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys!" she said "Any excuse to fight!"

"Come on, Granger! It's not every day my mum comes to Hogsmead! This is quite literally your one and only chance to get a decent wardrobe!"

"What's wrong with my choice of clothes!?" she demanded.

Malfoy looked down at the bulky jumper and just below knee length black skirt she was wearing and a disdainful look crossed his handsome face.

"They're not exactly doing anything for your figure, are they?" He quipped.

"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"I know you must have curves under all that material, you are just hiding it!" Malfoy said accusingly.

Hermione scowled. "How would you know that, pray tell?"

"Yule Ball. You wore somewhat decent dress robes!" Malfoy stated.

"You noticed that?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"I may have caught a glimpse here and there." Malfoy replied sheepishly "And I know I saw at least a hint of a curve…and breasts."

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried, covering her chest with her arms and blushing furiously.

Malfoy snorted at her innocence. "Oh please, Granger! You are way too shy when it comes to your body. I'll bet my fortune there's a nice figure under there somewhere! Come on, say you'll come with me and my mum on Saturday?"

Hermione blushed at his comment, but tried to look aloof.

"Fine, I'll tell Harry and Ron that I have other plans that I can't get out of." She sniffed.

Malfoy grinned. "Good, so, meet me here at 8am on Saturday, ok?"

Hermione nodded.

Malfoy turned to leave, but remembered something and turned back to her handing her the package.

"Here, practice putting this stuff on." He told her.

"B…but I don't know how!" She protested.

"That's what practice is for!" He called as he walked away and disappeared into the Great Hall.

Hermione sighed and looked at the package. This was going to be a long road.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!!! I got so many! You guys rock!**

**its-a-small-world-after-a: Thanks, glad you like!**

**Hitomi Fanel: Why thank you! blush I'll put more ofHarry and Ron in there just for you!**

**moon goddess2: You like my Writing? Really? Bless you! dances happily aroundthe room**

**HP Diva: Thanks, I'll write as fast as I can! Smoke starts coming from the keyboard**

**Morgainn: I'm absolutly positive he's not!:)**

**Queen-Of-Azarath: Thank you! Sorry it wouldn't let you review chappie 4. I wouldn'tthink I couldpicture Dracoas being sympathetic either, but hey, I'm just following my creativity and it can lead to very strange things! (Humour me, I'm Scottish!)**

**LaxGoalie: I agree. And he's going toget dumber!**

**skye: writing as fast as I can! Typing so fast her hands area blur!**

**Donniedarkobunnylover: Yeah, Snape getting knee'd in the family jewels! I was a bit miffed at the time, so I took it out on him. Sigh I scare me sometimes!**

**George Carlin: I haven't eaten an Ice cream sandwich in, like, ever!**

**Now that I've paid homage to you loveley peeps, let's get on with the story. we can't keep Draco and Hermione waiting, can we?!**

**Chapter 5**

Saturday came all too quickly for Hermione. She practiced as much as she could with the make-up, mostly in the evenings after she did her homework and she found she was slowly getting the hang of it. She made a bit of a mess with the mascara and the blending of the eye-shadow, but overall, she thought she was doing well. She hid it from her friends, of course. She stashed the cosmetics in her bedside table drawer and had borrowed Harry's Marauder's map each time she practiced so that she wouldn't be walked in on by Lavander or Parvati. But after Saturday, there would be no hiding it anymore, not if her entire wardrobe had changed, they were bound to notice that!

She had managed tell Harry and Ron about not being able to go to Hogsmead with them without them getting too angry. She had told them that she wanted to just 'be girly' for a day and go shopping for clothes and stuff. Harry and Ron were only too happy to say "right, we'll just meet you back here then afterwards shall we?" To which she had happily agreed.

Hermione woke up extra early on the Saturday, and nervously snuck into the bathroom, trying not to wake anyone. She wanted to be ready and out of the dormitory before any of her room mates woke up and spotted her wearing make-up.

She showered, washing her hair with the shampoo and extra potent conditioner that Malfoy had given her. It smelled like cherries and almonds.

Once she was showered and dried, she began to apply her make-up as best as she could, then used a drying spell on her hair before going back into the dorm and picking out her best dress. It was a nice dress, in her opinion, it was feminine and flowing, white with light blue floral print and it came down to just below her knees.

She put her hair up in a loose bun with little curls down by her face then stashed her make-up again and grabbed her small handbag and legged it as quietly as she could out of the dorm.

She had about an hour before she had to meet Malfoy in the entrance hall, so she headed to the library to just be with the books before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast 30 minutes before she was to meet Malfoy.

She was one of the first student in the Great Hall. The Professor's weren't even up yet, but of course, Snape was there eating his porridge and reading the Daily Prophet, looking uncharacteristically relaxed and sipping at his morning tea.

Hermione pondered this for a bit. It was rather new to see the strict Potions master so laid back, totally unaware of a student's presence in the hall. It was just the two of them, but she figured he must think he's all alone.

Just then, she accidentally knocked over the silver honey pot as she reached for the orange juice, and the sound echoed around the empty Great Hall 20 times louder than it would have if it had been full of Students.

She cringed, looking at Snape who was now sitting up straight and alert and rather miffed looking at being startled and caught unawares.

He glared at her, putting down his paper and lowering his spoon down into his porridge.

"Sorry Professor. I knocked over the honey pot." Hermione said meekly as she pointed at the honey pot.

"Indeed." Snape said softly, still glaring.

There was an uncomfortable silence that was almost deafening in the vast space.

"Don't mind me, Professor." Hermione offered softly. "I won't make any more noise, you can go back to reading your paper."

But Snape, it seemed, preferred to sit stiff and straight backed now that he had company.

Hermione shrugged mentally, and turned back to her breakfast.

She was poking at her porridge with her spoon and then lifted a spoonful to her mouth. It was halfway there when she spotted Snape standing opposite her at the Gryffindor table.

Blinking in confusion, her mouth still open to receive the porridge that was still sitting in the spoon that was still halfway to her mouth, she raised her eyes to look at Snape.

He was staring down at her with the usual sour expression on his face.

"May I?" He asked, although it didn't sound too much like a request.

Hermione looked around the still deserted Great Hall before she finally lowered the spoon, wondering what in the world Snape was doing!

"Umm, okay." She said, bemused, not to mention extremely uncomfortable.

Snape swiftly sat down opposite her at the table and placed his bowl of porridge on the table.

Figuring since Snape was a guest at the Gryffindor table, she might as well be a good host. She picked up the silver toast holder and held it out to him.

"Would you like some toast, Professor?" She offered.

Snape seemed to hesitate before taking a slice.

"Thank you." He muttered picking up the butter and knife. He spread the butter over the toast and took a bite.

Hermione was itching to know why Snape had come over. It was so shocking to see him act this way. If nobody ever witnessed this, no-one would believe her if she told them!

Just then, she heard footsteps running down towards them.

She and Snape looked up to see Malfoy hurrying towards them.

"Sorry I'm late!" He said breathlessly "I overslept!"

Snape merely raised one eyebrow and took another bite of his toast.

Now Hermione was really confused. What was Malfoy doing here? And at the Gryffindor table no less?!

Malfoy didn't seem surprised to see Snape breakfasting with Hermione in fact he looked like he was almost expecting it.

Snape gave him a look that seemed to say something like "mind your manners!"

Malfoy caught this and righted himself.

"May I?" he inquired of Hermione, gesturing at the bench beside her.

"Uh, yes." She said, confused.

Malfoy sat down at the table and appeared to wait.

Hermione cast a nervous glance at the doors of the Great Hall. Still no-one else was there, which was weird seeing as it was a quarter till eight.

When she looked back at her 'guests' she found Snape staring at her and Malfoy patiently waiting.

She locked eyes with the potions master who glanced at Malfoy then at the food on the table, then back at her.

Suddenly she realized what Malfoy was patiently waiting for and gasped, blushing furiously as she picked up the ladle and a bowl.

"Would you like some porridge, Malfoy?" she asked, thoroughly embarrassed at her lack of manners.

"Yes, I would, thank you Hermione." Malfoy replied politely.

She handed him the bowl of porridge and picked up the flagon of orange juice.

"Orange juice?" she asked.

"Yes please." Malfoy replied holding out his glass for her to fill.

She filled his glass and turned to Snape.

"Would you like some orange juice Professor?" She asked.

"If you please." Snape said in his usual silky voice and held out his goblet and she filled it up.

Malfoy took a few spoonfuls of his porridge, and a sip of his orange juice. Then he looked up at Hermione.

"I suppose you are wondering why we are here together at your table." He said.

"Well, yes…it had crossed my mind." Hermione replied.

"Allow me to explain." Malfoy offered "Snape knows."

"Knows wha-" Then realization dawned on her "Oh!" she said slowly.

"Yep, he knows everything and he has offered us his assistance." Malfoy told her cheerfully.

Hermione's heart plummeted into her stomach. As if it wasn't bad enough that Malfoy was entering her in this beauty contest, and now Snape was helping out too? What in the world could Snape know about stuff like that?!

She was beginning to wonder if it was going to turn into a Slytherin fest! Her imagination brought pictures in her mind of all the Slytherin's giving her a major make-over, Crabbe and Goyle holding her still as Malfoy applied make-up to her face and Snape washed her hair with some potion he had concocted, Pansy spelling her nose smaller and Blaise flipping through a book giving Snape instructions on how to wash hair.

It was such a ridiculous thought, that she almost snorted her mouthful of orange juice out all over the place. Luckily, she swallowed it in time.

"Why?" she asked suddenly.

"Why what?" Malfoy quizzed.

"Why did Snape offer his assistance?"

"He just did, that's all." Malfoy said defensively.

"I'm still here, you know." Snape said in a miffed tone, rather disgruntled that he was being talked about instead of talked to.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Hermione said apologetically.

Snape inclined his head, accepting her apology.

"Was there a reason you wanted to help sir?" She asked.

Snape looked at Malfoy, who stared back, shaking his head slightly.

"I enjoy making potions, Miss Granger, and when Mr Malfoy told me about entering you in the beauty contest, I remembered that I owed his father a favour. So I offered Mr Malfoy assistance regarding any potions he may need in your transformation." Snape told her. It was a lie of course, but he knew Malfoy didn't want Hermione to know, at least not yet, that this was all to get back at Pansy.

She still looked a little confused, but seemed to accept this explanation.

"I'm still not clear on why we are having breakfast together." She piped up.

Snape took a sip of his orange juice before answering "It seems silly to eat at our assigned tables when it's just the three of us here, don't you think?"

Oddly, this actually made sense to Hermione, so she nodded and finished off her porridge.

Malfoy did the same and at 8am, the two stood up, as did Snape.

They all thanked each other for each other's company. Snape left and headed for his dungeons, and Malfoy and Hermione left the Great Hall to leave for Hogsmead.

They walked alone, having left earlier than most students did. Normally, the school slept in on Saturday's, so it was a good opportunity for Malfoy and Hermione to walk together without having to worry about their fellow students getting nosy and suspicious of them.

Malfoy was currently talking about how Hermione should act in front of his mother. He reminded her to mind whatever manners she had and be as respectful to Narcissa as she was to the Professors.

Hermione was a little miffed to be getting told to mind her manners by Malfoy, but she went along with it for the sake of peace.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Hogsmead and Malfoy led the way to where they were meeting his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy was standing elegantly beside a water fountain. She turned when Malfoy called to her and smiled.

She was very beautiful and impeccably dressed in style and elegance.

Malfoy went to her and they embraced and kissed air kissed each other's cheeks twice.

"Draco, darling! How are you my son?" Narcissa asked in her flowing and tinkling voice.

"I'm well, mother. And you?" Malfoy said happily.

"Oh, doing as best I can do, considering the circumstances." Narcissa sighed. She then turned to Hermione and smiled warmly.

Hermione nearly passed out at Narcissas smile alone! It was perfect! Now she really knew where Malfoy got his good looks and charm from!

"You must be, Miss Granger." Narcissa said warmly.

Hermione was speechless. She felt so ugly and plain next to this woman!

Malfoy nudged her with his elbow, prompting her to respond to his Mother.

"Yes. That's me." Hermione said finally and holding out her hand to Narcissa.

Narcissa laughed a tinkling laugh and took Hermione's hand and pulled her into a polite embrace.

"Come now, today we shall put aside our differences, we are friends." Narcissa said warmly before air kissing both of Hermione's cheeks.

Hermione smiled in response. Malfoy's mother was really very nice!

Malfoy smiled proudly at his mother. She was risking his father's wrath by doing this, but like he said regarding Hermione, 'what he doesn't know can't hurt him.' And as long as his father never found out about any of this, everyone involved would live long and happy lives.

"Well, shall we?" Narcissa said waving a hand at Hogsmead.

"Yes mother." Malfoy agreed and offered one arm to his mother and the other to Hermione.

Hermione gingerly accepted his arm and Narcissa jovially took the other one.


	6. chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! here's the next chappie.Enjoy please!**

Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were heading down to Hogsmead, chatting happily about quidditch and what they were going to buy from Honeydukes and Zonko's joke shop.

"Wonder if Zonko's has anything new." Ron said excitedly "We could get something we can use against Snape!"

"Don't you think he'll know it was us? I mean, he's suspected us of that sort of thing before hasn't he? And he said 'Even if you didn't do it, I'll take ten points from Gryffindor just for thinking about it!' remember?" Harry reminded his friend, doing a very good impression of Snape.

"That wasn't a bad impression, mate!" Ron said, impressed "But yeah, I remember that. And that's why I suggested it!"

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face before it dawned on him "Oh, I get it! You're thinking that if Snape is going to take points from Gryffindor, we are going to give him a real reason to, and not just one he imagined!"

"Yeah, s'bout right!" Ron answered "So what do you think?"

"Well…on one hand, we can enjoy the uplifting feeling of executing some justice…not to mention we will be giving everyone in the whole school a much needed laugh. On the other hand, there's no telling how angry Snape will be, and so there's no way to tell how many points he'll take from Gryffindor! Is dishing out some serious payback on Snape worth losing Gryffindor the house cup?" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Blimey, Harry, you're starting to sound like Hermione!" Ron winced.

"Speaking of Hermione…I wonder what she's up to." Harry wondered.

Ron shrugged "She said she wanted to be 'girly' for a day and do some shopping."

Suddenly, Harry frowned "Ron…"

"Yeah?" Ron answered absently.

Harry pointed towards Hogsmead, which they were just about to enter.

"Isn't that…" Harry began.

"Malfoy." Ron finished with a snort.

"Who's that with him?" Harry said curiously.

They watched as Malfoy opened the door of a shop and a girl they couldn't quite see went in, followed by a tall blonde woman, then Malfoy brought up the rear and disappeared into the shop.

"Who cares?" Ron said, snorting again "since when do we care who Malfoy goes shopping with?"

Harry shrugged "Just thought I saw…" he trailed off then shook his head as if to clear it "doesn't matter." He finished.

They walked through the village, past the shop that Malfoy had entered. 'Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions' Harry read as he passed by.

"Malfoy must be buying some new robes." Harry said.

"Yeah, really interesting. I'll sleep better knowing that!" Ron said nonchalantly "Let's go to Honeydukes first!"

Harry cast one last glance towards Madame Malkins's shop before following Ron down the street towards Honeydukes. He could have sworn he had seen that girl before.

In Madame Malkins's Narcissa and co were greeted warmly by the shop assistant, a woman about Narcissa's age, wearing glasses and wore her brown hair up in an elegant bun.

"Good morning!" The woman greeted "How can we be of service to you today?"

"Is Madame Malkin available at all?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, she's rather busy today. She is designing some new robes as we speak. I, however, am at your service madam." The shop assistant replied politely.

Narcissa suddenly looked rather annoyed. She folded her arms over her chest and fairly threw her nose in the air.

Normally, this would have been where Lucius would have stepped in to demand that his wife's wishes be granted immediately, however, Lucius was not there and so Narcissa had to do it for herself.

"I wish to speak with Madame Malkin this instant." She insisted "My son, this young lady and myself require her assistance."

The Shop assistant glanced at Malfoy blankly, before glancing at Hermione briefly then looking back at Narcissa, who was, by Malfoy standards, being very patient with this woman.

Malfoy, however, was becoming quite impatient with this woman's insolence.

The shop assistant didn't appear to know who she was talking to.

"Well, I do apologise," she said haughtily "but Madame Malkin does not assist customers!"

Malfoy stepped forwared, his grey eyes flashing angrily.

"Look here, wench. We don't have all day to stand here and be insulted by the likes of you. My mother asked you to fetch Madam Malkin, so SNAP TO IT!" He said as though he were talking to a disobedient house elf.

The woman looked at Malfoy with disdain. "And just who do you think you are to order me around?" She demanded.

"Why you –" Malfoy snarled, whipping out his wand before Hermione could stop him.

She let out a gasp and her hands flew to her mouth in shock.

Narcissa made no move to stop her son, in fact, she looked like she was used to this sort of assistance.

"Have you no idea who you are dealing with?!" Malfoy demanded.

Suddenly, Madame Malkin came breezing into the room and looked appalled at the scene that lay before her.

"My goodness!" She cried dashing over to Malfoy and looking pleadingly at Narcissa. "What has my assistant done to vex you Mrs Malfoy?!"

"She has been disrespectful, Madame Malkin!" Malfoy snarled, not taking his eyes or his wand off of the trembling woman before him. "I won't tolerate anyone being disrespectful to my mother! If my father were here he'd –"

Madame Malkin fairly threw herself at Malfoy, and tried to soothe him.

"My dear Master Malfoy, please forgive my assistant!" she begged "She is new and does not know that you are a very highly regarded customer here!"

Hermione was very uncomfortable. The shop assistant looked positively terrified upon hearing the Malfoy name. She had truly not known whom she was speaking to!

There was a moment of silence as Malfoy contemplated Madame Malkins pleas, then he lowered his wand and put it back in his robes, glaring at the shop assistant.

Madame Malkin sighed with relief. "Thank you Master Malfoy." And she began ushering her shaken assistant through the curtain at the back of the shop.

She returned after a moment, smiling as she went back over to her guests.

"Merlin, Master Malfoy! You gave my assistant quite a shock!" She said rather good-naturedly, smiling at Malfoy "She won't forget you in a hurry!"

Malfoy replaced his glare with a smile and gestured to his mother as he took a step back.

Narcissa still looked rather vexed.

Madame Malkin took Narcissa's hands in her own, as though they were old friends.

"Come now, Mrs Malfoy, dear! Don't be vexed! My assistant was uninformed! I blame myself, I should have let her know." Madame Malkin said soothingly "My utmost apologies."

"Very well." Narcissa sighed. "Apology accepted." She smiled warmly at Madame Malkin.

"Would you like some tea?" Madame Malkin asked them all.

"If you please." Narcissa said, taking a seat in a gilded chair.

Malfoy pulled a chair up for Hermione, and she sat down. Then he sat himself between his Mother and Hermione.

Tea was served on a silver tray and Madame Malkin joined them.  
"Now, how can I help you today?" She asked them.

"Well," Malfoy said, getting down to business "we are here to buy some robes for Miss Granger, here."

Madame Malkin looked at Hermione and smiled warmly.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, looking back at Malfoy.

"I've taken the liberty of making her my project for the school beauty contest." Malfoy replied "And I intend to win, that's why I came to you. I know you won't let me down." Malfoy said flashing a charming smile at Madame Malkin, who blushed.

Then Madame Malkin stood up and went over to Hermione and took both of her hands in her own and brought her to her feet.

"Let me have a look at you, dear." Madame Malkin said warmly, holding Hermione at arms length and looking her up and down. Then she walked around Hermione, chewing on her lip, her brow furrowed in consentration.

Hermione stood as this was happening, squirming on the inside. She hated being scrutinized, that's why she had been so plain before. She liked to blend into the walls.

"The size of your waist…and the shade of your eyes…mmhmmn" Madame Malkin said more to herself than to Hermione as she drew out her wand. "I know just the thing. Just you wait, you are going to love this!" She said eagerly.

Hermione saw Malfoy and his mother recline comfortably, as if they were watching tv.

Madame Malkin waved her wand and several golden measuring tapes flew from the tip and began measuring Hermione in every place possible.

Meanwhile, Madame Malkin was going through a rack of robes and pulling out various ones. Soon she had a huge pile in her arms. With another wave of her wand the measuring tapes disappeared and turned to Hermione.

"Follow me, dear." She said.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy and Narcissa before following the woman into the dressing room area.

Once in there, Madame Malkin helped Hermione into a very fashionable set of winter robes. They were periwinkle blue and had a white fur trim on the sleeves and a scoop neckline, very elegant and figure hugging.

Hermione gasped as she caught her own reflection. "Oh! I can't!" She gasped, blushing furiously.

"Why ever not, dear?" Asked Madame Malkin.

"Well…look!" Hermione sputtered gesturing at her curves, which were on show for all to see!

"Yes, you have curves, dear. You must show them off!" Madame Malkin said cheerfully. "Now, lets trot you out for Mr Malfoy and his mother to see!"

"What! No wait I –" Hermione began to protest. No way was she letting Malfoy see her bits and bobs! But it was too late. Madame Malkin had already drug her out of the dressing room and gave her a little push forwared.

Hermione stumbled forwared and blushed furiously.

Malfoy put his cup and saucer down and raised his thumb and finger to his mouth and wolf-whistled.

Hermione wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. She never thought she'd see the day that Draco Malfoy wolf-whistled at her.

Narcissa looked so embarrassed. "Draco!" She scolded "Where are your manners!?".

Malfoy grinned. "I'm sorry mother, but I knew she was hiding something!"

Narcissa smiled at Hermione. "You look lovely dear!"

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled, refusing to look up.

"Do we have approval for this one?" Madame Malkin asked, grinning mischievously at Malfoy.

Malfoy nodded vigorously.

Hermione was steered back into the dressing room and changed into another set of robes and paraded out in front of Malfoy and Narcissa again and again. She felt a lot like a show dog being put through its paces.

Malfoy and Narcissa sipped their tea as they either nodded in appoval, or shook their heads in disapproval and occasionally, Malfoy would pretend to faint as Narcissa covered her eyes in mock horror.

Soon, Hermione had gone through the whole pile of robes that had been picked out and Malfoy and his mother had selected roughly 20 different robes.

Hermione had to admit, it had been fun, but she would never say it out loud.

Narcissa payed for everything and they left the shop in good spirits.

"What now?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy offered her his arm, and his other to his mother. "Now we need to do something about that hair!"

And with that, Hermione was drug over to the hair stylists.

As this was happening, Harry and Ron were currently in Zonko's joke shop, seeking out something to use on Snape.

"Have you got anything that is effective, yet undetectable?" Harry asked the assistant.

"Not undetectable, no. Why would you want something that's undetectable?" Came the reply.

"Umm…coz we don't want the person we are going to play a joke on to know that we did it…perhaps." Harry said, wondering why the assistant had asked such a stupid question.

"Ah, I see. Well, I may have something…in the back." He said carefully, his dark eyes darting around, as though he were telling Harry and Ron a huge secret.

Ron looked ecstatic! "Wicked!" He said in awe.

The assistant disappeared into the back room, leaving Harry and Ron to chatter excitedly in glee.

In the hair salon, the girl doing Hermione's hair was literally working magic on Hermione's hair.

"It is a little more frizzy than I've come across, but I'm sure we can fix that! Now, try not to move a muscle, I don't want to decapitate you by mistake!" The stylist said cheerfully before setting to work.

In the chair next to Herminone, sat Malfoy.

"Just a trim please!" He told the girl who was putting a cape over him "and don't forget the silkening potion." He added, picking up a quidditch magazine to read.

In the seat on the other side of Malfoy, Narcissa sat.

"Why don't we style my hair like this?" She said, pointing to a picture in the Witch Weekly.

Hermione was disturbed to notice that Malfoy's stylest was falling all over herself. She giggled every time she touched Malfoy's hair.

"It's so soft, Mr Malfoy!" She gushed.

"I know. It's good breeding, you know!" Malfoy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

He looked up momentarily from his quidditch magazine to check on Hermione's progress.

"I want it kept long!" He told her stylist, who nodded "And put a nice soft curl in it too!" he added.

Hermione's stylist leaned down close to her ear. "Is he always like this?" She asked in a whisper.

"Worse!" Hermione replied helplessly.

Hermione had to admit, two hours later, that her hair was stunning! It now cascaded down her back in big soft glossy curls. It actually looked a lot longer, apparently the frizz had it looking shorter than it actually was.

Malfoy was very pleased with the result. "Much better!" he had said "we can look at you now!"

Hermione nearly slapped him for that last comment, but restrained herself…just.

Narcissa and Hermione exchanged compliments on each other's hair. Narcissa was now sporting an elegant up-do now.

Malfoy was neatly trimmed and gelled.

"Where to next?" Malfoy asked his mother.

"Hermione and I are going to go and be pampered, why don't you go and wander for a bit and meet us at the fountain in 2 hours?" Narcissa replied.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. "Okay mother!" he said and airkissed both of her cheeks again.

"Later, Granger!" He said to Hermione and swaggered off in the direction of the quidditch supplies store.

"Now, let's go get thoroughly pampered shall we?" Narcissa said happily.

Hermione smiled and they walked into the beauty spa.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey peeps, I updated quickly, like everyone asked.Thank you all so much for your kind reviews!!! Youall inspire me!! It's a little long, but I hope you don't mind that. anyhoo, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 7**

Malfoy wandered over to the Quidditch supply store and walked in. He looked around at everything the store had on display and smiled contentedly. Malfoy loved quidditch, it was his favorite sport. It was the only thing that made him truly happy, being free up there in the air, the wind blowing in his hair and watching members of the opposing team being knocked off their brooms by bludgers, there was no better feeling than winning at quidditch, in his opinion.

He picked up a black leather arm guard and examined it. He already owned several pairs of arm guards, but these black ones would look very fetching on him.

"Can I help you young man?" A cheerful looking wizard asked, beaming down at Malfoy.

"Yes, I would like to buy two pairs of these black leather arm guards, if you please and I might just take a gander at your new brooms." Malfoy replied "What is the latest one?"

The wizard's eyes flashed with excitement as he ushered Malfoy over to the broom in the window.

"This is the newest broom on the market, faster than the firebolt, oh yes…" he said happily and almost with a sense of pride.

Malfoy ran a hand over the smooth, polished handle. He could feel the power of the broom quivering beneath his hand.

"Play quidditch up at the school do you?" The wizard asked.

"Yes." Malfoy replied.

"I go up there sometimes to watch the matches, what house do you play for?"

"I play for Slytherin, I'm their seeker." Malfoy said nonchalantly.

"Slytherin eh?" The wizard said raising an eyebrow. "bet that porter boy gives you a lot of strife!"

Malfoy frowned. "Porter? Who's Porter?"

"Porter! Y'know, the seeker for that other team, whatsitsname….Gryffindor!" The wizard said, astounded that Malfoy didn't know who he was talking about.

"You mean Potter." Malfoy said, thinking the wizard must be either senile or just didn't get out much.

"That's the one!" he said cheerfully, snapping his fingers "What did I say his name was?"

"Porter." Malfoy answered, frowning slightly, he found this old man to rather odd.

"Ah, well" the wizard said shrugging "Can't be right all the time!"

"I suppose not." Malfoy said eyeing the wizard warily.

"Well, must be tough trying to catch the snitch before Porter does!" The wizard said with a chuckle.

"It's Potter," Malfoy corrected "And no, it's not all that tough, actually!"

"Well, the last match I saw between Slytherin and Gryffindor, you and whatsisname were neck and neck, and you fell off your broom from about 50 feet up in the air." The wizard reminisced.

Malfoy shuddered at the mere memory of that humiliating day.

"That brave young Porter –"

"It's Potter!" Malfoy interrupted. He simply couldn't stand it when people couldn't get names right! It was one of his pet peeves.

"Yes, him, anyway, you were falling to your death, it seemed, but he plucked you right out of the air and saved you! Nearly killed himself doing it too!" The wizard said happily. "Must have been quite something to be saved by the boy-who-lived!"

Malfoy sneered. "Quite." He said disdainfully. "So, do you have a personalization service?" He asked, eager to change the subject.

"Oh, yes! Best in Hogsmead!" The wizard said proudly.

"Good, I'll take that broom and the aforementioned arm guards and I want them all personalized with my full name, not just my initials." Malfoy said handing everything to the wizard.

"Of course!" The Wizard said happily, walking behind the counter. He pulled out a quill and some parchment. "What's your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Malfoy replied.

The wizard froze momentarily, before shakily scribbling the name down. "You wouldn't happen to be Lucius Malfoy's son now, would you?" he asked nervously.

"Are there any other Malfoy's at Hogwarts? Of course I am! Why?" Malfoy asked, somewhat insulted.

"No reason!" The wizard said hastily. "I'll get this done for you right away, Mr Malfoy, Sir! Would you like to wait for it or pick it up later?"

"I shall pick it up in 2 hours." Malfoy said.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy. Have a pleasant day!" The wizard said quickly.

Malfoy walked out of the shop, casting a glance back at the strange old wizard, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, in the spa, Hermione had never been so relaxed in all her life! She and Narcissa were currently having a massage by means of a charm. It was weird being massaged by something you couldn't see, but if felt good all the same. After this came the facials.

Hermione's spa witch tutted and looked disapproving as she peeled off the mask that had been applied to Hermione's face.

"So dirty! Do you cleanse?" The witch demanded.

Hermione blushed. "Umm, no, not until a few days ago!"

More tutting.

"Mrs Malfoy!" exclaimed the spa witch assisting Narcissa "Your skin is absolutely perfect!"

"Why thank you, dear. I do try." Narcissa said jovially.

"You do so well!" the witch gushed. "What's your secret?"

"Oh, that would be telling now wouldn't it!" Narcissa laughed.

Hermione's skin felt tingly and cool, it was very refreshing.

"Now, you will remember to cleanse, tone and moisturize every morning and night!" Hermione's spa witch said firmly. "I will not have your skin so dirty, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, crystal!" Hermione squeaked.

"Good! Now, come with me and we will do the manicures and pedicures!" the witch announced.

Narcissa and Hermione got up, clothed in white fluffy bathrobes, and followed the witches to the station.

With a wave of their wands, their hands and feet were being treated by enchanted nail files and lotions and potions and polishes.

Hermione had never been too interested in doing all this girly stuff, but she had to admit, it was fun and she felt rejuvenated after it all! Now she knew why Lavander and Parvati were so cheerful all the time. They probably did this all the time!

Just then, the emerald ring that Narcissa wore on her right hand ring finger glowed and Hermione was quick to point it out to her.

"Oh, that's Draco!" Narcissa said happily. She raised her hand with the ring on it and tapped it with her wand.

Suddenly, Malfoy's voice filled the room, as though he were in it making Hermione jump with surprise and look around to see where he could be.

"Mother, I'm bored! Are you nearly done in there?" Malfoy said almost whining.

"Yes dear, we are almost done, we just have to have our make-up done next, then we can go for lunch." Narcissa replied, talking into the ring.

Malfoy sighed. "But I'm bored and I have nothing to do!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was so whiny!

There was a pause and then "No, wait, cancel what I just said. I've just spotted Potty and Weasel! Signing off Mother, I'll meet you outside! Hey, Weasel-" And his voice faded with the glow of Narcissas ring.

Hermione gasped. "Oh no!"

Narcissa looked curious. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Hermione said anxiously "Mal…Draco is Harry and Ron's arch Nemesis!"

"Oh…" Narcissa said quite calmly "Oh dear!"

They were taken to another room where the witches started waving their wands and magically doing their make-up.

Hermione fretted anxiously. What was Malfoy doing to Ron and Harry? What if he told them about what they were doing?!

"Why so worried, Hermione dear?" Narcissa asked, concerned.

"I'm worried that Draco will tell Harry and Ron about what we are doing." Hermione replied softly.

Narcissa patted her hand comfortingly "There, there dear! Draco won't do that! He has more honour than that!"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that – " Hermione began, but Narcissa waved her hand nonchalantly.

"No need to worry dear, they won't recognize you at all when we are done here, and we'll just say you are Draco's cousin!"

Hermione wasn't convinced. She suspected that this excuse might fool Ron, but Harry was another matter! She had a feeling that Harry would suspect it was her.

All too soon the make-up session was done and it was time to meet Malfoy outside.

Hermione fidgeted nervously as she and Narcissa left the spa.

Sure enough, Malfoy was out there waiting. He stared at Hermione for a moment, his mouth hanging open.

Hermione blushed furiously. She felt not unlike a cream cake being devoured by his eyes.

"Draco dear, close your mouth, we are not a goldfish!" Narcissa scolded softly.

"Sorry mother!" Malfoy said, closing his mouth. "You look…umm….uh-"

"Apparently words have failed you my son, now lets go and have some lunch!" Narcissa said, sweeping Draco before her and winking at Hermione.

They were almost at the Hogs Head when Hermione's fear came true. Coming over to them, was Harry and Ron.

Hermione hid behind Narcissa praying she wouldn't be seen.

Ron looked angry and stomped over to Malfoy and prodded him in the shoulder repeatedly.

"I want a word with you ferret!" Ron growled.

Harry stood behind Ron staring at Narcissa who was frowning down at Ron.

"Uh…Ron –" He said.

"Just a minute Harry, he's gonna pay for saying all that stuff about my mother!" Ron said menacingly

"Ron I really think you should –" Harry persisted.

"Harry!"

"RON!" Harry cried and pointed at Narcissa, turning Ron bodily around to face her "LOOK!"

"Hello boys. Is there a problem?" Narcissa asked testily. She did not seem to appreciate someone coming up to her son and start poking him in the chest.

"Well, yeah, there is really!" Ron said reasonably.

"Oh?" Narcissa said, raising one well groomed eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah, he insulted our mothers!" Ron went on.

"Really?" Narcissa said looking at Malfoy expectantly.

Malfoy glared at Ron and vowed to get revenge later. Tattletale!

"Is this true Draco?" Narcissa asked.

Malfoy sighed. "I'm sorry mother, but he started it!"

"Did not!" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Boys, boys!" Narcissa said above their protests. "I'm sure this can be sorted out civilly. Draco, apologise."

Malfoy gaped at his mother in disbelief.

"Please!" she said expectantly, inclining her head toward Harry and Ron.

Hermione reached around and tugged Malfoy's sleeve and gave him a pleading look.

He sighed. "Fine. Sorry." He snapped.

Ron and Harry grinned triumphantly. Malfoy seethed.

"Now, you two." Narcissa said, not missing a beat, looking expectantly at Harry and Ron.

They exchanged glances. "Sorry." They mumbled reluctantly.

Hermione giggled, then slapped her hand over her mouth looking horrified.

Harry's head appeared around Narcissahis greeneyespeering at her.

She squeaked and wriggled around the other side of Narcissa and stood beside Malfoy.

Ron goggled and Harry frowned slightly.

"Who…who….who?" was all Ron managed to say.  
"What are you, Weasley, an owl?" Malfoy snorted.

"This is…" Narcissa said looking around and spotted the florists "Rose!" she finished. "Rose Louise Malfoy…our…."  
Malfoy was looking bewildered at his mother, until he understood. "Cousin!" he finished for her. "Isn't that right, Rose?" he added, elbowing Hermione.

Hermione was quick to play along. "Yes!" she said nodding vigorously "Their cousin!"

A misty look came over Ron and he smiled in a goofy way. "Hi. I'm Ron." He said dreamily, extending his hand.

Malfoy, keeping up appearances, slappedRon's hand away "She is a Malfoy, no touchie!" he snapped before wiping his own hand on his hankerchief and discarding it on a passing horse-drawn cart.

Harry was still looking at her oddly. "Have we met before?" he asked her.

Hermione's heart pounded. She knew this would happen! They could fool Ron but Harry was going to be tough.

"No…I don't believe so." She said, suddenly aware that her voice was different and her accent was that ofsimilar quality to Malfoy's "Why ever do you ask?".

"You seem very familiar…to me." Harry replied, his head on one side thoughtfully. "You remind me of someone."

"Well I'm sure she means it when she says she's never met you before, now, if you don't mind, we must be getting along." Narcissa said quickly, sweeping Hermione and Draco before her.

"It was nice meeting you!" Ron called.

Harry simply stood and stared after her, still trying to figure out where he had seen her before.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as they hurried away from her two best friends.

"That was close!" she said "Now how am I going to explain my change? They are going to notice and remember me from today! Oh no!" she fretted.

"Granger, relax. You worry too much!" Malfoy said casually. "We'll just have Snape do a memory charm. They won't remember meeting 'Rose' today."

"Well, if you are sure..." Hermione replied, feeling a little better "Now take this voice charm off, I want my own voice and accent back!"

"Alright, keep your undergarments on, Granger!" Malfoy sniffed as he drew his wand. He flicked it in her direction and restored her own voice. "Although, I do rather think you sound better with the voice and accent _I_ bestowed upon you!" he added.

Hermione ignored him.

"I have to go and pick up my new broom and such, I'll just be a minute." Malfoy said as they passed 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. He went in and re-emergeda few minutes later carrying his purchases.

They had a quick lunch then Malfoy and Hermione had to go back up to the school. Narcissa called upon a horse and carriage for this.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Malfoy, for everything!" Hermione said gratefully as Narcissa air kissed both cheeks.

"Oh you are so very welcome. And you look lovely dear, an absolute vision!" Narcissa answered.  
Malfoy bid his mother goodbye, they air kissed and then he and Hermioneclimbed into the carriage and it started offback up towards the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Here's the next Chapter! hope you like and Enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 8

They arrived at Hogwarts and jumped out of the carriage, Malfoy paid the driver and they dashed inside carrying their purchases. The idea was to get there before everyone else got back from Hogsmead. They walked quickly into the entrance hall, talking in low whispers and were just saying how they thought they might just have pulled it off, when they literally ran into something very large and very solid, knocking them both to the ground.

They lay there slightly dazed before a huge hand reached down and picked Malfoy up and set him on his feet and what felt like had begun to beat him mercilessly, but actually turned out to be 'dusting' him off. This hand belonged to Vincent Crabbe.

"Sorry Draco, you were walking so fast, didn't see you until you were on the floor!" Crabbe said stupidly.

Malfoy only grunted in response as Crabbe continued to 'dust' him down. When he finally stopped, Malfoy looked his robes over.

"You missed a spot!" He informed Crabbe.

"Oops. Sorry Draco!" Crabbe said and 'dusted' the spot that Malfoy was pointing to, almost knocking him off his feet.

"That'll do, Crabbe. Now, help her to her feet." Malfoy said nodding his head at Hermione on the floor.

Crabbe did as instructed and picked Hermione up and set her on her feet. She tolerated this, but drew the line when he started 'dusting' her down too.

"Oh, no thank you, that won't be necessary." She said firmly, but he ignored her and kept going. She felt like a sail being buffeted brutally by the wind in a storm.

He had reached her bottom and was dusting that off now.

She squeaked and tried to fend him off, but he seemed quite determined to 'dust' her down.

"You have dirt on your robes!" He protested as she turned in a little circle to try and get a way from him, but he followed and turned the circle with her and now it looked like they were doing some strange dance.

Malfoy stifled a laugh. "It's usless trying to stop him" he informed her as she struggled with Crabbe "he simply won't stop until he has every speck of dust removed from your person!"

Hermione sighed irritably and stood still, closing her eyes in great discomfort as Crabbe happily finished his job.

"There you go, Draco." He beamed, seeking Malfoy's approval.

Malfoy walked around Hermione looking her up and down and then pulled out a white glove, put it on and then drew his finger along her shoulder and inspected his finger.

Hermione stood looking at Malfoy in disbelief.

"Very good Crabbe, not a speck of dust!" Malfoy said removing the white glove and putting it back in his pocket.

Crabbe beamed proudly.

"Now, why don't you go and find Goyle. I'll meet you two here for dinner." Malfoy told him.

Crabbe smiled and began walking towards the dungeons, but he stopped and came back, walking right up to Hermione.

"You're pretty!" He said stupidly, before grinning at Malfoy and walking away, leaving a very stunned, and somewhat disturbed Hermione.

"What was that?" She finally said.

"That was Crabbe." Malfoy replied, trying to suppress his laughter, but he failed miserably and began laughing madly, barely able to stand.

"You should…you should have seen…seen your face Granger!!!" he laughed, clinging to a pillar for support.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared down at him. "You could have stopped him you know! He was 'dusting' in places that aren't supposed to be touched!" She said angrily.

Malfoy laughed even harder "Oh! Oh, I can't breath!!!" He laughed a bit more, taking in huge gulps of air until he could speak. "I'll have to congratulate Crabbe! He finally managed to cop a feel!"

"Laugh it up, Malfoy!" Hermione cried waving her arms wildly "Never mind the fact that I was just molested by your gorilla friend!"

Malfoy was now on the floor with tears in his eyes laughing like a madman.

Hermione stood scowling at him with her arms folded and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you nearly done laughing?" She demanded "The rest of the school will be returning in a few minutes you know, and I don't think you want them to see you in this state!"

After a few minutes, Malfoy managed to compose himself and got up from his position on the floor.

"Thank you!" Hermione said indignantly. She glanced out of the open doors and her eyes widened.

"Oh no! They're coming! Quick!" She said frantically and took off running…well, she didn't know where she was running to, she was actually hoping that Malfoy had a plan.

He ran alongside her, before pulling her down towards the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they ran.

"You'll see." Was his only reply.

They arrived at a door and flung it open, dashing inside.

Hermione stood catching her breath not realizing where she was…until she looked up to see Snape standing over her.

"To what do I owe this great honour?" Snape asked sarcastically.

Hermione looked at Malfoy and pointed to him "Ask…ask him…professor!" She gasped, clutching the stitch in her side.

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked to Malfoy, who was also catching his breath.

"Well?" Snape asked.

Malfoy held up one finger in a silent gesture of 'please wait one moment, won't you? I'm trying to get my breath back. Thank you for your patience.'

Snape stood over the two students with his arms folded and waited.

A few minutes later, they had caught their breath.

Snape turned to Malfoy. "Now, what are you doing in my classroom?"

"We need you to do a memory charm on Potter and Weasley Professor!" Malfoy said.

"Whatever for?" Snape demanded.

"Well, we sort of ran into them at Hogsmead, and they saw Granger like this," he said gesturing at Hermione "and we fooled Weasley, but I think Potter sort of suspects!"

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "Very well, I'll perform the memory charm tonight at dinner," He turned to Hermione "Miss Granger, you need to turn up late for dinner, and make sure they don't see you before…" Snape checked his pocket watch "6:30"

Hermione nodded.

"They won't remember meeting you in Hogsmead, so, as far as they'll be concerned they've never seen you in your new look before." Snape informed her. "No doubt they'll be very surprised."

"It's Weasley she should be worried about!" Malfoy snorted "You should have seen the way he was looking at her! I swear I saw drool!"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her shoes at the mere memory of it.

"Oh I believe you, Mr Malfoy." Snape said "I've seen Mr Weasley's drool in action for myself and it's not a pleasant thing to have to view." He told the two students before him, recalling the potions class where Granger had turned up wearing make-up.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Well, you two should be going and getting ready for dinner." Snape said gruffly.

"Right, thank you Professor." Malfoy said heading gladly for the door, Hermione close behind.

They left Snape's classroom and went their separate ways.

Hermione ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower, and when she got there, dashed straight up to her room. She didn't see Harry and Ron in the common room, and was relieved to find her dorm room empty too.

She threw her several bags of new clothes on the bed and began hanging them in her wardrobe, shoving her old clothes to one side, then stopped. A thought had just struck her. She had new wizarding clothes, but what about muggle clothes? She remembered her cousin, who was the coolest person she knew, and who had always been trying to get Hermione to change her dress sense. Hermione grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a note to her cousin, asking for the clothes catalogue that she ordered from. Then addressed the letter to her parents, with a note attatched asking them to forward the letter to her cousin via Royal Mail, so her cousin wouldn't ask awkward questions about having a letter delivered by an owl.

Then she ran out as fast as she could up to the owlery, keeping her head down as she ran, not that anyone would recognize her anyway, but just to be safe.

She reached the owlery and called a tawny owl down, tied the letter to it's leg and it flew out of the window.

She made her way quickly back to her dorm room and began the task of choosing what to wear.

She pulled out a very nice pistachio green robe, and began to change. It hugged her figure in all the right places and it's design was almost off shoulder (But not quite) and had a flowing chiffon skirt, and the sleeves reached halfway down her skirt were split up to the shoulders so her arms were only covered at the back. (A/N: Think one of Arwin's dresses in LOTR).

She gazed at her reflection and gaped. This was so very different from what she normally wore, she barely recognized herself!

Suddenly, the door burst open and Lavender and Parvati came in gossiping and chatting. They stopped abruptly when they caught sight of Hermione and stared at her in astonishment.

'Uh-oh, busted!' Hermione thought. "Uh, hello!" She said nervously.  
"Who are you?" Lavander finally asked.

"Lavender, it's me!" Hermione stated incredulously.

Lavander peered at Hermione, looking into her eyes. "Mione!!! Look at you!!! You look amazing!!!!" She suddenly squealed.

Parvati joined in immediately and for several minutes, Hermione found herself surrounded by her squealing roommates. When they had finally calmed down, they asked her what had happened.

"I just felt like it was time for a change!" Hermione shrugged. She didn't want to tell them that Malfoy was behind it all, they would freak out if they knew he had been in their room.

This explanation seemed to satisfy Lavander and Parvati.

"Oh my gosh, Pansy Parkinson is going to flip out! She's going to be so jealous!!" Parvati said with relish.  
Lavander squealed excitedly "Oooh I can't wait to see the look on her face, or Malfoy's for that matter! He won't be able to find one nasty thing to say about you!"

Hermione laughed nervously at the mention of Malfoy. "oh I don't know, you know Malfoy, never has a nice thing to say about anyone but himself!"

Lavander put her head on one side thoughtfully. "I've often wondered if he's just very misunderstood by everyone. Maybe he's a really nice guy underneath that cold hard and sexy exterior!"

Parvati sighed dreamily and Hermione coughed nervously.

"Well, hadn't you two better be getting ready for dinner?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

Lavander and Parvati's eyes lit up.

"Oooh, we can get dolled up too! Maybe Draco will notice us this time!" Lavander squealed clapping her hands excitedly.

Hermione suppressed a laugh. "I'll leave you two to it then!"  
She went over and sat on her bed and picked up her potions book and began studying.

It seemed like she'd only just picked the book up when Lavander and Parvati said they were ready to go and that they were 'fashionably late' for dinner.

Hermione looked at her clock and saw that it was almost 6:30. She remembered Snape saying not to come before then, so she figured by the time she got down to the Great Hall, Snape would have preformed the memory charm on Ron and Harry.

Hermione grew nervous as she walked down to the great hall. Everyone was already at dinner, so the corridors were deserted.

She approached the doors of the great hall and suddenly, they opened a crack and then Malfoy emerged, he was dashing over to her, but stopped abruptly when he spotted Lavender and Parvati. He looked around him before dashing into the entrance to the dungeons disappearing from view.

Lavander giggled. "Did you see him? He must be so shy!"

Hermione snorted. "Malfoy? Shy!"

She glanced at the entrance to the dungeons as she passed them and saw Malfoy signaling that he wanted to talk with her.

"Ditch them!" he mouthed gesturing at Lavander and Parvati.

Hermione had to think quickly. "Oh…silly me!" She said "I forgot something! You two go on ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes!" she said dashing back up the stairs.

Lavander and Parvati shrugged and went into the great hall.

Hermione turned to see if they were gone before heading back down the stairs where Malfoy met her.

"What's the matter?" she asked "Has Snape done the memory charm yet?"

"Yes" Malfoy replied "Everything is in order."

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione demanded.

"I just wanted to –" Malfoy began to say, but stopped when Dean Thomas came out of the great hall.

Dean stopped when he saw Malfoy and Hermione.

"Are you new?" he asked Hermione, smiling.

"Dean, it's me!" Hermione said, getting frustrated that no-one seemed to recognize her anymore.

"Hermione?!" Dean asked, goggling.

"Yes!" Hermione answered.

Dean tore his eyes from Hermione to look at Malfoy. A confused expression came on his face.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Malfoy said in an irritated tone.

Dean looked even more confused, then angry.

"What are you doing to her?!" He demanded suspiciously, eyeing the close proximity that Malfoy was to Hermione.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh please! Just because I happen to be in the same room as Granger, doesn't mean I'm doing anything! I may be in Slytherin, but we do have more important things to be doing than tormenting you Gryffindors!"

Dean continued to eye Malfoy suspiciously.

"Dean, it's alright. Malfoy and I were just discussing our class assignment for potions." Hermione said reassuringly.

This seemed to passify Dean, but he wasn't completely convinced that Malfoy wouldn't try to hex Hermione.

"Well, if he try's anything just –" Dean said.

"I'll scream." Hermione finished for him. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Okay." Dean said doubtfully and walked away.

"Over-protective bunch you Gryffindors aren't you." Malfoy remarked.

"The boys are, yes." Hermione responded "Now what was it you wanted to say?"

"Just that…that…" Malfoy fumbled over the words, then sighed, as though giving up "That you look nice." He ended.

"Oh…well, thank you. It's all your doing really." Hermione replied blushing.

Malfoy shrugged and poked the bottom stair with his shoe "I just worked with what was already there." He mumbled.

Hermione smiled. "Draco Malfoy, are you giving me a compliment?"

Malfoy blushed. He actually blushed!

"Yeah well, don't read too much into it Granger. It's a one time thing." He said nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm hungry, so I'm going into dinner." Hermione said, relieving Malfoy of his discomfort.

"Wait! Let me go in first!" he said dashing for the door "I want to see everyone's reaction when you walk in!" he added seeing the bemused expression on Hermione's face.

She shrugged and let him go in first and waited a few minutes before going in herself.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the doors of the Great Hall and walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, I gather you all don't like Cliffie's much?lol, I just want to thank everyone of you whoreviewed! You all Rock!!! I love towrite and hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I have enjoyed writingit! Anyway, here's another chappie...it's quite a long chappie, hope you don't mind!**

**Moon Goddess2: Glad you and your sis like! Is Malfoy going to kiss Hermione? MWAAAHAHAH you'll have to wait and see.**

**Queen of Azarath: I don't know. It seems only the imaginary ones are such :(**

**Babyruth: In answer to all of your questions...MWAAHAHAH you also will have to wait and see!!! rubs hands together in an evil manner**

**Foxer: Thanks. but in my defense, with regards to the spaces...I do space, but it just seems to remove spaces when I upload it! :( I don't know what's causing it, but I do space...I swear!!!**

**Justforyou: Thanks, I'm just testing my skills as a writer, trying to get better and all that jazz. :) Your review means alot to me.**

**its-a-small-world-after-a: Don't worry, I'm going! Who's Pete?**

**angel-within: Wouldn't you like to know!**

**Preciousonee: Because Cliffie's are fun! :p**

**black Aliss: You sound alot like Ron!**

Chapter 9

At first no-one seemed to have noticed, and Hermione believed herself to be off the hook as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. That was until…

"BLOODY HELL!!!!"

Hermionecringed as Ron's voice echoed around the hall, silencing everyone. At first they all looked at Ron, wondering what he was 'bloody helling' about, then they followed his gaze over to Hermione.

Hermione blushed furiously, wishing that the ground would open up and swallow her. She reached the Gryffindor table and sat down quickly opposite Harry and Ron, her usual haunt.

They stared at her, along with the rest of the hall.

Finally, Harry recovered. "Mione?"

"Yes Harry?" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Wow…I mean, you…you look stunning!" Harry said, very impressed.

Ron had the same dreamy expression on his face that he had in Hogsmead.

Harry nudged him "Ron, it's Mione, look! Doesn't she look lovely?"

"Uh-huh." Ron said stupidly, still gazing at her.

Every male eye, save for the teachers, was on Hermione, while all of the girls stared in disbelief.

After a few minutes of this, Hermione was thankful to note that gradually everyone returned to their dinner.

She glanced over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was grinning like a Cheshire cat!

'Well!" she thought bitterly 'I'm glad someone got some amusement out of this!'

It turned out that Lavender had been right about Pansy Parkinson's face. Pansy looked positively green and she was scowling at Hermione.

Cho Chang put her nose in the air as she beheld Harry's expression as he took in Hermione's new look.

Lavander and Parvati leaned over and gave Hermione the 'thumbs up'.

Hermione sighed and helped herself to some steak pie and mashed potatoes, ignoring Ron's drool.

"So, Harry, what did you two buy in Hogsmead today?" She asked, seeking a bit of normality.

"Well, we bought loads of sweets from Honeydukes, of course," Harry replied

"Of course." Hermione said in agreement.

"Then we went to zonko's and bought something that I won't go into detail about coz it's supposed to be kept secret, but you'll find out soon enough!" Harry went on.

Hermione gave him a suspicious look but motioned for him to go on.

"Then we went into the three broomsticks for some butterbeer, and when we came out, guess who decided to ruin our day?" Harry said testily.

"Malfoy." Hermione answered before she could stop herself.

"Yes! How did you guess!" Harry said.

"Umm, isn't he the only one who could ruin anyone's day?" Hermione said hoping Harry wouldn't press the matter of her knowledge further.

"Good point." He said nodding.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what did you do today? As if I need to ask!" Harry asked.

"This was all I did today. I decided it was time for a change, and so, I went shopping and got a new look."

"You did well, Mione!" Harry said approvingly.

Ron was still staring and drooling, his eyes glazed over and dreamy.

Just then, Hermione felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to see Blaise Zambini standing there.

"Yes?" She asked.

The Slytherin smiled at her. "I was just wondering, Hermione, if you would do me the honour of coming out on a date with me?"

Hermione was stunned into silence, and apparently Harry was too as he was silent.

Finally, Hermione managed to find her voice. "I would but –"

"Excellent! That's settled then, I'll pick you up outside the Gryffindor common room at 7pm on Saturday!" Blaise said briskly before turning and going back to the Slytherin table.

Hermione's expression was a shocked one as she turned back to Harry who was staring at her in disbelief.

"I tried to tell him that I would but he's a Slytherin and I don't even know him!" Hermione choked out.

"He didn't even give you a chance to say anything…I think it was deliberate! He basically tricked you into it!!!" Harry said casting a glare over at Blaise Zambini, who was telling Malfoy about his triumph. "presumptuous git!"

"What am I going to do now!?" Hermione wailed "I can't break it! That's rude!"

Harry patted her hand sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Mione, I'm sure we can come up with something." He said trying to sound reassuring.

"This is awful!!! I've never even been on a date before!!! It couldn't possibly get any worse can it!!" She said in a panic.

"Stop staring at me Ron!!!" she screeched as she stood up and stormed out of the hall.

Harry watched her go, feeling concerned and sorry for Hermione. He turned to Ron who was still drooling, staring at the spot where Hermione had been.

"Ron, snap out of it!" he said punching Ron on the arm and bringing his friend out of his trance.

"Eh? What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

"You were drooling." Harry pointed out.

Ron wiped his mouth. "Oh, sorry, mate. Did you see Mione?" He said dreamily.

Meanwhile, Malfoy sat and listened to Blaise ramble on about how he had 'hooked' Hermione for that Saturday and was going into disturbing detail about what his plans for them were for that night. Eventually, Malfoy had heard quite enough and excused himself upon seeing Hermione storm out of the Great Hall.

He caught up with her as she was storming up the grand staircase.

"This is terrible! What am I going to do now?" She cried frantically as Malfoy drew level with her.

"Tell him he misunderstood you and that you don't want to go on a date with him." Malfoy answered simply.

"That would be rude!" Hermione countered. "Why did he ask me anyway?!"

Malfoy was silent for a moment before he answered. "Because he thinks you are hot, like most of the guys in there." He said gesturing back at the Great Hall.

"There must be some way I can put him off!" Hermione rationalized.

They walked along in silence as she wracked her brain trying to think of something to get her out of this mess.

"You could tell him that you have a thing for Snape." Malfoy suggested.

"EEEWW!!!! AS IF!!!!" Hermione shrieked, making Malfoy flinch.

"Or not!" He added hastily.

Another few moments of silence followed. "How about I warn him away." Malfoy tried.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I could tell him to back off." Malfoy replied.

"He'll probably want to know why you are telling him that." Hermione pointed out.

"I'll tell him that…thatIhavemyeyesonyouandhe'dbetternot try anythingcozIsawyoufirst!" Malfoy mumbled.  
"Sorry, didn't catch a word you just said! Speak clearly!" Hermione said irritably.

Malfoy sighed in frustration "I said that I'll tell him that I already had my eyes on you and that he'd better not try anything coz I saw you first!

Hermione stared at Malfoy for so long that it made him shift uncomfortably.

"Wouldn't that make you look bad?" Hermione asked finally.

Malfoy shrugged. "Don't care!"

Hermione looked curious "Do you think that will work?"

Malfoy raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow "I am a Malfoy, everyone in Slytherin knows I get first choice at everything!" He said importantly "Therefore, Blaise will have to back down, if he doesn't want to die a horrible death."

"A horrible death?" Hermione asked warily.

"Yes, if the fool won't back down, I shall have to challenge him to a wizards duel." Malfoy informed her nonchalantly.

Hermione gasped "You can't do that! It's not worth that sort of trouble! I…I'll just go on the date!"

"NO!" Malfoy said quickly and rather sharply, grabbing Hermione's wrist.

She stared at him, shocked at his sudden outburst.

Malfoy composed himself quickly. "What I mean is, there's no point in doing something you don't want to do if there is a simple solution!"

"But Malfoy, your solution is far from simple! You could get hurt and it'd be all my fault!" Hermione protested.

Malfoy rolled his eyes "Hermione, look who you are talking to! I'm a Malfoy! I won't get hurt!"

Hermione looked at him with a very concerned look on her face.

Malfoy suddenly felt very warm and he had the sudden urge to reach out and touch her cheek. 'what's happening to me?' He thought to himself. And for the first time in his life, Malfoy was afraid.

He looked away from her to break his thoughts. "Trust me, I'll be fine! Don't worry about a thing, Hermione, I won't let you down!"

And with that, Malfoy bowed to her and turned and walked back in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Later that night, Hermione sat on her bed, trying to read a book. She couldn't concentrate. She was worried about Malfoy.

She didn't know exactly when she had started to worry about Malfoy, it was all so new to her.

Hermione put the book down, giving up on it as she had been re-reading the same line for the past ten minutes.

She got up and headed down to the common room.

Harry was sitting there by himself in the squashy armchair beside the fire, reading a quidditch book. He looked up when she came in and gave her a smile.

"Hey Mione." He said cheerfully.

"Hello Harry." Hermione replied, smiling back and sitting in the chair opposite him.

Harry gazed at her for a few seconds "Are you still worried about the whole Blaise Zambini thing?"

"Yes!" Hermione wailed putting her face in her hands.

"I suppose you haven't thought of a way to get out of it." Harry said.

Hermione wasn't ready to tell Harry about Malfoy yet, so she just shook her head.

"Well…" Harry said carefully as he put down his book "I think I might have an idea!"

Hermione looked up "Really? What is it?"

"I was thinking about just beating the crap out of him…" Harry said shrugging.

"Harry, no way!" Hermione cut in "You know –"

"Let me finish!" Harry protested "Anyway, like I was saying, I thought about just beating him up, but then I decided not to bother, I mean, why bother with fisticuffs when you have magic at your fingertips?"

Hermione gave him a questioning look.

"A duel! I'll duel with him, tomorrow!" Harry informed her.

"No you can't! Ma…" She stopped herself "I mean you…oh never mind! I give up!" She said tiredly.

"What?" Harry asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"Go ahead, duel with Blaise Zambini! Have fun and throw a curse in there for me while you're at it!" Hermione told him.

Harry smiled. "I'm doing this for you, y'know." He said.

"I know, and thanks Harry, you are a wonderful friend!" Hermione said almost tearing up. It was true, Harry was a very loyal and good friend.

"You're welcome, Mione. And don't worry about Zambini. I'll take care of him for you!" Harry said cheerfully.

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "Okay, I'm going to bed."

"Night, Mione." Harry said.

"Night Harry." She replied before heading up the staircase.

The next morning, after spending half an hour getting ready and trying to maintain her new look, Hermione made her way down to breakfast.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, she saw Malfoy talking heatedly with Blaise.

Much to Hermione's dread, Blaise was looking defiantly at Malfoy. Hermione supposed the duel between Malfoy and Blaise would take place after all.

She went and took her place at the Gryffindor table and greeted Ron and Harry.

"Good morning!" She said smiling at them.

"Morning Mione!" Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Mione…morning….yeah." Ron said gazing at her dreamily again, but at least he was able to talk again, sort of.

They ate breakfast in silence. Hermione was too pre-occupied with worrying about the whole duel thing and Harry was going through a book named "how to be lethal in a dueling match." And Ron was sneaking glances at Hermione and blushing when she looked at him.

After Breakfast, it was time for the first class of the day, wonderful, wholesome potions.

Hermione sat down in her usual seat by herself in front of Harry and Ron. She was just setting her cauldron up when she looked up to see Blaise Zambini walking in her direction. She watched somewhat fascinated as Malfoy intercepted him in a rugby style tackle, knocking him to the stone floor.

The class gave a collective gasp and watched as Malfoy pinned Blaise to the floor.

"What did I tell you Zambini!?" Malfoy snarled.

"Oh shove off Malfoy," Blaise retorted defiantly "Or I just might let it slip to everyone that you-"  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Snape's voice bellowed as he reached over and hauled Malfoy off of Zambini.

"Just taking care of some business Professor!" Malfoy said giving Blaise a reproachful look.

"Well, it can wait until after class!" Snape said smoothly and indicated that Malfoy take his seat.

Malfoy, instead of taking his usual seat, went over and pompously sat down next to Hermione.

The class gaped. What was he doing?

"Get away from our Mione!" Ron hissed at him and poked Malfoy in the shoulder with his wand.

"Shut up Weasley!" Malfoy hissed back "I don't see you and Potter's name on her…and mind your own business!"

Hermione gave Malfoy a questioning look as he set his cauldron up next to hers.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Setting up my cauldron!" He replied quietly.

"But you're sitting next to me!" She hissed.

"Is that a problem?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione blushed "No, not at all, it's just that the rest of the class will probably start suspecting something!"

"I don't care anymore, I told you that." Malfoy replied nonchalantly. "Let them think what they want to think, it doesn't matter."  
Hermione shrugged and went back to setting up her potions ingredients.

Malfoy looked up to see Blaise Zambini glaring at him, and smirked. He had won this round and the next round would be the duel, after potions, during their twenty-minute break.

Snape put the potions instructions on the board with a flick of his wand and the class got to work.

Everyone worked silently, the only noise being of their cauldrons as their contents bubbled.

Towards the end of class, Malfoy had done all there was to be done according to the instructions that Snape had put up on the board, and now all there was to do was wait.

He occupied his time by watching Hermione finish making her potion. Her brow was furrowed in concentration and she looked so intense. Her deep brown eyes flickered from the board to the potion, making sure she got nothing wrong. Malfoy didn't realize it, but he had a slight smile on his face.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp prodding in the back of his shoulder. "Ow! What?" he hissed as he turned to see Harry and Ron scowling at him.

"Stop staring at her!" Harry mouthed.

"Got a problem with it?" Malfoy mouthed back

Ron brandished his fist threateningly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned back to his potion, which was now ready as it had just turned the turquoise colour that Snape had said it would. He took a ladle and poured some of the potion into a glass bottle and set it down.

Hermione was now the one waiting for her Potion to sit for a few minutes.

"Mione! Pssst! Mione!" Ron Whispered from behind her.

She turned around and was pleased to note that Ron wasn't drooling. "What?" She whispered.

"What's _he_ doing sitting next to you?" Ron demanded glaring at Malfoy.

"I don't know, he just is!" Hermione whispered back.

"Hey, Mione. I'll deal with Zambini after class, ok?" Harry whispered. He wasn't too bothered that Malfoy was sitting next to Hermione, not after seeing what Malfoy had bestowed upon Zambini at the start of class. It only started to bother him when Malfoy had started staring at her. That made him a little uncomfortable.

"Hermione, your potion is ready." Malfoy informed her.

Hermione turned away from her friends to ladle some of her potion into a glass bottle and corked it. She stood up.

"Oh, would you mind taking mine up while you are going?" Malfoy asked her.

"Alright." Hermione replied and took his glass bottle with hers and went up to Snape's desk.

Just as she reached her destination, she felt an arm snake around her waist. Squeaking in shock, she turned to see who it was. It was Blaise.

"Hello sweetheart!" he said silkily "We're still on for Saturday right?"

"Umm…I…uh" Hermione faltered over her words, and glanced at Snape desperately.

Snape arched an eyebrow "Mr Zambini, I will thank you to keep your hands to yourself in this class." He said smoothly.

Blaise smirked and withdrew his arm "Later, gorgeous." He said before slinking off back to his seat.

Hermione felt the heat of fury rise within her, then came the release. Hermione promptly burst into tears and ran from the classroom, grabbing Harry and Malfoy on her way out.

Outside the classroom, she pinned them both to the wall.

"Get him, and get him good!" She said "I don't care how you do it, just do it!" And with that, she smoothed her hair and wiped her tears away then returned to the classroom, leaving a very confused Malfoy and Harry behind.

"Women!" They muttered in unison.

After potions, The Room of Requirement was the place to be at. The whole class had shown up also some others from their year waiting for the duel between Malfoy and Blaise to begin.

Malfoy and Blaise stood in the center of the circle of students glaring at each other, their wands at the ready.

Lee Jordan had been asked to commentate the duel and he stood by the wayside watching Malfoy and Blaise like a hawk.

Hermione stood beside Lavander and Parvati, fretting about Malfoy.

"Okay, here at the duel between Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini the air is tense! For those of you who don't know why these two Slytherin bad boys are dueling, allow me to clue you in!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed via magical voice edifier "Some of you may have noticed a change in Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, of late! Well, seems our two gentlemen here have also noticed and haplessly fell for Hermione simultaneously! Well, Draco Malfoy, being the uppity uptown dude that he is, wouldn't take that lying down!"  
The crowd 'oohed and ahhhd' and some cheered.

"But Blaise Zambini has already asked Hermione out on Saturday, and now Draco Malfoy wants revenge!" Lee continued.

More 'oooohs and aaaah's' from the crowd.

Hermione couldn't believe what Lee Jordan was saying!

"Most of us here speak from experience when we say that it's not a good idea to cross Draco Malfoy, he's lethal with the curses!" Lee went on "But Blaise Zambini is quite tricky with charms and runes, but runes won't really help him in a duel so it doesn't really matter!"

"Oh I hope Malfoy doesn't get hurt!" Lavander said biting her nails in worry.

"Now, while we wait for –" Lee was cut off by the door flying open

"Hang on guys and girls, it appears we have a latecomer!" Lee informed the room.

Everyone turned to see Harry pushing his way through the crowd towards the clearing, his wand out and pointed it at Blaise.

Malfoy stared at Harry in confusion. "What are you doing Potter?"

"I'm going to kick his arse for bugging Hermione!" Harry replied, shrugging.

"Well, you'll have to get behind me first Potter!" Malfoy said with a smirk.

Blaise looked from Malfoy to Harry and back again. Surely both of them didn't intend to duel with him.

"Nah, I want to go first!" Harry retorted.

"Well, you can't do anything until you challenge him to a duel!" Malfoy reminded Harry politely.

"Oh….right, I forgot." Harry said "Okay… Blaise Zambini! I challenge you to a wizards duel!"

Blaise's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"WOW!" Lee Jordan boomed "It seems we have more than one boy after Zambini's blood! Harry Potter has just challenged him to a duel also! Not very popular today Blaise!"

"Well, Potter," Malfoy said turning to Harry "Seeing as we are both after the same goal, why don't we fight together?"  
Harry contemplated this, he had never considered ever fighting alongside Malfoy for the same cause, but since that 'cause' was Hermione and her honour… "Okay, Malfoy, you're on!"

They stepped towards each other and shook hands briefly.

"Would you look at that! Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are uniting on this front! Seems Potter is defending his best friends honour!" Lee informed everyone.

Lavander and Parvati looked really worried now! The two hottest guys in school were putting their looks and lives on the line!

Hermione watched in surprise as Harry and Malfoy shook hands. She realized this was a one off, and strictly just for the duel, but it was kind of nice to see Malfoy and Harry being civil!

Harry, Malfoy and Blaise got into the dueling position, then Malfoy launched the first jinx.

"And they're off!" Lee Jordan boomed.

Blaise managed to duck Malfoy's spell and aimed one right back at him. The streak of purple light almost hit Malfoy, but Harry blocked it with a spell of his own.

Blaise got miffed and aimed a spell at Harry for getting in the way, but Malfoy blocked it!

"Cover me, Potter, I'm going in!" Malfoy yelled at Harry above the shouts and cheers of the crowd.

Harry nodded and aimed his wand at Blaise, firing spells as fast as he could.

Blaise was distracted in his quest to block every one of Harry's spells, and he didn't notice Malfoy aiming and firing a spell at him.

The spell hit Blaise in the shoulder and knocked him back into the crowd.  
They pushed him back into the circle.

"This isn't a fair duel!" Blaise yelled angrily "It's two against one!"

"Yeah? Well that's what you get for hacking us both off!" Malfoy sneered back.

"Both? What did I ever do to either of you?" Blaise demanded as the three circled each other.

"Well, I don't know about Potter, but I already told you my reasons!" Malfoy growled.

"I am here in defense of my best friend's honour!" Harry piped up helpfully.

"Oh, so you are both here because I am going out with Hermione on Saturday!" Blaise said as though it had just occurred to him.

Harry gave Malfoy a questioning look. "You are here for Hermione too?"  
Malfoy nodded and glared at Blaise. "Shut your mouth Zambini or I'll hex you so bad your own mother won't recognize you!"

Blaise however, knew he had something he could use against Malfoy, possibly even turn Potter against him.

"Don't tell me you don't know Potter!" Blaise said condescendingly.

"Don't know what?" Harry questioned, looking from Malfoy to Blaise.

"Zambini I'm warning you-" Malfoy snarled.

Blaise ignored him "Malfoy here has his eye on your Hermione!"

"WHAT!??" Harry shouted, shocked.

"Yeah, Malfoy here went nuts when he found out that I had asked Hermione out on Saturday, and warned me away saying that he had is eye on her first and that I should back off if I know what's good for me!" Blaise stated.

Harry looked at Malfoy in disbelief. "You fancy Mione?"

By now, all the girls in the room were looking at Hermione, some with sympathetic expressions, others with jealousy.

Hermione blushed. 'once again, I ask, if there is a God and He loves me, the ground will open up and swallow me right now!' She thought silently.

Malfoy let out a battle cry and threw hexes at Blaise so fast that he had trouble blocking them in time.

Harry watched as one hit blaise and sent him flying against the wall.

While they waited on Blaise being picked up and brought back to the circle, Harry questioned Malfoy.

"He'd better be lying, Malfoy!" Harry said, his anger evident.

Malfoy sighed. "This isn't the time or place to discuss this Potter, I'll talk to you about it later!"

"Fine, but you'd better have a good answer!" Harry said in a miffed tone as he readied his wand again as Blaise was pushed back into the circle with them.

By now, tempers were so frayed, they were practically falling apart and Malfoy had almost let slip an unforgivable or two.

Harry had used every jinx and hex he knew and was learning fast of the ones that Malfoy was using.

Suddenly, Harry and Malfoy unexpectedly said two different spells at the same time and they joined together in mid air and went Hurtling toward Blaise who was so startled at what had happened that he just stood there. It hit him full force in the chest and sent him spinning through the air and into the wall, where he slid down and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Okay, okay, I give up!" Blaise's muffled voice yelled as he got to his feet.

Everyone cheered, especially Hermione!

She ran forward and hugged Harry then Malfoy!

Harry looked confused at this. "Wait, I don't get it! What is going on with you two?" he demanded.

Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly. "Lets go somewhere private." She suggested.

Malfoy followed Harry and Hermione out of the room.

"Okay, Harry. Malfoy and I are…friends, sort of." Hermione began to explain as they walked down a deserted corridor.

"What! When did this happen?" Harry demanded.

"Almost two weeks ago." Malfoy chimed in.

"HOW did this happen?!" Harry wailed, more lamenting than asking.

"Well, it's a funny story really…" Hermione said sheepishly "Malfoy is the one who's responsible for this!" She added indicating herself.

Harry goggled. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Harry, Malfoy gave me a make-over!" Hermione said seriously.

"You've got to admit, Potter, she scrubs up well!" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Mione! Do you realize what Ron's going to do when he finds out?!" Harry cried hysterically.

"You aren't going to tell him are you?!" Hermione cried grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "Oh please Harry, don't tell Ron! He'll go mad!"

"Mione…I…." Harry stammered.

"Please!" Hermione begged, tears springing to her eyes.

Harry sighed, defeated "I can't resist those puppy dog eyes!" He said "Okay, I won't tell Ron. But, you have to promise to tell him yourself, and soon!"

"Thank you Harry! I promise I'll tell Ron soon!" Hermione cried gratefully, enveloping Harry in a big hug "We had better get to Transfiguration, we're running late!"

She and Malfoy took off running.

"Curse this feeble soft spot for puppy dog eyes of mine!" Harry yelled dramatically before running after them.

"I hope you know, Malfoy, that this doesn't mean I like you!" Harry told Malfoy as they ran to Trasfiguration.

"Like-wise, Potter!" Malfoy replied "Things between us will go back to the way they used to be. Besides, I rather like being your arch nemesis!"

Harry couldn't suppress a grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Malfoy!"

"Good, glad you agree….Pothead!" Malfoy quipped.

"Ferret!" Harry retorted.

"Scarhead!" Malfoy threw back.

"Malfunction" Harry tossed in.

"Oh behave you two!" Hermione said sharply, but she was glad that there wasn't any discomfort anymore.

They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom just a minute late and gasping for breath.

"Sorry we're late Professor!" Hermione gasped to Professor McGonnagal.

"Yeah, sorry." Malfoy mumbled as he took his seat.

"Apology accepted, Miss Granger, now take your seats all of you!" Professor McGonnagal instructed the class.

"Where did you go to?" Ron asked Harry as he took his seat beside Ron.

"Had to take care of something." Harry replied.

"Okay. Why was Malfoy with you and Mione when you came in?" Ron asked further, casting a look of loathing at Malfoy.

"He just so happened to join us as we were coming here!" Harry said shrugging.

Ron pondered the possibility of this, then shrugged in acceptance.

"Now, today I'll be pairing you up for this task as it involves Transfiguring items into clothing." Professor McGonnagal told the class ignoring the collective groan that resounded around the room.

"WOO HOO! ALRIGHT!!!" Malfoy yelled punching the air.

Everyone looked at Malfoy as if he were mad.

Professor McGonnagal started pairing up the students.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

Ron and Harry high-fived.

"Lavander Brown and Seamus Finnigan."

The class was slowly paired up until only a few remained.

"Hermione Granger and…hmmmn, who to put you with…" Professor McGonnagal said thoughtfully. Suddenly a hand went in the air.

The hand belonged to an unusually enthusiastic Draco Malfoy.

"Ooh, ooh pick me! Pick me!!" He said bouncing up and down in his seat.

Professor McGonnagal looked wary, but shrugged it off.  
"Very well, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

"WOO HOO! YEAH! ROCK ON!!!" Malfoy cheered, punching the air again.

Again, the class stared at Malfoy as though he had just escaped from the looney bin!

"What is with him?!" Parvati giggled next to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged and watched as Malfoy made his way over to her, shoving people out of his way and sending Neville Longbottom sprawling into Harry.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" Hermione asked eyeing him as though he were a madman.

Malfoy merely smirked in response and drew out his wand.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up! I've been very busy what with getting ready to move back to Scotland in 4 months. Shipping furniture and so on takes time! lots of time!Anyway, this is a fun chapter, just to let Malfoy and co have some fun! Your all so wonderfull with your reviews, I don't know what to say! I'm so grateful for your reviews, they make me more confident and I aim to publish my own book someday and you guys really help me with the confidence as a writer part! I don't think I can be as good as J.K Rowling, but I can only do my best.**

Chapter 10

Hermione gulped as Malfoy advanced with a look on his face that suggested that Christmas had come early.

"Malfoy must be having a blonde moment!" Ron quipped.

Harry sniggered.

"Now, who want's to go first?" McGonnagal enquired.

Malfoy's hand shot into the air again, though Hermione's (for once) remained firmly clamped at her side.

Malfoy however noticed this and grabbed her arm and brought her hand up with his free hand and kept the other in the air and proceeded to jump up and down eagerly.

McGonnagal was rather shaken by Malfoy's sudden enthusiasm and eyed him thoroughly before nodding. "Very well, Mr Malfoy, step up here!"

"Yesssss!" Malfoy hissed happily, bringing his fist down and knee up in a triumphant gesture.

Hermione whimpered as Malfoy dragged her up to the front of the class and positioned her in front of him.

The class waited with bated breath to see what Malfoy had planned. They suspected he was being hyper for a reason, and were anxious to find out what.

Ron became increasingly worried for Hermione's welfare as Malfoy pushed up the sleeves of his robes and readied his wand.

"Don't you think I should tell you the incantation first Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonnagal enquired.

"No need Professor, I already know this spell. But Thank you." Malfoy replied politely.

"Very well…go ahead." McGonnagal said stepping back.

Malfoy cleared his throat and said the incantation perfectly.

A beam of pink light shot from his wand and headed for Hermione. Suddenly, there was a flash of pink light and there stood Ron in a coral coloured garden dress with matching hat and shoes.

Malfoy looked thoroughly confused for a moment before he realized that Ron had jumped in front of Hermione and had taken the spell himself.

"Weasley!!!" Malfoy shouted angrily "What the frick do you think you are doing!? You ruined my spell!!!!"

Hermione and McGonnagal were standing to the side laughing so hard that they weren't making any noise and had to hold onto each other to keep from falling to the floor.

Ron blushed a deep crimson as the class burst into hysterical laughter. Even Harry was laughing, tears were streaming from his green eyes as he and Seamus were leaning on each other for support.

"What did you jump in the way for!?" Malfoy asked Ron above the laughter.

"I thought you were going to hex Mione!" Ron replied still blushing.

Malfoy scowled at Ron, folding his arms and pouting as the entire class continued to laugh.

"I want an apology Weasley!" he demanded.

Ron really didn't want to apologize to Malfoy, but it was either that or wear a dress for the rest of the day.

"Fine! I'm sorry…now change me back!!!" Ron snapped.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I suppose that will have to do. Okay Weasley, don't move!"

With that said, Malfoy waved his wand and said "Finite Incantatem!"

Much to Ron's relief and everyone's disappointment, Ron's dress was transfigured back into his original school robes.

Ron dashed back to his seat and slouched in it, waiting for the laughter to end.

It was quite some time before order was restored to the class and Malfoy was able to try his spell again.

"Stop giggling, Granger!" he said imploringly "It's distracting!"

Hermione stopped giggling, but inside, she was fighting them down.

Malfoy cast the spell again, and in a flash she was wearing a form fitting royal blue velvet evening gown.

The class gasped then applauded and some boy (Harry suspected it was Seamus) wolf-whistled.

Malfoy smirked and bowed to the applauding class.

Hermione had the grace to blush.

Malfoy, however, wasn't done just yet. He flicked his wand carelessly and with another flash of light, Hermione was now wearing a beautiful Cinderella style ballgown complete with glass slippers.

Hermione liked this dress very much, and twirled around in it happily.

Another flick of Malfoy's wand had her wearing a gothic style outfit, with a red and black corset and long black skirt.

Another flick and she was wearing beach wear! A bikini to be precise, it was red and had a tie skirt around her hips. This one Hermione didn't like one bit, but Seamus seemed to approve very much and Malfoy was standing back admiring his handy work.

"What did I tell you!" he said smirking "You have curves!!! Yum!"

"Mr Malfoy!" McGonnagal scolded "Change her into something that is more modest if you please!"

"Oh alright Professor, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Malfoy said flicking his wand at Hermione and her attire changed back to her school robes.

"Very good Mr Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin for excellent transfiguration work." McGonnagal said, ignoring Malfoy's 'knickers' comment.

Malfoy smirked happily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and withdrew her wand and readied it. "My turn!" she stated.

Malfoy's smirk vanished and he swallowed hard as Hermione's wand was on him. The memories from a situation just like this were not in the least bit pleasant, considering in that situation, instead of a spell, he was hit with Hermione's fist. He had learned that fateful day that for a girl, Hermione could sure pack a punch and he had found some deep respect for her that day too, not that he would ever admit that to anyone of course.

Suddenly, a bright light shot forth from her wand and engulfed him, stopping his train of thoughts in mid stream.

He looked down and saw that his school robes had changed into a tuxedo with a red satin waist sash and velvet black cloak with red satin lining complete with a gold pocket watch.

He scowled at her.

"Oh alright!" Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and flicking her wand at him.

The sash and lining turned from red to green.

Malfoy nodded his approval and did a little catwalk turn up the middle of the classroom.

The girls squealed as he turned and posed for them, winking and smirking at them.

Just for laughs, Harry summoned Colin Creevey, who looked rather bewildered when he appeared in the middle of the classroom. He had a potion in his hand and was in the position of putting the vial on a shelf.

"Harry?!" He asked, confused and looked around himself.

"Got your camera Colin?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yes, right here, Harry!" Colin said grinning back and holding up his camera which he carried around his neck.

"Good, coz this is a major opportunity for some professional photography!" Harry informed him "Malfoy's doing a fashion show!"

Colin turned and saw Malfoy still posing for the girls. "Wow, this will look great in the yearbook!"

He started snapping pictures quickly.

Malfoy turned, surprised by the sudden flashes, but when he realized what it was, he smirked again and posed some more!

"That's great Malfoy, can you turn to the left…that's it…smile for me…wonderful…give the camera a classic Malfoy sneer…" Colin directed, snapping away as Malfoy entertained his requests and giving a particularly frightening 'Malfoy' sneer.

"Ok, now, lets get you in shot with a girl….Hermione, would you pose with Malfoy for a moment?" Colin begged.

Hermione shook her head.

"Oh come on, Granger! It's just for fun!" Malfoy coaxed.

"Yes…oh do please do it Hermione!" Lavander joined in.  
Soon the whole class was trying to coax Hermione into posing with Malfoy. Even Professor McGonnagal helped out, smiling at Hermione and saying how it would be good for House Unity.

Finally, Hermione gave in. It was, after all, for a good cause.

"How do you want us Colin?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

Colin came over and positioned them to his liking.  
He put Hermione in front of Malfoy, standing with her back to his chest, and then positioned Malfoy's arms around her waist. Then he instructed Hermione to let her head fall onto Malfoy's shoulder and look dreamy. Malfoy was told to look protective and possessive.

Reluctantly, Hermione complied and the pose was struck, and Colin took the picture.

Just when Hermione made to move, Colin darted forward and turned her around so that she was facing Malfoy and gave her a shove so that she fell against Malfoy's chest!

"Stay!" Colin barked as he rushed to get his camera.

He didn't need to tell Malfoy what to do this time, it seemed Malfoy was already wearing the expression Colin wanted him to for the picture.

Malfoy looked deeply at Hermione, straight into her eyes and it made her rather weak in the knees. For a moment, she was at a loss for words and could only gaze back at him. The rest of the class seemed to disappear around them, and it was just the two of them.

CLICK FLASH.

Colin had snapped the picture, but they were still standing there.

"Umm…you can move now." Colin piped up after a moment of silence.

Hermione seemed to come out of a reverie and shook her head to clear it. She stepped briskly away from Malfoy and busied herself with fussing with her skirt.

Ron looked shocked and suspicious. Harry avoided looking at anyone.

There was a very awkward silence in the classroom. Even Professor McGonnagal was looking bewildered.

Suddenly, the door to the transfiguration classroom crashed open and in the doorway stood a livid looking Professor Snape.

The class all turned to see him, his black eyes flashing with rage.

"WHO!!??" Snape snarled glaring around the room.

"Severus, what are you talking about?" Professor McGonnagal demanded.

"One of my pupils, one Mr Colin Creevey, just happened to disappear from my classroom and I suspect a summoning charm! I tracked it to this room!" Snape snapped.

"Oh, sorry Professor!" Colin said cheerfully "I was a bit confused as to how I got here! One minute I was putting the essence of Mandrake Root back on the shelf in the store room, then the next, I was standing here!"

"20 Points from Gryffindor for leaving my classroom! Get back to class!" Snape roared.

Colin squeaked and with a frightened glance at Harry, he scuttled out of the room.

Professor McGonnagal was pale with anger. "I can take it from here, Severus!" She snapped sweeping Snape before her and out of the door. "You should get back to your class before any more of your pupils decide to disappear!"

Snape sneered at the class before turning and walking off, his black robes billowing around him.

There was now a hushed silence in the room again while Professor McGonnagal composed herself.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said softly looking guiltily at his wand.

"Oh don't worry about it Potter," Professor McGonnagal said kindly "We had a good laugh while it lasted!" She smiled at him warmly before returning to her desk.

Harry was stunned. Professor Mcgonnagal wasn't angry with him for disrupting class?  
he shrugged, just happy that he didn't get detention.

Malfoy was still smirking as he sauntered back up to the front of the class, and bowed to the class when he got there as they applauded him for his show.

"Thank you, thank you, you are all too kind!" He said majestically.

"Oi Malfoy!" Ron piped up "You sound just like Lockhart!"

Malfoy immediately threw a glare in Ron's direction. "Shut up Weasley!" he sneered, then smirked "You're just jealous because I posed for 'couple' shot's with Granger!"

Ron went red from the ears down. "Shut your pie hole Malfoy!" he snapped.

"What are you going to do if I don't? blush at me?!" Malfoy jeered.

Ron turned an even darker shade of red. "You'd better keep away from our Mione, Malfoy…or else!"

Malfoy feigned a scared and worried look "Oh! Oh whatever shall I do!! I'm shaking in my oxfords!" He cried.

Ron was about to say something, but Professor McGonnagal stepped in.

"While a bit of house competition is healthy, I must stop this little spat right here!" she said primly.

"Very well Professor, but you're losing out on some spectacular entertainment!" Malfoy quipped as he made his way back to his seat as Hermione took hers.

Professor McGonnagal cast Malfoy a withering look, but a small smile was visible as she turned back to her lesson and called Harry and Ron up.

Harry went first and transfigured Ron's robes into a black leather bikers outfit.

The class ooh'd and ahhh'd except Malfoy, who was looking disdainful.

Then Harry changed the biker outfit into Malfoy's robes, complete with Malfoy's Oxford Shoes! All seemed well until Harry discovered that something had gone terribly wrong with the spell. There was a hushed silence in the room as all looked on in shock.

"Oops." Harry said softly.

"Bit draughty in here, don't you think?" Malfoy enquired of Crabbe as he gave a little shiver.

In response, Crabbe leaned over and whispered something in Malfoy's ear, whereupon Malfoy looked slowly down at himself and let out a tremendous yell of shock!

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!!!!!" he yelled.

Scratching his head in confusion, Harry looked at his wand, to Malfoy's robes (Modeled by Ron) to Professor McGonnagal who was chuckling merrily in spite of herself!

"What went wrong?" Harry wondered aloud. "Is something wrong with my wand?"

Ron was laughing so hard that his face was not unlike a large raspberry.

Malfoy stood up in rage and the class let out a collective gasp and covered their eyes, except Lavander and Parvati, who were staring at Malfoy with open mouths.

"It's okay class, he still has his undergarments on!" Professor McGonnagal chuckled.

"POTTER!!!" Malfoy roared and made for Harry "I'M GONNA AVADA YOU!!!!!"

Harry gasped as a mostly naked Malfoy flew at him and staggered back, jumping up on McGonnagal's desk to escape the raging pureblood's grasp.

"It….It was an accident Malfoy! I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" Harry protested, jumping onto another desk as Malfoy made to grab him from McGonnagals desk.

McGonnagal was laughing too hard to do anything about it.

The enraged Malfoy chased Harry around the room yelling a war cry the whole way.

The class gasped as Malfoy raised his wand and yelled a spell and suddenly, to everyone's shock (and amusement) Harry's clothes disappeared!

"HA!! TAKE THAT YOU CLOTHES STEALING FIEND!!!" Malfoy yelled with satisfaction.

Harry yelled in horror as he continued to run, now in only his Gryffindor boxer shorts and still being persued by Malfoy in his green silk Calvin Klein boxers.

The class was poorless! They were laughing hysterically as the chase continued.

Hermione was laughing right along with everyone else but she had to admit, quidditch had done them both exceedingly good!

"Oh come on Malfoy!" Harry shouted in plea "You know where your clothes are! Play fair!"

"Yes, I know where my clothes are…THEY'RE ON WEASLEY!!!! NOW I SHALL HAVE TO BURN THEM!!!!!" Malfoy shouted in disgust.

"Well where did you send mine?!!" Harry yelled back, dodging Malfoy's grasp just in time.

"HA!! Just you wait and see!" Malfoy replied triumphantly.

Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open, slamming against the wall, stopping everything in it's tracks.

Malfoy and Harry stood panting and Harry gaped at the sight that stood in the doorway.

The class gasped in shock and Professor McGonnagal's hand flew to her mouth for fear she would laugh at the scene.

There in the doorway, eyes blazing and a murderous look on his face stood Professor Severus Snape in Hogwarts school robes that were far too small for him!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!!!!??" Snape roared.

"Now Severus, just calm down!" McGonnagal said carefully, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Harry declared pointing at his own Robes (modeled by Snape).

Malfoy smirked a small smirk.

Snape turned slowly to face Harry and took in his rather garmentless form in a mixture of anger and confusion. "Someone had better explain why my own robes disappeared and ended up on Ginny Weasley and I ended up wearing Potter's robes?!!!" He snarled.

"Allow me, Severus!" McGonnagal said suppressing a giggle and trying to keep her face straight. "Mr Potter was transfiguring Mr Weasley's robes and something went wrong with the spell and ended up taking Mr Malfoy's robes by mistake, hence Mr Malfoy's appearance."  
Malfoy inclined his head to Snape politely.

"Mr Malfoy was unhappy with this and began to exact revenge on Mr Potter for the mishap. I don't think he was thinking too clearly when he shouted the spell to make Potter's clothes disappear and apparently sent them onto you and your robes onto Ginny Weasley." McGonnagal continued.

Snape turned to McGonnagal. "Fix this!!"

"Only Potter and Malfoy can fix it, they cast the spells!" McGonnagal reminded Snape calmly.

Snape turned to the two boys in underwear. "Change me back this instant Mr Malfoy!"

Malfoy took his wand and muttered the counterspell and Snape's robes were restored and Harry had his back on.

Harry did the same and Malfoy had his robes back.

"Yuck!" Malfoy hissed looking digusted "These shall need to be destroyed!"

Snape looked equally disgusted. "So shall mine!"

"How do you think I feel?!" Harry piped up "SNAPE wore my robes! I'm mentally scarred for life now!!""

There was an utter of sympathy from the Gryffindor's in the class.

Snape silenced them all with a fierce scowl before turning to Professor McGonnagal. "Any more disturbances to my class and I shall deal with the miscreants myself Minerva, I've been very lenient with this so far…" he told her firmly.

"Yes Severus you have." Agreed McGonnagal "I shall make sure there will be no more mishaps."

"Very well." Snape stated before turning and sweeping out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Seamus Finnigan's hand went up into the air, he appeared to be struggling with something.

"Yes Mr Finnigan?" McGonnagal asked.

"Permission to laugh ma'am?" Seamus begged.

"Permission granted!" McGonnagal laughed.

Even Harry and Malfoy laughed along with everyone else at the memory of Professor Snape in Harry's Gryffindor uniform and robes 4 sizes too small!

Malfoy caught Hermione's eye as they laughed and flashed her a genuine smile, which she returned. This fleeting exchange went un-noticed by everyone else, but it was a precious moment for both.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Phew! finally updated! Sorry it took so long, but here it is anyway! Oh, and if anyone is intersted, I have a livejournal thing on My journal name is: Scotlandsgirl. feel free to check it out. I only started it a while ago, so there isn't much interesting yet, just some personal thoughts and junk. But I will start running ideas in there regarding my writing and books and stuff. I need help regarding ideas for my very own book, help seeing what people like to read! My icon on there is actually a picture of my cat, Mittsy. I've had her since I was 10 years old! Anyway, on with the show!.**

**char225:** Sorry to have caused you embarrassment! But I am glad that you are enjoying the story!

**random-daisy:** Glad you like! The competition will come soon, though I have to establish some sort of romance between Malfoy and Hermione before that.

**Jess Malfoy**: I'm actually a dudette, but thank you all the same! glad I made you laugh!

**Swiftstar**: Oh there will be! laughs evilly

**Dreaming-Sensations**: I get my ideas from inside my head. I know it sounds strange, but that is really where they come from, my rather active imagination. I can have so much fun with the characters of Malfoy and Snape as well as Harry and Ron. Put them all together in the same room, letyour imagination take overand see what happens! I actually have something planned for Malfoy where he sings two Weird Al songs on two seperate occasions, one is for Muggle Studies and the other is a result of a spell. I was wary of doing that due to the fact that a song fic I wrote didn't go down to well with people, but I cannot resist these two songs for Malfoy. They are just so fitting for him to sing!

**BabyRuth**: You are one of my most faithful reviewers, Bless you! But Trip? What trip? I didn't go on a trip! Are you reffering to my mentioning in Chapter 10 that I will be moving back to my homeland in May? I'm moving permanantly back to Scotland (Where I'm from) in May. It won't effect my writing, if anything, it will probably inspire me to write more! I have a livejournal thing, under Scotlandsgirl. Check it out!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I apologise if I didn't mention you personally, but it would take forever to mention you all! But know that I am grateful for your reviews, they mean so much to me! Thank you and bless you all!**

**Chapter 11**

Later that night, Hermione was doing her homework as Lavender and Parvati pampered themselves.

"Why does Professor Snape _always_ want two feet of parchment!" Hermione grumbled as Lavander applied Parvati's green mud pack.

"I always need more than two feet!" Hermione complained.

"You need to lighten up a bit 'Mione!" Lavender piped up, now allowing Parvati to apply the same green mud to her face. "All work and no play makes Hermione a dull girl!"

Hermione rolled her eyes "And all play and no work gets Lavender detention with Professor Snape!" she retorted.

Lavender stuck out her tongue playfully at Hermione and Parvati giggled.

Hermione smiled good-naturedly at her two room-mates before turning back to her Potions essay.

"Y'know what I've wanted to do since I came here?" Parvati said wistfully as she painted her toenails

"What?" Lavender asked as she used magic to put her hair up in rollers.

"Kiss Professor Snape!" Parvati answered casual as you please!

Gasping, Lavender dropped her wand in shock and Hermione spilled her bottle of ink all over her Potions homework, both of which went unnoticed by the two girls as they stared in Shock and horror at Parvati.

A shell shocked silence loomed.

"WHAT?" Lavender finally shrieked "Why in merlin's name would you want to do that?"

Parvati shrugged, as if this sort of thing was normal. "Well, he just looks like he needs one…I mean, he's always grumpy and mean, maybe a good snog will cheer him up a bit!" She explained in defense of her wish.

Hermione cleaned up the spilled ink with a wave of her wand. "That has to be the most disturbing thing I have ever heard!" She stated.

Lavender nodded in agreement, then looked at her friend carefully. "You aren't actually thinking about doing this are you!"

"Oh no!" Parvati replied firmly "No way…unless…"

Lavender and Hermione goggled at the sheepish looking girl.

"Unless what!" Hermione was almost scared to ask.

"Unless I were dared!" Parvati answered "But I don't see anyone thinking of doing that so really the chances of it happening are pretty –"

"I dare you!" Lavender gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth, her blue eyes wide in horror.

"What have you done!" Hermione whispered in horror.

Parvati stared at Lavender "You have to finish what you started Lavender!"

"I wizard dare you to kiss Professor Snape good and proper!" Lavender said a bit more boldly.

Hermione nearly passed out from the shock, whereas Parvati looked rather excited at this new challenge.

"I'll take your wager…if…." Parvati said mischieviously.

"If what?" Lavender ventured to ask.

"If you kiss Draco Malfoy!" Parvati finished triumphantly.

Hermione gaped at the two girls. She couldn't believe this was happening!

"What is it with kissing Slytherins! Why couldn't you two have picked nice Gryffindor's like Harry and…well Harry! Why go for the Slytherins!" She wailed.

"Because Slytherin's are forbidden, that's what gives them that appeal!" Parvati explained as she and Lavender shook hands to seal the dares.

Hermione was just about to tell them that there was a very good reason that the Slytherin's were forbidden, but was interrupted by a loud tapping noise.

The three girls cried out and jumped in fright.

Lavender and Parvati had jumped into each other's arms and were now clinging to each other, looking frightened.

Hermione sat alone on her bed, staring back at her two friends.

Suddenly, another loud crack resounded, making them scream and jump again.

"What was that!" Lavender whispered in a terrified voice.

Hermione swallowed hard, her heart racing. "I don't know!" She whispered back.

Another loud tap, causing them to gasp and jump.

"It's coming from the window!" Hermione whispered, staring at the window next to her bed.

She slowly got out of bed and reached for the curtain.

"Mione!" Lavender squeaked "What are you doing!"

"I'm going to find out what it is!" Hermione whispered back.

They all flinched when another loud crack was heard, but Hermione reached for the curtain with a trembling hand.

"Be careful Mione!" Parvati whispered, still clinging to Lavender.

Hermione grabbed her wand and had it poised for action, and grasped the curtain with the other.

Summoning all of the Gryffindor courage she possessed, Hermione pulled the curtain back.

Lightning flashed, blinding her momentarily, all the lights went out and the window was flung open by a huge gust of wind and something hit Hermione on the head.

The three girls screamed in terror as a figure loomed out of the darkness sweeping towards the window.

The figure's robes billowed around in the wind, it's hood protecting it from the driving rain and wind.

"It's a dementor!" Parvati screamed, grabbing Hermione and yanking her away from the hooded figure.

"Harry's window is the next one over!" Lavender cried frantically as the dementor hovered into the room and stood before them.

"Lavender!" Hermione cried "How could you!"

"Well it's Harry they want! They wouldn't leave him alone back in 4th year!" Lavender cried back.

The hooded figure reached for it's hood and pulled it down. Lightning flashed and lit up the dark room and momentarily illuminating the figure's features.

"AAAHH!" Lavender screamed "It's Lucius Malfoy! He's escaped from Azkaban!"

"Close, Brown, but no pumpkin!" A voice said, startling them.

"Lumos!" Hermione said frantically and the tip of her wand cast a pale light in the room.

"AAARGH!" The figure yelled.

"AAAARGH!" Lavender and Parvati screamed back.

"AAAARGH!"

"AAAAAARGH!"

And so it went on for several minutes, just standing and screaming at each other in terror.

"STOP!" Hermione yelled.

The screaming stopped and all eyes were on her.

"It's just Malfoy!" Hermione said, her voice shaky with relief.

"W..which one?" Lavender asked timidly.

"Draco." Hermione replied, her hand on her heart, which was thankfully beginning to calm down.

Two sighs of relief could be heard.

The three girls heard Malfoy chuckle softly.

"What are you laughing at?" Hermione demanded "You scared us half to death!"

"You three scare so easily!" Malfoy laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well you were screaming just as much!" Hermione told him indignantly.

Malfoy raised his wand and said "Lumos." Casting a light on Lavander and Parvati, and winced.

"Well, you would too, if all of a sudden, these two faces loomed out of the dark at you!" he said in defense of his reaction.

"Oh no!" Lavender gasped "My mud mask!" She disappeared into the dark again.

"What happened to the lights?" Parvati asked.

"Well, from what I seen from outside, a bolt of lightning struck the castle and then all the lights in the castle went out." Malfoy said.

Hermione frowned. "But that doesn't make any sense! The lights in the castle are all magical! How would lightning affect them?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Power surge, maybe? I don't know, maybe the power surge caused by the lightning caused a surge in the magic in the school?"

Just then, all the lights came back on and the four of them stood blinking in the room.

"Dumbledore must have fixed it." Hermione said, feeling a lot more at ease now that she could see everything.

Malfoy stood dripping wet in the center of the room, his broom clutched in one hand.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"I came to give you this," He answered reaching into his robes and bringing out a small bag. "It must have gotten mixed up with mine."

Hermione took the bag and peered inside, recognizing the hair accessories that Narcissa Malfoy had bought her in Hogsmead.

By now, Lavender and Parvati had removed their mud packs via magic and now stood nervously watching Malfoy.

"Thank you." Hermione said finally.

"Yes, well, it would have looked odd if one of the Slytherin's found them in my room!" Malfoy sniffed.

Lavender and Parvati looked like they were watching a tennis match as they watched Hermione and Malfoy converse in a civil manner.

Just then, Malfoy gave a violent shiver, then sneezed.

Hermione seemed to come to her senses, realizing he had been out in the storm and was cold and soaked to the bone!

She went to her wardrobe and pulled out her biggest and fluffiest bathrobe and used magic to warm it up.

She handed this to Lavender, who took it and gave Hermione a questioning look, expressing that she was wondering why Hermione was helping Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, it seemed, wasn't so surprised.

Hermione came up to him and began fussing. "You need to get out of those wet robes…"

Malfoy sneezed again, and growled in frustration at the sneezing. He hardly ever got ill!

"…it sounds like you've already caught a chill." Hermione finished.

"What's a chill?" Malfoy asked, sniffing loudly as he tried to fend off another sneeze.

"It's what can happen if you are out in the rain and get soaked through, like you did." Hermione explained, she wasn't about to go into the medical details, she was too tired for that.

She went into the bathroom and started up the shower. Clouds of steam billowed before long as the hot water coursed down.

She came back out to find Lavender and Parvati staring in awe as Malfoy began to disrobe in the middle of the room!

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You can't just disrobe in front of me, Lavender and Parvati!" Hermione hissed.

"Why not? We don't mind!" Lavender piped up.

Malfoy smirked. "See? They don't mind!"

Hermione shook her head and frog-marched the Slytherin toward the bathroom.

"Go in there and take a hot shower, it will help with the chill. And toss me your wet robes while you're at it!" She said, closing the door firmly.

But the door opened again and Malfoy stuck his head out. "By the way, nice rollers Brown!" He stated with a wink before Hermione shoved his head back into the bathroom and shut the door again.

Lavender blushed furiously. The first time Malfoy was in her room and she just had to be wearing a mud pack and rollers! She would never live it down!

"Aww, Mione! That was like, probably the only chance in this lifetime that we would have gotten to see Draco Malfoy strip!" Parvati pouted.

"I for one didn't want to see him disrobed!" Hermione said primly "I'd rather he keep that sight to himself, thank you very much!"

"Aieeeyaieeeyaieee that's hot!" Malfoy's voice declared loudly from the bathroom.

Lavender giggled and began to remove her rollers. "He's so cute!" She fawned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I just hope neither of you have…embarrassing items in there!"

Lavender and Parvati thought hard for a moment before shrugging.

"Not that I'm aware of." Lavender stated.

"Yes," agreed Parvati "we keep everything in our bedside tables!"

"Hey, what's this?" Malfoy's voice came again "is it some sort of muggle thing?…OUCH! IT BIT ME! RAPARO! REPARO! AAARGH I CAN'T DO WANDLESS MAGIC!"

The three girls exchanged glances, wondering what on earth would bite him in there.

Hermione went to the door and knocked on it. "Malfoy? What is the matter?"

There was a pause before Malfoy replied. "I've been bitten! I'm bloody bleeding to death!" Came his frantic reply.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Please do Granger! I'm dying!" Malfoy replied.

"Put a towel on or something first please!" Hermione told him.

There was a pause and then he gave the all clear. "Ok, come in!"

Hermione opened the door carefully and poked her head around it. Through the steam, Malfoy could be seen standing in the shower, holding his hand and looking upset.

Thankfully he had a towel around his waist and had turned the water off.

Hermione went over to the shower and opened the door.

"What happened?" She asked observing blood dripping down his arm onto the tile of the shower floor.

"Look at that!" He stated thrusting his hand at her for her to see.

Hermione looked at a deep gash in the palm of his hand which was bleeding heavily.

"What did you do!" She gasped grabbing a fresh facecloth from the pile on the shelves.

Malfoy winced as she took his hand and applied the cloth to his wound.

"I saw something that I thought was interesting in here and picked it up to see what it was and then it bit me!" He said in a miffed tone.

Hermione looked around the shower to see what could have done such a thing but saw nothing that could 'bite'.

Malfoy observed her actions and sighed in frustration when she looked bewildered. He pointed with his un-wounded hand's finger at a small lilac stick.

"That's the culprit!" he stated "That's what bit me!"

Hermione reached over to pick up the offending muggle device and gasped when Malfoy grabbed her hand.

"NO! It's dangerous!" He said giving the object a suspicious look.

Hermione locked eyes with him and for a moment, they gazed at each other.

Slowly, Malfoy brought his head down towards her, never breaking eye contact.

"What's going on in here? Is Malfoy alright?" Lavender's voice said interrupting the moment before her head appeared around the door.

Malfoy and Hermione quicky leapt apart.

"He's fine, he just cut his hand." Hermione said quickly grabbing the offending weapon. "With this…my razor!"

"Razor? What's that?" Malfoy asked looking warily at the razor in Hermione's hand.

"It's for shaving with!" Lavander announced coming into the bathroom.

Malfoy stared at Hermione. "You need to shave? I didn't think that girls grew beards!"

Lavender and Hermione laughed.

"Don't be silly Malfoy, it's not for my face, it's for my legs and underarms!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I get it!" Malfoy said, realization dawning. Then he frowned again. "Wait, no…I don't get it. Why don't you just use magic like I do?"

Hermione looked startled. 'yeah, why don't I do that?' She thought.

"Good point. I guess I just never thought I could!" She stated.

Malfoy shook his head. "Did you forget you are a witch, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head and changed the subject quickly. Her grooming habits were not to be discussed!

"Just finish up in there!" She snapped turning and swanning out of the bathroom taking her razor with her and sweeping Lavender out with her.

Malfoy finished up showering, carefully keeping the face cloth on his hand. He wrapped another towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hello ladies." He said casually.

Lavender looked like she was going to hyperventilate.

Parvati blushed and peered at him shyly from beneath her eyelashes.

Hermione covered her eyes and tossed his now dry and warm robes at him.

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy, cover up!" She said blushing.

Malfoy smirked and began to dress. When it came to removing his towel to put his boxer shorts on, he made a turning gesture with his finger.

"Could you ladies turn around? This is a private moment!" He said smirking and winking at them.

The three girls turned around, Hermione only too willing and Lavender and Parvati doing so reluctantly.

"Okay, you can look now." Malfoy told them, slipping his trousers on.

The three turned back to face him.

"I'm still bleeding here Granger!" Malfoy stated showing her his still bleeding hand.

"Just a moment, I have a book that I read with healing spells in it. Let me look something up." Hermione said dashing to her pile of books and pulling one out. she flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for and grabbed her wand.

"Hold still." she instructed him.

Malfoy held very still while she preformed the healing spell and watched with a satisfied smile as the cut sealed itself and disappeared.

"Thanks Granger!" He said cheerfully.

"Your'e welcome!" Hermione beamed, proud of her efforts.

There was a few moments of silence as Malfoy pulled on his shirt.

"So, you went through the storm just to bring me my hair accessories?" Hermione finally said as Malfoy continued to dress.

"Yes, Granger, that is what I did." Malfoy replied.

"But Why? Why not just wait until breakfast tomorrow to give it to me?" Hermione wondered.

Malfoy didn't reply immediately. "Because I wanted to ask you something, and couldn't wait until morning." He finally said.

Lavender and Parvati looked from Malfoy to Hermione and back again. Why were they all of a sudden being civil, if not friendly?

"But why come through the window? Why didn't you just knock on the portrait door and come through the common room?" Hermione pressed.

Malfoy snorted. "Do you really think that would have worked?" He asked sarcastically. Then he began to act out the scene, switching places to portray himself and Harry. "Knock Knock…who's there?….It's me Malfoy….Malfoy who?….Draco Malfoy you idiot!….Go away Malfoy….Oh come on Potter, just let me in, I need to talk to Granger!….You stay away from our Mione Malferret!…I will not, now let me in!….As If!….You let me in or I'll break down the door!….Just try it Malfoy and me and my fellow Gryffindorks will hex you into oblivion!…yeah whatever Potter…."

"Okay okay, I get it, you wouldn't have made it into the common room!" Hermione interrupted, before giggling. "that was a good impression of Harry though!"

Malfoy smirked and gave a bow as Lavender and Parvati applauded.

Hermione crossed her arms. "What did you want to ask me?" She asked.

Malfoy's eyes dropped to his feet and he poked her bedpost with his toe. "It's kind of private." He said quietly.

"Oh….ok, um, girls could you give us a minute?" Hermione asked her roommates.

Lavender pouted but nodded.

"Oh, and Brown?" Malfoy said stopping her.

Lavender looked up and blushed. Malfoy was actually talking to her!

"Don't tell anyone I am or ever was here!" Malfoy said strictly.

Lavender nodded and pulled Parvati out of the room with her and down into the common room.

Now that they were alone in the dorm room, there was an awkward silence between the two.

"So…" Hermione prompted, breaking the silence. "What did you want to ask?"

Malfoy stared at her for a moment. "Oh, right, that…well I…um…I wanted to ask you if…you – " he stopped and shook his head. "Never mind, you wouldn't anyway, there's no way you would ever think of…why did I even think you would!"

"Would what? Just ask me Malfoy!" Hermione pressed, wondering what he was trying to ask.

Malfoy raised his head and looked her in the eye for a moment, before looking away again, and avoiding eye contact with her.

"Malfoy what is it?" Hermione asked, confused at his sudden change.

"There's no point!" He said "You wouldn't go for it anyway, don't know why I even thought you would!"

"GO FOR WHAT?" Hermione almost shouted. She was getting frustrated now! How hard was it to ask a bloody question?

Malfoy sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me in Hogsmead for dinner this weekend." He reluctantly said.

Hermione's jaw dropped and she stared at Malfoy in disbelief.

"See!" Malfoy declared "I knew you wouldn't go for it! Now I've gone and made a complete fool of myself!"

Hermione was in such shock that she was speechless! Malfoy had just asked her out to dinner! A date!

"I'll just be going now." Malfoy said grabbing his broom and heading to the window. "Sorry to bother you."

He was just climbing onto the window sill when Hermione found her voice.

"Wait!" She cried.

Malfoy paused and looked at her with dejected eyes. "yes?"

Hermione's heart pounded and she blushed. "I…I would like that." She said softly.

Malfoy's head snapped up and he began to climb back into the room, slowly.

"Really?" He asked, suspicious that she was leading him on.

"Yes, I would like that very much!" Hermione repeated.

"Seriously?" Malfoy asked, not believing his luck.

Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

"Wow. Never thought you would say that!" Malfoy admitted.

"Why?" Hermione asked, surprised at his lack of confidence. She had always thought Malfoy was a bit of a player, Confident with girls and so on.

"Well, you are a Gryffindor, and I am a Slytherin, not to mention the fact that Potter and Weasley might be angry about it!" Malfoy explained.

Hermione tossed her head. "I don't let Harry and Ron run my life you know!" She said indignantly "I can make my own decisions! And what I choose to do is not of no concern to them!"

Malfoy looked impressed at her little fiery outburst. "You go Granger!" he said brandishing his fist in support.

Hermione smiled.

"Okay, so how does Saturday at 7pm sound?" Malfoy asked happily.

"Sound's fine to me!" Hermione replied.

"It's a date. See you then, I'll pick you up." Malfoy said heading back out of the window, broom in hand.

"Window or Portrait?" She asked.

"Which would you prefer?" He asked.

"Portrait!" She decided, boldly.

Malfoy grinned mischievously. "Done, see you there!"

He ducked out of the window and flew off on his broom into the driving rain.

Hermione turned and did a little dance out of excitement before heading down to the common room to tell Lavender and Parvati that it was okay to come back up to the dorm.


	12. chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, here it is, chapter 12. I'm not happy with it, and I struggled to write it coz I got writer's block, so if you think it's terribly written, I'll understand, and agree! However, I have started another fanfic called "Curse of the Mistletoe". I'll submit the first chapter of that at the same time as this one, so feel free to check that out too. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and let you read this terrible chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

Malfoy flew back to the Slytherin dorms back through the driving rain, happy with his accomplishments of the evening. His trip had been worthwhile and he couldn't be happier about it. He began to plan the date with Hermione as he flew up to the large window of the Slytherin common room. Contrary to popular belief, the Slytherin Common room and dorms were not down in the dungeons. They sort of began there though, and what not a lot of people realized was that there was a tower attached to the dungeons where the entrance to the common room was. You got through the painting and are immediately faced with a set of steep stairs leading up into the tower.

Malfoy drew level with the windows and knocked on them, pulling the hood of his robes over his head to shelter him from the driving rain and waited on someone to open the window.  
When no-one came, he knocked again, a little louder.

Still nothing.

Malfoy scowled at the windows, and hammered on them, pounding his fists on the glass.

Suddenly, a small window popped open to his right and Pansy Parkinson's head popped out, braving the rain, but he was too busy pounding on the glass to notice.

"OI!" Pansy screeched over the noise of the storm "Do you mind! Who do you think you are banging on our window like that!"

Her sudden screech caught Malfoy by surprise and he almost fell off of his broom, just catching hold of it in time. He turned his head to see who it was and sneered.

"Just let me in, Parkinson, it's cold out here!" He called over the storm.

"Who the hell are you?" Pansy screeched back, her face in a scowl as the rain lashed against it.

"Get Crabbe!" Malfoy snapped, tired of being interrogated by Pansy.

Pansy disappeared for a moment and reappeared a few seconds later. "Friend or Foe?" she called.

Malfoy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Well what do you bloody well think!" He snapped.

"I don't know!" Pansy replied "That's why I'm asking!"

"I demand you get Crabbe this instant Parkinson!" Malfoy roared.

Pansy shut the window with a snap and shut the curtains.

Malfoy was beside himself with anger! How dare she!

He resumed his beating on the windows relentlessly until Crabbe popped out of the window that Pansy had been at, blinking stupidly at Malfoy as he hovered beside the window.

"Crabbe, open this window," Malfoy said pointing at the he had been beating on "and let me in!"

"Who are you?" Crabbe asked, trying to peer through the darkness at Malfoy. "Pansy said you were very rude."

Malfoy had had enough. He swooped forward until his face was inches from Crabbe's.

"Who do you think it is!" Malfoy roared.

Crabbe's face was blank for a moment before recognition appeared.

"Draco!" he asked.

"Way to go Einstein!" Malfoy quipped sarcastically, pausing before adding "Who was a wizard by the way! Not many people know that!"

"Really? Thought he was a muggle!" Crabbe said shrugging.

"Let me in Crabbe, I'm freezing out here!" Malfoy snapped.

Crabbe nodded and closed the window.

"I'm going to give Pansy what for when I get in there!" Malfoy muttered to himself, glaring at the window that he was waiting on opening.

The window opened and Crabbe appeared grinning, pleased with himself.

Malfoy shot in through the window and Crabbe closed it behind him as Malfoy touched down on the carpet in the common room.

Everyone in there was staring at him, still wondering who he was.

Malfoy lowered his hood and unclasped his cloak.

"Geeze Malfoy! We didn't know it was you out there! We thought it might have been some idiot Gryffindor trying to pull something!" A fellow sixth year student said apologetically "Where have you been anyway Malfoy? You were gone a long time!"

"Probably off schmoozing with that awful Mudblood from Gryffindor, no telling what else!" Pansy's voice piped up.

Malfoy turned and glared at Pansy.

Pansy merely threw a smirk in Malfoy's direction and turned her attention to a book she was holding.

Malfoy stared at her, suddenly realizing that she knew all along who he was and had deliberately left him out there. And she had also just insulted Hermione.

"Er…Malfoy?" Said a Slytherin boy nervously, glancing between Malfoy and Pansy, "Now…don't do anything rash Malfoy…Parkinson-"

"SHE KNEW IT WAS ME THE WHOLE TIME!" Malfoy roared, flying at Pansy, his hands outstretched to throttle.

Pansy screamed bloody murder, as well it might have been, as Malfoy flew at her, knocking her to the ground.

She put up a good fight, clawing and scratching at him as he managed to sit astride her and hold both of her hands in his and pinned her.

Pansy shrieked and kicked, but it was no use, she was trapped and nobody would help her, not after she lost Slytherin all those points with Snape.

"You wench!" Malfoy yelled furiously "How dare you call her anything like that!

Pansy didn't reply, she just continued to struggle.

"How dare you!" Malfoy yelled "How dare you treat me like that! How dare you insult Granger like that! Just you wait until my mother hears about all of this! You'll be sorry you ever heard the name 'Malfoy' by the time I'm through with you!"

Two Slytherin boys came and grabbed Malfoy, seeing he was very close to doing something he would most likely regret later, and pulled him off of Pansy.

Malfoy struggled against his keepers as Pansy leapt to her feet, throwing a hissyfit.

"Get her out of my sight!" Malfoy roared, wanting nothing more than to slap the living daylights out of Pansy.

"I HATE YOU!" Pansy screamed hysterically.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Malfoy screamed back "If HATE WERE A COUNTRY, I'D BEAT CHINA!"

Pansy grabbed a cushion and lobbed it with all of her strength at Malfoy.

Crabbe suddenly made himself useful and caught the cushion just before it hit Malfoy.

"Thanks Crabbe!" Malfoy said, impressed by Crabbe's quick reflexes.

Crabbe grinned proudly.

"He won't always be there to save you!" Pansy shouted, pointing at Malfoy and looking hysterical. "I'll get you and your mudblood," (And your little dog too!) "when you least expect it! Just you wait!"

And with that said, Pansy stormed towards the girls dormitory.

When she was out of site, the two boys released Malfoy.

"Stupid bint doesn't know who she's talking to!" One of the boys who had helped restrain Malfoy sneered.

Malfoy was so furious, he had forgotten he was soaked to the bone and cold. He stood shivering and dripping water all over the floor. He looked over at the empty fireplace and sniffed loudly as his nose dripped, suddenly very aware of just how cold he was.

"Why is there no fire? On a night like this and there's no fire?" he said irritably.

Crabbe pulled out his wand and aimed it at the fire.

"NO! For Merlin's sake don't let him do it! This common room will be burnt to a crisp!" Malfoy cried.

"Allow me Crabbe!" another boy piped up hastily, and pointed his own wand at the fire "Firenzio!"

A burst of light shot out of the wand and a blazing fire was started in the hearth.

Malfoy moved towards it and stood in front of the warm fire shivering slightly.

"Best take that wet cloak off Draco!" Crabbe said shuffling forward and removing the cloak from Malfoy's shoulders.

"Thank you Crabbe." Malfoy said quietly, basking in the warmth from the fire as it washed over him. He shivered again and felt a sneeze coming on.

"Aaah, aaah.."

He pulled his hankerchief from his pocket to sneeze into, but it was dripping wet, like the rest of him.

Still on the verge of sneezing, he looked around for something to sneeze into.

"Aaah, aaah, aaaaaaaaaaah…."

Just then, someone must have realized what was about to occur and hastily handed Malfoy his own hankerchief.

Malfoy grabbed it just in time to catch the sneeze he bellowed out. "WWWAAAAAACHOOO!"

He blew his nose and sniffed loudly, offering the hankerchief back to it's owner.

"Erm, no, that's alright, you keep it." The boy said reassuringly.

Malfoy nodded and moved closer to the fire.

"You okay Malfoy? I've never heard you…." The boy with the hankerchief began

"WAAACHOO!" Malfoy interrupted.

"Sneeze before!" the boy finished

Malfoy sniffed loudly again and the end of his nose was red. "bust be the chill Herbione was talking about." He said "By head hurts, by dose is rudding, ad I'b freeding."

"What did he say?" The boy enquired of Crabbe.

Crabbe shrugged, not knowing himself what Malfoy had said.

"We had better go and get Professor Snape, Malfoy might be getting ill." The boy suggested.

"I'll go." Crabbe said and ran out of the common room to fetch their head of house.

Crabbe arrived at the door of Snape's quarters and hammered on the door.

After a few moments, the door flew open and an irritated Snape stood in the doorway in his black silk dressing robe. "For Merlin's sake what is it Crabbe?" Snape demanded.

"It's Malfoy Professor! He's not well!" Crabbe said desperately.

Snape looked confused. "But he never gets ill, what's the matter with him?"

"He's sneezing a lot and shivering, and doesn't make any sense when he talks." Crabbe replied.

Snape turned back to his room and grabbed a bag. "Lead the way." He told Crabbe, following him down the corridors of the dungeons.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the portrait to the Slytherin common room and Snape said the password and dashed up the stairs and into the common room, followed by Crabbe.

"Mr Malfoy?" Snape said by way of greeting.

"WAAAAAACHOOOO!" Malfoy greeted.

Snape winced. "That doesn't sound too good, Mr Malfoy." He stated, walking over to Malfoy and kneeling down in front of him.

"Hello Profedder Dape." Malfoy said sniffing loudly. "whad are you doig here?"

"Crabbe came and got me and told me you were ill." Snape replied looking at Malfoy closely.

"Be? Ill? Doh, I dob geb ill!" Malfoy said shaking his head skeptically. "WAAACHOO!"

Snape gingerly put a hand on Malfoy's forehead. "You feel a little warm. How did you get like this?"

"WAAAACHOOOOO!" Malfoy bellowed "Dat wad a big Neebe!" he winced holding his head. "By head hurds!"

"Indeed." Snape said opening the bag he had brought with him and began rummaging around in it. "How did you get like this Mr Malfoy?" he asked again.

"I wad on by broomb" Malfoy replied, not saying why.

Snape glanced at the window and heard the rain lashing against it and the loud clap of thunder. "What, out in the storm?"

"Yeb Profedder." Malfoy affirmed.

"What on earth for!" Snape demanded.

When Malfoy didn't reply, Crabbe began to enlighten the Potions Master.

"He went out to see –" Crabbe began but Malfoy cut him off with a 'don't you dare say anything about Hermione Granger' look.

"someone about a broom." Crabbe finished lamely.

"You are soaked to the bone, Mr Malfoy!" Snape said shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Neber boddered be bebore!" Malfoy remarked, casting a 'thanks' look at Crabbe, who nodded.

"Did you forget to cast the stay-dry spell before you went out?" Snape demanded.

A look of realization came on Malfoy's face, and he smacked a hand to his forehead. "Doh!" He said, feeling stupid.

"All this for a broom!" Snape said shaking his head and resumed digging around in his bag. He didn't really believe Crabbe's broom thing. He vowed to question Malfoy about it later.

"Whab the bab bor?" Malfoy asked sniffing.

"It's potions for emergencies," Snape replied "Do you have any idea as to what might be wrong with you?"

Malfoy looked thoughtful. "Yeb. Herbione Graber said sobing about a chillb."

Snape frowned as he worked out what Malfoy was saying and realized he was referring to a Chill. Common if you were in his situation and hadn't used a stay dry charm. Thankfully, there was no need to send him to Madame Pomfrey. Snape could deal with this situation himself.

"Who is Herbione Graber?" Snape quipped.

Malfoy looked frustrated. "Nob Graber! GRABER!"

Snape gave Malfoy a coy smile.

"You did thab ob burbous!" Malfoy accused.

"Ah, here's the one I'm looking for!" Snape remarked pulling out a bottle of clear red potion and holding it aloft.

Malfoy eyed it warily. "Whab dat?"

"It's a potion that's going to take that chill away." Snape replied.

"I dob like dakig botions!" Malfoy protested.

"Do you like the way you are feeling right now?" Snape enquired smoothly.

"WAAAACHOO! Doh, I dob!" Malfoy admitted blowing his nose after his sneeze.

"Right then, take the potion and you will cease to feel that way!" Snape told him, holding out the potion to Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at the potion before begrudgingly taking it and uncorking it.

"Id id goig do dade bad?" He enquired of his head of house.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had to take that potion." Snape replied.

Malfoy siged and held his nose as he downed the potion and drank every last drop.

He handed the empty bottle back to Snape who took it and put it back in his bag.

Malfoy felt a heat rush through every vein in his body, it felt as though he had walked through the flames of a fire. He felt his nose clear, as if whatever was inside it was melting away taking with it the pounding headache and steam poured from his ears.

There was a few minutes of silence as the potion worked it's magic.

"How did it taste?" Snape asked with a small smile.

"Horrible!" Malfoy declared.

"Well, that'll teach you not to forget to use magic before you dash off into the rain for a broom again!" Snape said smugly.

Malfoy caught the look in Snape's eyes and knew that he didn't believe the broom excuse.

"You had better get out of those wet clothes Mr Malfoy." Snape suggested.

"Thank you Professor." He said humbly. He really was grateful that his head of house was not pressing the matter at this time. But he didn't doubt that Snape would question him later in private.

Snape got to his feet and left the common room with his bag and went back to his quarters, chuckling to himself about the whole thing.

The next day, Malfoy made his way down to breakfast with Crabbe. He was feeling much better and in spite of the fact that it was still storming outside, he felt rather cheerful. Plus, Dumbledore had given the students an additional week to get their entries in, so he would tell Dumbledore of his entry at breakfast.

They entered the Great Hall and took their usual places at the Slytherin table and served themselves breakfast.

Pansy glared hatefully at Malfoy, who pointedly ignored her and munched on his bacon.

Just then Malfoy heard a familiar voice and looked up to see the golden trio enter the Great hall.

Ron was buzzing around Hermione like a bee around a flower and was playfully trying to tickle her. She squirmed away from him, warning him to stop it or she'd do something about it.

Harry laughed at his friends' behavior and play wrestled Ron away from Hermione before she hurt him.

Hermione let her friends wrestle behind her as she walked ahead. In passing the Slytherin table, her eyes swept the length of it and her hazel eyes met two silver grey ones.

Malfoy gave her a small secret smile and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione blushed and smiled back, before looking away and continuing on her way to her place at the Gryffindor table.

Malfoy got up and strode towards the teachers table towards Dumbledore.

Pansy watched all of this occur and snorted in disgust. She had no idea what they were up to, but whatever it was, they wouldn't get away with it.

Ginny smiled at Hermione as she sat down next to her. "Hey mione!" She chirruped.

"Hey Ginny." Hermion replied.

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked looking at the empty space where the two boys should have been.

"Back there wrestling." Hermione replied selecting her breakfast.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Boys. What are they like eh?"

"Tell me about it." Hermione said smiling at Ginny.

Ron and Harry got told off by Snape for their antics and he frog-marched them by the scruffs of their necks like criminals to Gryffindor table. He leaned over Hermione and Ginny to threaten Harry and Ron, glaring at them evilly.

Hermione was practically getting squashed by Snape, and was not at all comfortable. She was shocked when she felt his hand on hers in her lap, and was about to yell, "HELP! PROFESSOR SNAPE'S BEING A PERVERT!" when she realized just in time that he had pressed a note into her hand.

His mission complete, Snape swept off back to the teacher's table.

Hermione looked at the note in her hand, keeping it under the table, and then glanced around the hall to make sure nobody had noticed what Snape had done. Nobody seemed to have noticed at all, only Malfoy was gazing at her and winked, before standing up and walking out of the hall.

She smiled slightly before returning to her breakfast.

Ginny shuddered beside her. "That was a lot closer than I ever wanted to be to Snape." She said "I'm scarred for life now! Although, I must admit, he didn't smell quite as bad as I thought he would, in fact, he smells better than Ron and Harry!"

Hermione shuddered, remembering the potions class where Pansy had tripped Snape up and sent him sprawling into her. "Well, I still think it was a little too close for comfort." She turned her attention to Ron and Harry, who were now pretend sword fighting with their bacon.

"Ah ha! Have at you!" Ron was saying, jabbing his bacon at Harry's.

"En Guarde you scurvy nave!" Harry countered slapping Ron's bacon with his own, knocking a piece of it off and it flew and hit Ginny on the forehead.

"Eeew quit it!" She said, disgruntled.

Hermione giggled. "So, how many points did you lose Gryffindor?" She enquired of the boys.

Harry's bacon drooped. "Ten" he told her nonchalantly, looking sadly at his droopy bacon. "You killed it Ron!"

"It was already dead mate," Ron replied "It was just no match for 'Sir Baconought'!"

Hermione shook her head and finished up eating her breakfast, leaving her bacon.

Harry eagerly grabbed her leftover bacon. "I want a rematch! Sir Baconaught, I challenge you to a dual!"

"Your on mate!" Ron said grabbing his own bacon once again.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got up from the table and walked out of the great hall, carrying the note that Snape had slipped her in her hand.

Once out in the entrance hall, she looked around to make sure no one was around, before she unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Meet me in the potions classroom before class starts. There is something I must discuss with you. I have informed Dumbledore of our intentions for the contest, he said he will announce it at dinner on Saturday._

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione's curiosity was sparked by the note. Why wouldn't Draco just come up and ask? Why go through all the trouble of having Snape deliver the note in a very creepy too close for comfort type way?

Shaking her head, she put the note in the pocket of her robes and made her way down to the dungeons. They had potions first thing, so Malfoy would be expecting her now.

As she walked, she wondered why the dungeons were always so dark. They were as silent as the grave at this time, seeing as all students were still having breakfast so they were deserted.

She arrived at the potions classroom and raised her hand to knock, when a voice behind her made her jump and scream in fright.

"It's already open." Professor Snape said silkily.  
Hermione spun around to face him and put a hand over her heart, shaking with her fright.

"Professor Snape!" She gasped leaning against the door for support "You scared the sh- um, you scared me!" She caught herself before the swear word came out.

Snape raised an amused eyebrow, pleased he still had that effect on his students.

Hermione was still jumpy and gasped and squashed herself against the door as Snape reached forward and behind her, not sure of his movements.

He needn't have reached for the door handle, however, the door opened suddenly and Hermione let out a scream of terror as she fell backwards into the potions room, grasping at Snape's robes in her attempt to stop herself from falling.  
Snape's eyes widened in surprise to see her disappear into the darkness of the potions room just as much as she was to be falling into it.

She landed on her back and opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy looking down at her with a puzzled expression on his face as he held the door open.

Hermione blinked at him before Snape offered her his hand to help her up, which she took in humiliation and was pulled to her feet.

Blushing furiously, she stared at the floor, wishing one of them would say something!

"Not quite the entrance I was expecting from you, Granger!" Malfoy said with an amused smirk.

"Nor I," Hermione admitted "Professor Snape startled me and then you opened the door while I was leaning against it and then I fell in and –"

She was silenced as Malfoy put a finger against her lips, and she stared at him in shock.

"Sssh, you are babbling." He stated, pulling her into the room.  
Snape followed and closed the door.

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"We need to discuss the contest." Malfoy replied

"Why do we need to do that here?" Hermione asked as she watched Snape lock the door.

Malfoy sighed. "Because we can't risk anyone overhearing! I want everyone to find out that we are entering you when Dumbledore makes the announcement on Saturday at dinner. And anyway, nobody knows that Professor Snape is helping!"

"Oh yeah." Hermione said faintly, feeling stupid for getting spooked.

"Sorry Professor, but you are rather intimidating." She said to Snape.

"As well I know it, Miss Granger. It's what keeps my students in line!" Snape said with a smirk.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't deny that he did a very good job of that.

"Now, down to business," Malfoy said importantly "we need to work on your posture, walk and grace – or lack thereof."

Hermione looked offended. "I have grace, and there's nothing wrong with my walk!"

"There is everything wrong with your walk!" Malfoy corrected. "You are up against pureblooded witches in this contest, and they have been taught to walk with grace and elegance from the moment they took their first steps! You have to match their grace or even beat it!"

Hermione looked at Snape, who nodded slowly, as though verifying what Malfoy said.

Hermione sighed. "Fine, what do I have to do."

"Well, Professor Snape and I are going to help you correct all of the things I mentioned, Poise, grace, elegance, dancing and above all, Self confidence, which you seem to lack considerably." Malfoy explained.

Hermione's eyes dropped to the floor, her head followed.

"Starting with one rule above all." Snape's voice said

Suddenly she felt a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. Her eyes met those of Malfoy.

"You look down to no one." Malfoy told her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:okay, I'm not happy with this chapter, but I kept getting interrupted by my friend who wanted to come home with us late at night after attending a banquet, and so I couldn't really concentrate on what I was writing, so if it sucks, I apologise, I promise the next chapter will be better. Also in the next Chapter, I shall be answering any questions and comments you have sent in reviews. I'm just in a bit of a hurry right now coz I am going out this evening.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! It means so much to me that you like this story. To answer a question I received regardign Hermione and Malfoy's date crossing with Dumbldore's announcement, You will see. It will work out fine, I have a plan! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"Stand up straight!" Malfoy chided half an hour later, pushing his hand into her lower back, forcing her to straighten her spine.

"Chin level with the floor!" Snape barked.

Hermione sighed and did as they said, but slouched again in her lethargy. They had been at this for an half an hour now, and her shoulders, back and neck hurt, and she was tired, but Malfoy and Snape wouldn't let up.

"I'm tired, and my back hurts!" Hermione complained miserably.

Malfoy looked at Snape who nodded and went to his stores, and returned with a pink potion in hand.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously as Snape held it out to her.

"It's what you'll be learning to make next month." Snape answered "Drink it."

Hermione looked wary of the pink potion.

"It'll make you feel better." Snape reassured her.

Hermione looked at Malfoy who shrugged.

"Don't ask me…You know as much as I do about it." He said honestly.

"I'm trusting you not to kill me Professor!" Hermione said nervously as she took the potion from Snape and drank it.

"I can't tell you how deeply touched I am that you would, Miss Granger." Snape said sarcastically, taking the empty vial and setting it on his desk.

Within minutes, Hermione was feeling refreshed. Her back no longer ached, and she didn't feel nearly as tired as before.

"What was that potion called Professor?" She asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Snape asked dryly.

Hermione nodded.

"Promise not to tell?" Snape asked.

Hermione nodded again. "Cross my heart!"

"It's called Pepper-up potion. You will be learning this potion next month. I would prefer it if you kept that information to yourself." Snape said seriously. (A/N: When is he never serious, right?)

"Why all the secrecy?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

Snape shrugged. "Sounded good in my head." He replied casually. (A/N: And there it is ladles and germs, a non-serious moment by Severus Snape!)

Malfoy shook his head and turned back to Hermione.

"Okay, lets go over this again." He said firmly, picking up a rather heavy looking potions book and placing it on Hermione's head.

"Remember, balance, poise and grace." Malfoy reminded her.

Hermione held onto the book on her head until she had corrected her posture and only let go when she was confident that she had her balance.

"Now, let's see you walk!" Malfoy instructed.

Hermione took slow steps, the book wobbling precariously on her head.

"Drop that book and I'll give you lifetime of detention!" Snape warned suddenly.  
Caught off guard, Hermione gasped, the book wobbled and went crashing to the ground.

Malfoy dropped his face into his hands and groaned in frustration.

Hermione turned and looked despairingly at Snape.  
Snape smirked.

"What are you smirking at!" Hermione shrieked angrily. "I was doing fine until you opened your big gob and startled me!"

Snape raised one groomed eyebrow at her.

"Professor," Malfoy interjected "She's just frustrated. Please be lenient with her."

"Of course, I understand. But she must learn not to drop the book even when she is startled, Mr Malfoy."

"Oh yeah, good point." Malfoy said nodding "We'll work on that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. This was unbelievable!

And so it continued, Hermione walking around the classroom with a great big hulking potions book on her head and Snape and Malfoy leaping out at irregular intervals to spook her.

She was doing well, the book fell less and less and finally they thought she had mastered it when Snape stealthily snuck up behind her and yelled "20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR WALKING AROUND WITH A BOOK ON YOUR HEAD!" at the top of his voice right in her ear, and her only reaction was a slight flinch.  
As soon as she realized she hadn't goofed up, she turned and grinned manically at her Potions Master, the book still perched on her head, and pointed at him and yelled "AAH HAAAA! YOU DIDN'T GET ME THIS TIME! IN YOUR FACE, PROFESSOR!"  
Malfoy cheered. "Excellent!"

"Well done, Miss Granger." Snape said smoothly, before going into a corner and sulking, plotting his next scare tactic as she and Malfoy celebrated her achievement.

"Okay, lets do it once again, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke!" Malfoy said placing the book back on her head.

Hermione, confident now, walked elegantly around the classroom, wearing a smirk that could rival Malfoy's.

Meanwhile, Snape silently got up onto a desk behind her as she was passing and Jumped clear over her head, landing in front of her and bellowed "BOO!" at her.

Hermione screamed and toppled over, landing beside the book on the floor.

Malfoy clapped. "That was a good one Professor!"

"Why thank you Mr Malfoy." Snape replied silkily.

Malfoy and Snape looked down at the crumpled heap that was Hermione and the Potions book.

"That…was…UNCALLED FOR!" Hermione declared angrily, taking Malfoy's offered hand of assistance and pulling herself to her feet.

"I was merely assisting in your lesson, Miss Granger." Snape quipped. His face was it's usual emotionless mask, but amusement glinted in his cobalt eyes.

Hermione pointed accusingly at him. "That was a Dumbledore Twinkle I saw in your eye! I won't stand for it I tell you!"

Snape almost burst out laughing at that comment, but covered it up with a cough. "Is that so?" He said silkily.

"Yes, that's so!" Hermione stated pulling out her wand and aiming it at Snape.

"You don't scare me with your silly wand!" Snape challenged, whipping out his wand.

But Hermione had already cast a charm before he could even draw breath.

"Alright, it's not silly." He concluded with dignity as he beheld his new Afro hairstyle.

Malfoy couldn't help it. He had to laugh! The sight of Snape was so hilarious, he doubted wether the dark lord would be able to keep a straight face!

Hermione smirked triumphantly.

"Now change it back and I'll see that you are well treated." Snape said.

Still giggling, Hermione said the reversal charm, and Snape's hair went back to normal.

"Sorry Professor." She had the grace to say humbly. "I got caught up in the moment!"

"I was going to add those points I took earlier to scare you back on, but I think I shall keep them, thank you very much!" Snape decided.

Hermione nodded. That was a fair trade, she supposed. Snape was being really very patient which was not like him at all, but she was grateful none-the-less.

"Now, I think it's time you two ran along, before Miss Granger decides to give me another new look…not to mention that Potions class starts in 5 minutes." Snape said airlily to Malfoy, who was now recovering from his laughing.

"Thank you Professor Snape," Hermione said gratefully, "It's been really…interesting!"

Snape quirked an eyebrow before turning and sweeping off into his office.

Malfoy and Hermione stepped outside of Snape's classroom and posed as though they had just gotten there, just in time for the rest of the class to appear.

"We'll work some more on your etiquette and posture later." Malfoy murmered to her before moving and leaning against the wall opposite her and putting on a smirk with his arms crossed.

Ron and Harry were the first to reach them.

"Are you alright Mione?" Ron asked glaring at Malfoy.

"Yes, of course I am!" Hermione stated indignantly.  
"If you said anything mean to her, Malfoy, I'll curse you into the middle of next week!" Harry said darkly.

Malfoy snorted in mirth at this comment.

"Look you two, Malfoy isn't exactly going to kill me if you aren't around for one minute!" Herimione sighed impatiently.

She hadn't realized until now just how overbearing Harry and Ron were! She could hardly talk to anyone else without them checking in on her!

"Mione!" Ron protested "It's Malfoy we are talking about here! The git is a freakin' deatheater!"

Malfoy flinched at this, but quickly recovered to make a snide comment.

"What's the matter Weasley? Scared?"

"You wish!" Harry snorted.

"Just stay away from her Malfoy!" Ron warned before sweeping Hermione a bit further away from Malfoy, then proceeded to shield her from his view along with Harry.

Malfoy felt an unusually strong surge of anger at their actions, and normally he could keep that sort of thing in check, but this time, it got the better of him.

He strode over to the trio and tapped Ron on the shoulder.  
Ron turned to see who it was and was greeted by the tip of Malfoy's wand. Ron's eyes widened in surprise at first, but quickly flashed with anger and he whipped out his own wand.

"Malfoy NO!" Hermione cried attempting to throw herself between Malfoy and Ron, but Harry caught her and held her back.

It was a standoff now, the two wand wielding boys glared in silence at each other, their wands poised for battle.

"Malfoy no, please!" Hermione begged. She didn't want to see Ron get blasted into oblivion! He was one of her best friends! Not to mention the fact that Malfoy could get hurt too!

Malfoy's eyes flicked to Hermione for a second, and they locked gazes.

"What would you have me do?" He asked her, his breathing fast and uneven in his emotion. "Take his crap and accusations without batting and eye?"

Hermione knew she couldn't ask that of him. What Ron had said about Malfoy being a deatheater had really hurt him, she had seen him flinch!

Harry was struggling to hold the squirming Hermione back.

Hermione squirmed some more until she finally managed to get free, and ran over to Ron and Malfoy and placed herself between them.

"Mione!" Harry cried.

Hermione ignored him and faced Malfoy, locking her eyes on his.

"Mione!" Ron said imploringly, "Get out of the way, let me deal with the git!"

Hermione ignored Ron too, and placed her hand on Malfoy's, slowly lowering it so that his wand pointed at the ground.

Then she turned to Ron and did the same, shaking her head.

Ron sighed, not understanding why Hermione wasn't letting him blast Malfoy to smitherines.

Suddenly, Malfoy grabbed Hermione while her back was to him. His arm around her neck as though she was a hostage.

Harry didn't move, knowing that there was no danger, but Ron didn't possess the same knowledge.

"MIONE!" Ron cried, thinking the worst. "Malfoy you let her go or I'll-"

Ron stopped his tyrade as soon as he saw Malfoy move.

Hermione was perfectly calm. Malfoy stood with his arm around her neck and shoulders and slowly brought his face down alongside hers, never taking his eyes off of Ron.

Harry watched with shock and strange acceptance as Malfoy gently kissed Hermione chastely on the cheek.

"WHY YOU-" Ron roared, but was stopped as Snape's classroom door was flung open.  
"What are you yelling about Weasley!" Snape growled.

Ron pointed at Malfoy. "He's molesting our Mione!"

Snape glanced at Malfoy and Hermione, who hadn't moved an inch. Hermione was blushing furiously but seemed alright and Malfoy seemed relieved somewhat, as though a great weight had been lifted from him.

"I see no such thing!" Snape snapped. "Mr Malfoy appears to be merely holding onto her, nothing inappropriate there."

Ron goggled and gaped at Snape. "But…he…look! Wha-"

"Enough!" Snape roared making everyone flinch. "Get in here and I don't want to hear any more about it! 10 Points from Gryffindor for yelling in the corridors!"

Everyone filed into the classroom and took their respective seats. Malfoy went to his usual seat this time, leaving Harry to sit next to Hermione.

Ron was red in the face from rage and fussed over Hermione.

"That git!" he seethed "I'll get him for you Mione, just don't worry about it!"

"Ron, it's fine, really, I don't care!" Hermione said softly, touching her cheek where Malfoy had kissed it.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other knowingly, but said nothing.

"No, you can't just be a victim to him Mione!" Ron said firmly.

"He didn't hurt me Ron, I'm not a victim of anything!" Hermione said, bristling. "He just kissed me, it's not anything to get mad about!"

"It's Malfoy!" Ron said incredulously. He couldn't believe she wasn't bothered by this!

"So?" Hermione snapped.

"So?" Ron echoed in disbelief. "You wouldn't have that same reaction if it was Snape that kissed you would you?" he demanded.

"Ron!" Harry said quietly in protest. That wasn't a fair thing to ask Hermione.

Hermione was about to reply, but she was interrupted by a soft cough from behind them.

Turning, they saw Snape standing glaring at them.

Hermione groaned and put her face in her hands. Ron was going to lose all of Gryffindor's points if he didn't shut up! Now he'd really gone and done it! Snape had heard everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews! I just want to thank all of you who reviewed, you all give me such confidence! Thanksto all who mentioned that my last chapter didn't stink as much as I thought it did. I think I'm over critical of all the chapters I write, this one included.I'm never satisfied with my work! I'm just going to mention a few reviewers here, seeing as I am pressed for time right now, but I promiseI will give all of you a mention especially for you.**

**Hogwartsstollaway: Your review was the longest I have ever recieved! I'm glad I can make you laugh and give you something to cheer yourself up with when you are down. enjoy the rest!**

**Blue Dragon Skies:****Indeed it is!Competition between Malfoy and Ron is heatingup.**

**CherryBlossomAngel-225:****Your screen name remindes me of the bath and body workslotion and shower gel I use! Your review made me laugh! (quote**damn boy got balls!

**Magicalwonder: Why thank you very much! **

**Monica7725: Lol, no, Snape no longer has his 'fro. I couldn't leave him like that, poor Snape.Draco is starting to more than like Hermione...I am plotting and scheming to have him a tad on the possessive side too. watch this space, there's a lot more kissing coming up!**

**boarding-las: Happy belated birthday to you! I'm glad I made yourday a bit brighter! hugs** **I must say, I've never been told I have a wide vocabulary before, thanks for pointing that out! Now I know that I know something! I'm not stupid after all! dances happily**

**my-head-is-very-sad-tale: Thank you much! I wrote theSnape going"Boo!" part when it was 3am and I was in a goofy mood,and so therefore, so was Snape.**

**Okay, that's all I had time for, sorry. I will mention all of you soon! There are just so many reviews!**

****

Chapter 14

Hermione cringed, Harry winced and Ron Gulped, and all three turned slowly around to face the Potions Master.

Snape surveyed them with a lofty gaze, raising an eyebrow. "What was that you were suggesting Mr Weasley?" He asked in a dangerously soft voice.

Ron gulped again before answering. "Well you see Professor, we were just discussing what happened outside, and um…well…" Ron trailed off as Snape.

"It was inappropriate of Ron to say such a thing." Harry said, taking over from Ron "I'm sure he was just talking in haste-"

"Without thinking!" Hermione chimed in icily. "He does that a lot Professor, do forgive him." She curtsied gracefully.

Ah, she wanted practice, thought Snape, remembering what she had learned earlier, and not forgetting his own social graces, bowed in response to her curtsey.

Harry and Ron gaped at them.

"Though I do understand Mr Weasley's tendencies to let his mouth run away with him, it is my duty as a Professor to see to it that inappropriate talk and actions do not go unpunished Miss Granger." Snape said politely, yet firmly. "Therefore, I see fit to remove points from Gryffindor."

"As you wish, Professor." Hermione said, "Please, do not allow me to stand in your path."

Snape bowed once more, and in response, Hermione curtsied again and sat down.

Then Snape turned to the shocked Ron and Harry.

"Mr Potter, do sit down." Snape said, but it was more of an order than an offer, so Harry sat down.

"Mr Weasley, I will take 20 points from Gryffindor for your inappropriate suggestion." Snape told Ron in a snarling voice. "Now sit down and work quietly. I will not tolerate any more of your nonsense, do I make myself clear?"

Ron nodded. "Yes Professor!"

Snape turned once more to Hermione and inclined his head. "Good day, Miss Granger, Mr Potter." And with that, swept off down the aisle and to his desk, where he started the day's lesson.

"Who knew Snape had manners!" Harry whispered to Hermione in awe. "That whole exchange between you two was like something out of Sense and Sensibility!"

"Well he is a pureblood! Of course he'll have manners." Hermione whispered back quickly.

"Yeah, but, Malfoy is a pureblood too, but you don't see him using his manners." Harry muttered.

"Well, just because they have them, doesn't mean they have to use them all the time! If you were raised to be a perfect gentleman, and had to do it all the time, wouldn't you get tired of it?" Hermione whispered as she set up her cauldron.

"Well, yeah, I suppose." Harry replied "But neither one of them have ever used manners before! I never thought they had any!"

Hermione merely shrugged. "Just goes to show that you can never judge a book by it's cover." She said simply.

Harry shrugged also. "Yeah…I guess."

"That bloke needs to get la-" Ron started to say.  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed, cutting him off before he could say the offending word "Don't you ever learn that you shouldn't insult the professors?"

"But Mione! It's true!" Ron prostested.

"Be that as it may Ron, he is our professor and we should respect him as such!" Hermione scolded, throwing the first ingredient into her cauldron. It always irked her when Ron wouldn't give the Professor's the respect that was due to them.

"Lighten up Mione!" Ron pouted.

Hermione sighed. She had been a little harsh. "I'm sorry Ron, I'm just a little stressed out right now."

"Why?" Harry asked, prompting her to tell Ron what was really going on.

Hermione gave Harry a 'not now and certainly not here' look.

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked.

"Just some stuff I've been dealing with lately, it's nothing really, but you know how I am!" Hermione said dismissively.

Ron looked at Harry, who quickly took sudden interest in his potion.

"I shall be right back, any noise and I will not be pleased." Snape announced before sweeping out of the room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked suspiciously, his blue eyes flicking from Hermione to Harry and back.

"Nothing!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say anything, Malfoy appeared beside them.

"Shove off Ferret!" Ron snapped.

"Aw, that's cold, Weasley!" Malfoy said feigning hurt feelings.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Ron demanded.

Malfoy faked a thoughtful look, tapping his finger on his chin and gazing up at the ceiling for a full minute before answering. "Uuum…nope, not nearly enough Weasley!" he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "In fact," he added, reaching over and grabbing Hermione again "I'm just getting started!"

Ron's face turned a shade of red to rival Mrs Weasley's maroon jumpers and his fists were clenched so tightly that his hands were practically white.

"Let her go Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"Here we go again." Harry sighed, shaking his head and preparing himself to witness the onslaught of violence that was surely to come.

"Shove off Weasley, I need to talk with Granger!" Malfoy sneered as he began to lead Hermione off to one side.

But Ron was having none of it. He reached over and grabbed Hermione's other hand and pulled her back, and in doing so, jerked Malfoy back a step or two.

"Back off, Weasley!" Malfoy growled in warning.

"Get your hands off of her Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

Hermione was getting frightened, she didn't want them to fight, not at all! She looked at Harry who was obviously thinking along the same lines as she was in what was to come.

"Release her Weasley!" Malfoy growled easing Hermione towards him.

"No! You release her!" Ron snarled back, tugging Hermione back towards himself.

"Don't make me use force!" Malfoy warned, once more pulling Hermione back to him.

By now, the whole class was transfixed on what was obviously a standoff.

Harry found himself wishing that Professor Snape would hurry up and get back!

"Come on both of you." Harry said calmly, trying to take one of Hermione's hands so he could extract her from the standoff. If they kept this up, she was going to be torn in two!

As soon as Harry reached for Hermione's hand that Malfoy was holding, he growled at Harry, who quickly got the message that Malfoy obviously wasn't going to let go.

So, instead, Harry reached for the hand that Ron was holding, anticipating Ron to be more understanding and co-operative, but shockingly got the same response from Ron as he had gotten from Malfoy.

"Look, I'm not the enemy here!" Harry snapped at Ron. "This is stupid! All Malfoy wants to do is talk to her, what is your problem?"

"My problem is him!" Ron replied glaring at Malfoy. "I have a problem with him even being near Mione!"

"But why Ron?" Harry asked "Why is Malfoy such a threat to you all of a sudden!"

Ron didn't answer, instead he pulled Hermione suddenly to him, hoping to catch Malfoy off guard and thus be able to get Hermione out of his grasp, but Malfoy was ready for it and pulled her back immediately.

Hermione whimpered. That had hurt! Her arms were beginning to feel like they were going to pop out of place! She looked pleadingly at Harry.

Harry nodded at her. He was trying!

"Ok, but can you have a problem with him without Hermione being pulled in opposite directions?" Harry suggested "All that pulling on her arms can't be good for them. You might be hurting her!"

Malfoy's eyes flicked briefly to Harry then to Hermione. "Am I hurting you Hermione?" He asked quietly.

"Well –" Hermione started to reply, but was jerked suddenly towards Ron and cried out in surprise as she felt her hand slip from Malfoy's.

"HA!" Ron said victoriously "I won Malfoy, so you can leave now!"

Hermione felt a flare of anger, Ron was being ridiculous about this whole thing! She wanted to go with Malfoy and talk with him about whatever it was he wanted to talk about, and Ron just couldn't let that happen!

Malfoy was furious! His guard had been let down in his momentary concern for Hermione at Potter's suggestion and Weasley had taken her from him when he saw weakness!

"Let her go Weasley!" Malfoy snarled dangerously.

"No," Ron replied, glaring and holding onto Hermione.

"I'm giving you one more chance Weasley!" Malfoy growled, stepping closer "Let her go!"

"Never!" Ron snarled in response. "I have her, and here she will stay! With me and Harry. You stay away from her, Malfoy!"

Hermione had had enough. "RON! YOU DON'T OWN ME" She cried, exasperated.

Ron blinked at her in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"I am not a toy that you can fight over! I am not something to be won! I am your friend, I'm human, I have feelings!" Hermione said sharply.  
Ron had the grace to look guilty. "I'm sorry Mione, but I just don't want that ferret near you!"

"Ron, I can make up my own mind! If I want to talk to Malfoy, I will talk to Malfoy! I don't need you to babysit me!" Hermione said softly and beseechingly "I can look after myself."  
"But…but I…I just…how can you trust him?" Ron pleaded. "I don't get it, Mione! One day you are mortal enemies with him, and the next you are being friendly, too friendly!"

"You will find out soon, Ron, but right now, you just have to trust me." Hermione said softly.

Ron looked like he was having inner conflict with this request. He didn't trust Malfoy one bit, but Hermione seemed to trust him immensely. He didn't like this at all. This was messing everything up!

"What is it that is really bothering you Ron?" Hermione asked him gently. "You weren't like this before Malfoy started talking to me."

Harry and Malfoy stood waiting expectantly for Ron to answer.

Yes, what was his problem, Malfoy wanted to know.

Harry had a pretty good idea of why Ron was being so possessive of Hermione around Malfoy, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions, so he waited for Ron's answer.

"Can we talk about this later, Mione, in private?" Ron asked, not wanting to discuss it in front of everyone in the class, who were all watching them with rapt attention.

Hermione nodded. "Of course we can." She hugged Ron to show there was no hard feelings.

Malfoy felt a pang of something he couldn't identify, but brushed it off as Hermione turned to him.

Before she could say anything, Malfoy spoke. "Hermione, I am terribly sorry for my behavior in this, I was not thinking clearly. My anger sometimes gets the better of me." He said sincerely.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "It's okay, Malfoy, forget it, now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Ron and Harry watched as Malfoy took Hermione off to a corner and they spoke in whispers, so they couldn't hear what was being said.

Ron looked angry again, so Harry put a hand on his shoulder to subdue him.

"Let it go Ron. They are just talking." Harry murmered.

Forcing himself to look away from Malfoy and Hermione, he turned instead to Harry.

"I don't trust him Harry." Ron said simply. "If he hurts Hermione, I'm going to kill him."

Harry nodded. "As will I, Ron. But we have to respect Hermione's choices and decisions."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, you're right, mate, you're right."

Meanwhile in the corner, Malfoy spoke with Hermione in hushed tones.

"So, we know that Dumbledore is announcing everything on Saturday, that gives us two days. We are going out to dinner on Saturday, so I think we should go to the Great Hall for the announcement, and then slip out and meet up in the entrance hall." Malfoy said.

Hermione nodded. "I was wondering how we were going to manage dinner if Dumbledore was announcing everything on Saturday night."

"Yes, well, not to worry, we'll just do what I suggested and it won't get in the way." Malfoy said, rather pleased with himself for coming up with the plan.

Suddenly Hermione's face fell.

"What is it?" Malfoy asked, bewildered.

"Our dinner thing!" Hermione groaned.

Malfoy looked hurt. "What? Have you changed your mind?"  
"No, no, no!" Hermione quickly corrected him.

Malfoy looked surprisingly relieved.

"No, I'm just dreading Ron's reaction when you come to get me!" Hermione fretted. "If this is what he's like when you just want to talk, what is he going to be like when you show up at the Gryffindor common room portrait to take me out?"

Malfoy snorted. "Don't worry about that Hermione. If he want's a fight, he'll get one, but either way, we are having dinner, and he's just going to have to accept that, one way, or another."

"That doesn't help the fact that I don't want anyone to fight!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes, fighting can't be avoided." Malfoy pointed out. "Sometimes you have to fight for your rights!"

Hermione had to admit he had a point.

"Well, anyway, I suppose we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but right now, we had better get back to our potions, before Snape comes back."

"Are you forgetting who you are with?" Malfoy reminded her lightly.

"No, but if he finds our potions not even started, he might have some issues!" Hermione replied wisely.

"Good point." Malfoy said nodding.  
They turned and went to their respective desks and hurriedly threw ingredients into their cauldrons and caught up.

Ron was quiet and didn't talk much when Hermione returned and Harry kept exchanging glances with her, his eyes telling her that Ron had to know soon.

Hermione nodded, letting Harry know she had understood his look.

Snape burst back into the classroom looking harried and slammed the door shut and leant against it, his eyes closed.

The class looked at him, bemused.

Snape cracked one eye open and looked at them. "What are you all staring at, get back to work!"

The class did as he ordered and busied themselves with completing their potions.

Snape swept to his desk. "Stupid woman." He muttered "Meddlesome bint!"

"Everything okay Professor?" Malfoy asked quietly as he stirred his potion.

Snape sighed wearily. "yes, all except that superstitious bint, Trelawney!" Snape muttered. "She cornered me on my way back here and read me my star chart that she has apparently been working on."

Malfoy snorted. "Rediculous."

"Indeed." Snape agreed.

For the next hour, potions was spent taking notes that Snape had written on the board, and learning what the potion they were making was all about and the significance of some of the ingredients.

By the time class had ended, the students were ready for a break and only too happy to pack up and leave, hurrying out of the classroom.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy were the only one's left.

Hermione was packing up her books and potions kit and Harry and Ron were waiting for her.  
Malfoy had requested to talk with Snape.

"Professor, there has been a new development." Malfoy said carefully.

"Oh?" Snape said curiously "Regarding what?"

"Granger." Malfoy replied.

Snape's eyes flicked to Hermione who was having problems getting her potions kit in order. He flicked his wand and everything went into place in her kit.

She gasped in surprise and looked up. Realizing that Snape was responsible for her potions kit to fix itself, she inclined her head to him. "Thank you Professor!" and with that, she picked up her books and kit, and left the room, followed closely by Ron and Harry.

"Go on." Snape told Malfoy, when he was confident that no-one could hear their conversation.

Malfoy lowered his gaze to the floor and began pacing, trying to summon the courage, aware of Snape's eyes following him the whole time.

"Things have…I…that is to say…" Malfoy stumbled over his words.

Snape patiently sat in silence, his arms folded over his chest and his eyes following Malfoy as he paced. He had an inkling of what Malfoy was trying to say. He could tell what was bothering the boy.

"Your father won't be pleased if he finds out, Draco." Snape said quietly.

Malfoy's head snapped up and his eyes were wide. "You…you've noticed then?"

Snape pulled a Dumbldore. "Noticed what?"

Malfoy winced and rolled his eyes. "You are going to make me say it aren't you?" he said in a longsuffering manner.

"Draco, you have been blatantly obvious!" Snape pointed out "Most un-Slytherin of you."

Malfoy sighed. "I know. I don't know what's come over me!"

There was a moment of silence as Snape regarded his Godson's predicament.

"And yet Potter does." Snape pointed out.

Malfoy nodded. "He knows that Hermione and I are friends…of sorts."

Snape shook his head. "No Draco…he knows more than that."

Malfoy stared at Snape, apprehension clouding his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Draco, that Potter knows what is really happening here between you and Miss Granger." Snape replied.

Malfoy sighed, frowning. "Potter isn't much of a problem."

Snape raised an eyebrow enquiringly.

"It's Weasley that's the problem. He won't let me so much as look at her without getting angry. It's really stupid. What's his problem anyway?" Malfoy huffed.

Snape sighed and looked disdainful. "Mr Weasley, it seems, is rather taken with Miss Granger. I see it everyday, it's been that way since they were in first year. Why he hasn't made his move before now I don't know, perhaps he's too cowardly."

Malfoy huffed again. "Stupid Weasley."

"My my, You are in a predicament aren't you Draco?" Snape said sympathetically. "A love triangle is never much fun to deal with."

"Love triangle?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"Yes, you know, Mr Weasley loves Miss Granger, Miss Granger is rather taken with you and you have haplessly fallen in love with Miss Granger." Snape explained.

Malfoy's heart sped up. He had never said it our heard it said out loud. It frightened him, a lot.

"But, in this situation, if you truly love her, then fight for her. Don't let Mr Weasley win. Do whatever you have to do to get the message across to him that you aren't going to back down. Make him fight for her too. In the end, the best man always wins." Snape told him.

"Not to worry, Draco." Snape added comfortingly "It will all work out in the end, you shall see."  
Malfoy nodded, "Thank you Professor."

"Anytime." Snape replied, giving his godson a rare smile.

Malfoy, feeling bolstered, left the potions classroom and made his way up to the Slytherin common room. He was going to make Weasley regret ever getting in the way of him and Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well here it is peeps, the long awaited next chapter! I'm not pleased with this one but read it anyway please, and let me know what you think. **

**Rani Singala: You idea about Malfoy and Ron pranking each other was a good one, I might have them try a few!**

**Blowingbubbles: I would be honoured to join your C2 communitiy, which one is it?**

**Jess: Lady Marmalade? Not sure about that, maybe I'll have the talent thing in stages, and have her do polar opposits though, hmmm...goes away to think on the lady marmalade thing.**

**Michelle Felton: Yes, he may. He is Draco after all.**

**Cherryblossomangel: Perhaps. Trying to wizard one up as I type and see if it works.**

**Hogwartsstollaway: Wow! long review, you really took time to analyse the story! Such an indepth review! Have a big cookie! Hands cookie & Hugs**

**Monica: I vaguely remeber Hermione telling Harry...I think...perhaps I need to reread my stuff ...blushes in shame**

**Boarding-las: Thank you so much hugs**

**And a big thanks to all of your sweet reviews! I'm glad you like, and to the few peeps who flamed this fic, too bad. More people like it apparantly, and I shall write for their pleasure. If you don't like it, don't read it, and if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all. And to the one who said "I Fg hate you". you don't even know me. So keep your profanity to yourself and flame someone who cares. **

**But for the record, to those who support me, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Cookies to all! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Saturday morning was clear and bright, bringing the promise of Summer. Because of this, most everyone was in a good mood at breakfast.

Hermione was feeling summery, and so she chose to wear a nice floral floaty dress that she had ordered from the muggle catalogue she had her cousin send her. She used magic to put her hair up loosely, allowing her curls to bounce softly around her neck.

She cheated somewhat, being pressed for time, and used magic to apply light make-up. It was a very useful spell that Narcissa Malfoy had taught her, and it was really handy when you were in a hurry.

A spritz of light floral perfume later, and Hermione was ready to face whatever Hogwarts was going to throw at her that day. Today at dinner, Dumbledore would be blabbing her and Malfoy's secret to the whole school.

She breezed into the common room and found Harry and Ron waiting for her as usual. Ron blushed when she approached.

"Wow, Hermione!" Harry said grinning. "You look great!"

"Why thank you Harry!" Hermione replied, grinning back. "Are we ready?"

"Erm…yeah." Ron mumbled awkwardly.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione said, giggling "You make me think that you've just realized I'm a girl!"

"He has!" Harry interjected.

"HARRY!" Ron wailed "Shut up!"

"Sorry Ron, had to be said!" Harry replied, grinning.

The three headed out of the portrait hole and towards the great hall.

They were going down a rather dark corridor, when suddenly, a form loomed at them.

Hermione and Harry, who were walking with their arms linked, almost ran into the form as it stepped in front of them. Harry whipped out his wand and aimed it at the figure.

Letting out a startled gasp, Hermione stopped abruptly staring into the face of the Potions Master.

"Professor Snape!" she said in surprise. "You startled us!"

Snape eyed Harry's wand. "So it would seem." he sneered. "Put that wand down Potter before I take points."

Harry reluctantly lowered his wand. "Can't be too careful Professor. You never know these days."

Snape gave Harry another sneer. "I trust there won't be any more childish fighting with swords made out of pig parts this morning?"

"No Professor." Harry replied stiffly.

Snape cast Harry and Ron a skeptical look before turning to Hermione. He frowned slightly as he beheld her posture.

Hermione noted this at once and straightened up, shoulders back and chin up.

Snape nodded briskly, turned and strode off down the corridor in a flurry of black robes.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

Harry shrugged.

Hermione grabbed them both and pulled them to start walking again. "Who cares!"

"I suppose, he's just weird overall," Ron went on "Bloke's probably getting senile or something. All that inhaling vapors from potions all day must have some adverse effect in the long run! Kills brain cells or something.

"Shut up Ron!" Harry and Hermione chorused.

"Fine!" Ron sighed resignedly.

They reached the great hall without any further interruptions and went in, taking their usual spots at the Gryffindor table.

Ron heaped his plate with sausage, egg and bacon and ate as though he'd been starved.

Harry took what he wanted and ate like a normal human being and Hermione took one of everything and nibbled as she read the daily prophet.

"Hey Mione!" Ginny said happily as she sat herself down next to Hermione. "Guess what?"

Hermione looked back at Ginny. "You know I'm useless at guessing Gin! What's got you so happy?"

Ginny lowered her voice and leaned closer to Hermione. "I have a date for tonight!"

Harry's head shot up from eating and Ron almost choked on the sausage he was mauling.

The two girls squealed as quietly as they could before Hermione asked "So who's it with?"

"Horatio Devonport, from Ravenclaw!" Ginny said happily. "He's so cute!"

Hermione turned discreetly and looked around the Great hall, acting as though she was just looking around.

Horatio Devonport was indeed handsome, with raven hair and deep brown eyes. He was eating cheerfully with two other boys Hermione didn't know by name. She glanced inconspicuously at the Slytherin table and caught site of Malfoy.

He was eating his breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet, minding his own business. He must have felt her looking at him, because he glanced up and looked straight at her, before winking and giving her a winning Malfoy smirk and shook his paper to better read it and returning his eyes to it, still smirking.

"So how did you two get together?" Hermione asked, turning back to Ginny and a still choking Ron.

Ginny glowed with enthusiasm and happiness. "We are in Potions together. I've noticed him before, I kept finding him staring at me in class and he would quickly look away. Anyway, he must have finally plucked up the courage to ask me out. He came up to me when Snape left the room for a moment and asked me out!"

The two girls hugged.

"I'm so happy for you Gin! You deserve a bit of romance after all you've been through!" Hermione said joyfully.

"Thanks!" Ginny said happily.

Ron finally managed to swallow whatever he'd been choking on and scowled menacingly at Ginny.

"What is all this about that idiot from Ravenclaw?" He demanded.

Ginny exchanged glances with Hermione and the two girls rolled their eyes.

"Here we go again." Harry sighed, returning resignedly to his breakfast.

"It's none of your business Ron." Ginny said firmly.

"Yes it bloody well is!" Ron said loudly, his face getting redder by the minute.

"Keep your voice down Ron!" Hermione hissed as several Gryffindor heads turned curiously in their direction.

"No! I demand to know about this idiot!" Ron ranted.

Ginny let her head fall into her hands. "Shut up Ron, just shut up!" she moaned.

"Ron be quiet, your embarrassing her!" Hermione hissed, putting an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"I don't care! I'm not letting some weird bloke take my sister out!" Ron ranted on.

"Oh for goodness sake will you listen to yourself!" Hermione snapped. "You won't even let your little sister have a little happiness!"

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded.

"Ron, mate, better just let it go for now." Harry said quietly, sensing trouble.

"It means, Ronald Weasley, that you have to keep us all to yourself! You can't just let us live our lives the way we want to without wanting complete control of everything. It's pathetic!" Hermione whispered harshly.

Ron looked taken aback for a moment. "That's not true!" he finally said, going red in the ears.

"Look, why don't we just leave this until a better time to discuss it." Harry suggested. "When emotions aren't running so high."

Ron stared at Hermione for a moment, before nodding and picking up his fork again and prodding his food around his plate, casting suspicious glances in Horatio Devonport's direction.

Hermione cast Harry a thankful look as she patted Ginny comfortingly on the hand.

Harry gave her a small smile, and returned to his own breakfast.

They didn't have time to start talking again because Dumbledore had gotten to his feet and was calling everyone's attention to him.

Hermione realized that this was it, the time that everyone was going to find out about Malfoy entering her into the beauty contest. Her stomach did a flip and her heart began to race.

Across the room, Malfoy caught her eye and smiled reassuringly at her before looking back at Dumbledore. Her eyes then went to Snape who glanced at her and gave the smallest of nods. Nothing either man did made her feel any less afraid of what was to come.

Harry…well Harry knew, but to what extent? Ginny, Ginny may be shocked but she would be happy for her anyway. Ron…dear Merlin, Ron! He was going to be furious! She may even be risking his friendship in all this. And the other Gryffindors…what will they think? Would she be an outcast? Would they support her regardless?

Hermione's mind whirred frantically as these thoughts and fears rushed through it, her heart beating wildly in sync with her thoughts.

Dumbledore began to speak and she held her breath.

"My dear students, thank you for your attention. I shall now announce who is to be entering the beauty contest. Please come up to the front of the teacher's table when you are called." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "The list stands as follows: Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff, entered by Jennifer Dent, also Hufflepuff.

Lavender Brown, Gryffindor, entered by Parvati Patil, also Gryffindor.

Susan Bones, Gryffindor, entered by Terry Boot, Also Gryffindor."

There were a few murmers of surprise at the fact a boy was entering a girl, but amongst the Gryffindors, there was silence. It came as no surprise to them because they knew Susan and Terry were dating.

The list went on, and there was quite a crowd of people at the front of the Great hall. It seemed like forever before Dumbledore neared the end.

"…Angelica Storm, Ravenclaw, entered by Celeste Blackwater, Slytherin.

Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, entered by Blaise Zabini, Also Slytherin.

and finally, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, entered by...Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

There was a gasp of surprise from nearly everyone and immediately the whispers and murmers began. Lavender and Parvati gaped at her in shock. Ginny looked shocked at first, but she got over it fast, and grinned at Hermione.

Ron went purple.

Harry was the only one who didn't look shocked. He smiled comfortingly at Hermione as she got to her feet and went up to the front, where she was joined by Malfoy, who was looking pleased.

Dumbledore led everyone in a round of applause.

Even Snape joined in.

Hermione saw Ron storm from the room and felt a pang of guilt.

Pansy looked livid, and Blaise glared at Malfoy.

"She won't win." Blaise said in a low voice.

"What's the matter Zabini? Just realized you are going to lose?" Malfoy said bitingly.

"You wish, Malfoy." Blaise shot back. "Pansy beats Granger any day! Pansy's a pureblood. Granger is so far below her, she lives up to what she is. A mudblood."

"Really?" Malfoy replied smoothly "Is that why you wanted so badly to take Granger out and I quote 'make her see what a real man can do'?"

Pansy gasped and glared at Blaise. "You did what?" she snarled. Apparantly the two were an item now.

Blaise went red in the face. "Shut up Draco."

"Dear me, have I said to much?" Malfoy said lightly. He sounded very much like his father the time that he had met them in Flourish and Blotts in second year and it made Hermione shiver.

Suddenly he dropped the 'I am my father's son' act and leaned in so that his nose was almost touching Blaise's.

"Granger's new look? That was my doing." Malfoy said boastfully, his storm grey eyes glinting "And this is just the beginning. You like what you see now? Just wait until I'm finished."

Dumbledore announced breakfast was over and the contestants went out first.

Blaise sneered, unable to think of a scathing remark due to being distracted as Hermione backed up Malfoy's threat with a seductive wink.

Malfoy smirked and offered his arm to Hermione.

She took it and made a point to use what she'd learned from Draco and Snape, but added a little twist of her own. She swayed her hips as she walked.

Behind them, they heard Pansy hitting Blaise in the arm and hissing at him about staring at Hermione's rear.

Hermione smirked a smirk that would rival Malfoy's. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She glanced over at Harry. He was giving her the thumbs up, showing his support. She smiled back at him, so grateful for his friendship.

Ron was nowhere to be seen. Ginny was grinning like Harry.

They walked past the house tables and out of the great hall.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, they started laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Malfoy laughed.

"Did you see Pansy's?" Hermione laughed with him.

"Oh yes, most amusing." a sarcastic voice grunted.

Hermione saw Ron sitting on the staircase in the entrance hall, looking disgruntled.

"Perhaps I should go and talk to him." she told Malfoy.

Malfoy glanced over at Ron and wrinkled his nose. "He'll get over it." he said "He's a Weasley. In spite of the rep, they are rather resilient."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I can't just leave him like this. He needs a friend."

"Then have Potter tend to him." Malfoy replied.

"He needs to understand why I did this. You go on ahead." Hermione said before walking over to Ron.

Malfoy snorted and walked in the direction of the Slytherin common room muttering something about 'bloody Gryffindors'.

Hermione approached Ron and stood in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, bracing herself for the onslaught.

"Do I bloody look okay!" Ron snarled "What the bloody hell do you think you are playing at? Running around with Malfoy, letting him change you like this!"

Hermione blanched at the anger behind the words. "You didn't seem to complain before you knew that it was Malfoy's doing." she said quietly.

Ron goggled at her, not having anything to say to that, because it was the truth.

"But it's Malfoy!" he said beseechingly, as though he thought that if she heard it straight, it would make her see the light.

"And?" Hermione promted. "So what if it is? Look here Ron, this was my decision, I need you to support me here! Harry has no problems with it!"

Ron sighed. It was true Harry seemed to have accepted it just fine and was supporting Hermione all the way.

"Ron this is good for me! I've been needing a bit of a change, more confidence in myself as a girl!" Hermione said pleadingly.

"You were always confident in yourself Mione." Ron pointed out.

"Yes, in my academic abilities, but not like this. My brains alone aren't going to make a man fall in love with me." she replied soflty.

"Neither will looks alone." Ron said quietly.

"No, but it helps." Hermione said shrugging.

There was a moment of silence between them before Hermione broke it.

"So what's the verdict? Are you going to stand by me or end our friendship over this?"

Ron gazed at her, torn somewhat. He didn't want to lose her, but could he sit by and watch Malfoy move in on her?

"Of course we are still friends." He said "Nothing will stop that, ever. But it's going to be hard seeing you work with him."

"I know, Ron, but please try." Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "I will."

They hugged, tears forming in their eyes.

"Promise me one thing, Mione." Ron said softly.  
"What?" Hermione asked.

"Promise you'll be careful. It is Malfoy we are dealing with here. there's no telling what he might try and pull."

Hermione sighed inwardly, there was really nothing to fear about Malfoy now, but she treasured Ron as a friend and so she nodded.

"I promise I'll be careful. At the first sign of trouble, I'll run." She said solemnly.

Ron seemed to relax a little and smiled slightly.

"Good. Harry and me will be here for you."

"Thanks." Hermione replied gratefully and she started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh and Mione, do me a favour?" Ron said.

She turned "Yes Ron?"

"Don't fall in love with him."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Okay, I know I'm not supposed to make notes, but I have to just quickly apologize for the length of time this took to get up here. I was suffering terribly for months with Writers block. You all owe it to **ssdiablo **for giving me the kick up the rear I needed to spur me on to write regardless. Thank you ssdiablo and thank you all so much for your reviews. I hopeyou are all enjoying reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Love to you all mwah Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 16 

Hermione stood in shock for a moment. How could Ron suggest…think that….with Malfoy! She swallowed hard as her mind whirred in soul-searching mode.

Was it possible to? She had never been in love before…how was she supposed to know if she had fallen for Malfoy or not? Arrrgh! It was so confusing! She was not going down this road. It was too scary.

"Mione?" Ron asked carefully "You haven't have you? Please tell me you haven't!" He said, his voice getting slightly more desperate as he spoke.

Hermione came out of her reverie. "What? No! Of course not!" She said sounding insulted. "It's Malfoy for crying out loud!"

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, it's just…you scared me there when you went all quiet."

"Umm, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking. I have to go…somewhere. I'll see you later!" Hermione said absently, heading out through the doors to the castle and out into the sunshine.

She sighed in frustration. Never before had she been so confused. Ron had caught her off guard with that last statement. She'd never considered it before, but now that she really thought about it…was it possible that she was falling for Malfoy?

She let her mind wander, recalling the fun they had had with her makeover so far. She had seen a different side of him, that was for sure. Occasionally she had felt a flutter in her stomach when he touched her face, or fingered her hair, but she'd always just put that down to her not being used to being touched in that way. Maybe she had misread her feelings.  
Something touched her arm and she gasped and jumped in fright. "Dra…Draco!" She squeaked.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "You're jumpy all of a sudden, what's wrong?" he asked.

"N..Nothing, you just startled me, that's all." Hermione replied, smiling at him.

Malfoy stared at her for a moment, his eyes searching hers. "What's really the matter?" He asked again.

Hermione suddenly found it hard to look him in the eye, and she looked away, fussing with her dress. "It's nothing, just something stupid Ron said."

"Did he upset you? If he did, I'll-" Malfoy began, pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"No…no it's nothing like that…he just made it sound like we…like I might…it doesn't matter." Hermione said unsure if she could tell Malfoy what Ron had insinuated.

But Malfoy was too interested now. "No, tell me! I want to help!"

Hermione fretted. "You can't help! This is my predicament. I shouldn't have done this to begin with! I've messed everything up now! Merlin what am I going to do!"

Malfoy looked shocked at her little outburst of self -doubt. "Hermione, what is going on?" he pressed.

"I..I can't tell you!" Hermione cried.

"Of course you can!" Malfoy argued.

"NO!" Hermione all but screeched.

"YES!" Malfoy bellowed.

"FINE! RON…why am I still yelling?" Hermione paused to ask.

Malfoy shrugged.

"Ron made me promise something." She said quietly.

Malfoy motioned for her to go on, so she did.

"He made me promise not to fall in love with you!" She mumbled, and then laughed a little "like that would ever happen, right?

Malfoy didn't respond, he just stared at Hermione like he was still waiting on an answer.

"Draco? Did you hear what I said?" Hermione asked carefully.

"What? Oh, yes, I heard you." Malfoy said shaking himself out of a trance.

"You aren't falling in love with me are you?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

Hermione gawped at him for a moment. She couldn't believe he had just asked her that!

She opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but didn't get a chance, as Professor McGonnagal was shimmying up to them, singing to herself.

When she got to them, she beamed at the two of them proudly. "This is wonderful! Mr Malfoy, what can I say? Taking on this task may finally make your houses see that unity between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin can work!"

It was obvious to the two students that Professor McGonnagal was extremely happy with the situation.

"So tell, me Mr Malfoy, what do you have planned for our wonderful Miss Granger?" Professor McGonnagal asked excitedly.

"Oh, um…well I can't really tell you Professor!" Malfoy replied. "It's a secret!" he added, winking cheekily at her.

McGonnagal winked back and tapped her nose secretly. "Ah, yes of course! Enough said Mr Malfoy, I shan't ask anymore! Oh this is wonderful!" She cried grabbing Malfoy and hugging him, then grabbing Hermione and giving her the same.

"Take care of each other…I have a feeling that your fellow housemates aren't happy with this arrangement at all! You might want to watch each other's backs." McGonnagal said before swanning off, grabbing Professor Snape as he was passing and waltzed him around, much to his dislike.  
"Isn't it wonderful Severus?" She squealed at him as she twirled him around, "Two of our students coming together to do something like this! Who would have thought!"  
"Indeed, Minerva." Snape replied stiffly as he was twirled around under Minerva's arm "If you don't mind though, I do have some things to attend to."

"Oh alright Severus." McGonnagal pouted and let him go, shimmying away into the castle, leaving Snape to go about his business.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he got his bearings back and surveyed the two grinning students before him with a wary eye.

"You both saw nothing." He stated darkly.

Malfoy smirked "Riiiight."

A vein in Snape's neck bulged. "You saw nothing!" he said more forcefully.

"Aww come on!" Malfoy protested "I can take that memory and make it into one of those muggle film thingies and sell it! Picture it…" He added spreading his arms wide in a visionary type manner. "Roll up roll up! Come and watch Professor Snape do some ballroom dancing with Professor McGonnagal! 5 Galleons a view!"

Hermione gasped and giggled.

Snape looked livid. "You will not, lest you have no eyes left after I've gouged them out with your own wand and modified your memory!"

Malfoy considered this. "I saw nothing." He said robotically after a minute's silence.

Hermione giggled again and Snape turned his scrutiny on her.

"And you saw nothing either." He stated, glaring at her.

Hermione pretended to lock her lips with a key and threw it over her shoulder.

"Good." Snape muttered before getting down to business. "I took the liberty of obtaining the required fields for this contest."

"Oh, wonderful!" Malfoy said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together. "What's required?"

"It would seem that talent is needed, that will include a performance." Snape said reading from a parchment.

Hermione froze. "Wait…performance?…talent?"

"That is what he said." Malfoy said slowly.

"Well, I can't do it!" Hermione stated.  
"I beg your pardon?" Snape demanded "What do you mean by that!"

"I mean exactly what I say, I can't do it!" Hermione stated in reply. "I have no talent, and I certainly don't perform!"

"You will, or you will be humiliated in front of the whole school by none other than Pansy Parkinson!" Snape pointed out.

"And so will I!" Malfoy chimed in. "I must win! You hear me? MUST WIN!"  
"There must be some talent in you somewhere!" Snape said thoughtfully eyeing Hermione in a way that rather disturbed her. Suddenly, her mind went wild. Thoughts and memories rushing through her mind at the speed of light.

Then it stopped as suddenly as it had begun and Snape stood looking relatively satisfied.  
"You can sing, and, with a little practice and rehearsing, you can dance…possibly…with a lot of work…and time…and a considerable amount of pepper up potion." He informed her.

Hermione blushed. "I…I don't think I'm terribly good at singing Professor." She said uncomfortably, shuffling her feet.

"We can work on that." Snape said before lifting the parchment to continue reading from it.

"It says here that you will also have to endorse a little competition by joining with another contestant." Snape said "hmmn, interesting."

Malfoy thought hard. Who could she be so competitive with in song? Then it hit him "PANSY!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"You can sing against Pansy!" Malfoy said excitedly "It'll be like one of those stand off things, they can insult each other in song! It'll be great!"

"erm….yes, well, that can be worked on I suppose…" Snape said uncertainly as he eyed Malfoy rubbing his hands together in glee.

"And what else is required Professor?" Hermione asked getting more and more depressed as the list went on.

"You apparently…" Snape paused, wincing "you apparently have to do an alluring performance also, to show your…womanly ways, for want of a better term."

Hermione gaped at Snape. "WHAT!" she shrieked making Malfoy and Snape wince again.

"I am not repeating that one, it was bad enough the first time!" Snape sniffed.

"Well there's no way I'm doing a sexy anything!" Hermione huffed indignantly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! What kind of word is that anyway? What butchery of the English Language!" Snape snapped. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with that requirement too.

"What word?" Malfoy asked curiously "Doing? Way?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Hush Draco, we must work on this!"

"I want to know what word you found so offensive!" Malfoy protested.

"Never mind, it was a silly muggle word! You don't want to know!" Snape insisted irritably.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in mild amusement.

"Oh…but I do want to know." Malfoy said, aloof.

Snape growled. "Fine. The word she used that I didn't like was…" he winced "sexy." He murmered, flushing.

"SEXY?" Draco guffawed.

"SSHH!" Snape hissed looking around to make sure nobody had heard the boy yelling the offensive word.

Hermione giggled.

"What's so bad about that word?" Draco asked.

"It's just an offensive sounding word." Snape insisted.

Malfoy glanced at Hermione mischievously, took a deep breath, opened his mouth wide and began "SEX-" He was brutally cut off by Snape's hand smacking over his mouth to silence him.

"Do that again, and I swear it Draco you are on your own with this confounded make-over!" Snape growled, his right eye bulging in rage.

Malfoy scowled and stuck his tongue out.

Snape hissed and withdrew his hand in disgust, wiping it on Draco's robes. "Are you quite finished being childlike?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Yeeeeees." He droned.

"Good. Now, back to business." Snape grunted, opening the parchment again "We have some serious work to do if we are going to pull this off."

Hermione groaned. "Can't we just forget the whole thing? I mean, what's the point in torturing me? We aren't going to win!"

Malfoy's head snapped up and he stared at her hard.

After a while it was starting to get disturbing.

"Forget the whole thing." Snape said slowly, almost thoughtfully.

"Yes, let us think about that for a moment," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Ummmn…..NO!" Snape and Malfoy said loudly in unison.

Hermione threw up her hands. "Fine, we can work our bottoms off, for nothing!"

"It won't be for nothing Hermione, we will win! WIN I TELL YOU!" Malfoy said, shaking his fist in determination, looking rather like a young Napoleon.

"We have come this far, Miss Granger, why stop now?" Snape questioned.

"I suppose I'm just getting cold feet Professor." Hermione admitted.

"But what about Professor McGonnagal?" Snape asked. "She would be terribly disappointed if you were to pull out."

"I know….but-"

"And what about Potter? He looked positively delighted with this whole thing. He seems to think you have gained confidence in yourself a little more, so if he thinks it's good, what's your problem?" Malfoy pointed out.

"Not to mention the depths that a female will go for vengeance…" Snape added "it would be just so embarrassing for you to be upstaged by Miss Parkinson of all people…" Snape coaxed.

Hermione looked torn. Then she seemed to make her mind up. "Okay, we'll continue." She said wearily. "What should we do first?"

"The singing." Snape said. "We need to get some structure to these things. We shall retire to the music room!" Snape said sweeping off back towards the castle.

Hermione groaned as she reluctantly followed. What had she gotten herself into?

The music room was a room that nobody really new about aside from the school orchestra and Professor Flitwick. They had to be careful to make sure nobody thought they were with Snape, So as not to raise suspicion that he was helping them. More than once, Snape had to dive behind a statue, or Hermione and Draco had to stuff him into a cupboard they were passing as they saw people coming along the deserted corridors they were using that weren't quite as deserted as they would have liked.

They were almost there when the heard familiar voices.  
"Quick Professor hide!" Malfoy hissed, yanking open a door they were passing.

Hermione stuffed Snape inside and Malfoy slammed the door shut just in time.

"What are you doing?" Pansy sneered stopping in front of them with Blaise.

"None of your business!" Hermione sniffed.

Malfoy sneered right back at her. "What's the matter Parkinson, you've got a face like a smacked bum…oh wait, that's how you always look!"

Pansy looked slightly hurt at Malfoy's harsh comment, but she shrugged it off quickly as Blaise stepped in.

"That was uncalled for Malfoy!" Blaise said stepping closer to Malfoy threateningly.

Malfoy rose to the occasion and swaggered a step closer to Blaise, looking him up and down. "And you would know all about what's uncalled for wouldn't you Zabini? Just because Granger rejected you, Zabini, doesn't mean you have to stoop as low as Pansy for compensation." Malfoy snorted.

Pansy gasped. "How dare you!" she shrieked grabbing her wand and aiming it at Malfoy's face.

But Hermione was just as fast and had her own wand trained between Pansy's eyes. "You will have a face full of pus before you could utter the first word of your hex Parkinson!" she declared.

Pansy snorted and lowered her wand. "Whatever."

"There was a tense silence until Pansy spoke again.

"So, what were you stuffing in this broom Cupboard? Your favorite dress?" Pansy said condescendingly reaching for the door handle.

Malfoy swept in front of her to block her progress.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Malfoy said just as condescendingly, giving Snape a few seconds to think quick.

Malfoy opened the door a crack and reached in, groping around, poking Snape in the nose and eye before Snape handing him a dress he had conjured in a hurry.

Grabbing the dress, Malfoy pulled it out of the cupboard, closing the door quickly.

Pansy's jaw dropped as she saw the dress. It was stunning. Even Hermione had to gape. It was silver and flowing, almost like liquid and of greek design.

Pansy recovered and snorted "What's it doing in the broom cupboard? Can't she afford a wardrobe in her room?"

"It's not a broom cupboard." Malfoy lied "It's a room. A dressing room. In fact, it's-"

"My boudoir!" Hermione piped up, smirking.  
Pansy glared at Hermione.

"That's right Pansy, I have my own boudoir!" Hermione repeated, smirking more and more at the jealous look on Pansy's face.

"Let me see it then!" She demanded.

"You can't." Malfoy replied, smirking. "Only Hermione and myself can enter that room."

"Psh!" Pansy snorted and grabbed Blaise's arm. "Come Blaise darling, let's leave. We shouldn't be seen talking with such freaks."

And with that, they walked off with their noses in the air.

When the coast was clear, they opened the door and Snape staggered out looking ruffled and holding his right eye.

"Cudos on the dress Professor!" Malfoy said, very much impressed.

"Well I do apologize, Mr Malfoy, but I was given very little time to think of one. I had to conjure the first one that came to mind." Snape said defensively.

"No Professor, we liked the dress very much!" Hermione corrected.

Snape raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"It's true, it was stunning! I didn't know you possessed such creativity!" Malfoy praised. "You need to design Hermione some dresses for the competition!"

"Well, I suppose I could…" Snape said nonchalantly. "Anyway, let us begin this singing thing."

They nodded and continued on to the music room and went in, closing the door firmly behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Snape eyed the room they had entered beadily and snorted. "This isn't nearly adequate enough for teaching voice." He remarked unkindly eyeing the dusty piano and the various other instruments that lay scattered around the room. "This place looks like it could do with a good dusting!"

"And this room differs in comparison to your dungeon….how?" Malfoy remarked, gesturing to the numerous cobwebs and thick layers of dust.

Snape shot him a withering look and turned to the pitiful piano. "How am I supposed to work with that sorry excuse for a piano?" he turned sharply to Hermione as though he had asked her the question.

She shrugged. "I don't play anything…well, I was learning the harp, but my fingers got blisters and I gave up."

Snape turned back to the piano and sighing, took out his wand. With a wave and a few muttered words, dust flew off of the piano to reveal it's beautiful cherry wood finish and ivory and ebony keys. It was a Grand piano, and absolutely stunning.

"Hmmm, I suppose this will have to do." Snape sniffed as he sat down at the piano and cracking his fingers.

"Do you play?" Hermione asked, surprised.

Snape sneered and placed his hands on the keyboard of the piano and began to play Beethoven's moonlight Sonata. He played with all the expertise of a concert pianist, his slender fingers running over the keys nimbly as he played the sad, haunting and melancholy tune.

The tune was so beautiful and melancholy that Hermione was almost moved to tears.

Snape stopped abruptly as though he had just realized he had company.

"Professor, you play beautifully!" Hermione said in awe.

"You think so?" Snape asked with a sneer "Not beautifully enough for Flitwick apparently."

"Are you still harping on that!" Malfoy squawked "It was three years ago! Get over it already!"

"Well I still think I deserved to play at that concert! Flitwick, PSH!" Snape huffed.

"Come on we are wasting time!" Malfoy said impatiently.

"Oh keep your robes on Draco!" Snape snapped. "Miss Granger, get over here."

Hermione stepped up to the piano nervously. She didn't know what her voice was capable of.

"Give me a C note" Snape ordered.

Hermione did as commanded and whispered out a C.

"What was that?" Snape demanded brutally. "Was that a note or did a frog replace your voice box?"

Hermione blushed and cast her eyes down to the floor.

"What did I say about not looking down to anyone!" Malfoy said sharply.

Hermione felt like running away and never returning. Was anything good enough? She glared at a trombone as she lifted her head.

"And stand up straight!" Malfoy added as an afterthought.

Hermione glared at the trombone harder, her anger rising.

"Sing louder!"

"Don't slouch!"  
"Chin level with the floor!"

"Don't clench your teeth!"

Suddenly, the trombone that Hermione had been glaring at flew violently into the air and Snape ducked and Malfoy dove out of it's way as it soared towards them and hit the wall opposite them.

"Now really! was that necessary?" Snape demanded indignantly. "Whatever possessed you to do that?"

"Granger, if you were upset, you should have just said!" Malfoy added getting up off of the floor and dusting himself down.  
"I'm sorry, it just got a little too much for me." Hermione said apologetically. Her head hurt and she was tired.

"Well, we are all tired." Snape said by way of agreement. "What say we continue this tomorrow. For now, we need to eat, and rest. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Professor, it's not even dinner time yet." Malfoy pointed out.

"I simply meant that we should do this tomorrow. I can't be bothered, and I don't think Miss Granger can either to be quite frank." Snape snapped.

Malfoy shrugged. "Yes, I suppose."

Hermione sighed with relief and made a beeline for the door.

"Granger!" Malfoy called.

"What?" Hermione asked impatiently. She wanted to get out of there and be free for a while…to study in the Library.

"I'm coming with you." Malfoy said heading towards her.

"Why?" Hermione asked, bewildered. Then she remembered that the whole school knew now, so it was fine to be seen in each other's company.

"Because I want to!" Malfoy replied simply.

"And we all know that what Draco wants, Draco gets." Snape grumbled from behind.

"Oh be quiet. You were just like this as a child!" Malfoy pointed out, gesturing to himself.

Snape gaped at him. "How did you know…."

"My father has told me…a lot about you." Malfoy said smirking evilly and darting past Hermione and out of the door before Snape could take a swing at him.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm not ever going to get away from him am I Professor?"

"No, you are not." Snape replied simply. "Good day."

And with that, Snape swept from the room.

"Come on Hermione!" Draco's voice called.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes before trudging out of the room and off down the corridor where Malfoy was waiting.

"Remember when you hated me?" She asked him.

"Yes…what of it?" Malfoy asked nonchalantly.

"Will you ever hate me again?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy stopped in mid step and turned to her. "What a thing to ask!" he said quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I mean, once this is all over, will we just go back to being enemies, or will we be friends?" Hermione replied.

Malfoy stared at her for a moment. "Do you not know me yet?"

This question took Hermione by surprise, and she had to think. "Not really. Not yet." She answered finally.  
"Well, that must be remedied." Malfoy said decidedly. "That's why me spending so much of my time with you will be beneficial to us."

"Why do you want it to be beneficial?" Hermione asked. "Where is this going? Why did you suddenly want to do this?"

"Have we not already been over this?" Malfoy said frowning. "I have a better question for you…why are you suddenly freaking out on me!"

Hermione stared at him in silence. "I don't know! You tell me!"

"How should I know?" Malfoy squawked in exasperation.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Hermione snapped before marching off to the library.

"What the hell was that all about?" Malfoy demanded as he watched her go.

"Confusing isn't it?" Came a familiar voice.  
Malfoy spun around to face Harry and gave him a questioning look.

"Hermione has her moments of insanity. All of that logic and studying…she needs to blow off some steam now and then." Harry continued. Wincing as the library door slammed shut.

Malfoy eyed Harry with interest. "Walk with me Potter. Tell me more."

Harry fell into step beside Malfoy as they wandered in no particular direction.

"Usually it's me and Ron that gets it. One minute she'll be fine, then all of a sudden, she just morphs into this angry version of herself. It's weird." Harry said shrugging. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. She just needs some time alone."

"You think so?" Malfoy asked "Only I think it could be something about…never mind." He said quickly. He'd almost said it out loud, and to Potter no less!

"About what?" Harry asked, his curiosity sparked. "What else do you think it is?"

"It doesn't matter Just forget about it." Malfoy insisted. "Really it's nothing."

Harry cast Malfoy a suspicious look but let the subject drop. They walked in silence for a moment before Draco spoke again.

"So you say to just give her some time by herself?"

"Yes. She needs to blow some steam. Normally she'll do this by throwing herself into studying, but occasionally…no..I can't say." Harry said suddenly catching himself and withdrawing.

But this time, Draco's curiosity was sparked. "What is it? Tell me!" he said forcefully.

Harry looked apprehensive of telling Draco whatever it was that he didn't want to tell him. This only increased Draco's curiosity.

"Tell me Potter! I have to know!" Malfoy said in a commanding tone.

"Alright keep your knickers on Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"I don't wear knickers! How dare you suggest I wear such a thing!" Malfoy said, affronted. "Knickers are a girl thing!"

"Shh!" Harry said "Okay, promise that you won't tell anyone else this."

Malfoy held up his hand "I promise."

Harry looked around to make sure nobody else was in earshot and beckoned for Malfoy to lean in closer so he could whisper it to him.

Malfoy leaned in closer. "Spill the beans Potter."

"Okay…when Hermione blows off steam, like I said, it's normally by studying…but occasionally I've heard her…doing something quite different. Something you wouldn't expect Hermione to do." Harry said in a low voice.

Malfoy frowned, trying to think of what Harry could be talking about.

"I didn't want to say to anyone, in case that I was mistaken." Harry added.

"What are you saying Potter? That she's some sort of closet sex fiend?" Malfoy demanded in a hiss.

Harry was so horrified at the mere thought that he physically withdrew from Malfoy, recoiling in horror. "Malfoy!" He snapped. "Your mind is in the gutter! Get it out now! Mione would never…I can't believe…"

"Oh for goodness sake Potter! What else did you expect me to think based on what you said?" Malfoy hissed.

"I expected you not to think that way! Is that a Slytherin mentality?" Harry demanded.

"What sort of question is that!" Malfoy demanded. "Don't you stand there and tell me that Gryffindor's minds are as pure and as white as snow! Don't you tell me you don't think about it all the time!" he said dramatically pointing at Harry.

Harry blushed furiously.

"Ha! I've struck a chord haven't I Potter!" Malfoy said triumphantly. "You've been having naughty thoughts just like the rest of us!"

"Okay, it may have crossed my mind once or twice…but the point is, I don't think of Hermione that way!" Harry hissed, red as Ron's hair by now.  
"What do you think she is Potter? Some sort of sexless being? If you do I have a newsflash for you…she isn't!" Malfoy said in a low voice. He was rather enjoying making Potter get all flustered and blushing.

"Hush up Malfoy!" Harry hissed, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm telling you Potter, that Granger is a GIRL! She has breasts, and nice ones at that!" Malfoy said grinning.

"MALFOY!" Harry cried angrily. "Stop talking about Mione that way!"

"She has a figure! We've all seen it now! She isn't the frumpy little bookworm we all thought she was, under those volumous robes, she's been hiding an amazing figure, curvy, feminine, and.."

"STOP IT!" Harry shouted. "I'm going to hex your ears off!"

Suddenly something had occurred to Malfoy and he smirked. "I get it. I see why you don't want me talking about Hermione that way…it's making you see her that way and you don't like that!"

"No, that's not it at all! You are such a prat Malfoy!" Harry seethed. Although, he couldn't deny that Hermione had really blossomed since this make-over thing, but he wouldn't stand there and listen to Malfoy talking about her as though she was a piece of meat!.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice asked from behind them. "What are you yelling about mate?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Harry said glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter here is thinking naughty thoughts about Granger!" Malfoy smirked.

Ron goggled at Malfoy then turned to Harry.  
"It's not true Ron!" Harry said exasperated. "Get a grip!"

"I believe you mate!" Ron said firmly. "Shut up Malfoy."

"What!" Malfoy said insulted. "I was just pointing out to Potter here that Granger isn't the frumpy bookworm everyone thought she was."

"Yeah, then you went on to describe her breasts and her figure!" Harry said accusingly.

"So? There's nothing wrong with appreciating her physique!" Malfoy said defensively.

Ron had gone purple. "There is something wrong with YOU doing it Malfoy!"

"Oh I get it, just because I'm Malfoy, I can't think of her that way. Well too bad Weasley, that's just the way it is." Malfoy sneered. "Geez you just can't win around you people!"

"What?" Harry asked, taken by surprise at that comment.

"You moan if I insult her and you moan if I compliment her, I can't win!" Malfoy pointed out.

"You weren't complimenting her, you were lusting!" Ron said with a glower.

"Which, if you think about it, is complimenting her!" Malfoy corrected.

Ron bunched his fists at his sides. "If you touch her Malfoy, I'm going to pound you into the ground!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Malfoy sniffed "And anyway, I know what your problem is Weasely."

"Oh yeah?" Ron growled.

"You want Granger for yourself. Well I hate to be the barer of bad news but…you can't have her." Malfoy said casually, examining his nails  
Harry already knew why. But Ron didn't. Harry's heart beat increased. Surely one of them would die this night, he hoped neither would, but this was Ron and Malfoy after all. Harry could let things go, acceptance was a trait of his character, but Ron was the opposite. He wasn't reasonable, he wasn't willing to let things go so easy and he was possessive of Hermione.

"Oh no? And why is that Malfoy?" Ron said in a dangerous voice, his fists white with his clenching them so hard.

"Because…" Malfoy replied simply, raising his eyes from his nails to meet Ron's. "She is mine."

Harry closed his eyes in dread. "Oh no."

Ron let out a primitive roar and flew at Malfoy, fists swinging.

Malfoy casually stepped to the side and Ron ran into the wall. But he recovered quickly and flew at him again.

"RON!" Harry yelled, trying to get a hold of Ron, but it was very difficult. Ron was furious and it was rather like trying to get a hold of soap in the shower. Finally he managed to grab him around the waist and held him. Ron struggled against Harry, his fists still swinging at Malfoy.  
Malfoy stood quite still, Ron's fists missing his nose and face by millimeters. "Now see here Weasley, you know the rules…if you snooze you lose, and you have had 6 years to make your move, but you never did. You lost her to Viktor Krum back in 4th year, and now, you have lost her to me."

This fueled Ron's anger more and Harry was red in the face from his efforts to restrain him.

"Malfoy, you aren't making this easy!" he huffed.

"Sorry Potter, but your friend here needs to know his boundaries." Malfoy said.

"MY boundaries! MY boundaries!" Ron bellowed "What about YOUR boundaries Malfoy! You spend 5 years of our lives making Mione's life miserable then you come swaggering around and romance her! You are one to talk about Boundaries!"

"I had a change of heart, and besides, that has nothing to do with you!" Malfoy replied smoothly. "I don't think it would have bothered you too much if it had been Potter that took a liking to her."

"Leave Harry out of this!" Ron roared, struggling to get free from Harry's hold.

"You know, you are nothing but a jealous and possessive idiot Weasley, but here's a little secret for you…" Malfoy said and leaned in close to Ron. "I am more possessive than you could ever dream of being, Hermione is mine now, and there is no way in hell you are ever going to get her back."

Ron lurched forward so suddenly that Harry lost his hold on him and Ron, free at last, pounced on Malfoy, tackling him to the ground, beating every inch of him that he could lay his hands on.

Malfoy gave as good as he got, much to Harry's surprise. Harry didn't count Malfoy as being the fisticuffs type, but there he was breaking Ron's nose and adding a black eye for good measure. Ron had finally met his match.

Attracted by the noise and commotion, other students ventured out of wherever they were to see what was going on. Upon discovering Draco Malfoy and Ron fighting good and proper, they grouped around them and began to cheer for whomever they thought would come out best.

Harry stood for a moment watching the two fight, before coming to his senses and bolting to find a teacher, any teacher would do, so long as they would stop the fight.

He ran into the last person he thought would be of any use. Professor Flitwick. "Oh you won't be of any use!" he said to the confused Charms Professor before rushing off again in search of a not so vertically challenged adult.

Meanwhile, Malfoy was currently winning, and sat atop Ron trying to strangle him with his own Gryffindor tie.

Ron was nearly purple by the time he managed to throw Malfoy off of him.

Hermione had heard the commotion from the library and came running out to see what the fuss was all about. She pushed her way through the throng of onlookers and made it to the front of the circle and gasped at the sight that greeted her.  
Blood was everywhere, on the floor, on robes on Malfoy's hair, on Ron's face on both boy's fists, the list was endless.

"What are you doing!" She cried, rushing forward and attempted to pull them apart. "Ron stop it! Both of you!"

Ron pushed her away roughly, with a small cry, she landed on her rear.

"Why you-" Malfoy growled and punched Ron on the face, sending blood flying at the onlookers.

Ron let out a war cry again and wrapped his hands around Malfoy's neck.

Malfoy had the same idea at the same time and so both boys were throttling one another.

Hermione got up off of the floor, her robe spattered with blood and threw herself onto Malfoy and Ron again.

"Stop this!" She cried, trying to prise Ron's fingers away from Malfoy. When that didn't work, she tried Malfoy's fingers instead, but it was futile.

She was getting tearful. Why were they fighting like this? She had never seen so much blood! It was amazing that either of them were still standing.

"Please Stop it!" She sobbed, tugging lamely at Malfoy's robes.

Suddenly, she was picked up and set down behind the person who had lifted her. She was confused for a second until she realized that Snape had arrived and that she had merely been in his way.

He grabbed both boys and tore them apart, holding them up off of the ground as though they were two scrapping cats.

"What is this nonsense?" he demanded silkily.

"He was making comments about Hermione!" Ron snarled right off.

"Weasley shut up!" Malfoy snarled in response "It's a free country, I can make comments!"

"What sort of comments?" Snape asked.

"He was saying things like Hermione had nice breasts and her figure was a turn on!" Ron shouted angrily, his voice and words echoing off of the walls.

Snape almost laughed. Almost.

Behind him, Hermione was mortified, her face was burning with embarrassment. Why did he have to shout that in front of everyone!

"Like I said, is it a crime to appreciate what nature bestowed upon her?" Malfoy shouted back.

"Mr Weasley, I see no wrong in Mr Malfoy's comments. He is male after all, and I'm quite sure I overheard you telling Mr Potter how attractive Miss Granger was to you just a few weeks ago in my potions class." Snape said silkily. "Describing her, ah, shall we say, more favourable qualities?"

Ron blinked. He didn't think Snape could have heard him. Obviously he was wrong.

Hermione gaped at Ron.

"HA!" Malfoy barked. "Busted!"

Snape smirked as he lowered the boys to the ground. "So Mr Weasley, what was your motive for attacking Mr Malfoy? Jealousy?"

Ron scowled and went red.

"I see I have struck a nerve. Well then, I suggest you get over it." Snape said, his voice still soft and silky. "20 points from Gryffindor for attacking a fellow student."

Ron snorted. He had been wondering when he was going to get around to docking points.

"And 20 points from Slytherin for resorting to fisticuffs." Snape added, giving Malfoy a look of disappointment. "I thought better of you Draco, stooping so low as to use such a muggle way of dealing with your emotions. It won't do you know."

Malfoy had the grace to hang his head in shame. "Sorry Professor. I lost controle."

"Indeed." Snape agreed eyeing Malfoy's bloody face and black eye, torn robes and mussed up hair. "Now Off to the infirmary both of you, get cleaned up and report to Dumbleore's office."

With that said, Snape turned and glided away, dispersing the onlookers as he went, leaving Hermione Ron and Malfoy alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter! Before you all start threatening me with mouldy cheese and such, I am letting you know that I have already started the next chapter, so it shouldn'tbe too long before it's up too. Anyway, enjoy this one for now. :)**

Chapter 18.

Hermione marched the two boys by the scruff of their necks to the hospital wing.

"I can't believe you two! Honestly!" she raged as she frogmarched them along.

Neither Draco or Ron could do anything but wince as she cuffed their ears.  
"I've never been so embarrassed in all my life! How could you do that to me!" she ranted "And you Ron! Telling Professor Snape what Malfoy said! And you Malfoy, telling him…in front of everyone!" She cried cuffing them on the back of their heads.

"Ow!" Malfoy snapped. "Stop cuffing me Granger!"

"I'll stop cuffing you when I think you've had enough!" She snarled.

"Y'know Mione, I feel sorry for your future children! They don't stand a chance!" Ron bleated. This earned him another thump from Hermione, making Draco smirk that he hadn't been so stupid as to make such a comment.

"OW!" Ron wailed. She had hit a bruise.

"Well it serves you right Ronald Weasley!" She snapped.

Malfoy sniggered, but stopped abruptly when Hermione glared at him.

Thankfully, they reached the hospital wing before Hermione could do anymore damage to their already beaten-to-a- pulp bodies.

Madame Pomfrey tutted and fussed about as she mopped up Malfoy and Ron.

"Goodness sake, boys and their jealousy!" she tutted, putting a potion soaked cloth on Malfoy's wounds. Hermione had explained the whole scenario to the nurse and she highly disapproved.

"OW!" he bellowed at her. "THAT HURT!"

"Well if you'd hold still Mr Malfoy, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Wimp." Ron muttered.

"What did you just call me Weasley?" Malfoy demanded.

"I called you a wimp Malfoy." Ron repeated.

"Why you…" Malfoy snarled and attempted to get up to pound Ron into dust, but Madame Pomfrey forced him to lie back down.

"Stop it now, both of you. There will be no fighting in my ward!" The nurse told them both strictly. "Besides, I think you didn't leave anything more to beat up on each other!"

Malfoy and Ron scowled at one another, both vowing revenge when they got out.

Hogwarts was just starting dinner by the time that Malfoy and Ron were let out of the infirmary by Madame Pomfrey. She wanted to keep them overnight too, but they pouted and grumbled so much that she more or less kicked them out.

Malfoy decided that she was just so lonely that she'd keep all of her patients prisoner as long as she could.

Nurses were evil and that was all there was to it. Thank goodness for Potions.

When they'd reached the great hall, Ron grumbled something about finding Hermione and Harry and mooched off to find them.

Malfoy shook his head and went to his normal seat at the Slytherin table. He glanced up at the head table and saw Snape munching happily on a pork chop. Well, at least Malfoy could tell he was happy. To everyone else in the great hall, he looked as sour as he usually did and still scowled between mouthfuls at random students, just to make sure they still knew who was boss. Malfoy watched in mild amusement as Snape glared at a 1st year hufflepuff before savagely picking up his pork chop with his fingers and chomping down on it violently, tearing off a piece with his teeth while still glaring at her. The girl squeaked in fear and lowered her head down to stare at her plate.

It was just as well she did look down, as Snape immediately began to choke on the bit of pork chop he had torn off and Hagrid had to start thumping him on the back to dislodge it, and as he got his breath back, Professor McGonnagal lectured him saying "You see? This is why we use cutlery Severus! That's what you get for venturing off into the unknown!"

Malfoy snorted in laughter as Snape grumbled into his pork chops and resumed the use of his knife and fork.

Turning to his own empty plate, Malfoy remembered his mother telling him dining etiquette, he had been raised to eat with all the elegance and grace that an aristocratic young man should. Snape had been too, he just liked to scare people, it gave him some sort of weird satisfaction.

He looked up to see Hermione at the Gryffindor table with Harry. She was obviously still mad about what had happened earlier. Well she was going to have to get over that before 7pm. It was their date tonight and he was beginning to wonder if she'd forgotten.

He got up and went over the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Granger, you haven't forgotten about tonight have you?" He asked.

"No." Hermione replied. "I haven't forgotten. Hence the fact that I haven't eaten!"

"Good, see you in half an hour." And with that, he walked off to get ready.

"What's happening in half an hour?" Harry asked frowing.

"You'll see." She replied, getting up from the table and heading out of the Great Hall.

Harry exchanged glances with Ron and shrugged. They finished their meal and got up, heading back to Gryffindor tower.

Hermione ran all the way up to her dorm, she already knew what she was going to wear, so it was just a matter of taking a bath and freshening up in general.

Up in her dorm, she selected a lovely midnight blue evening gown, and tied her hair up out of the way before running herself a rose scented bath. She jumped in, washed in the luxurious rose water, and then dried herself off. She slipped into her evening gown and proceeded to arrange her hair in an elegant up-do. A wave of her wand took care of her make-up, changing it from day wear to evening wear and she put the final touches on. A beautiful sapphire necklace that had been her grandmothers, and matching earrings. She spritzed a little perfume on before turning to face herself in the mirror. She would do, she decided.

Right on 7pm, she heard the portrait hole door being knocked on.

She rushed down just in time to see Ron opening the door. Malfoy stepped in before he could react.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded, eyeing Malfoy's black evening attire. "Who died?" he added in a sneer.

"Move Ron." Hermione said brushing past him.

Harry and Ron looked shocked.

"Mione! What are you doing?" Ron demanded, enraged as she took Malfoy's arm.

"I'm going out with Malfoy tonight." She replied airily.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed. "Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged Weasley!" Malfoy said, his eyes glinting "Then Potter can ask that same question you asked me a moment ago regarding my evening attire!"  
"Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I am going on a date, Harry. With Malfoy." Hermione said slowly.

The two boys could only stare after her as she headed out of the portrait.

She turned before closing the door. "Oh, and boys?"

"Yeah?" Harry said, stunned.

"Don't wait up." She said seductively, blowing them a kiss before closing the door.

Ron goggled at the door Hermione had just left by. Harry blinked stupidly for a moment before turning to Ron.

"Want a game of Wizards Chess or do you want to follow them?"

Ron's look of shock left him and he adopted a fierce and determined scowl instead. "Follow them." He growled.

Harry sighed and went up to their dormitory to get the invisibility cloak. This was going to be a long night.

Hermione held onto Malfoy's arm as they made their way towards the entrance hall, unaware that two Gryffindor boys were following close behind them.

Heads turned as they passed by the few students who weren't in their common rooms and whispers ensued.

"Looks like we are to be the newest gossip subject." Malfoy remarked coldly as they passed by a gaggle of fifth year girls who immediately started whispering and pointing at them.

Hermione remained silent. She hadn't really thought of the reaction of the school regarding this date with Malfoy. She had expected the reaction that the school had had when it was announced that Malfoy had entered her in the beauty contest, they were teaming up, but not involved. But this reaction was different. This situation was very different from the contest. This was showing a mild romantic involvement between the two and so far, the school was being unreadable.

Hermione snorted when the muggle sixties song "A Town Without Pity" popped into her mind. How fitting that song was right now.

She felt Malfoy stiffen suddenly and he stopped abruptly. She stopped too and looked around in bewilderment.

"Draco why are we-" She began to question but Malfoy answered before she'd finished asking.

"Why can't they ever be somewhere other than where we are?" He demanded of no-one in particular.

Hermione followed his scowl and spotted Pansy and Blaise walking toward them, engaged deeply in conversation and it didn't appear that they had noticed Hermione and Malfoy.

"Lets just keep walking." Hermione suggested.

Malfoy reluctantly agreed and they continued walking, pointedly ignoring the two offending people coming in their direction.

"Oh look who it is…" Pansy's voice drawled "It's the mudblood and the traitor."

Hermione once more felt Malfoy stiffen, his fist clenched level with his stomach.

"Ignore her. Just ignore her." Hermione said quietly to him.

She began to steer Malfoy around them to continue walking but Pansy moved to block their path.

"Where do you think you are going mudblood?" Pansy goaded.

Beneath the invisibility cloak, Harry had to hold Ron back from dashing out and slam dunking Pansy.

"It's none of your business." Hermione replied curtly.

"Oh but I think it is…see, Draco here is in my house, and therefore, I have a right to know what he's up to." Pansy replied, smirking.

Hermione made a face "That doesn't even make any sense!" she pointed out in frustration.

"It doesn't have to mudblood, because I said it." Pansy elaborated.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione snapped at Blaise who looked quickly away as Pansy turned to look at him.

"Were you looking at her again?" Pansy demanded in a shrieking voice.

"No." Blaise mumbled hunching his shoulders as though he was sheltering from a bitter cold wind.

"You'd better not be!" Pansy warned.

Blaise shook his head vigorously.

Malfoy snorted. "Pathetic."

Blaises head snapped up and he glared at Malfoy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded in a dangerous voice.

"It means, dog breath, that Parkinson here has you well trained. For a pureblooded wizard of aristocratic blood, that's pathetic! Your like her bloody lapdog!" Malfoy replied.

"Hey, at least I'm not the one dating a mudblood!" Blaise retorted.

Harry once again had to hold Ron back.

"Well at least she's good looking!" Malfoy shot back "Unlike the shrill pug faced bint you have on your arm!"

Pansy gave an indignant shriek and Harry and Ron had to bite back a laugh.

Draco and Hermione both noticed that Blaise didn't argue with that point.

"Whatever." He said dismissively "The point is, you have no right to harp on about me being Pansy's lapdog when you are betraying your bloodline!"

Malfoy held up a hand dismissively "I don't care about that anymore, you are wasting your insults."

Pansy was getting bored. Obviously, they weren't going to fight over her tonight.

"Blaise darling, lets go, I'm getting dirty just standing in her vicinity." She sneered, looking at Hermione with disdain and began walking away.

Blaise started to follow, but stopped as he passed Malfoy.

He leaned in close to Malfoy's face. "I will have her Draco, she's going to be mine…mark my words." He said in a low threatening voice before glancing at Hermione and walking off after Pansy.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked curiously. Catching the furious and murderous look on Malfoy's face.

"It doesn't matter." Malfoy answered, putting everything that had just occurred to the back of his mind. "Lets just enjoy the evening."

Hermione nodded and took his arm again.

He led her down to the entrance hall, but instead of going out of the castle, he diverted down to the dungeons.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, frowning. "You are taking me on a date to the dungeons?"

"Certainly not." Malfoy replied, indignantly "We need a teacher's pass to leave the castle." He said by way of explanation.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." Hermione said vaguely "So I suppose we are going to Professor Snape for that pass then?" she said with a sigh.

"Yes. He doesn't ask awkward questions, and judging by the way McGonnagal reacted to me putting you in the contest, I'd rather we didn't tell her we are on a date." Malfoy remarked.

"Good idea." Hermione said giggling.

They reached Snape's office door and Draco knocked.

A few seconds later, it flew open and Snape glared down at them briefly before realizing it was them and the glare vanished and he leaned casually on the door frame, folding his arms over his chest.

"To what do I owe this great honour?" he drawled.

"We need a pass to leave the castle." Malfoy replied.

"Do you indeed." Snape drawled "Well then, you'd better come in." he said stepping aside to let them pass into his office before slamming the door. Harry and Ron's noses were considerably flatter as a result of not getting through in time.

"Damn!" Harry hissed, rubbing his nose "Did he have to slam the door that hard?"

Inside Snape's office, Hermione looked around. Her eyes locked on a wall covered from top to bottom in books. She looked longingly at them, her hands were itching to explore them. There were books in there that weren't in the library!

Snape smirked and went to his desk. He pulled a drawer open and began to rummage around in it.

"So, what am I writing a pass for this time Draco?" Snape asked, picking out a pile of passes and blowing the dust off of them.

"I'm taking Hermione out on a date." Draco answered nonchalantly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at his god-son in mild surprise. The boy had actually taken his advice.

"I see," Snape said picking up a quill and dipping it into his inkwell "And where are you going exactly?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Draco whispered.

Snape looked over at Hermione who was still gazing at the books with her mouth hanging slightly open and he swore he saw drool.  
"Miss Granger, feel free to explore my bookshelves won't you?" Snape drawled at Hermione, waving his hand carelessly at his wall of books.

Hermione looked at him, then back at the books uncertainly. "May I really Professor?" she asked as though it was too good to be true.

"By all means, go ahead." Snape assured her.

Hermione pounced on the bookshelves and pulled one down and opened it eagerly.

As soon as she was immersed in the book, Snape spoke to Draco in a hushed voice.

"Now, she's thoroughly distracted, so you can tell me what your plans are for tonight."  
Draco looked at Snape appraisingly. "You are the nosiest git I've ever met, do you know that?"

"Stop, you're making me blush." Snape quipped dryly.

Draco smirked and sat on down in a chair in front of Snape's desk. "Okay, first I'm taking her to that new restaurant in Hogsmead. I don't have my apparating license yet, so it will have to be in Hogsmead."  
Snape made a face.

"Hey, it's the only place we can get to. She won't go on a broom, she's terrified of heights!" Draco protested at the look on Snape's face.

Snape waved him on.

"Anyway, after that, I plan to take her to a nice spot I found while out walking a few days ago. It's in the forbidden forest, but if we can get past the Centaurs it will be worth the risk anyway."  
Snape raised his eyebrow again.

"Will you stop doing that eyebrow thing? You look like only half of your face works!" Draco pointed out.

Snape raised his other eyebrow to join the other one. "Continue."

"Yes, so I'll take her to the spot in the forest and…well I haven't planned anything beyond that so it will just make itself up from there I suppose." Draco finished.

"That's it?" Snape demanded in a hushed voice. "That's the best you can do?"

"Well I've been busy with this contest thing and haven't had much time to plan it!" Draco said in defense of himself. "And it's not like father's around to give me dating advice anyway…not that I'd ask him for it!"

Snape sighed. "Must I do everything?"

Draco shrugged.

"Okay, here's what I suggest you do for this evening. Take her someplace other than Hogsmead." Snape said wearily.

"But I told you, I can't apparate and she won't fly!" Draco protested.

"Let me finish Draco!" Snape snapped "I will apparate you wherever you like."

"Oh, alright then." Draco said, brightening up.

Snape sighed longsufferingly and continued. "After dinner in Paris or wherever, you can wing it from there, take her dancing, take her for a walk, take her wherever she will adore it and adore you for taking her there! Then you make your biggest move of the night…the kiss."

Draco was staring at Snape, completely engrossed in what he was saying.

"Now, this kiss has to be perfect, otherwise the whole night is ruined and she may decide you aren't worth dating anymore." Snape continued. "I suggest you caress her cheek first, and make sure you touch her hair too, or even better, run your hands through it while you kiss her. Hold her close to you, make her feel what your feeling. I've seen you kiss girls and it's abysmal! Slobbering all over them like they are ice creams!"

Draco gaped at Snape. "You've been holding out on them!" he said accusingly, pointing at Snape as though he were pointing out the culprit in a murder mystery thing.

Snape looked bewildered "I beg your pardon?"

"You've been holding out on them!" Draco repeated.

"Who is 'them' exactly?" Snape asked.

"The female population!" Draco hissed.

"I fail to see what you mean." Snape drawled returning his eyes to the pass in front of him.

"You are Romeo incarnate! Bloody hell if they knew, you'd have women falling at your feet!" Draco said in awe.

"Draco, these suggestions are just that…suggestions. Just because I suggested these things, doesn't mean that I would actually do them myself!" Snape said carefully. "Besides, look at me. Can you seriously picture me in that role?"

Draco stared suspiciously at his god-father. "You've kissed someone like that before, otherwise you wouldn't be able to describe it in such detail!"

Snape looked back down at the pass that his quill was poised to write upon. "That's not of any significance right now." He said quietly.

"Who was it?" Draco asked eagerly. "Come on, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone!"

"Maybe some other time, you have a date to go on." Snape reminded him.

Draco glanced over at Hermione who was still engrossed in the book and had found a comfortable spot on the floor to sit crosslegged and showed no signs of wanting to surface.

"She's fine for now." Draco said "How long can it take to tell me a name?" he added slyly.

"Draco, why do you want to know?" Snape said in almost a whine.

"Because you have me all curious, and you know what I'm like, once my curiosity is sparked, there's no stopping me!" Draco answered smugly.

"I'm not telling you." Snape said firmly.

"Was it mother?" Draco asked.

"What? NO!" Snape hissed "If I did, do you think you'd exist?"

"Touché." Draco said. "Who was it?"

"I'm not telling you." Snape replied.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Tell me."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Tell me."

"GAH!"

"Tell me."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Snape yelled.

Draco smirked triumphantly. "Well, come on then, spill the beans!"

Snape flicked his wand and an opened can of baked beans appeared in mid air. He grabbed it and poured the beans onto the floor.

"There you are, the beans are officially spilled." Snape said, then he looked down at the pool of baked beans on his floor. "And now my floor requires cleaning."

Draco looked at the beans on the floor and then back up at Snape, one eyebrow raised.

"Very amusing." He said dryly.

"Now who's the one with only half of his face working?" Snape pointed out, returning his attention to filling out the pass.

"Tell me!" Draco whined.

"For the last time Draco, no. I'm not telling you!" Snape snapped in a voice that meant he wouldn't budge.

Draco gave up…for the time being. He'd get it out of Snape some other time.

"Well, you didn't need to bite my head off, you could have just said no to begin with!" Draco said defensively.

Snape's right eye bulged. "Here's your pass. If you still want me to apparate you both to wherever it is you are dragging Miss Granger to, I suggest we leave now. I have essays to grade and lessons to prepare, and it is already 7:30. You have a curfew of midnight."

"Okay." Draco said hopping off of the desk and going over to Hermione.

"Lets go. Professor Snape is going to escort us." He said cheerfully.

Hermione didn't respond.

"You know, if you lean any closer to that book, Miss Granger, you will fall in." Snape quipped dryly.

Still no response.

Snape leaned in close to her ear. "PAY ATTENTION YOU SILLY GIRL!" He bellowed in her ear.

Hermione let out a startled scream and leapt to her feet. The book lay abandoned on the floor.

She stood with a hand over her heart and trembling slightly from the fright. "I'm sorry Professor, what was the question?" she bleated.

"There was no question Miss Granger, it's time for you and Draco to go on your date. I have your pass." Snape replied tapping the pass with his wand. It disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Oh…the date, yes of course!" Hermione said as though she had just remembered that she was on one.

Draco shook his head. "Hermione, Hermione, am I that forgettable?" he said sadly.

"No, of course not!" Hermione was quick to reassure him. "I just got caught up in that book and lost track of time…I'm sorry."

Draco held out his arm to her. "Well, lets get going."

Hermione took Draco's arm and he led her to the door. Snape followed, grabbing his cloak on the way out.

Harry and Ron leaped aside as the three emerged, looking puzzled as to why Snape was with them.

Hermione turned to look at Snape quizzically then looked at Draco questioningly.

"I told you, Professor Snape is escorting us to where we are going." Draco informed her.

"Oh." Hermione said. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Draco replied, smiling smugly.

After Snape had put up wards on his office, he swept the two along in front of him as they left the dungeons.

Harry and Ron hurried along after them, still hidden by the invisibility cloak.

"Harry," Ron whispered "How can we follow if they are going to apparate somewhere?"

"We'll just have to hold onto one of them." Harry whispered back.  
"But they'll feel it won't they?" Ron pointed out.

"Not if we are careful enough." Harry replied.

They were now walking across the Hogwarts grounds towards the School gates.  
The air was damp and cool and the grounds were bathed in moonlight.

Harry and Ron were following so close behind them that Snape's billowing robes brushed the invisibility cloak.

They finally reached the gates and Snape opened them with an incantation and the three of them walked through. Harry and Ron just made it through before Snape closed them again and replaced the wards.

They hurried along behind the three and almost walked right into Snape as he stopped abruptly.

"This should do." He said looking around and making sure there was enough room.

Draco and Hermione each took one of Snape's arms and waited for Snape to apparate them.

"Where are we going Draco?" Snape asked.

Draco whispered something in Snape's ear and Snape nodded and got ready.

Harry and Ron reached forward beneath the invisibility cloak with and grasped a handful of Snape's robes.

And not a moment too soon. They had barely gotten a hold of them when with a loud crack, they were wrenched into oblivion.

Seconds later, they slammed into a cobbled street.

They were lying apart from one another, the force of the impact had spread them out. Harry and Ron lay dazed a few feet from the three they had been following, the invisibility cloak lay beside them. Suddenly realizing they were visible again, Harry reached over and grabbed the cloak and threw it over them again.

"Everyone in one piece?" Snape winced as he got painfully to his feet.

"Yes, I think so," Draco replied, wincing just as much as he got to his feet, looking around himself to make sure he was intact and that nothing had been left behind before helping Hermione to her feet.

"What happened? That was a really rough landing!" Draco asked dusting himself down.

"I don't know." Snape answered, frowning in confusion. "We are at least one street over from where I intended for us to land. Normally I apparate very well but it felt much more draining than it usually does…" his voice trailed off as he caught sight of his surroundings.

"Oh dear." He said.

Draco and Hermione looked up to see that they were surrounded by frightened and confused looking muggles.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so very sorry that this took so long in coming. I have been struck with the most ill tempered writers block I have ever encountered! Hence, this chapter is probably my worst. However, I have mangaged to figure it all out so I may continue with it without further problems for the next chapter at least. But, for now, enjoy this one. **

Chapter 19

Snape, Draco and Hermione stared around at the Muggles, who were staring back at them looking half scared half fascinated.

"Professor?" Hermione whispered, still staring at the muggles. "What are we going to do?"

"I…I don't know." Snape whispered back.

One of the Muggles got brave enough to approach them and babbled something in French.

Draco shook his head, showing the muggle that he didn't understand a word he was saying.

But Snape and Hermione looked to be in deep concentration as the Frenchman was talking. Then, to everyone's surprise, Hermione replied in fluent French.

Snape and Draco looked at her with surprise evident on their faces.

The Frenchman smiled and said something else and Hermione replied again, Snape and Draco's eyes switching to the person speaking.

"What is he saying?" Draco asked urgently. They needed to get out of there fast.

"He asked me if we were aliens from some far off planet that had come to get him and take him again." Hermione replied giggling. "Apparently he's a believer in extra terrestrials."

"Extra what?" Draco asked bewildered.

"It's a muggle thing. Aliens and such…never mind." Hermione said nonchalantly.

Beneath the cloak, Harry sniggered. Ron looked bemused.

"And what did you tell him?" Draco asked.

"That we were aliens, but that we didn't come to take him away again. I told him that our spaceship landed accidentally off of target and that we would be teleporting ourselves back to our ship and would go back to the planet that we came from." Hermione replied cheerfully.

Snape and Draco looked lost. "What?" they asked flatly in unison.

"Don't worry about it. I think we are fine. I've convinced him that we are aliens and will be leaving immediately. He will go and tell the rest of the muggles and they won't believe him, but by the time that they have gone through it with him, we'll be gone." Hermione assured them.

"Good enough." Snape said hurriedly beckoning Hermione over to him. "Lets get out of here."

Harry and Ron hurried forward to grab hold of Snape's robes again.

They had almost grabbed them when there was a loud shriek and a woman pushed her way to the front of the crowd and pointed at the startled wizards and witch. She screamed something in French at them, looking emploringly at the crowd of muggles surrounding them. Some of the crowd gasped and grew nervous.

"Oh no. No no no, this isn't good." Hermione said in a low voice.

"No, it's not." Snape agreed.

"What is it? What is she saying?" Draco demanded.

"She has accused us of being witches." Hermione replied tensely.

"WHAT?" Draco shouted. This was terrible. If these dim-witted muggles discovered what they were, they were in very deep trouble. He had heard horror stories of other witches and wizards that had been discovered…they had been burned at the steak or tortured or both.

"Tell her we're not then!" Draco choked.

"I don't think that's an option, they look really angry." Snape pointed out, shifting closer to the two students as the crowd of Muggles seemed to move closer.

Harry and Ron watched with some apprehension from beneath the cloak. Surely Snape could do something…he was the only fully qualified wizard there!

Snape's expression changed suddenly from apprehension and calculation, to determination. He reached for his wand.

"Stand back," He warned the others.

"What are you going to do? Kill them all?" Draco asked curiously.

Hermione gasped in horror. "No you can't!" She cried.

"Hush up!" He snapped at her "As tempting as it is to do so, I am not going to kill any of them. I'm going to wipe out their memories. They won't remember seeing us arriving. While the spell works, we will get through the crowd and they will come to and wonder why they are gathered in a circle around nothing." Snape told them.

"That's so crazy it just might work!" Draco quipped. "Well what are you waiting for?"

Snape glared briefly at Draco before pulling his wand out and raising it.

"OI MUGGLES!" He bellowed rudely in French.

Hermione flinched. She had forgotten just how loud Snape could be.

The crowd went silent and stared at him.

"Oui?" one ventured to say.

"OBLIVIATE!" Snape yelled waving his wand in an intricate pattern.

A wave of blue light burst from his wand and washed like a wave over the startled muggles. They froze and Snape grabbed Draco and Hermione and darted forward through the crowd.

Harry and Ron bolted after them.

Just as they'd reached the outside of the circle of Muggles, the muggles came to and stood around looking confused and scratching their heads.

"Try to blend in!" Snape hissed at his two companions.

Hermione took Draco's arm again and they strolled into another street. Snape followed behind, looking important and a few muggle women stared at him in awe. Some blew him kisses and winked suggestively much to Snape's horror.

'Well this is France…' he mused to himself.

Snape wasn't the only one getting attention. Draco was attracting quite a few stares too.

Hermione was feeling a bit miffed about this, but she was shocked into speechlessness when a handsome Frenchman approached her and kissed her hand, and handed her a red rose.

Hermione blushed and smile shyly.

He said something to her in French and stroked her cheek before walking casually away, pausing to look over his shoulder at her and winking.

Draco scowled at the Frenchman who was now blowing a kiss at Hermione and grinning.

"Draco…contain yourself." Snape muttered, eyeing the Frenchman coldly.

"But he's so…rude! You can't just come up to someone and do that!" Draco hissed.

"Not where we come from, no, but this is France, Draco. The culture here is very different from ours." Snape told him.

"Psh!" was all Draco had to say about that. He turned sharply to Hermione.

"What did he say to you?" he demanded.

"He said I was very beautiful and that…was all." she said blushing deeper and avoiding Draco's eyes.

"No, that was not all, was it Miss Granger?" Snape interrupted coolly.

Damn Snape and his ability to speak French!  
Hermione sighed in defeat and continued. "He said I was very beautiful and that it vexed him for me to be seen with such unsavoury looking men and that if I wanted to, I could go with him and he would take care of me."

Draco had begun to splutter and turn purple when she reached the 'unsavory' part, by now he was blue.

"Draco, breathe. That's very important you know." Snape lectured.

"Why of all the arrogant, ill mannered, pompous…" Draco sputtered.

"Draco, calm down before your head explodes." Snape said lazily "I am going to take my leave. I won't be far away, when you are ready to go home, call on me and we will return home."

Draco reluctantly calmed down and nodded.

Snape turned and stalked off into the night leaving Draco, Hermione and the invisible Harry and Ron all alone.

"Some date this has been eh?" Hermione said after a moment of silence.

"Indeed." Draco spat. "I knew we should have just gone to Hogsmead!"

"What made you change your mind?" Hermione enquired.

Draco didn't want Hermione to know that he had gone on Snape's advice, that would just make him look pathetic, taking dating advice from Snape, the ever-hated greasy git of a potions master.

Beneath the cloak, Harry gave the two a sympathetic look. This date had been a disaster so far. He was beginning to wish that he and Ron hadn't come. Not just because of the muggle encounter, but because he felt that he was invading on Hermione's private time.

"Ron," He whispered.

"Yeah?" Ron asked absently, staring at Hermione.

"We shouldn't have come." Harry said "I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Well we can't mate, we need Snape to get us there!" Ron pointed out. "And anyway, this date hasn't even begun yet!"

Harry nodded. "I know, but it just feels so wrong to spy on Mione like this!"

Ron looked stunned. "Look mate, we are here, what other choice do we have?"

Harry nodded. Ron was right. There was nothing else to do, they had come too far.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I thought coming to Paris, the most romantic city in the world, would make for a very special evening, but so far, it has proven to be cumbersome and irritating and quite frankly disasterous!"

"Paris? Is that where we are?" Hermione asked smiling happily.

"Yes." Draco answered, surprised by her enthusiasm.

"Then lets enjoy the rest of our evening!" she said grabbing his arm and pulling him forward.

"Well, alright. Lets go and have dinner." He said, feeling a bit better about this date.

20 minutes later found them sitting in a candlelit restaurant with menus. Harry and Ron sat a few feet away, listening in.

"I don't know what any of this is." Draco stated as he scanned the menu.

Hermione explained what some of the things were.

"You want to avoid the snails and the frogs legs." She explained wrinkling her nose.

She helped him order fish and she ordered a chicken dish.

Their meal arrived and they talked about the beauty contest as they ate.

"This music thing, I don't know if I can do it." Hermione sighed as she took a sip of her wine.

"Of course you can do it!" Draco said bracingly "Listen to me, we are going to win this, no matter what it takes, alright?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "If you say so."

"I do, and what I say goes!" Draco said imperiously.

Hermione smiled weakly. "Alright, what do you suggest?"

"Well, I thought we might go through some songs you could sing…maybe have you play an instrument or something…so far, that's all I've got, but don't worry, everything will be fine." Draco replied before taking a forkful of his Bouillabaisse.

Hermione reluctantly agreed with him. Things did have a way of working themselves out.

They finished the meal as they talked about school and friends. By now, Harry and Ron were almost falling asleep.

"Pansy used to be alright, but recently she's just been the biggest pain in the neck!" Draco said scowling.

"She does give off an air that makes you want to slap her." Hermione agreed.

"Why stop there? Why not go the whole hog and just avada her?" Draco said jovially, sipping his wine.

"Because that would be illegal." Hermione pointed out with a giggle.

Draco shrugged. "So? Who is there to determine what is technically legal anymore? The ministry has gone to hell in a handbasket if you ask me, and it's only a matter of time before the wizarding world realizes this and get's rid of them!"

Hermione blinked at Draco. "You think so?"

"Absolutely…well, in an ideal world that is. But we don't live in an ideal world, if we did, I would be ruler of the wizarding world and Snape would be my personal butler, Dumbledore would be my towel boy and Potter would be my footstool! Weasley would…"

Beneath the invisibility cloak, Harry goggled, his mouth hung open in an insulted manner.

"Alright alright I get the point!" Hermione laughed. She could just imagine Snape coming in and saying "You rang m'lord?"

Draco pouted. "I was just getting started!"

"Well, you might as well face it, that's never going to happen." Hermione said giggling.

"Ah, alas! You are right." Draco said dramatically. "But let me dream!"

"Go ahead and dream then, but do it on your own time!" Hermione said getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"We have 1 hour left before we need to find Snape and get home." Hermione reminded him.

"Oh yes. Good God is it that time already?" Draco said also getting up. He left some muggle money on the table and they left the restaurant, Harry and Ron in tow.

"Where to now?" Hermione asked.

"Come with me." Draco said smirking.

He led her by the hand through the streets of Paris to an open air café beside the river. Two men sat playing music with an accordion and a violin.

There were several couples dancing as they played.

"A dance Hermione?" Draco said holding out his hand.

"Why certainly Draco." Hermione replied regally putting her hand in his.

He whirled her onto the dancefloor and waltzed her around.

Hermione sighed contentedly, gazing up at the stars and moon as she danced. This was bliss!

They danced for what seemed like forever to Harry and Ron, who sat nearby looking bored and yawning.

"This is getting boring!" Ron grunted.

"It was your idea in the first place!" Harry reminded him. He looked around and spotted a clock tower.

"Not long now though, they've got 5 minutes left before they have to summon Snape and then we can go home." Harry added.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron remarked.

They watched Draco twirl Hermione around a bit more before he did something completely unexpected…to all three Gryffindors.

Swiftly, Draco twirled Hermione around, caught her and dipped her backwards before kissing her soundly.

"Why that…" Ron raged before Harry slapped a hand over his mouth.

"SHH!" Harry shushed.

When Draco pulled back, Hermione stared at him, shocked, cheeks flushed and lips red.

Malfoy smirked and brought her back up to stand. "Time to go home."

"Home, yes." Hermione said vacantly, touching her tingling lips. Her first kiss.

Malfoy put a hand inside his cloak and brought out a small velvet box. He opened it and inside was an ornate silver ring set with a large emerald. He slipped it onto his middle finger and pressed a finger to the emerald.

Hermione watched, fascinated.

"Professor, we are ready to leave now, come and get us." He told the ring. He took it back off and put it back into its box, then put that back into his cloak.

"He'll be here soon." He informed Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack from somewhere. Startled, the muggles around them looked around. Seeing nothing, they simply shrugged and got back to whatever they were doing.

A few moments later, Snape came staggering around the corner.

Hermione and Draco peered at him as he got nearer. His steps were uneven, he couldn't seem to walk straight.

"Has he been injured?" Hermione said, concerned.

Draco frowned as Snape got even closer. "No." He replied, annoyed. "He's not injured."

"Oh my gosh…" Hermione said in a whisper "Is he drunk?"

"Yes, if you can believe it!" Draco replied waspishly, and folded his arms, tapping his foot as Snape approached.

"Hellooo!" Snape greeted. "Loverly evening isnnit?"

Harry and Ron goggled in disbelief at Snape.

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered.

Hermione winced. "Erm…yes Professor, lovely evening."

"Are you drunk?" Draco demanded.

"No!" Snape said defensively.

Hermione and Draco looked at him skeptically. Snape caved.

"Wellalright." He slurred. "I may have had one or two!"

"What the bloody hell happened?" Draco demanded.

Snape pouted. "I…hic I wentfor adrink!" he slurred.

"WHY?" Draco snapped "You knew you had to apparate us home!"

"I know!" Snape said dramatically, waving his arms around and sounding more like a teenager who was being questioned by a parent. "But I met thissswoman…she was nice to me! She kept buying me more drinks!" he proclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" Draco hissed. He grabbed Snape's arm and offered his to Hermione.

"Lets just get out of here and back to Hogwarts. Hopefully, Dumbledore will be in bed and nobody will have to know you got drunk while on duty." Draco muttered to Snape.

Snape leaned down close to Hermione to whisper in her ear "I think she was trying to seduce me." He slurred then he smirked "but I'm hard to catch you know. I've never been seduced yet!"

Harry and Ron followed closely behind not wanting to hear anything regarding Snape and seduction.

"Can you apparate alright like this Professor?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Ofcourse I can you sillygirl!" Snape slurred straightening up "I'm a wizard!"  
"SHHH!" came the two hisses.

Draco and Hermione led him to a deserted alley and they prepared to apparate.  
Harry and Ron grabbed a fistful of Snape's robes again.

"Alright Professor, get us out of here." Draco said grumpily.

"I don't know if it's safe." Hermione worried. "What if he splinches us?"

"He won't. He's apparated drunk before, he's never had a problem with it." Draco said reassuringly.

Hermione looked doubtful, but took Snape's arm anyway.

Snape looked down at her, surprised. "Oh hello!" He said cheerfully. "Like my arm do you? You know, if you really want to get that personal, I have something else in mind you could grab hold of!"

Hermione blanched and blushed, Harry and Ron choked in shock and Draco scowled, before snatching Snape's other arm.

"There will be none of those type of implications! She's your student!" he scolded.

Snape smirked. "So?"

"So I am not comfortable with this!" Hermione squeaked as Snape smirked down at her, and winked.

"Oh for merlin's sake, lets just get back to Hogwarts!" Draco snapped.

"Fine, ruin my chance for a good…" Snape muttered  
"Professor!" Draco said quickly cutting Snape off. "Please just take us home!"

"FINE!" Snape snapped, swaying slightly. "That's all I'm good for isn't it!"

With a loud crack, the four students felt the now familiar tug into oblivion as they apparated.

Seconds later, they landed in a heap once more…in a forest.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Draco snapped as he got painfully to his feet, pulling Hermione up with him.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around at the dark creepy forest. Instinctively she moved closer to Draco.

Draco looked around. "I could be wrong, but that never really happens…I think we are in the forbidden forest."  
Hermione gasped and jumped as the sound a twig snapping came from behind them.

"Ron you idiot!" Harry hissed.

They whipped out their wands and pointed them.  
"Who is there?" Draco demanded. "Show yourself!"

Nothing happened. There was nobody there.

Snape groaned as he got to his feet. "Why is this happening?" He groaned.

"You are drunk perhaps?" Draco said sarcastically.

"No, that doesn't usually affect me!" Snape replied rubbing his head.

"Well, we'd better start walking. Which direction is the school in?" Draco said wearily.

Hermione laid her wand in her palm. "Point me!" She said to it.

It spun around before coming to rest, pointing to their right. "It's this way." She told him.

They started walking…or staggering in Snape's case…towards the school.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, I apologise in advance for this one buthere's another chapter. This is not much of an important one, but certainly romance between Draco and Hermione will be in the next chapter, which should be up soon as I am going to start writing it as soon as I've gotten this one up. I just had some fun with Snape being drunk in this one...had to get it out of my system as well as build a bridge to the next chapter. This was the way I chose to do that. Cowers from the rotten fruit and veg and cheese thrown by readers Hey! I said I was sorry!**

Chapter 20

Harry and Ron crept along beside the two students and the Professor, keeping out of sight and trying to avoid standing on any twigs.

Snape tripped over everything in sight…trees, roots, his own feet, air… though air wasn't technically in sight, he still managed to trip over it. And if that wasn't enough, he seemed to have acquired the hiccups.

Draco was becoming impatient with him.

"Professor, this is getting really tedious!" he stated as he and Hermione helped Snape to his feet for the eighth time.

"S'not my fault!" Snape grumbled drunkenly "bloody trees keep sticking (hic!) their roots out in front of me! And the air too! It's out to get (hic!) me, even my own feet are against me! You're all (hic) against me!" he raved waving his arms around madly.

"Nobody is against you Professor!" Hermione reassured him gently. The sooner they got back to the castle, the better.

Snape smirked and swayed. "No, but you could be…anytime you (hic!) want!"

"I think I'll pass, but thank you anyway." Hermione said, wincing. She preferred the sober Snape. He wasn't as scary as he was when he was drunk!

"Suit yourself girly, but you're (hic!) missing out on one great…" Snape slurred, Draco jumped in stopping him from finishing that sentence.

"You know, this would be really funny if it wasn't happening to me!" Draco stated loudly.

"Or me." Hermione added.

"Or us!" Ron and Harry muttered.

Snape fell down again.  
"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Draco snapped, motioning for Hermione to help him get the Potion's master back on his feet.

Snape began to giggle as they reached under his arms to pull him up.

"That (hic!) tickles!" he giggled.

Hermione couldn't believe it! Where was Colin Creevy with that camera when you needed him! Snape was giggling for crying out loud! How many people got to see that in a lifetime?

They pulled Snape to his feet and started walking again, determined to get to the castle before he fell down again.

"(hic!) I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…" Snape began to sing. "There they are a standing in the road…"

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Draco groaned. "it can't possibly get any worse can it…"

He was cut short by the sudden appearance of Harry and Ron right in front of them. The two boys froze and stared at the three they had been following, the invisibility cloak hanging on the branch that it had become snagged on, revealing them.

"Obviously it can." Draco finished, scowling.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Snape slurred, squinting at them.

"Umm…" was all Ron could say.  
"Hermione, we can explain…" Harry said apologetically.

Hermione was staring in disbelief at her two friends. "Have you been following me?"

"Yes…but I swear we have a really good explanation!" Harry replied.

"I can't believe you two!" Hermione cried angrily.

"Uh Oh you're in trouble now!" Snape said in a singsong voice.

"Mione we…" Ron tried but Hermione silenced him, holding up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it Ronald Weasley!" She snapped "And you Harry, I thought you would have known better! Can't you trust me or something?"

"Of course we trust you Mione! It's him we don't trust!" Harry said pointing at Malfoy.

"How dare you!" Malfoy shouted, getting angry. "How dare you intrude upon our date? "

Hermione looked at her two friends expectantly. "Well? Answer him!"

"Snape was with you! It was hardly a date!" Ron snorted.

"So not the point Ronald!" Hermione said venomously. "How could you two do this to me!" she demanded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mione we're…we're sorry!" Harry said, his eyes begging her to forgive him. "I tried to tell Ron that we shouldn't go, but he was so determined!"

"Hey, you came too!" Ron snapped. "Don't try and pin this all on me!"

Harry glared at Ron. "You are the one who wanted to follow them and make sure Malfoy didn't try anything. I told you that we shouldn't have come that we should have stayed in the Common Room!" Harry pointed out angrily.

"Yeah, but still…" Ron argued back. Hermione shut them up by slapping them both upside the head.

"Stop it. Stop arguing!" She cried at them "I am so upset with you both right now. Get back to the castle, go to bed! We'll talk about this in the morning."

Ron shrugged and turned from them, starting his walk back to the castle. Harry hesitated.

"Mione, please…" He began.

"Just go Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Alright, Mione. I'll go." Harry said quietly, turning away and followed Ron back up to the castle.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione let out a sob, burying her face in Draco's chest.

"I can't believe those two!" She sobbed.

"Neither can I." Draco agreed rubbing her back. "Want me to hex them?"

Hermione laughed. "I would let you…but they are still my friends. I'm just letting off steam."

Snape leaned over to peer at her. "I know other ways you could let off some steam…" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

The sight of Snape wiggling his eyebrows was so funny, that it made Hermione laugh out loud.

Draco snorted a laugh. "Professor, you are going to be so embarrassed tomorrow morning when I tell you what you got up to tonight!"

"No I won't." Snape remarked.

"Yes you will." Draco said.

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

"No I won't!"  
"Yes you will!"

"No I won't!"

Suddenly, their argument was cut short. Something big was coming towards them through the trees.

Hermione and Draco froze, whipping out their wands. Snape squinted into the darkness, swaying slightly.

The something big came crashing out in front of them, bellowing the School song.

"Hagrid!" Hermione cried.

"A very intoxicated Hagrid!" Draco corrected.

Hagrid regarded them all for a moment before spotting Snape. "Professor Snape! What are yeh doin' ere?"

Snape held up a finger and hiccupped. "I should ask you the same question Haggar…Hagid…Hagrid, yes that's it."

Hagrid leaned in close to Snape, glancing around before whispering. "Yeh haven't seen any faeries, have yer Professor? Only I swear they were outside me cabin tonight, dancin' naked around me pumpkins!"

Hermione and Draco burst out laughing. Clearly, Hagrid was seeing things.

Snape shook his head. "No, I haven't seen any faeries at all! What do they look like?"

Hagrid shrugged his huge shoulders. "I don' know meself, they was gone before I could get a good look!"

Snape frowned in thought, swaying. "Then how do you know they were dancing naked around your pumpkins?"

"I saw em!" Hagrid replied.

"But you just said that you didn't know what they looked like, so how could you have seen them?" Snape pointed out.

Hagrid looked very confused, scratching his head. "Well yeh've got me there Professor!"

"I know!" Snape said triumphantly smiling widely.

Draco and Hermione shook their heads, smiling. It was getting funny now.

"Wait, if I saw 'em dancin' round me pumpkins…I must have seen 'em right?" Hagrid slurred.  
Snape nodded.

"But then how could I have not seen 'em?" Hagrid asked, frowning. "Coz I didn't get a good look at em, but tha' don' mean I didn't see 'em at all!"

"Good point." Snape slurred, finger raised. "Although (hic!) you may have imagined it."

"Wha?" Hagrid asked, scratching his head again.

"You may have imagined seeing the (hic!) Faeries! Perhaps it was (hic!) Potter and Weasley you saw, and mistook them for (hic!) Faeries!" Snape pointed out wagging his finger at Hagrid.

"'Arry and Ron don' look like faeries!" Hagrid remarked. "Faeries 'ave wings and li'l skirts an' they fly aroun' goin' 'whoosh!'"

"Are you sure?" Snape asked skeptically, swaying as he cocked his head at Hagrid putting his arms folded over his chest.

Hermione giggled. Snape looked so comical!

Draco was laughing silently beside Hermione, his shoulders shaking.

"Only, I don't think they have skirts, I think it's dresses, isn't it?" Snape asked.

Hagrid frowned in though. "No, I think it's li'l skirts!"

"Ah well, who gives a damn eh?" Snape said with a jovial sweep of his arm, nearly taking Hermione out, but she ducked just in time "The School grounds are our oyster! Let us go forth and…do something!"

"Or, you know, we could just…go back to the school and go to bed!" Malfoy said firmly.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Malfoy before smirking at Hermione "He's catching on, I think!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. He was truly going to be embarrassed in the morning when Draco told him he had been making suggestive remarks to her that evening!

"I meant our respective beds you drunken idiot!" Malfoy snapped.

Snape rolled his eyes, making himself overbalance so that he toppled into Hagrid, who drunkenly helped the Potions Master stand upright again.

"Every party needs a pooper, that's why we invited you!" Snape remarked poking Malfoy in the chest. "And I think I'll take 10 points from Slytherin for calling me and drunken idiot!"

Malfoy blanched. "You realize you are taking points from your own house?"

Snape frowned, holding up a finger. "I…oh yes, so I did!"

"Hagrid, will you help us get Professor Snape back up to the castle? He's very drunk and isn't in his right mind at all!" Hermione asked beseechingly.

Hagrid smiled fondly at Hermione. "Professor Snape can handle his drink 'ermione!" Hagrid slurred. "No 'arm will come to 'im!"

"Excuse me, I beg to differ!" Malfoy remarked jabbing his thumb at Snape behind him who was now picking a fight with a tree. "If he does that with the Whomping Willow, we won't have a Potions Master in the morning!"

Hagrid grinned. "Some would say tha' wouldn't be a bad thing!"

"But I say it would be! We need him for…stuff!" Malfoy said, catching himself before he revealed that Snape was helping with Hermione's makeover thing.

"Alrigh' alrigh', keep yer hair on!" Hagrid slurred slightly walking over to Snape who was losing the fight with the tree, taking swings at it with his fists and missing.

"Stand still so I can hit you!" Snape grumbled at the tree.

"C'mon Professor! Lets get you up to the castle! Dumbledore will be wonderin' where yeh are!" Hagrid boomed putting a hand heavily on Snape's shoulder, nearly knocking the poor man to the ground.

Snape spun around, stumbling backwards into the tree. "Dumbledore? Where?" he asked looking around frantically.

"Nowhere, he's up at the castle, I jus' said he'd be wonderin' where yeh were!" Hagrid said still slurring slightly. The effects of alcohol were wearing off of him quickly, given he was so big and the amount of Alcohol he had consumed wasn't enough to keep him intoxicated for long.

Snape shook his head. "No, I'm not going! He'll make me eat muggle sweets!" as he said this, he turned back to face the tree and wrapped his arms around it.

"C'mon Professor!" Hagrid insisted, grabbing Snape around the waist and attempting to yank him away from the tree.

"Nooo!" Howled Snape.

"What is all this noise!" came an angry voice from nowhere.

Hagrid, Hermione and Malfoy spun around to see Bane, the Centaur emerging from a nearby bush. He stopped beside Snape and Hagrid and looked at the scene, his eyes sweeping from the tree, over Snape and Hagrid.

"What is going on?" He demanded. "is the human stuck to the tree?"

"No Bane, this 'ere is Professor Severus Snape, he's a teacher at the School." Hagrid explained still pulling Snape. "He's just had a little too much to drink tonight."

Bane observed as Snape's strength failed and he let go of the tree so suddenly that Hagrid fell back onto the ground, taking Snape with him.

"And the others?" Bane asked, eyeing Snape with disdain.

"Well, yeh already know 'ermione 'ere. This other one is Draco Malfoy, they are both student's at the school." Hagrid explained shoving Snape off of him, sending the muttering Potions master flying into a nearby tree, rendering him unconcious as Bane watched.

"Oops, don' know me own strength sometimes!" Hagrid said sheepishly, getting up and picking a now unconscious Snape up off of the forest floor.

Bane turned to Hermione. "I've seen you here before, perhaps you will communicate to me the reasons for your being in our forest?"

"Well, it's a long story." Hermione said.

Bane stood motionless before her, gazing at her expectantly.

"Alright, well, Draco and I were on our first date tonight, and we went to Paris. Professor Snape apparated us to Paris, and left us to our date. When it was time to go home, we called Professor Snape, and he came to take us home, but he was drunk by then and he apparated us back to Hogwarts, only he missed the mark I suppose and here we are, in the forest. We are trying to get out and get back up to the school, but Professor Snape isn't helping much." Hermione told the Centaur.

"Not that it's any of your business!" Draco added.

Hermione gasped in horror. "Draco!"

Bane eyed Draco with the same disdain as he had Snape. "You will leave my forest." He said turning to leave.

"Yeah? Well we're trying, believe me!" Draco snapped. "If it wasn't for Professor Snape being unable to handle his firewhiskey, we'd be up at the castle already so just back off!"

"Malfoy!" Hagrid growled in warning before stepping in between Bane and Draco, shielding Draco from Bane's stare.

"He don' know what he's sayin' Bane, I'll jus' help Professor Snape get these two back to the castle. Sorry for interruptin' yeh." The half giant said smiling in a friendly way, Snape drooped over his shoulder like a limp noodle.

"Very well, I will let you go this time, but do not trespass again." Bane said before turning and leaving.

"What was his problem?" Draco muttered darkly.

"It don' matter Malfoy. Lets just get yeh back up ter the castle. I think professor Snape will need a potion or summat to sober 'im up a bit!" Hagrid said, starting to walk towards the school.

Gratefully, Hermione and Malfoy followed, glad to just be able to walk a few steps without having to stop and pick Snape up off of the forest floor.

"I don't know what he's bin drinkin' but whatever it was, it's knocked him fer six!" Hagrid commented gruffly, shifting Snape back onto his shoulder as he had begun to slip off.

"Will he be alright Hagrid?" Hermione asked, eyeing Snape with disdain as he began to drool down Hagrid's back.

"He'll be jus' fine 'ermione! Don' you worry abou' tha'." Hagrid replied. "I didn' mean ter send him flyin' inter tha' tree. Think he must 'ave bumped his 'ead."

Hagrid had more or less sobered up completely now, and it was comforting to have him sober too. Being in the company of two drunk professors would have been too much to bear.

"Some date this has been." Draco snapped suddenly. Apparently he had been in deep thought. "You go to him for advice and then he turns around and ruins your entire evening!" he added gesturing at the limp Potions Master.

"Yeah, well, you can always go on another date..." Hagrid trailed off, stopping in his tracks. He spun around so fast, he almost lost Snape. "Wait a minute!" he said frowning down at Hermione and Draco who stared back up at him.

"Did yeh just say that yeh've been on a date?"

"Yes." Draco replied.

Hagrid blinked in surprise before turning back around and setting off again shaking his head and muttering, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when…"

Hermione and Draco exchanged bewildered glances before following the half giant.

After about ten minutes of walking in silence Snape let out a sudden loud wail, scaring the crap out of the three of them.

Hagrid jumped visibly and spun around to face Draco.

"Wha' is it?" he asked almost angrily, clutching his chest. "Yeh near scared the life outta me!"

"It wasn't me, it was Professor Snape!" Draco said indignantly.

"I think he is waking up!" Hermione elaborated.

Hagrid spun around instinctively, forgetting that Snape was not standing behind him. Consequently, Snape's head collided with another tree, once more rendering him unconscious.

"Or not." Hermione said wincing.

"Oops." Hagrid said sheepishly. "Ah well, he can sleep some of this off!"

"We'll have to enervate him before we get back up to the castle! We can't be seen carrying Snape into the castle, too many awkward questions!" Draco said scowling. "How long does it normally take to sleep a drunken state off?"

Hagrid shrugged. "It's different for everyone!"

Draco sighed in frustration.

"Okay, lets just get him back up to the school! We can't be seen. We have to get Professor Snape back to his office let him come around on his own." Hermione said decisively. "Hagrid can you help us?"

"I'll do me best 'ermione!" Hagrid promised.

Hermione smiled at Hagrid in thanks.

They set off again in silence, Draco and Hermione trying to work out a plan of getting Snape into the castle unseen by anyone and Hagrid was thinking of how many ways he could use this as blackmail against Snape.

They were glad to see the castle as they emerged from the forest. Hagrid carried Snape into the entrance hall and deposited him on the stone floor.

"There yeh are, this is as far as I go, I avoid the dungeons as best I can…don' like it, too closed in!" Hagrid said in a hushed voice with a shudder.

Hermione smiled at Hagrid. "Thanks for your help Hagrid, we can take him from here."

"Yer welcom 'ermione!" Hagrid said before going back to his hut.

"Well, come one, we'd better get him down to his office. The longer we stay out here, the more likely it is that we'll be spotted!" Hermione said.

"How about we take him to his quarters? That way we can just put him to bed and he'll be more comfortable." Draco suggested.

"He'll have crumpled robes! Can you imagine the wrath we will have to endure if he has to teach in crumpled robes?" Hermione reminded him.

"Well…we could undress him and-" Draco began but he was silenced by an outraged noise from Hermione.

"NO! Merlin! No way, I am not undressing Snape!" She looked deeply disturbed by the mere thought "No, lets just take him to his classroom. No undressing necessary and his robes remain uncreased!"

"Have it your way, I could care less!" Draco said shrugging.

"How are we going to carry him?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Can't we use magic and levitate him down?" Draco asked.

"No, there are spell detectors active from midnight through until 6am. If any magic is used by a student between those hours, it sets off an alarm of sorts in Dumbledore's quarters and he has to come and investigate as it may be a student out of bed or in some sort of trouble. It's in Hogwarts, a History, revised!"

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Draco asked.  
"You grab his ankles, I'll get his wrists." Hermione suggested.

Draco grabbed Snape's ankles while Hermione grabbed his wrists. They heaved to pick Snape up, but it was useless, he was too heavy.

Red in the faces from their efforts, they put Snape's limbs back down and sighed.

"Perhaps we should try dragging him?" Draco suggested. "Y'know, like a dead body."

Hermione sighed. "It's worth a try."

They each took hold of an ankle belonging to Snape and heaved backwards.

"This is better!" Draco panted as they dragged Snape along the ground on his back towards the dungeons.

Hermione nodded silently, concentrating on not falling over.

"Damn!" she hissed.  
"What is it?" Draco asked looking around worriedly. "Is someone coming?"

"No, Professor Snape's shoe is coming off!" Hermione whispered, pausing to push Snape's shoe back onto his foot.

"Don't scare me like that!" Draco hissed.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered apologetically.

They continued to drag Snape to the dungeons, pausing at the top of the set of five stairs that led down into the dungeons.

"Wait, you hold his head while I drag him down, that way, his head won't get hit off of the stairs." Hermione said.

Draco handed the ankle he was holding to Hermione and moved to lift Snape's head as Hermione pulled hard.

She let out a horrified gasp as Snape slid quickly down the stairs, his head bouncing off of each step as he went.

"I thought you were supposed to hold his head!" She gasped at Draco.

"You pulled on him before I could get a hold of his head!" Draco hissed back.

Hermione sighed and gave Snape a pitying glance before motioning for Draco to take hold of an ankle again.

"I am not sorry that his head will hurt when he wakes up!" Draco spat, yanking Snape's ankle extra hard. "He ruined our date! He has some serious explaining to do!"

"It doesn't matter Draco. We can just not count this as a date…more of an outing." Hermione said trying to pacify the angry Malfoy.

Draco scowled as he and Hermione dragged Snape along the stone corridor towards his office.

"What does he eat…rocks?" Draco demanded, his face red from extortion.

"I don't know, but we are here now, open the door." Hermione replied.

Draco opened the Potion's classroom door and they dragged Snape inside, closing the door behind them.

"Where should we put him?" Hermione asked.

"We could just leave him here on the floor." Draco suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think he would appreciate that."

"He wouldn't appreciate you dragging him down the stairs and hitting his head on five steps either!" Draco pointed out, smirking.

"You have a point, but still…let's try and get him over to his desk. He can sit in his chair and use the desk as a pillow. He should wake by morning in time to take a potion for any pain or discomfort he may have before breakfast and no-one will be any the wiser." Hermione said confidently.

"Alright, if you say so." Draco said.

They dragged Snape over to his desk and set about lifting him up into his chair, which was no easy feat.

At first, Draco tried to lift him by grabbing Snape under his arms but he proved too heavy.

In the end, Hermione and Draco each linked an arm under Snape's arms and hoisted the unconscious Potion's Master onto his chair.

Hermione laid his head gently on the desk, pausing before picking up a quill and putting it in Snape's hand, making it look like he had fallen asleep while marking papers.

"There, he should be alright there, at least until he wakes up." Hermione whispered.

"If it weren't for the leaves and grass cuttings in his hair, I'd be convinced!" Draco remarked.  
"I am not picking stuff out of his hair!" Hermione said firmly "I've done my bit, thank you very much!"

Draco nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you to your common room." He whispered back.

They left Snape's classroom, closing the door quietly behind them.

"Phew, thank Merlin that's over!" Hermione sighed as they walked out of the dungeons, into the entrance hall and straight into Albus Dumbledore.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay you guys, here's the next one up. I had it longer, but decided that some of it would be better in the next chapter, so sue me. Anyway, there's a little more torture of Snape in this one, so you Snape fans out there are just going to have to bear it :) There is more bridging in this chapter too, so sorry about that, but I need bridges! Hope it's not too bad of a chapter.**

Chapter 21.

Dumbledore stared down at the two startled students in surprise as they gaped up at him.

"Umm…" was all Draco could say.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped.

"Miss Granger…Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted. "Where are you two off to?"

"Well I was just walking Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common room." Draco explained.

"I see, how kind of you." Dumbledore remarked. "And what have you been doing until 2 in the morning pray tell?"

"We've been out." Draco replied "On a date."

Hermione inwardly winced, not sure how Dumbledore would respond.

Dumbledore looked very surprised. "I see! Well, how did it go?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

"It would have been better if Professor Snape didn't chaperone!" Draco spat, before kicking himself.

Dumbledore's interest was definitely sparked now. "Professor Snape you say? Hmm, how is Severus?" he asked with a chuckle "My knowledge of him and his ways tell me that he is somewhere in the dungeons sleeping off a certain self inflicted..ah..ailment?"

Hermione and Draco goggled at Dumbledore. How did he know these things?

"Um, well…yes." Hermione answered meekly. "We made him as comfortable as possible without intruding on his personal space."

"I'm sure he will be quite grateful that you didn't leave him somewhere where he would be most uncomfortable. I read you had gone to Paris for the evening!"

"How did you…" Draco began but Dumbledore cut him off with a chuckle.

"Professor Snape sent up a permission-to-leave-the-school card when he left with you to chaperone." Dumbledore explained. "Now, it is rather late…you two should be in bed. Mr Malfoy, continue to walk Miss Granger to her common room and then it's off to bed with you."

"Yes Professor." Draco said obediently.

"Umm, Professor, this may sound out of turn for me to ask, but why are you up so late?" Hermione asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "I got the munchies." He replied simply before sweeping off in the direction of the kitchens.

Hermione shook her head smiling. She didn't know why they were so worried about Dumbledore finding out about Snape, the man was notorious for his good sense of humour!

Draco and Hermione sighed as they walked to the Gryffindor common room. They were grateful that the night was over. What a disaster!

Draco was worried that the night had put her off dating him altogether!

He slipped his hand in hers as they walked along in silence, making Hermione blush and smile.

"I'm so sorry about tonight, Hermione." Draco said, sounding very put out. "It shan't happen again, next time we go on a date, we are not taking Snape as a chaperone!" He paused. "That is…if there will be another date…" he added, hopefully.

Hermione smiled. "Of course there will be." She said blushing.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin! I was thinking that you would have run a mile after this!"

"Hey, I'm in Gryffindor, it's going to take a lot more than one disastrous date owing to a drunk Professor to put me off!" Hermione teased.

Draco smiled warmly. "Well that's settled then. We'll arrange for another date…when would suit you?"

Hermione smiled back. "Anytime is fine for me. How about Sunday next week?"  
"Sounds great." Draco agreed.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Draco prodded the ground with his toe and Hermione looked around at the paintings.

"Well, I guess I should get back to my dorm. It's almost 3:30am!" Draco said softly.

"Yes, of course." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Well…" Draco said, colouring slightly.

"Well…" Hermione echoed, blushing.

The two inched closer together.

Draco closed the gap and kissed Hermione tenderly on the lips, lingering long enough to make her light headed.

"Until tomorrow." Draco whispered in her ear before sweeping off down the stairs.

"Goodnight." Hermione said breathlessly.

Draco waved and disappeared down the stairs.

Sighing happily, Hermione turned to the painting of the Fat Lady who was staring down at her with a smirk.

"Oooh, a little romance I see!" The painting said gleefully. "And what's this? With a Slytherin no less! I say Dumbledore will be pleased!"

Blushing furiously, Hermione gave the password and the Portrait swung open.

Humming to herself and feeling as though she was floating, Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room.

She was heading to her dorms when a voice interrupted her.

"Oh there you are! We were beginning to wonder if you would ever get back!" Ron's voice said sarcastically.

Hermione spun around to see Ron and Harry sitting by the fire.

Her mood changed considerably. "What are you two still doing up?" She demanded.

"Waiting for you!" Ron replied.

Hermione felt rage envelop her. "Why? Thinking that Malfoy would kidnap me and take me to Voldemort? Or perhaps take me to his father whereupon I would be made a slave in Malfoy Manor? Or Maybe the plan was for me to be handed to Snape instead, and I would get to be his plaything!" Hermione raged, her face red and tears springing to her eyes.

The boys were shocked at her outburst.

"Mione!" Ron bleated "We were only looking out for you!"

"You don't get it do you Ron?" Hermione cried. "You just don't get it!"

"Get what?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Get the fact that Draco and I are becoming much closer…closer than me and you ever were, or ever will be!" Hermione shot at him.

Harry gasped in shock at the sheer cruelness of her comment. "Mione!"

Ron went white, then red before getting up and going over to her. "You know what? You and Malfoy deserve each other." He snarled before storming off to bed.

Hermione snorted and headed towards the girls staircase.

"Hermione." Harry said quietly. "That was really mean of you to say that to Ron."

Hermione spun around, pinning Harry with a death glare.

"You know something? I don't care if I hurt Ron's feelings. He stalks about like he owns me, telling me who and who not to go out with! I have my own life, Harry, and I am free to live it the way I choose. Who I go out with or fall in love with has nothing to do with Ron!" Hermione spat.

"He loves you 'Mione!" Harry said gently. "I know he doesn't act like it, but he does! And seeing you with Malfoy…well it really hurts him!"

"Ron had his chance with me. He had 5 years of chances with me, but he never made his move, now it's his loss!" Hermione said savagely. "He only has himself to blame!"

Harry pondered this and nodded. "Yes, you are right, he had his chance with you and lost it. But please Hermione, try to be a little more tactful around him, just to spare his feelings."

"Spare his feelings!" Hermione choked "Spare his feelings? What about my feelings Harry? How would you feel if me and Ron followed you out on a date you had with someone you really liked, watching everything you did, listening to everything you said? How would you feel about that?"

Again, Harry pondered. "I know what you are feeling, Hermione, but really this is silly!"

"What? You both betrayed my trust! Merlin! I can probably trust Snape more than you two at this point!" Hermione shrieked "And that's saying a hell of a lot!"

Harry looked hurt. "Nobody can trust Snape."

"It was a figure of speech Harry!" Hermione said in frustration.

"I get the point." Harry said "I just want you and Ron to fix your friendship."

Hermione softened. "I know, Harry, but Ron is so…so prideful, he won't admit he's done something wrong, he won't apologise when it's pointed out to him…he followed me for Merlin's sake! What kind of friend does that?" She said gently.

Harry sighed. "I know he has his faults…but surely 6 years of friendship still stands for something! We've been through so much together since we first met on the train. Are you going to let Malfoy destroy all of that?"

"That is my point Harry. The only reason my friendship with Draco Malfoy is causing damage to Ron and I's friendship is because Ron refuses to accept it!" Hermione explained. "He has to learn that he can't control who I am friends with!"

Harry nodded. "I see your point. I try and talk to him tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks." Hermione said turning away.

"Oh, Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Am I forgiven…for following you?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione smiled. "Of course you are."

She then turned and went up to bed.

Meanwhile, Draco was having some problems with his own friends.

"What time do you call this!" Pansy Shrieked at him as soon as he'd walked in.

Blaise was snoring loudly on the couch in front of the fire, his head resting on the back of the couch, mouth hanging open.

"Excuse me?" Draco snapped. "Who do you think you are talking to!"

"I'm talking to the great and mighty Draco Malfoy, who USED to bring honour to Slytherin…now he just brings disgrace! You slept with her didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Pansy screamed.

Draco sneered. "No, I did not sleep with her…not that it's any of your business. Unlike you, Parkinson, I have some class."

"How dare you?" Pansy shrieked. "I'm going to Professor Snape, and I'm telling him everything! I'm sure he will be most interested to know that you have been cavorting around with that Mudblood, and coming in at 3am too!" Pansy smirked triumphantly.

Draco had to hold in a really big grin, masking it instead with a scowl. "I don't care what you do Pansy, Professor Snape doesn't scare me."

"Oh you'd better be scared of him, because when he finds out what you've been up to with that mudblood-" Pansy went on, but Draco silenced her by grabbing a handful of every flavour beans that were in a bowl next to the couch and throwing them at her.

Pansy shrieked an raised her arms to protect her face from the launched sweets.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Draco roared.

Blaise snorted loudly and blinked blearily at Draco.

"Oh, you're back are you?" He asked groggily.

Draco sneered at him but said nothing.

"I'll call her what I want!" Pansy declared "And if you ever throw anything at me again, I shall make sure you suffer in turn for it!"

"Ooooh, I'm shaking in my oxfords!" Draco whimpered. "Please Parkinson, don't tell big scary Professor Snape! I beg of you!"

Pansy went red in the face from anger. "You listen and you listen good, Blaise and I are going to win this contest, so you and your stupid mudblood might as well quit while you are ahead and pull out of the contest. You are bringing disgrace on the House of Slytherin and your family, your father will be most displeased!"

"I could care less about what my father thinks." Draco snorted "Your threats are nothing to me. Hermione and I will win this, just you see if we don't!"

"Look, Draco." Blaise said stretching "Pansy has a point, I mean, a Malfoy lusting after a mudblood, it's just not done is it?"

Pansy made an exasperated noise. "You forgot the part about Granger being too ugly for this competition!"

Blaise mumbled something.  
"What did you say?" Pansy snapped "Speak up!"

"I said she has a good chance of winning!" Blaise said loudly.

Pansy shrieked in rage and Draco smirked.

"Well just look at her!" Blaise said defensively "She's really improved a lot since Draco gave her that make-over thing! She's turning more heads than Snape would if he suddenly started disco dancing in the great hall!"

"Okay, first of all, you shouldn't think up 'what if ' situations when you are this tired, and second, she is not attractive!" Pansy snapped.

"Zabini, give it up, you can't have her!" Draco drawled. "She's too smart and beautiful for the likes of you, that's why you have Parkinson here!"

Pansy gasped in rage and Blaise stood up, his cheeks flaming.

"Oooh, hit a nerve did I?" Draco sneered. "As if we didn't already know that you want her!"

Pansy glared at Blaise. "You told me you were over that!"

"I am!" Blaise said defensively.

"Obviously not!" Pansy snapped turning to face her boyfriend. "If you don't get over it soon, we are so over!"

"Oh like it would be any great loss!" Blaise snapped back.

"You are such a…a MUGGLE!" Pansy shrieked.

"How dare you!" Blaise roared.

Draco smirked and turned away, heading to his dorm room. It was too easy to start a fight between those two.

The next morning saw breakfast served as usual in the Great Hall. Nobody seemed to notice that someone was missing from the Staff table.

Everyone was too busy eating and thinking about classes and homework to care about anything else.

"Oh no!" Neville squeaked next to Hermione "I've forgotten my potion's homework!"

"You had better go and get it then, I have a feeling Snape will be in a particularly foul mood today." Hermione advised before spooning porridge into her mouth.

Neville nodded quickly before jumping up and bolting from the Great Hall in persuit of his forgotten Potions essay.

"He'd forget his head if it wasn't screwed on!" Harry remarked, munching on his cornflakes.

Ron scowled at them, saying nothing.

Hermione and Harry ignored him.

Suddenly Ron spoke. "Just look at him, sitting over there all smarmy." He seethed.

Harry and Hermione looked to see who he was rambling about, and exchanged glances before looking back at Ron.

"I mean, he's just a git, I don't know how you can stand to have him in your presence!" Ron continued venomously.

"I can stand it because he is my friend. He is actually very nice once you get past that cold exterior and give him a chance." Hermione said waspishly.

"You go on dates with your friends do you?" Ron said sneering. "Funny, you didn't go out with me or Harry."

Harry looked up from his cornflakes at the mention of his name and watched the two.

"Neither of you ever asked me!" Hermione threw back.

"Oh yeah?…well you just…you wouldn't have anyway, because we aren't blonde and rich!" Ron shot back.

"That was pathetic Ron!" Hermione said, unable to keep the laugh out of her voice.

Suddenly, Ron smirked sheepishly. "Yeah okay, that was pretty lame. I couldn't think of another insult to say."

The three shared a laugh at Ron's lame comment.

"Look, Mione, I'm just worried, y'know? I mean, it's Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" Ron said shaking his head.

"I know, Ron, but please try and get used to this. I don't know how long it will last, but please just try." Hermione said gently.

"Yeah, Ron, and besides, she's in good hands. Dumbledore won't let anything happen to our Mione!" Harry pointed out. "He know's she's been entered into this contest by Malfoy, so he'll keep an eye on her."

This seemed to cheer Ron up a bit. "Well alright, but if he steps over a line, I'm there beating the magic out of him!"

"Of course Ron." Hermione said. "Whatever gets you through the night."

Ron seemed satisfied and returned to munching on his breakfast.

"What's the first class of the day?" Harry asked.

"Guess." Hermione said wearily.

"Potions." The two boys chorused miserably.

"Yep, now, hurry and finish your breakfasts, we have five minutes before we need to be there!" Hermione said bossily.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, but ate faster at the look Hermione sent their way.

Five minutes later saw the 6th year Slytherin's and Gryffindors waiting outside the Potion's classroom. As usual upon the stroke of 9am, the door swung open magically, allowing them entry before swinging shut.

They all filed in quietly, taking their regular seats and busied themselves with setting up their cauldrons and such.

Hermione looked up to see what was written on the board, but Snape wasn't where he normally would be, writing the day's lesson on the board instead, to her horror, he was still slumped over his desk.

The other students had noticed this by now and there was a strange hush over the class as they stared at him in disbelief.

"Is he dead?" Seamus asked finally, breaking the stunned silence.

"I…I don't know!" Neville said in confusion. "I hope not, I winded myself running to fetch my potions essay! I'd hate to think that was all for nothing!"

"Don't be stupid!" Pansy shrieked hysterically "Of course he isn't dead!"

"How do you know? He looks dead to me!" Seamus snapped back. "Look at him! Slumped there, pale, not breathing! And by the looks of things, he died marking papers."

One of the Slytherin's snorted a laugh "Must have been one of Longbottoms papers that done him in! Lost all hope and gave up the ghost."

Neville went red and hung his head.

"He's not dead, he's breathing, look!" Pansy argued pointing at Snape.

"Well that explains why he wasn't at breakfast!" one of the Slytherin's remarked.

"He wasn't?" Asked another.

"You didn't notice he wasn't there?" The first one demanded.

"None of us did, except you. It's not like Snape is the person we really notice first thing in the morning, y'know? You kind of have to wait until you are ready to face the day before letting it sink in that he's still there." One of the Gryffindors snapped.

"Well, we should check to see if he's dead at least before freaking out!" Lavender suggested.

Everyone nodded and the class huddled together and inched forward like a herd of gazelle approaching a dead lion.

"Someone poke him!" Ron hissed.

"No way! If he jumps up or something I'll scream!" Lavender whispered back. "And then he'll take points from Gryffindor."

"He'll take points from Gryffindor for breathing his air!" Parvati pointed out. "Eww, he's drooled on his papers!" she added with a wrinkled nose.

"That is so gross!" Lavender agreed.

Hermione and Draco exchanged worried glances. Was Snape alright? Why wasn't he awake? Why hadn't he moved?

"Someone get a very long stick to poke him with." Seamus suggested.

"No, we are not poking him at all!" Lavender hissed. "For goodness sake!"

"It was just a suggestion, if you have any better ideas, please feel free to share them with the rest of us!" Seamus snapped back.

"Shh!" Harry hushed them. He stepped ahead of the class and leaned down to look closely at Snape. He wasn't moving at all.

"He's breathing." He said finally.

There were sighs of relief and the odd one or two of disappointment.

"Well, now that we've found that out, what do we do now? We can't just sit here for 2 hours while our Professor is unconscious!" Lavender said tensely.

"How about we just use enervate on him?" One of the Slytherin's suggested.

"We can't. It's against school rules to use any kind of magic on a teacher." Hermione recited to everyone.

There was a moment of silence before a Slytherin cried "Does she know everything!"

"SHH!" Everyone else hushed.

"Oh come on! If noise was going to wake him up, he'd be awake by now!" Snapped the miffed Slytherin.

"Perhaps we should get Dumbledore." Neville said nervously.

"Don't be stupid Longbottom, we are all adults here, we can handle this!" Blaise remarked with a sneer.

"This is ridiculous, will someone just poke him!" Seamus said in frustration.

"If you are so obsessed with poking him, why don't you do it?" Harry suggested lightly, still peering at Snape.

Seamus's face set with a determined scowl and he marched forward. "Alright, I will!"

He stopped beside Harry and stared at Snape, his wand poised to poke.

"Well?" Harry said quietly.

Seamus took a deep breath and poked Snape in the upper arm before shrinking back to cower.

The class gasped and held their breaths.

Nothing happened. Snape didn't move, nobody suffered his wrath…nothing.

Seamus turned and shrugged. "See? I told you he's dead!"

"He's not dead, he's breathing!" Harry stated.

"Okay, here's what I suggest we do." Draco said suddenly, trying to preserve Snape's dignity. "Let's all just go sit down and read our potion's books and study or something and see if he comes around on his own."

Hermione nodded. "Good idea." She said gesturing for the rest of the class to go ahead and do what Draco had suggested.

The class reluctantly agreed and they went and sat down, in silence.

15 minutes had passed, and everyone was quietly reading or studying their potion books or notes when suddenly, Snape groaned pitifully.

12 heads snapped up at once to look at him. He hadn't moved.

They were just about to look back down when Snape shifted slightly.

The class exchanged nervous glances before turning their eyes back on Snape who had begun to lift his head slowly from his arm, his eyes still shut, looking decidedly the worse for wear.

"Oh Merlin!" Snape moaned, putting a shaky hand clumsily to his head. "Oh Gods…never again…never….again." he murmered, his eyes still closed, a pained expression on his face.

Snape's eyes flickered open and he rubbed them to better his blurred vision.

The class watched his every move, fascinated to see Snape in such a way. He seemed almost human!

Snape blinked rapidly as the world slowly became less of a blurry mass and the room came back into focus. He looked shocked at first, seeing the class staring at him curiously…then he got angry.

"What are you all doing in my Chambers?" He bellowed before letting out a soft whimper of pain, grabbing his head again.

Draco put up his hand. "Professor, we aren't in your chambers. We are in the potions classroom. Class started 20 minutes ago."

Snape scrutinized Draco for a moment before blearily looking around. "Oh, yes, well…I…I…" He gave up and groaned miserably. His head felt like it was going to pound itself into powder or explode…either way, he was in an awful lot of pain, and he felt like his tongue was made of sand, and his stomach felt as though it was trying to leave his body via his mouth. He had never felt this bad before. He could barely move without causing himself immense pain and nausea.

"Professor Snape!" Pansy said in her usual shrill tone.

Snape hissed, wincing as he grabbed his head with both hands. "Please, Miss Parkinson, if you must talk please do so very…very quietly, or better yet, don't talk at all." he gasped.

Pansy scowled but said no more.

Snape decided he had to get up. He figured it might help shake off the cobwebs if he paced around the classroom a bit.

This was a huge mistake on Snape's part. He was obviously suffering from some sort of delirium.

He got to his feet rather unsteadily, using the desk for support as he stood, and inched around, trying to maintain any dignity he had been left with by sneering at the class, but it came across as more of a wince.

"Professor?" Asked a female voice softly.

Snape raised his eyes to see who had spoken. "Yes Miss Granger?" he moaned as the room spun.

"Are you alright Sir?" Hermione asked worriedly. He didn't look good at all.

"I'm…I'm fine Miss Granger." Snape said irritably, wobbling his way to the front of his desk.

Hermione shook her head, looking at Draco with concern.

Draco shook his head too, and looked back at Snape who was attempting to glare around at them all, but it looked more like he was squinting at them.

Then he staggered forward away from his desk and grabbed hold of Hermione's desk for support as the world lurched before his vision.

"Oh Gods." He groaned softly. "Stop the world, I want to get off!"

Hermione looked up at him, very concerned. He suddenly fell forward onto her desk, his legs giving way beneath him.

Automatically, Hermione reached out quickly to grab him before he slipped off of her desk.

"Professor Snape, let me help you!" She said quietly.

Snape was feeling too much like crap to argue with her and take points so he let her help him stand back up and lean on her for support.

"Where do you want to go Professor?" Hermione asked, keeping her voice soft so as not to hurt his head.

Snape grunted and pointed shakily at the potion's cupboard. There would be a potion in there to help him. If he could just get to it, everything would be alright and he could avoid further embarrassment.

Hermione nodded and assisted him with walking towards the cupboard. They didn't get far however, when Snape suddenly stopped, groaning and pushing Hermione weakly away from him.

He looked wildly around for an exit, but didn't have time he had taken one step toward the door when…

The class gasped and shrieked in shock and disgust as Snape threw up…all over Pansy Parkinson.

Draco burst out laughing as Snape continued to throw up on Pansy.

Pansy, meanwhile was screaming and holding up her arms to shield her face as the contents of Snape's stomach bestowed themselves upon her person.

Hermione, thinking quickly, grabbed Snape's hair and held it away from his face, and rubbed his back soothingly. She had seen her aunt do this to her uncle when he came home drunk and threw up as a result. Yes, he'd ruined her and Draco's date, and yes, he was Snape, but nobody, no matter how mean they were, deserved to feel this bad.

Draco was red in the face from laughing. "Oh it doesn't get any better than this!" he hooted.

"Shall I go and get Pomfrey?" Neville asked shakily.

"No, just let him get it all out, then I'll help him to the Hospital wing." Hermione said giving Snape a pitying look.

"At least get him away from me!" Pansy Shrieked, finally registering what was happening. She looked and smelled disgusting!

But it seemed as though it was easing off. Snape stood gasping and panting, shaking and sweating from the exertation it took to throw up that much.

Draco, still sniggering, reached in to his robes and pulled out a green handkerchief and handed it to Hermione.

She thanked him and blotted Snape's face and wiped his mouth.

"Are you finished Professor?" Hermione asked quietly.

Snape nodded weakly.

"Scourgify." She said waving her wand and the vomit disappeared. Pansy promptly burst into tears, even though she was all clean. The horror of it all had gotten to her.  
"Alright, lets get you to the hospital wing. You need to lie down." Hermione said taking his arm and putting it around her neck, letting him lean on her.

"I'll come with you." Draco said cheerfully, getting up and taking Snape's other arm and draping it around his neck also.

The two students negotiated the doorway, with Snape between them and headed for the hospital wing leaving a shaken and rather grossed out class behind them.

5 minutes later saw Draco, Snape and Hermione staggering in through the doors of the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing out of her office to see who had come in and gasped as she beheld the state that Snape was in.

"Severus! Whatever happened to you?" She shrieked, rushing to help the student's with Snape, guiding him over to a bed.

"He's really ill, Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione told her. "He threw up in class!"

"Threw up? Severus?" Pomfrey said in a shocked tone. "But he's got a stomach of steel!"

"Apparantly not for whatever he was drinking last night in Paris!" Draco remarked.

Snape gave a groan of protest as Madame Pomfrey removed his teaching robes from his shoulders and then unbuttoned the top four buttons of his frock coat and shirt.

"Oh Severus stop being so stubborn!" The nurse said as she fussed around him. "Do you two know anything about how he got into this state?"  
"Yes, he escorted us last night on a date…ruined it completely!" Draco said scowling at Snape. "He said he'd gone to a bar while we were having dinner, and a woman there kept buying him drinks. We asked him what it was he had been drinking because when we summoned him to apparate us back home, he came back extremely drunk, but he said he couldn't remember what he'd been drinking, only that it was wonderful stuff."

Madam Pomfrey tsked again and made Snape recline against some pillows she had arranged behind him on a bed. "Severus you know you shouldn't drink when you go to foreign places!" she scolded.

"Anyway, we got back to the school, eventually and Draco and I took Professor Snape down to his classroom and put him at his desk." Hermione said finishing the explanation.

"In his classroom?" Madame Pomfrey said, surprised.

"Well…yes! We didn't want to intrude on his private chambers, so we thought it best to leave him at his desk. We had hoped he would wake up before classes began, but he didn't. We were 20 minutes into class before he finally woke up." Hermione replied.

"Ah, I see." Pomfrey said smiling. "Well I'm sure he appreciates all of your help…don't you Severus?" She added, poking Snape in the ribs.  
Snape gave a loud yelp of protest.

"I think that's the best you are going to get from him at this time." The nurse told them, chuckling. "Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine. How do you feel Severus?"

"My head feels like it's about to fall off and shatter into a thousand pieces, I think I left my stomach back in the classroom in Miss Parkinson's lap and my mouth feels like Ghandi's flip flop!" Snape replied grumpily. "Stop talking!"

She frowned at Snape and said sternly "What you need is a good hangover potion."

Snape looked up at her nodding vigorously.

Madam Pomfrey bustled away to fetch the potion.

"Ah I see!" Hermione said suddenly, "That's what you were wanting from the potions cupboard before you…made a mess of Pansy."

Snape nodded gently and managed a smirk. "I do feel slighty better now after that episode."

While the school nurse was away fetching the potion, Draco took the opportunity to have words with the poor suffering potions master.

"I hope you are happy." He said smirking.

"Oh yes, just bloody wonderful!" Snape said sarcastically.

"Good, you deserve it you know." Draco said as-a-matter-of-factly, examining his nails.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape demanded.

"You deserve it, after what you got up to last night!" Draco smirked.

Hermione gasped, remembering what Draco was referring to. He wouldn't tell Snape though, would he?

"Draco, hasn't he suffered enough?" She said sympathetically.

Snape looked at Draco, then Hermione and back to Draco. "What are you talking about?" He asked Draco.

"Oh, just the fact that you, on several occasions, hit on Hermione." Draco said casually.

Hermione moaned and covered her face with her hands, burning with embarrassment.

Snape blanched as though someone had hit him with a spell. "I…I what?" He asked, going even paler than he already was…if that was at all possible.

"You hit on Hermione." Draco replied. "Shall I show you my memories?" He offered, gesturing to a pensieve.

"I don't remember doing that." Snape said frowning, trying to remember the previous night.

"Well of course you don't, you were out of your head drunk!" Draco said patting Snape on the head as though he were a child who didn't understand something.

Snape looked indignant. "If you want to keep your reproductive aspects, you'll stop doing that this instant!" he snapped.

Draco stopped, but continued to smirk.

Snape looked at him suspiciously. "I don't believe you." He said finally. "You are making it all up to try and scare me."

"Honestly, you did!" Draco stated firmly.

"Show me." Snape demanded. "I won't believe it until I see it for myself."

"Have it your way." Draco said going over to the pensieve. He extracted the memory of the previous night and carried the bowl over to Snape.

"There you are, see for yourself." Draco said smirking.

Snape cast him one last suspicious look before gingerly putting his head into the pensieve.

He emerged horror stricken a few minutes later.

"Oh Gods…Oh Merlin!" He babbled shoving the pensieve back at Draco.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Why couldn't Draco have just left it? Why remind Snape of what had occurred?

Snape turned his bloodshot eyes to her. "I…I apologize, Miss Granger, for my actions last night. I was not in full controle of myself!" he said "Had I been in controle, I assure you that I would never have said-" Snape babbled.

"It's alright Professor, I understand, lets just forget it ever happened!" Hermione said quickly.

Snape nodded in agreement. "What we have spoken of must never leave this room." He said darkly.

Draco and Hermione nodded.

Madame Pomfrey came back with the hangover potion and made Snape drink every last drop.

"Now, I'll give you an hours rest Severus, by then, you should be right as rain again and back to your old mean self." The nurse told him.

"We'll just be going now, we have other classes to attend." Draco said ushering Hermione out.

"Feel better soon Professor!" Hermione called over her shoulder.

Snape snorted in response only to look and see Poppy standing over him, arms folded and an expectant expression on her face.

"What?" Snape demanded.

Poppy gestured to his robes.

"No, no way!" Snape said firmly "I am not changing into hospital robes, I am fine as I am!"

On the way back to the Potion's classroom to inform everyone on Snape's condition, Draco and Hermione discussed the contest.

"I don't suppose you have any ideas as to what to do for the sexy number do you?" Draco asked as they walked.

"No, not one. I don't typically do 'sexy'! As for the music thing, well, I tried, but you and Professor Snape said that I was awful." Hermione replied.

"I didn't say you were awful!" Draco corrected. "I just think you should practice more! But on that note, we really need to get our heads down on this soon, we still have no ideas and the first stand off is only three weeks away!"

"Okay, how about we get together tonight after dinner and come up with some plans?" Hermione suggested. "That way, we won't feel like we are leaving it until the last minute."

"Sounds good to me!" Draco replied as they arrived at the classroom.

They entered and everyone stared at them. They hadn't moved since they had left…odd.

"Is Snape still alive?" Neville asked.

"Yes, he's fine." Hermione replied. "He was just…ill. Ate a funny Oyster."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Oyster?" he murmered to her.

Hermione shook her head, a silent request to go with it.

"Really? Snape eats Oysters?" A slytherin girl asked in surprise.

"Yes, he has quite a taste for seafood." Draco declared as though it were common knowledge that Snape ate seafood.

"Irrelevence…lets just get back to what we were doing before Snape got sick and I'm sure he'll be back within the hour." Hermione said going to her own seat and picking up her book.

"Well I'm not wasting my time reading some boring old potion's book when I could be planning my musical debut with Blaise!" Pansy sneered pulling out a sheet of parchment and a hot pink quill from her bag.

Draco snorted. "I pity you Blaise."

"You're just sore because you have no plans of your own." Blaise retorted.

"Of course we do, we've been rehearsing for days now." Draco said lightly. "And Hermione's going to blow you all away."

Blaise's eyes widened slightly "Is that so?"

"Yes, that's so." Draco affirmed.

"We'll just see about that." Pansy remarked tensely. "I'll bet you have no plans whatsoever yet and what's more, I'll bet she'll be a clumsy stammering disaster when she gets up there in front of the whole school to perform."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She had completely forgotten about the whole school!

Pansy smirked at her. Had she been so obvious in her emotions? Had Pansy seen her fear?

"Scared Granger?" Pansy laughed.

Okay, so, yes…she had been so obvious in her emotions. Hermione recovered and threw her nose in the air.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I'm not scared! I've faced bigger things than getting up in front of the whole school to perform for some contest. I've been with Harry on most of his battles…so…so there!" Hermione said, aloof.

Draco winced. She wasn't as spectacularly biting as she was truly capable of. She must be really spooked. That was something she was going to have to get over…fast.

Pansy didn't seem fazed by Hermione's defense. "Yes whatever Granger." She snorted before turning back to her plans with Blaise.

Hermione turned back to her potions book and began to read. But she found that she couldn't concentrate on the book. Her eyes were scanning the words, but none of the words were actually making it to her brain. Instead, images of her falling off of the stage or forgetting the words to the song or tripping over her robes or dress or whatever she would be wearing and falling into the crowd ran through her mind and she unconsciously began to worry her bottom lip, her brow furrowed in fretful thought.

Draco went to his desk and began concocting plans in his head while he pretended to read his potions book. After half an hour of brainstorming however, nothing had come to him. Nothing that seemed spectacular enough in his opinion anyway.

Scowling, he pulled out a small piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Professor Snape.

Suddenly, the door burst open, slamming against the wall and making the students gasp and jump with fright.

Ron and Harry who were by said door snorted and jumped awake after having fallen asleep.

There, in all his vindictive glory stood Snape, looking much better and his usual pale and scowling self. He glared around at everyone before sweeping into the room and up to his desk, turning around so fast to face them that his hair smacked into his face.

Hermione and Draco stared at him like the rest of the class. No one said anything.

"What are you all waiting for?" Snape demanded "Instructions…" he waved his wand at the blackboard "are on the board. You have 1 hour to complete this potion, so get on with it." He snapped before sitting down at his desk.

Draco took the opportunity to origami his note to Snape and blew the swan over to Snape who frowned at it as it landed on his papers in front of him.

He took it and opened it, read the note and set it on fire, letting the ashes fall into a brass dish on his desk. He looked up at Draco and gave a slight nod.

Satisfied, Draco set to work on his potion, casting glances at Hermione now and then and smirking.

Potions ended and they went their separate ways to their next classes. Both used classtime to think up ideas instead of paying much attention, earning Slytherin the loss of 40 house points in Astronomy courtesy of Draco's constant inattention. Hermione didn't lose Gryffindor any points, but only because Professor McGonnagal knew she was distracted by the contest and wanted her and Draco to win and prove to the whole school that house unity pays off!

In Charms, Draco made Harry fly into the wall instead the cushion he was supposed to levitate and drop in the assigned basket. Professor Flitwick squeaked with impatience as it was the second time he had done that, and had docked 10 points from Slytherin. 5 for lack of attention and focus and another 5 for making Harry fly into the wall.

Hermione fared better. Her cushion hit the wall, but missed the basket, causing Professor Flitwick to look at her with a degree of concern.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Draco and Hermione, too lost in thought to care much for anything else, but that evening after dinner, they were able to concoct a good plan for the contest's first task.

They found an empty classroom on the first floor to discuss their ideas.

"My ideas as you may guess are restricted mainly to muggle stuff, so bear with me." Hermione said anxiously. "Okay, for this sexy thing I have to do…I thought about pole dancing or something, but then I thought 'no way am I dancing around a stupid pole' and you lot wouldn't get it anyway. So lets not bother with that."

Draco looked bemused. "Pole dancing?" he asked.

"It's were you wear practically nothing except really high heels and you swing around a pole." Hermione explained waving her hand carelessly. "Like I said, stupid."

Draco tried to imagine it, nodding slightly. "What were your other ideas?"

"Oh, some more muggle stuff, I went through all of the musical movies like Grease and so on, but couldn't come up with a thing I'd want to do." Hermione said miserably. "What about you?"

Draco smirked. "I had some outfits in mind. Long red figure hugging dresses, low cut, cut into the hip, not forgetting the thigh high split in the skirts of course." He said roguishly.

Hermione raised a worried eyebrow. Would she end up wearing something like that?

They sat in deep thought, running ideas past each other…suddenly, inspiration struck Hermione and she squealed in excitement.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well here it is, the long awaited next chapter...sorry that it took so gosh darn long, I have just been so distracted lately and it seems that when I sit down to write, I end up writing something else! But I got it done finally, so I hope you like this one. **

"Moulin Rouge!" Hermione said excitedly.

"What?" Draco grunted, one groomed eyebrow raised in question.

"It's a muggle film!" Hermione explained, "I have the soundtrack…Come on!" She said grabbing Draco's hand and yanking him to his feet and out of the door.

She pulled him all the way to the Gryffindor common room, and then dragged him inside.

"HEY!" one of the third year Gryffindor's protested "What's he doing in here!"

"He's with me, don't have a cow!" Hermione said waspishly.

"Can you believe she brought a Slytherin in here? And not just any Slytherin, but the worst one!" Angelina declared in annoyance.

Hermione levitated Draco up the stairs to the girls' dorm as before, Draco still looking confused, and set him down inside the dorm room.

Thankfully, it was deserted. She went quickly over to her bed and pulled out her small CD player from beneath her bed. She set this on her bed before riffling through her chest of drawers pulling out a pile of plastic squares with pictures in them.

She sifted through them and pulled one out, opened it and put a shiny round thing into the CD player.

"Now, this is muggle music, in case you are wondering. These things," She said holding up a plastic square "are called CD's. And this," She pointed to the CD player "Is called a CD player."

Draco picked up one of the plastic Squares and read the cover. "Evanescense" he read aloud. "That sound's nice."

"It is, but that's not what we are here for, we are here for Moulin Rouge!" Hermione said gesturing to the CD player.

"So, what exactly does this seedy player do?" Draco asked looking at the lilac rounded oval shaped type box with a lot of buttons.

"It plays music…like a gramophone!" Hermione said remembering that the Wizarding world still used gramophones.

"Oh…really?" Draco asked interestedly.

Hermione skipped to the track she wanted and pressed play.

Draco jumped when a voice sang.

"The French are glad to die for love…"

Suddenly, loud brass music came on, making him jump again.

But soon, he got into the song and stood smirking when it finished.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I like it. I think that should be your sexy number!" Draco said positively. "Let's not tell Snape about it just yet though, he'll probably freak out or something. This sexy thing is going to be tough for him. Of course he'll have to design your outfit!" Draco said grinning.

"You are merciless!" Hermione laughed. "You are going to have Snape running away from Hogwarts like a madman."

"Meh, he's been through worse!" Draco shrugged.

"But since the sexy thing isn't coming right up, lets focus on a song you can do in three weeks." Draco suggested.

"Oh," Hermione said wincing, "I don't have any ideas for that…sorry."

"That's alright, lets just go through what you have here and see what we can come up with." Draco said searching through the CD's.  
Hermione sat down on her bed and watched Draco look at some of the covers.

"I like the look of this one!" he announced after a minute, holding up her Evanesense cd.

"That's one of my favorites." Hermione agreed. "There's two on there I love. I sing them when I'm feeling down."

"Can I hear them?" Draco asked.

"Of course." Hermione replied, taking the CD from him and putting it into the CD player.

"This one is one I dedicated to Harry and Ron, when we've had our fights. It's called 'My Immortal'." Hermione explained and pressed play.

They sat and listened to the song, Draco nodding at random times in understanding.

When it had finished he patted her hand comfortingly. "That was lovely! And the next song?"

"It's called 'Hello', and I sing this when I'm feeling lonely and like nobody gives a damn about me." Hermione explained pressing play.

Draco felt sad at the song. The woman singing it seemed so depressed, and it stirred his compassion.

"That sounds like something you would sing a lot." He remarked as the song ended. "Is it in your voice range?"

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Then we shall practice them both and let Snape hear them, see what he thinks." Draco suggested.

Hermione nodded, ignoring the surge of panic rising in her chest. She had never sung in front of anyone before. She was fine being entirely alone with no-one around to hear…but to bare her soul so-to-speak in front of Draco and Professor Snape of all people was just terrifying!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so, later that evening, the three met down in the music room again.

Snape was looking much better than he had that morning, but he looked rather tired.

Snape looked skeptically at Hermione's CD player but listened to both of the songs that she and Draco had picked out.

"Well? What do you think?" Draco asked Snape when the songs had been listened to.

"I think…that it will be rather different. I'm sure that the other contestants who aren't muggleborn will be doing songs that are familiar to the Wizarding world. Miss Granger singing this unusual type of music may make her stand out a little more." Snape replied thoughtfully. "Of course it really helps to have a song that she can identify with."

Hermione nodded in agreement but stayed silent.

"But…" Snape added, "We have yet to hear Miss Granger actually sing."

Hermione's heart dropped into her shoes and she stared at the ground.

"Hermione!" Draco said sharply "What did we teach you about looking down!"

Hermione raised her head timidly. "I'm sorry, I just get so…"

"You are lacking in confidence again." Snape pointed out.

"Yes Professor." Hermione said humbly hanging her head in shame.

Suddenly she felt someone pinch her bottom.

She squealed in shock and automatically slapped Snape across the cheek before gasping in horror and holding her hands over her mouth.

Snape flinched and his head snapped to the side with the impact of the slap to his cheek before turning his head slowly back around to face Hermione, his black eyes glinting murderously.

"Professor Snape…I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean to slap you! It…it just sort of happened! Draco pinched me and…" Hermione babbled in a quivering voice.

"That's the fire I've been trying to tap into!" Draco said beaming at her.

"That'll be 50 points from Gryffindor for assaulting a teacher." Snape said in a voice quivering with suppressed rage.

"I deserve more than that!" Hermione stated, still horrified that she had slapped Snape of all people.

"50 will suffice." Snape said, looking for all-the world like he wanted to throttle her, her handprint evident on his cheek.

"Yes Professor!" Hermione whimpered, cowering beneath his death glare.

Draco chanced another pinch, deciding that she was losing that fire that she needed to be so confident…besides, watching Snape get slapped was just too funny to pass up.

Hermione gave another shocked squeal and her hand flew up…but this time, it didn't reach Snape's cheek.

Holding her wrist in a vice-like grip, Snape glared down at her with such severity that she feared she would die just because he wanted her to.

"Professor, I swear I have no control over it!" Hermione protested. "It's automatic!"

Draco smirked. "Either that or you have secretly always thought Snape had a face you wanted to slap and so, to satisfy this desire, your subconscious made you do it!" he said devilishly.

"Draco whatever it is that you are doing to cause Miss Granger to react so violently, I suggest you stop it." Snape growled at Draco.

"Stop what? This?" Draco said pinching Hermione again.

This time Snape was ready for it and upon hearing the squeal, he spun Hermione around to face Draco and her hand made contact with Draco's flawless cheek instead.

Draco was stunned momentarily. Hermione on the other hand looked elated.

"HA!" she cried pointing at him triumphantly "That's for losing my house 50 points!" She declared.

Snape smirked. "That will teach you Mr Malfoy, that what goes around comes around."

Draco sulked, but not for long. Hermione reminded them that they had to get this thing done before bedtime.

"Alright, lets work on this." Snape said getting down to business "Miss Granger, you will need to do your scales." He added sitting down at the piano.

Hermione nodded bravely. "Alright Professor."

Snape played a simple scale. "This is what you will sing." He told her.

Hermione nodded again.

"Ready? One two three…" Snape counted before sounding the first note.

Hermione opened her mouth and sang the note loud and clear.

Malfoy gaped for a moment before grinning at Snape who merely raised an eyebrow and continued onto the next note of the scale, which Hermione sang in the same crystal clear voice as the previous note.

"YES!" Draco said happily. "You have a great voice!"

Hermione blushed as she continued to sing the scale.

Snape cast her a calculating glance before upping the scale to a higher key.

Hermione sang this without a problem, comfortable with the pitch and once she had completed that scale, Snape upped the key again.

This continued until Hermione was reaching her limit. She managed however to reach a very high key before her voice refused the next key up.

"Well, I think we have established your range." Snape remarked. "Very impressive Miss Granger."

Hermione was surprised to receive a compliment from Snape but covered her shock with a gracious smile.

"I think that you are going to stun the whole school!" Draco said enthusiastically. "Once we get you singing those songs, perfecting dance moves and so on, we are most definitely going to win!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Draco." Snape said solemnly.

"Why must you always put a damper on things!" Draco asked in frustration. "You must be the biggest walking bucket of ice water ever!" He added, waving his arms for emphasis.

"I'm not an idealist. I'm a realist." Snape replied. "Realistically, it took Miss Granger several days to get up the courage to sing a simple scale. What makes you think that she is going to be able to sing a full song with dance moves in front of the whole school in a matter of weeks?"

Something in Hermione flared up in rebellion. So…Snape didn't think she could do it? Ooooh she'd show him!

"Professor, is there any way you can take the voice out of the songs that we have chosen, just leaving the music?" Hermione asked sharply.

Snape glared at her tone but answered her question. "Yes, I believe there is a way."

"Then do it and lets get this going." Hermione commanded pointing at the CD player.

Snape looked taken aback for a moment at her commanding him to do anything but quickly glared at her before slowly getting to his feet and taking out his wand.

Still glaring at her, he waved his wand viciously at the CD player and the music started up, but there were no words.

"Wait, you didn't ruin my CD did you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No. Its sound is altered magically, I can put the voice back in there." Snape replied crisply.

Using her resentment at Snape and his pessimistic comments to fuel her courage, she began to sing the song she had sung so many times. In her mind she sang it to Harry and Ron.

"Playground school bell rings, again, rain clouds come to play, again…" she sang from the heart and it showed.

Draco stared at her in awe and Snape stood giving her another calculating look as she continued to sing.

When she was done, Draco embraced her excitedly.

"Oh Hermione, that was amazing!" he told her. "I think that's the one we will go with for the first song. Now we need to work on your outfit and figure out a performance."

"Well since the song is mostly made up of Piano music, might I suggest she stand at the piano and sing?" Snape suggested.

"Yes, that might work." Draco agreed thoughtfully. "But what about the rock part?"

"Search me." Snape said shrugging.

"Well…I know a few Gryffindors who play some instruments, I could ask them to help us out." Hermione offered.

"Ah yes, that would be good…and I shall ask some Slytherins the same thing." Draco said happily.

"You are suggesting that you get a band made up of Gryffindor's and Slytherins to play harmoniously on stage in front of the whole school?" Snape snorted. "Ridiculous!"

"Who is going to play the piano?" Hermione asked suddenly. "I don't know anyone who can play that instrument!"

Draco put on his thinking face and thought hard.

Snape looked at the two expectantly. Surely the penny would drop any moment.

"If I may?" He said after a few minutes of brainstorming with no result had passed. "Perhaps…I could play it?"

"Hey!" Draco said excitedly "You could couldn't you!"

Snape resisted the urge to say 'Duh!'

"Sorry Professor, I thought about you but I thought we were trying to disguise the fact that you are helping us." Hermione said apologetically.

"True, but I think I may have a way around that." Snape replied sneakily.

"And how are you going to do that?" Draco asked.

"I shall volunteer to play the piano for the whole contest." Snape replied. "There, now don't say I never do anything nice."

Hermione and Draco smiled "Thank you Professor Snape!" They chorused.

With that settled, they set to work on figuring out Hermione's outfit.

They had transfigured her school robes into various styles of dresses, robes and such but hadn't found one that worked.

"There must be something!" Draco said in frustration throwing his wand against the wall in anger.

Snape sat deep in thought "Something elegant, yet classic and that does her justice."

Hermione stood nervously before the two Slytherins, waiting for the next transfiguration spell on her robes.

"What about this?" Snape said more to himself than anyone else before muttering the spell.

Hermione's robes were transfigured into a figure-hugging, strapless, floor length black chiffon dress. It was very 50's Hollywood star style with the chest area of the dress creating a heart shape over her breasts, this was decorated with a border of diamante stones that glittered when she breathed.

Snape scrutinized her for a moment before scowling. With another wave of his wand a black chiffon stole appeared around her shoulders and arms, draping over her forearms and reaching the floor sufficiently covering her modestly.

Draco smirked. "That…is stunning!" he told Snape.

"I know." Snape smirked back. "I made it!"

Hermione gave them a twirl and grinned. "This is exquisite Professor! Thank you!"

Snape merely nodded in response to her praise.

"Alright! Now what do you suggest we do to choreograph?" Draco asked happily.

"I already told you, she will stand by the piano and sing!" Snape snapped.

"Alright, keep your frock coat on!" Draco cooed. "You really need to learn to relax!"

"I am perfectly relaxed!" Snape replied, glaring at Draco, daring him to say he was not.

Draco opened his mouth to state the obvious, but Hermione shook her head so he closed it with a snap.

"Whatever, lets just get this thing going again." Draco said dismissively.

"Draco, your level of fearful respect is sinking!" Snape pointed out in a warning tone.

"I have never feared you!" Draco replied, "You are my Godfather! What sense would it make to fear you in that respect?"

"I may be your Godfather, but I am also your Professor, and as such, I expect a high level of respect from you when we are at Hogwarts!" Snape said firmly.

Suddenly there was the sound of voices at the door.

The three within the music room looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Professor!" Hermione whispered hurriedly, "Hide!"

Snape looked around frantically for a place to hide as the handle of the door was turned.

Taking action, Snape threw himself beneath the Grand Piano. It wasn't dark enough in the room to hide him completely from view. Normally his black robes and hair served him good for being invisible in dark corners and such.

Thinking quickly, Hermione grabbed a pile of red and gold velvet that was covering a group of instruments and slammed the top of the piano down and covered it with the velvet throw, making sure it dropped to the floor, hiding Snape from view just as the door swung open and Blaise and Pansy entered, chatting.

They stopped abruptly when they saw Hermione and Draco standing innocently by the piano.

"What do you want?" Draco sneered.

"We came to practice…not that it's any of your business." Pansy sneered back.

"Well too bad, we are using this room right now, you'll have to come back later." Draco told them, smirking.

"I don't think so." Pansy replied, "Get out."

"No, you leave, we were here first!" Hermione hissed.

"You are too beneath me for me to care, mudblood. Now leave, we have things to do." Pansy sneered at Hermione.

"What did you call her?" Draco snarled.

"You heard. She's a mudblood, nothing more." Pansy replied airily. "She is beneath me. It's quite simple to understand really, and besides, you yourself used to call her that Draco, until you suddenly turned on us and became a mudblood lover like that fool of a Headmaster we have."

Under the table, it was all Snape could do not to hex her into oblivion for showing such disrespect to the Headmaster. Strictly speaking he was supposed to punish the girl, but he was also supposed to be hiding, so he bit his tongue.

"You will pay for that one Parkinson!" Draco threatened, "Talk like that will get you hexed."

"Are you threatening me?" Pansy demanded.

"No." Draco replied in a dangerous voice, "I'm warning you."

"You stay away from Pansy." Blaise said suddenly flaring up, stepping toward Draco so suddenly that Draco took a step back, backing up against the piano.

He instantly felt something beneath his heel and inwardly winced, but kept his glare for Blaise on his face.

Beneath the piano, Snape stuffed his right fist in his mouth to silence the yell of pain as Draco's heel came down on his hand that he had stupidly left partially out from the cover of the velvet. He felt the bones in his hand give and more pain followed, this time a whimper escaped him. How much did that boy weigh?

Hermione pretended to sneeze loudly to cover Snape's noise up.

"Bless you." Draco and Blaise said absently.

"Thanks." She said, "it's really dusty in here!"

Blaise and Draco continued to glare at each other.

"Parkinson needs to learn some manners!" Draco snarled at Blaise.

"I said stay away. That's my warning to you." Blaise snarled back.

"You are a fool Zabini." Draco sneered. "Have you no concept of the power my family possesses?"

"Your father is in Azkaban, you have no power." Blaise sneered in response.

Hermione gasped, Snape gaped and Pansy smirked.

Draco on the other hand smirked. This took Blaise by surprise and he looked a little uneasy.

"That's what you think Zabini." Draco said carefully. "My family's power does not necessarily only come down to my father."

Hermione listened carefully. Who else would have dark power as much as Lucius in the Malfoy family?

"I see you haven't thought of that." Draco said smirking at Blaise. "Well it's probably best that way, you know what they say. Ignorance is bliss, Zabini."

Blaise and Pansy were silent.

"Now, if you don't mind, we have things to be working on. Run along now and play nice." Draco said gesturing at the door.

Blaise and Pansy glared before turning and heading for the door.

Before Pansy left, she turned to Hermione. "You'd better watch your back mudblood." She sneered.

"I think your time would be better spent watching your own back than threatening mine, Pansy." Hermione replied nodding her head at Draco who smirked, quirking an eyebrow to accentuate the point.

Pansy scowled and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her and Blaise.

"OOOOUUUUCH!" Snape shouted finally from beneath the piano.

"Stupid gits." Draco sneered at the door as Hermione helped Snape out from beneath the piano.

"Do you weigh the same as a small hippopotamus?" Snape bleated holding his hand up to examine it. "Just look at my hand!"

"Certainly not!" Draco sniffed. "I weigh exactly as I should at my height and age!"

"Remind me to tell the house elves to start cleaning the unused or hardly used places in this castle." Snape muttered brushing the dust from his robes and trousers with his uncrushed hand.

"Sorry about your hand Professor." Draco said apologetically, wincing as he saw his heel print on the back of Snape's hand and the broken bones beneath.

"Yes, well, I could have certainly done without this injury, but I'm sure it's nothing Madame Pomfrey cannot fix." Snape replied

"Well then let's go." Hermione said firmly going over to the door.

"Are you insane? We have to finish our rehearsal!" Draco said in frustration.

"You are asking me if I am insane?" Hermione said in amazement before waving her arm at Snape. "Professor Snape is injured, he needs to go to the hospital wing!"

Snape watched the two, his head moving as though he were watching a tennis match.

"Yes, but we only have a few weeks to get this right!" Draco replied, getting miffed.

"Yes, I am aware of that…But I think that a person is more important, especially if that person has an injury that requires immediate medical attention!" Hermione said raising her voice, her cheeks becoming red.

"That is such a Gryffindor way of thinking!" Draco snapped.

"Uh…hello! I AM a Gryffindor in case you'd forgotten!" Hermione shouted back.

"Oh yes, forgive me for thinking you were actually becoming more tolerable!" Draco snapped.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Hermione snarled before spinning around to face Snape so fast, her hair whipped around and hit her face. "Professor, come on, we are going to the Hospital wing to get your hand fixed. Draco can stay here and be a selfish git all he wants, but he'll do it alone!"

She marched over to the door and yanked it open, checking the coast was clear before holding it open for Snape.

Snape blinked before heading for the door. He was too tired and cared too little about the two's little tiff to stick around, and besides, his hand hurt like hell and he wanted to get it fixed.

Hermione let Snape pass through the door before turning and giving Draco a look of loathing before slamming the door behind her.

"Women!" Draco snorted before leaving the music room and going in the opposite direction from Hermione and Snape.

He stormed his way to the Gryffindor common room, shoving random people out of the way. When he had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, he demanded to talk to Potter.

"I beg your pardon?" The portrait said haughtily.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" Draco snapped, "I said I want to talk to Harry Potter, go and fetch him this instant!"

The painting looked flabbergasted. "I'll have you know young man that I am not your servant, and until you can talk to me with a bit of respect, you won't be talking to anyone from within this room!"

Suddenly the portrait opened and Lavender's head appeared around it. She saw Draco and gasped before her head disappeared and the sound of whispering, followed by other gasps and a giggle. Her head reappeared.

"Hermione's not here!" Lavender informed him.

"I'm not looking for Granger!" Draco snapped. "I want to talk to Potter. Go and fetch him for me."

"Hang on, I'll just go and get him." Lavender said eyeing Draco saucily before disappearing again.

Draco and the Fat Lady took to glaring at each other while Draco waited.

A minute later Harry's head appeared around the portrait.

"Potter, I need to talk with you." Draco said in a business tone.

Ron's head appeared above Harry's.

"In Private." Draco added.

Harry hesitated a moment before the rest of him appeared from around the portrait.

"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I want to talk with you about Granger." Malfoy replied.

Harry sighed. "What is it you are having trouble with?"

"How did you know I was having trouble?" Malfoy asked, surprised.

"I know Mione like the back of my hand, judging by your storming up here and being rude to our painting, I'd hazard a guess that you are having trouble." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Ah. I see." Malfoy said arching an eyebrow. "Well, I have one question for you. What is it with Granger and her sudden mood swings?"

"She's a girl. Girls have random mood swings, it's a fact of life, get used to it." Harry answered.

"Alright, but then why is she so set on being so damn noble?" Draco demanded.

"She's in Gryffindor for a reason Malfoy." Harry quipped. "It's one of our traits."

"Oh you are no help!" Draco said impatiently.

"I'm answering your questions!" Harry pointed out. "What is it you aren't getting?"

"Tell me how to get around these mood swings and such." Draco said putting his hands on his hips.

Harry smirked smugly. "You can't."

"What?" Draco demanded in disbelief.

"You can't." Harry repeated "There is no way around these mood swings. You just have to suffer it in silence until it passes. It's like a storm, sure it's scary and sometimes life-threatening but it passes sooner or later, you just have to wait it out."

Draco looked positively miserable…this made Harry smile even more.

"Ah, my job here is done, now will that be all?" Harry said serenely.

"Fine, yes, whatever." Draco said nonchalantly "Thanks anyway Potter."

"Anytime." Replied Harry as he sauntered back into the Gryffindor common room.

Draco turned and made his way swiftly to Snape's office, hoping he'd be there so Draco could pick his brains some more about women and their moody ways.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay guys, here'sanother chapter of this story. I'm really sorry it took so long in coming, I was just really swept along with Curse of the Mistletoe (Which is nearly finished yay! -) but anyway, here it is. I apologise if it sucks, I got stuck again and then found a hole to escape through...didn't really lead me anywhere interesting though, but enjoy anyway. I'll try to update more on this one now.**

Chapter 23

Malfoy knocked on Snape's office door.

It was thrown open a few seconds later to reveal a miffed looking Snape.

"What is it?" Snape asked briskly.

"I need to talk to you." Draco answered

"You don't say." Snape said sarcastically before stepping aside to let Draco enter.

Draco scowled and stomped into Snape's office, looking around for Hermione.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Library." Snape answered moving to sit at his desk. "And what would make you think she'd be here anyway?"

Draco snorted.

"You know, you really must work on that possessive problem of yours Draco, it isn't terribly becoming of you to act in such a savage manner." Snape drawled.

"I am who I am. If you don't like it take it up with my mother." Draco replied airily.

"So what brings you to my humble dungeons?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"I came to pick your brain about girls." Draco answered shortly.

Snape stared at him for a moment. "I see…and what pray tell, do you want to pluck from me first amid my rather scant knowledge of the fairer sex?"

"First…what happened in the music room? Why did Granger all of a sudden just fly off her broomstick at me?" Draco demanded.

"Hormones." Snape replied nonchalantly, reclining in his seat and putting his feet up on his desk.

"What about them?" Draco asked.

"That's what caused the outburst from Miss Granger." Snape elaborated.

"I don't get it!" Draco said in frustration. "Boys have hormones too but you don't see us going around and biting peoples heads off!"

Snape shook his head. "No you don't, but that's because boys don't have a certain increase in a certain hormone at a certain time." He said pointedly.

Draco looked bewildered. "You've lost me."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Hasn't your mother informed you of female hormones?"

Draco shook his head in bewilderment.

Sighing in reluctance, Snape began to explain.

"Well Draco, it's something that happens once every month when a girl has reached childbearing age."

Draco blinked as Snape continued.

By the end of the talk, Draco was looking very disturbed indeed.

"And so," Concluded Snape "as a result, we men can do nothing right for about a week out of each month."

"Alright." Draco said swallowing hard. "so…"

"Make a sound, get slapped, make a suggestion, get slapped, make a move, get slapped." Snape finished for him.

Draco began to pace. "That's just…insane!" he bleated. "Surely there's a potion or something that can prevent that sort of hormone from interfering with women's moods!"

"I'm working on it!" Snape said secretively, "If I get it right, I'll be every man's hero by putting an end to PMS!"

"Then get crackin'!" Draco said desperately. "I can't deal with Hermione when she's like this!"

Snape merely shrugged. "You'll just have to learn to ride her moods out."

"Impossible!" Draco declared.

"It isn't really. It only lasts for a few days, she'll be over it soon. The problem is you never know what mood they will swing to next." Snape replied.

"THIS SUCKS!" Draco declared angrily, shaking his fist to make his point.

"How muggle of you to say so." Snape remarked, smirking.

Draco glared but wisely said nothing.

"Well, thank you Professor for your enlightening information." He said awkwardly "Disturbed the hell out of me, but hey, every little helps right?"

"Right." Snape answered.

"Where did you learn all that stuff anyway?" Draco asked curiously.

"My mother." Snape replied shrugging. "She loved me enough to forewarn me I suppose."

"Good for you." Draco sniffed dejectedly as he shuffled towards the door.

Snape merely smirked. "I suggest you apologise to Miss Granger."

"What?" Draco squawked in indignation. "She was the one who-"  
"Trust me Mr Malfoy, just apologise, even though you think you did nothing wrong…it will solve the problem." Snape insisted. "When a PMS'ing woman yells at you for nothing, even if you don't know her, just say sorry."

Draco looked at Snape suspiciously. "Have you faced that before or something?"

"Yes. In my fourth year. A girl I didn't even know came right up to me when I was studying and yelled at me. I don't know what she was yelling about, I caught something about my hair and that it annoyed her and that was that." Snape elaborated. "It was strange, and instead of doing what I wanted to do and hex the living daylights out of her, I just said what my mother advised me to in such a situation and said sorry. The girl promptly burst into tears and left me wailing about how she was sorry that she'd yelled at me."

"Wow." Draco said, awed. "So that saying sorry thing really works then?"

"Oh yes. It works. Shall I prove it to you?" Snape said slyly.

"What did you have in mind?" Draco grinned.

Ten minutes later found them roaming the halls seeking out PMS'ing girls.

"This is too dangerous Professor!" Draco said nervously "We could get brutally mauled or something!"

"No, trust me, and learn." Snape replied confidently, "Ah, here we go. Miss Bullstrode looks to be suffering somewhat."

A few feet away, Millicent Bullstrode was looking furiously at a small first year Gryffindor boy as he stood trembling before her.  
"Watch where you're going you little twerp!" She screeched.

"B..but you walked into me!" The boy argued.

Snape winced. "Oooh, big mistake Mr Patterson!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Millicent screamed.

Draco and Snape watched, wincing as the boy received a black eye before scampering off yelling that he was going to tell Professor Snape that she had hit him.

"Right, lets face her off." Snape instructed, giving Draco a push toward the fuming girl. "Remember show no fear!"

Draco puffed out his chest and swaggered arrogantly towards Millicent Bullstrode.

"Alright there Millie?" he said smirking.

"Go away!" She snapped warningly. "I'm in no mood to deal with you."

"Miss Bullstrode, that is no way to talk to your fellow Slytherins!" Snape chastised.

Millicent stared at Snape for a moment, fire in her eyes.

"Is that so Professor?" the girl said menacingly.

Snape glared down at her warning her not to try her mood on him. It was Draco she was meant to be having a go at. Never had he faced this as a Professor, but this particular girl didn't seem to care what or who he was at this moment.

"Yes, that is so. Don't make me take points." Snape said darkly.

"You men are all the same aren't you? You just swagger around like you rule the freakin' world, well, here's a newsflash for you." Millicent snarled prodding Snape in the chest "YOU DON'T RULE THE FREAKIN' WORLD! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL! YOU DON'T OWN ME!" she screamed at him.

"Miss Bullstrode, mind your attitude!" Snape warned.

Draco snorted "She has no mind to do so Professor!"

A moment later, Snape and Draco walked hastily away from Millicent Bullstrode nursing bleeding noses.

"Alright, so we picked a bad example!" Snape reasoned humbly.

"Can't you expel her for punching you? You're a Professor, she's a student!" Draco said thickly in a disgruntled tone.

"It is most tempting Draco, but I would be overruled by McGonnagall and the headmaster."

"So now what?" Draco grumbled.

"We go and find Miss Granger." Snape said taking out his handkerchief and stemming the flow of blood from his bleeding nose.

"Are you nuts? She's PMS'ing too! I'm not ready to face that again!" Draco squawked.

"Now Draco, it's like falling off a broom, you must get back on immediately otherwise you'll never ride again." Snape lectured. "Show no fear!"

"We showed no fear to Bullstrode but she socked us one anyway!" Draco argued.

"True, but I believe Miss Bullstrode is a rare case. She's a violent girl at the best of times anyway, so it makes sense that she would be downright brutal when she's hormonal!" Snape replied.

They reached the library and entered it, looking for Hermione.

They spotted her sitting by herself, immersed in a book.

"Alright, Draco, now, if I am right about this one, she's not typically violent, so she shouldn't attempt to strike you." Snape murmured to his young charge.  
"Aren't you coming?" Draco asked fearfully.

"She won't harm you, Draco, show no fear!" Snape told him. "I'll be nearby."

"You're afraid of her aren't you?" Draco squawked accusingly.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm not afraid of her! I'm not the one who incurred her wrath earlier!" Snape said haughtily.

Draco gathered his courage and walked over to Hermione.

She heard him approach and glared at him over the top of her book.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I came to…apologise, for my behaviour earlier." Draco said, feeling utterly ridiculous. Malfoy's didn't apologise!

Hermione lowered her book and eyed him closely. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Draco affirmed. "I'm sorry I was so inconsiderate."

Hermione pondered his apology and then put her book down and stood up.

Draco flinched, closing his eyes, expecting another smack in the nose, bracing himself for the impact but instead he felt her arms around him, hugging him.

"Oh Draco!" She said tearfully.

What the hell? She was crying now? Draco thought in confusion.

"I'm sorry too! I've just been so emotional today! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Hermione wailed.

Well, Draco couldn't argue with her on that. He was just glad it was all over.

Over her shoulder, he observed Snape, smirking as he leaned against a bookshelf, his handkerchief stuffed up both nostrils.

Hermione pulled back, wiping her tears away. "What happened to your nose?" she asked weakly.

"Millicent Bullstrode." Draco replied. "She got Professor Snape too."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "What did Professor Snape do? Did he expel her?"

"No, he let it go." Draco replied. "Apparently he's feeling forgiving today."

"Strange." Hermione said with a frown.

"Look at your eyes…that won't do at all!" Draco said gently and waved his wand over her face.

The red puffiness that had graced them before was now gone.

"Thank you." She sniffled sheepishly.

"Now, lets get this rehearsal finished shall we? Snape's hand is better, you are not mad anymore, and I am becoming quite desperate to exact some sweet Slytherin revenge on Pansy and Blaise!" Draco said getting down business.

"Revenge for what? They haven't done anything to us." Hermione protested.

"No, but they are planning something, I can feel it!" Draco replied with a frown.

"Well I'm not comfortable exacting revenge on someone who hasn't done anything to begin with!" Hermione said crossly.

Draco sighed. "Alright, but if I so much as sniff a plan on us, I'm exacting some serious Slytherin revenge."

"Alright." Hermione agreed. "But you'd better have proof!"  
Once that was agreed upon, they got back into the swing of the contest.

"We need to give your hair a good deep conditioning tonight after we figure out a look for the show. Mother owled me about it earlier and reminded me that it was time for that and also, a facial."

"But I just had-" Hermione protested but stopped when Draco held up a hand to silence her.

"Are you going to argue with my mother? Because if you are, I should warn you…it's futile. She will always win." Draco said firmly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't even have the stuff for a facial!"

"Professor Snape can help with that. It is just potions after all!" Draco said nonchalantly.

"Now, your hair I've taken care of, I took the liberty of having my mother send some deep conditioning treatments for you, those arrived with the letter the owl brought." Draco went on, as though going through a list.

"Well how kind of you!" Hermione said graciously, casting a longsuffering look at Snape as they passed by him.

Snape merely smirked and shrugged strolling along behind them towards the dungeons.

Once there, they resumed their discussion on her dress and now they were onto the rest of her look.

Snape didn't have too much to say about the hair side of things, Draco kept asking for his opinion, but Snape would only mutter and mumble and be generally unhelpful.

Hermione suspected it was due to all the grief he got about his own hair throughout his life that he perhaps thought that he had no right to tell anyone else what to do with their hair.

Perhaps if she got him talking on the subject, he may feel more at ease.

"What stuff do you use Professor?" Hermione asked Snape suddenly.

Snape's head snapped around to face her so fast, she thought it would just fly off his shoulders and go rolling across the floor.

"I beg your pardon?" Snape asked softly. It was the kind of voice he used when he was raising his hackles in class.

Hermione gulped. 'Okay Hermione, open mouth and insert foot.' She thought silently, but there was no going back now.

"I…I just asked what product you use for your hair Professor." She said sounding braver than she felt.

Draco watched the interaction with apprehension. This could go either way.

Snape just stared at Hermione, as though contemplating how to go about killing her in the most painful, yet resourceful way.

"I ask because I don't know about hair products in the wizarding world really, other than what Mrs Malfoy has provided me with. I use muggle shampoo normally, Herbal Essence to be exact." Hermione continued, trying to make Snape see that she wasn't out to insult him.

Draco looked back and forth between them looking like he was watching a tennis game taking place.

Snape regarded her suspiciously for a moment before replying. "I use a wizarding product, naturally." He said guardedly.

"Yes but what kind of wizarding product? What's it called?" Hermione said leaning forward eagerly, wanting to know more.

Again, Snape looked at her with suspicion before answering. "It doesn't have a name…I make it myself."

"Wow…can I see it?" Hermione asked, her curiosity sparked.

"What?" Snape asked flatly.

"I'd like to see it!" Hermione repeated.

"Why?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"I just want know what you made it to do!" Hermione replied.

"I made it to clean my hair." Snape said incredulously.

"Yes, I know that. But does it get rid of dandruff? Does it moisturise? Control frizz, enhance curl, or straighten?" Hermione quizzed.

Snape looked confused. "It cleans my hair!" He repeated.

"Okay, lets be honest here, I'll go first." Hermione said sitting down on the floor cross-legged. "My hair…well lets face it, it sucks basically! It's curly, frizzy and bushy and until I found the right product, courtesy of Mrs Malfoy, I suffered dreadfully for years and people made jokes about my unruly hair." Hermione said as though she were at an alcoholic's anonymous meeting.

Draco nodded, agreeing with her before introducing his hair in turn. "My hair is soft and silky, and it has always been that way! No-one has ever made fun of my hair because they all want hair like mine! I've always used Sleakeasy's hair range, but breeding had a lot to do with my hair." He said stroking his hair lovingly as though it were a pet.

"And you Professor?" Hermione said by way of inviting Snape to discuss his hair care.

"My hair is black. It sits on my head and does nothing." Snape said mockingly.

"And you use a potion do you not, to wash it with?" Hermione promted.

"Have we not already clarified that point?" Snape said coldly.

"Yes, but what does it do exactly?" Hermione asked.

"It. Cleans. My. Hair!" Snape said, slowly and deliberately, as though he was talking to someone who did not speak English.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Draco, how do you get this man to talk?"

Draco smiled "It's easy!"

Hermione gestured at Snape with her hand. "Not easy right now is it?"

Snape scowled. "I fail to see what more there is to say on the matter!" he said defensively. "It's a potion I made and it cleans my hair? What more to it is there?"

"That's what I'm trying to get you to tell me!" Hermione replied, banging her fists on the stone floor in front of her in frustration. She took a deep cleansing breath and when calm, she spoke again.

"Accio Professor Snape's hair potion!" Hermione said in a firm voice, staring at Snape defiantly.

Snape glared at her as his hair product came flying into the room from Snape's chamber door, which had opened on its own accord to let the potion through.

Hermione caught the potion and examined it.

It was a thick clear dark green potion.

Hermione uncorked the bottle and dipped her finger into the potion. It had the consistency of molasses. She sniffed delicately at it and almost dropped the bottle.  
"Oh Merlin!" She choked. "What is that?"  
"What?" Snape said scowling.

"It smells like…" She bravely sniffed again "…like cooked cabbage!"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "I hate cabbage. It's nasty!"

Snape snatched the potion away from Hermione and set it on his desk.

"I'll thank you not to insult my work! It does what it's supposed to do, and that's all I care about!"

"But it…it smells terrible!" Hermione protested.

Snape merely glared at her in response, looking very disgruntled.

"And it can't be good for your hair…it's sticky and thick and…just ew!" Hermione observed further, wiping her finger on her school robe.

"Look, I don't care about what condition my hair is in!" Snape snapped "I have never really cared about it, and most likely never will!"

Hermione shrugged. "Alright, but I think you are making a big mistake!"

"I am quite capable of maintaining myself adequately, Miss Granger." Snape grunted "You just focus on the well-being of your own tresses instead of worrying needlessly about mine."

Draco grinned. He thought this whole thing was just funny.

Hermione shrugged again.

"Okay, are we done discussing Shampoo?" Draco asked, keeping the laugh out his voice.

"Yes." Snape barked.

"Alright then, lets talk make-up now." Draco said diplomatically.

This was a safer subject for Snape, although he knew nothing about make-up…other than what he remembered about what his mother wore, it wasn't a subject that could be turned around and aimed at him.

"Should we go moderate, light, barely there or paint the town red?" Draco enquired, looking at Hermione thoughtfully.

Snape and Draco eyed her, putting their heads on one side, as though looking at her from a different angle.

"Okay you guys, you are creeping me out! I feel like a Picasso painting here!" Hermione said uncomfortably.

"A what painting?" Draco asked.

"Picasso, he was a muggle painter." Hermione explained nonchalantly.

"Actually, he was a wizard, Miss Granger." Snape corrected offhandedly.

"Whatever." Hermione said dismissively "He painted really weird stuff and you had to stand and look at it from different angles to see what he had actually painted because it was so muddled up."

"We are wasting time here!" Draco said suddenly irritable.

"Blame her/him!" Snape and Hermione said together, pointing an accusing finger at each other.

"Can we please just come to a decision about a look here!" Draco squawked.

"Alright alright, don't have a cow!" Hermione said defensively.

Snape snorted a laugh.

"How about going for a 'damsel in distress' type look?" Hermione suggested.

Draco pondered this. "I don't know what you mean." He said finally.

"The song conveys the feeling of loneliness, heartache and distress." Hermione explained. "Perhaps we should let the type of song dictate what look we should go for!"

Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"Couldn't hurt I suppose." Snape murmured.

"Alright, I think I have an idea." Draco said suddenly. "You can wear your hair down…but we'll have flowers in it and have it curled in soft curls and waves going down your back. You're make-up will be soft, yet striking enough to draw your beauty to attention."  
Hermione blushed at Draco's compliment.

"We'll rouge your cheeks and gloss your lips, but not use a strong colour on them. Your eyes we can bring out a lot without looking like it's too much." Draco went on enthusiastically.

"This doesn't sound too much like it's going to match the dress." Snape remarked.

"You're right. Can you design another one?" Draco asked.

Snape sighed. "I suppose. Hang on."

Snape looked as though he was deep in thought. After 10 minutes, he shook his head "I can't think of anything!"

"How about something like this?" Hermione asked, taking her Evanescense CD out of her robe pocket and took out the booklet within. She flipped to a picture of the singer with a dress on and Snape and Draco smirked.

"That's it!" Draco said happily.

"Let me try…it won't be an exact copy, but I'll do my best." Snape said taking out his wand.

After several attempts, and many tweaking and adjusting, they finally had a dress to be proud of.

"It's perfect Professor!" Hermione said gazing adoringly at the white chiffon dress.

It had a whimsical look to it and reached just above her ankles. It had no sleeves and a simple scoop neckline.  
"I thought so." Snape smirked.  
Draco was just relieved. They had a song, a look and a dress. All they needed to do now was rehearse.

They bid goodnight to each other and Draco walked Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room.

He held her hand the whole way.  
"Hermione, I was wondering…if you wanted to try another date?" Draco said sounding suddenly nervous.

Hermione smiled. "That would be nice."

"Yes, without Snape this time I think." Draco said quickly.

"Absolutely, sign me up!" Hermione laughed.

"Saturday, 7pm, I'll pick you up from the Gryffindor common room." Draco said happily.

"Alright, it's a date." Hermione giggled.

Draco raised a hand and stroked her cheek, causing her breath to hitch at the tenderness of the touch.

He leaned in, placing one finger beneath her chin, drawing her to him.

Their lips met and Hermione's mind drifted off in a cloud. She felt her knees go weak and his arms surrounded her waist, holding her up.

Draco deepened the kiss, one of his hands found it's way into her hair and she moaned softly.

"Well well well!" Came the voice of the fat lady, startling them out of their bliss. "Moving right along aren't you?"

Hermione sighed in frustration. "I swear, she's worse than a grandmother or something!"

Draco chuckled. "I'll let you go then." He kissed her once more before drawing away. "Don't forget to condition."

"I won't." Hermione said rolling her eyes and she watched him until he was out of sight before turning with a squeal of bliss and skipped into the common room.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am so sorry, I didn't realize it had been so long since I had updated this story! Dodges rotten vegetables being lobbed at her head **

**I got a review from Ande, informing me that I hadn't updated for 5 months and that an update would make a nice birthday gift...so here is another chapter...and happy Birthday Ande. Thank you for prompting me to update...I'd almost forgotten about this story!**

The next day, Hermione came down to breakfast with her thoroughly conditioned hair bouncing around in soft curls about her face.

"Your hair looks nice Mione!" Harry remarked as he ate his scrambled eggs.

"Thanks…it took me hours!" Hermione groaned rolling her eyes. "I swear, Draco has become a slave driver with this beauty routine stuff! I didn't get to bed until 3am!"

Harry cast her a sympathetic look as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked yawning.

"Still asleep." Harry replied.

Hermione nodded and served herself some boiled eggs and toast.

They chatted as they ate breakfast.

"So, what have you and Malfoy got planned for the first task?" Harry asked.

"I'm singing…if you can believe it. I'm so scared Harry –" Hermione said anxiously.

"As you should be mudblood…because we all know you sound like a cat in heat when you sing!" Came a cold cruel voice.

Harry glared at Pansy. "Haven't you got anything better to do than swan about belittling people?"

"Ummm…no, actually, not today." Pansy sneered.

"Then I suggest you find something better to do with your oh so precious time." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"What happened to your hair Granger? Get it caught in a vat of grease from the school kitchens?" Pansy smirked.

Hermione and Harry pointedly ignored her, but she continued, apparently determined to cause some insult.

"I think I know who your role-model has become mudblood, with that hair it's obvious!" Pansy cackled "I mean, Snape isn't everyone's cup of tea for hair tips is he? But then, obviously you think differently!"

Hermione stood up abruptly and turned to face Pansy.

"Why don't you go and do us all a favour and drop dead?" She hissed at the smug girl before her.

"Are you going to make me you ugly cow?" Pansy challenged, getting in Hermione's face.

"Limp butt." Hermione countered.  
"Freak show!" Pansy retorted.

"Dog breath." Hermione spat.

"Mudblood!"

"Pureblood Scum!"

"How dare you!" Pansy shrieked in indignation.

"What is going on here!?" came a voice behind them.

They turned to see Snape standing over them, scowling.

"Oh, the usual Professor, Granger here can't help but insult those she is beneath." Pansy replied pointedly.

"As if!" Hermione snorted.

"She insulted me by calling me Pureblood scum Professor!" Pansy bleated pointing accusingly at Hermione.

"Oh please, as if you didn't call me a mudblood before that!" Hermione spat.

"Enough!" Snape hissed at them both. "Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for using an offensive term."

Hermione gaped at Snape, her eyes flashing at the injustice.

"But she-" She began to protest but Snape shook his head, telling her to be silent. "Do you wish me to take more points?"

Hermione closed her mouth and lowered her gaze to the floor. "No." She answered grudgingly.

"No what?" Snape prompted.

"No _Sir_." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"That's better. Miss Parkinson, I believe your breakfast will be getting cold." Snape told Pansy, sweeping her before him towards the Slytherin table.

"Why did you have to try and defend yourself Mione?!" Harry wailed when Snape was out of earshot. "You know Snape is biased! He's the biggest git that ever was!"

Hermione practically threw herself down on the bench and stabbed her bacon with her fork savagely.

"That was so unfair!" She snapped. "He took points for defending myself!"

"Did you expect anything else?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't have time to reply as she was suddenly enveloped in a hug from behind that was accompanied by a kiss to her cheek.

"Good morning my pretty!"

"Draco!" Hermione giggled.

"What vexes you my love?" Draco asked shoving Neville Longbottom over to sit on the bench beside Hermione.

Hermione sighed "Pansy came over and started mouthing off and such, then Snape came and took points from Gryffindor for defending myself."

Draco leaned forward and gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead. "Never mind it love, Parkinson will get her come-uppance."

Hermione blinked at him. "She will?"  
"Oh yes, she will. Did I not tell you that if either of the idiots said anything more about you or us, vengeance would be sought?" Draco reminded her.

"No, you said that if you so much as sniffed a plot against us, you would take vengence."

Hermione said quoting him.

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "Close enough! She messes with you, then she messes with me."

Harry watched them interestedly as he ate his bacon.

"It's time to sabotage, I think." Draco said airily, examining his nails.

"Sabotage?" Hermione said uncertainly. "I don't know Draco, that seems a little…against the rules."

"Rules shmules." Draco said dismissively "Everyone does it! It's a common occurrence in these sort of competitions."

"What sort of sabotage did you have in mind?" Harry enquired suddenly.

Draco and Hermione looked at him as though just noticing he was there.

"I haven't thought of that yet." Draco replied "But I'll think of something…and when I do…oh it will be sweet!"

"Draco I don't know about this…it seems so wrong!" Hermione said nervously.

Draco smiled endearingly and stroked Hermione's cheek lovingly. "You have so much to learn little Gryffindor, but don't you worry your pretty head about it, leave it all to me."

And before Hermione could protest, Draco stood and was gone, swaggering off to eat his own breakfast and scheme.

"This should be interesting." Harry commented. "Slytherin verses Slytherin!"

"I'm scared." Hermione said worriedly.

Harry patted her hand comfortingly.

Later that day at lunch, Draco sought out Hermione and told her of his plans.

"We'll mess with her mind…and beauty products!" Draco grinned devilishly.

"Just how are we going to do that?" Hermione asked bewildered. "You don't have access to her stuff!"

"Ah, but I have connections with people who do!" Draco said smirking. "You essentially won't have to lift a finger in this whole thing, so your conscience can rest easy."

"What happens if we get caught?" Hermione asked uncomfortably.

"We won't." Draco shrugged.

"But if we should!" Hermione pressed. "Please tell me you have a plan in case we get caught!"

"Get caught doing what?" Came Snape's familiar drawl from behind them.

Hermione whirled around and looked like a deer caught in headlights, her mouth opening and closing.

"Um…well…we were just discussing…" She babbled.

"Cool it my love, you forget Professor Snape is helping us." Draco soothed.

"Oh I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind after he took ten points from Gryffindor this morning!" Hermione said sarcastically, looking very put out.

Snape scowled. "My office, both of you."

"Great, now we have detention?!" Hermione snapped. "That's just fantastic that is!"

Snape ignored her as he led the way.

Once inside, he turned to her. "Don't press your luck Miss Granger."

Hermione blinked at him. "What?"

"Just because I treat you differently in private, do not expect me to give the same treatment out there!" Snape said in a low voice.

Draco looked confused. "Wait, you actually thought he had turned against you?"

"Well, he took points!" Hermione protested "What would you think!?"

"I would assume he was doing what he does best!" Draco answered "Acting one thing while being another!"

"Well perhaps I was doing the same!" Hermione replied.

"How?" Draco demanded. "You immediately thought he had turned against us!"

"Exactly!" Hermione countered. "Acting one thing while being another! Acting as though he's on our side, when he is actually on Pansy's side!"

"Are we done evaluating me?" Snape said huffily.

"Just a moment." Draco replied. "Hermione, I can assure you, Professor Snape is not working for Pansy!"  
"How do you know for sure?" Hermione challenged.

"Because he's my godfather! I trust him with my life!" Draco replied.

Hermione stared at Draco for a moment before lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry Draco, I guess I just got a little paranoid."

"A little?" Snape snorted.

"Okay a lot!" Hermione corrected with difficulty. "Sorry Professor…it's just really stressful, all this ridiculous conspiracy and vengeance stuff –" She stopped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Vengeance?" Snape echoed interestedly. "What vengeance would this be?"

"We are exacting vengeance upon Pansy." Draco explained.

"Why wasn't I let in on this?" Snape asked, put out.

"We were going to tell you!" Draco told him "Tonight, but you overheard us talking obviously and so here we are, telling you now!"

"What sort of vengeance?" Snape asked.

"Oh nothing too harsh…" Draco said casually "Just messing with her products, you know, making her shampoo turn her hair blue…that sort of thing."

"Ah…well that's easily done." Snape remarked. "Weak, but easy."

"Weak?" Draco squawked indignantly.

"Yes, weak." Snape affirmed. "Try something a little more damaging."

"What do you suggest?" Hermione enquired.

Snape smirked. "Try something like mixing her creams, to concoct damaging mixtures…something that can't be so easily repaired. If you just charm her shampoo to turn her hair blue, she can easily fix that with a simple charm."

Draco and Hermione exchanged mischievous looks.

"Well, lets get this started. The sooner we begin, the sooner the damage will be done. Preferably before the first task!" Draco smirked.

And thus it had begun.

Draco had persuaded Millicent Bullstrode to bring all of Pansy's creams, potions and lotions to him under the pretence that he wanted to see what she was using as he couldn't remember the name of some of the products.

He brought them to Snape's office where he, Snape and Hermione sat mixing them up.

"Put her hair growth potion into her hair remover!" Hermione cackled.

"Very good!" Snape praised.

"I have my moments." Hermione beamed. .

They mixed and combined various things and by the end of it, they were confident that Pansy would emerge blotchy, hairy and awful looking by the time the first task was to be set.

They had even come up with an elaborate set up!

Draco had Millicent return Pansy's products to her dorm and he, Hermione and Snape sat back and awaited the effects of their work to begin.

Later that evening, Hermione emerged from the Library and headed to Gryffindor Common room.

As planned, Snape was to pass her. "Miss Granger, have you been outside?"

"No Professor Snape. I was in the library." Hermione replied, as per her lines.

"Then why is your skin glowing and dewy?" Snape all but demanded "You have been outside, haven't you?"

"No Professor! I swear!" Hermione bleated. "It must be the cream I use…I make it myself, it's supposed to have this effect!"

"Very well, but if I find out you are lying, it will be all the worse for you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione said meekly.

Snape stalked off down to his dungeon, smirking secretly. The seed had been planted. He knew Blaise Zabini would overhear as the boy was always snooping around Granger.

"Hey Granger!" a hushed voice called.

Hermione turned to see Blaise approaching her cautiously, looking around nervously.

"Yes?" Hermione asked eyeing him warily.

"Can I ask you something?" Blaise whispered.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess."

"What moisturizer do you use?" Blaise asked looking nervously around again.

"Why do you want to know?" Hermione asked guardedly.  
"I couldn't help but overhear you and Snape…Do you really make it yourself?" Blaise asked.

"Yes…as a matter of fact I do…now if you will excuse me…" Hermione said turning away.

"Wait!" Blaise said stopping her. "Could…could you give me some?"

"Why?" Hermione asked "So you can give it to Pansy?"

"Well…yes…but…" Blaise said sheepishly. "It's just that she won't stop pushing me to find her better products! She's obsessed I tell you! Please Granger, give me some of your cream and I'll make it up to you!"

"What do I get out of it?" Hermione asked.

Blaise looked thoughtful before making his offer. "I'll give you 30 Galleons for it."

Hermione smirked. This was just too good.

"Done." She said rummaging in her book bag and taking out a glass jar full of a concoction that She, Draco and Snape had thrown together. It consisted of cod liver oil, peppermint foot cream and pig fat. It smelled and looked gross.

Blaise wrinkled his nose as he sniffed at it. "Well, if it works…" he reasoned before handing 30 galleons to Hermione. "Thanks. And we never met."

Hermione nodded and Blaise headed for the Slytherin common room.

She felt sort of bad for tricking him…until she remembered his actions before. Then the bad feeling went away.

Smirking, she went to bed.

The next day, Draco, Hermione and Snape hid behind the wall and peered around the corner and watched Pansy meet up with Blaise. She had been using the 'homemade' face cream for four days now, and so far, her skin had not responded in the bad way they had wanted it to.

"This cream doesn't work!" Pansy pouted. "How come it works for her and not me? Tell me one good thing that has come out of this cream!"

"Your face smells like Peppermint!" Blaise noted before kissing Pansy.

"This sucks ass you guys!" Hermione lamented to Draco and Snape. "We've been doing this for a days and all we've managed to do is make Pansy's face smell like a foot!"

"What are we doing wrong?" Draco said, frustrated.

"You're methods of sabotage aren't vicious enough. Perhaps a weight gain potion in her pumpkin juice would be a better idea?" Snape suggested.

"Weight gain potion?" Hermione said frowning in confusion. "Why would something like that even exist?"  
"It's used for medical purposes, normally for malnutrition patients and those with severe eating disorders." Snape answered, "It makes them gain weight literally overnight. Miss Parkinson will gain roughly 3 stone in weight overnight if we manage to slip it to her, and if we keep slipping it to her, well…you can imagine!"

"Is that legal?" Hermione wondered.

Snape and Draco exchanged glances.

"Does it matter?" They both said casually.

Hermione stared at them, "So it is illegal then." A small smile crept onto her face. "I suppose we could as long as we don't get caught." She mused.

Draco and Snape each raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Why Miss Granger, are we converting you to Slytherin?" Snape said coyly.

"Certainly not!" Hermione sniffed, aloof. "I'm just…making certain allowances thats all!"

"Oh of course!" Draco mocked.

Hermione slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up Malfoy."

"Oooh, we're back to last names are we?" Draco said in mock insult.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"We're getting off subject!" Snape reminded them. He was having the time of his life with this project. This is the sort of thing he'd missed out on when he had attended Hogwarts as a student.

"Where were we?" Hermione asked.

"Weight gain potion in Miss Parkinson's pumpkin juice." Snape provided.

"Right, so, how are we going to get it into her pumpkin juice?" Hermione wondered.

"I could do it." Draco said shrugging. "Its just a case of tipping the potion into her juice without her seeing isn't it?"

"No." Snape replied. "It requires complete secrecy. No-one must see or suspect you of doing it. It will take two people to do it."

"Well I can't do it, it would look weird if I went over to the Slytherin table for anything!" Hermione put in.

"Can't you do it Professor, while I create a diversion for everyone else?" Draco suggested.

Snape looked thoughtful. "That could work I suppose….yes, I think it can work."

"Right, so when are we going to do this?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Well, the first thing is two days from now. Perhaps tonight?" Draco replied.

"Sounds fine. I'll come up with some sort of excuse to speak with her." Snape said.

"Okay, so tonight at dinner then?" Hermione finalized.  
"Yes." Snape and Draco replied in unison.

"Uh oh, here they come!" Draco said quickly, nudging Snape.

Pansy and Blaise approached and Snape snapped into lecture mode.

"Not all of us wants to see your new found…affection for one another displayed for all to see!" Snape snarled, "If I ever catch you two doing that in the halls again, it will be a months detention for both of you!".

Hermione and Draco hung their heads in shame.

"Yes Professor." Hermione and Draco cooed guiltily.

"Now get out of my sight!" Snape snapped.

Hermione and Draco scampered away, heads still hung in shame fighting desperately not to smirk.

Snape worked on the excuse to visit the Slytherin table at dinner.

"Miss Parkinson," He said sternly in passing them "What is that ridiculous stuff on your lips…and…" He sniffed the air and made a face "…what is that awful stench? Did you fall into the lake?"

Pansy pouted. "It's lipstick Professor Snape, and that awful stench as you call it is my new perfume!" she said sounding insulted.

"Wash it off!" Snape commanded.

"What? No! I can't, Professor it's part of my look!" Pansy protested.  
"Wash it off!" Snape insisted, "No respectable Slytherin would go around wearing such a garish colour! It's Gryffindor red!"

Pansy and Blaise gasped and recoiled in horror.

"It is not!" Pansy shrieked grabbing her compact and flipping up the mirror to look. "Blaise, it isn't, is it?" she asked sounding panicked.

"No, it's not! It's too dark to be Gryffindor red Pansy!" Blaise said honestly. "It's more of a cranberry or burgundy!"

"You have until dinner Miss Parkinson." Snape said silkily and walked away, his robes billowing out behind him as he made his way down to the dungeons to concoct the potion. It would only take an hour given that it was used in emergency situations.

Three hours later saw everyone in the Great hall for dinner.

Snape strode in purposefully, the vial of weight gain potion safely concealed up his cuff, ready for use.

Pansy saw him coming and ducked her head down.

Snape fixed her with a stern look before stalking over to the Slytherin table, shoving two Slytherin boys aside to gain access to Pansy, leaning over the table threateningly, his robes forming a screen over the table, effectively shielding Pansy's plate and goblet from view.

His nose wrinkled at the strong perfume Pansy wore. It was giving him a headache.

"I thought I told you to remove that offensive rouge from you mouth and that disgusting smell from your being Miss Parkinson!" he snarled.

Pansy jutted out her chin defiantly at Snape. "Professor Snape, I'm 16. I can wear whatever I like."

"Is that so? Well, not in this house you can't!" He snapped, bringing his face so close to hers that his nose was a mere millimetre from hers. Normally, being this close to Snape, students fainted from fear, but being a Slytherin, Pansy didn't believe for a moment that he would do anything too bad to one of his own.

While she was distracted by his snarling and hissing, Snape discreetly flipped the stopper of the vial up and tipped the potion into Pansy's goblet before pushing the vial further up his sleeve. His mission was complete, but Snape was enjoying snarling and hissing at her too much to stop there and leave.

"So you won't remove it?" He demanded icily.

"No Professor." Pansy replied stubbornly.

"Very well, have it your way." Snape said grabbing a nearby napkin and grabbing Pansy's head.

She squealed like a pig as Snape scrubbed the lipstick off of her mouth with the napkin.

The other Slytherin's were in shock. Their beloved head of house was being horrible to one of his own! This was unheard of!

The Gryffindor's cheered as Snape stood back to observe his work.

Pansy sat fuming up at him, her lips red raw with the rubbing.

Snape smirked. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"You…you…" Pansy snarled, her fists balled at her sides.

Snape merely took his wand and flicked it at her. Icy water dowsed Pansy, illiciting a shriek from her. When it stopped, she sat shivering and gasping up at Snape in disbelief.

"And wash that disgusting perfume off! It's giving me a headache!" Snape said silkily before turning and strolling up to the head table to applause from Gryffindor table, and Malfoy.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry and Hermione were grinning, Hermione giving Malfoy the thumbs up which he returned.

Pansy promptly burst into tears as Blaise hurried to cast a warming and drying spell on her.

"What's up with Snape? He's never been mean to any of us!" A Slytherin girl wondered aloud.

"Maybe Parkinson just hacked him off, I know she does that to me sometimes…" a fellow Slytherin boy mused.

"SHUT UP!" Pansy shrieked at him. "You are supposed to be on my side you little inbreed!"

"Actually, I'm supposed to be on my head of house's side…and that means that I believe Snape had his reasons for what he did, and they must be perfectly logical and reasonable." The boy replied sneering. "And they way you treat some of us…you deserved what you got!"

"Pansy, just relax and eat." Blaise said soothingly, trying to smooth her ruffled feathers, knowing full well that if he didn't he would pay for it later.

He pushed her plate towards her and handed her her pumpkin juice.

She glared at the boy across from her and took a sip from her juice, before setting it primly back down.

The rest of dinner went by without further hindrance and everyone filed out to go to their common rooms.

Pansy wound up behind Ron, Harry and Hermione who were cheerfully discussing the latest news about Fleur and Bill.

Snape walked swiftly toward his dungeons, satisfied with his work for the evening.

"Professor!" A shrill voice cried and a hand grabbed his robes.

Looking down in disgust, he saw that Pansy was glaring up at him and pointing at Hermione whom she grabbed by the robe and yanked her back.

"Hey!" Hermione yelped, stumbling back. "Pansy let go of me!"

"Shut up Granger!" Pansy snapped. "Professor, smell this!" and she thrust Hermione toward Snape.

Snape curled a lip. "I beg your pardon?"

"Sniff her! Go on!" Pansy said shrilly.

"Excuse me, don't I get a say in this?" Hermione snapped indignantly.

"What is your point Miss Parkinson?" Snape said impatiently.

"She's wearing perfume!" Pansy shrieked accusingly. "And lipstick! Why aren't you scrubbing her face off and dowsing her with ice cold water?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Because, Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger is not in Slytherin, therefore it is not for me to decide whether she removes it or not. That is for Professor McGonnigal to decide."

"Doesn't it give you a headache though?" Pansy demanded.

Snape cast her a look that said he was on his last shred of patience before leaning down and sniffing at the air around Hermione who blinked up at him in disbelief.

"No. I can't say it does." Snape replied lightly.

"Now that that is verified, can I go now?" Hermione snapped, yanking her robes from Pansy's grasp.

"Yes, remove yourself from my sight." Snape sneered at Hermione.

"This is so unfair!" Pansy shrieked as she watched Hermione rejoin Harry and Ron and ascend the staircase.

"Miss Parkinson, controle yourself!" Snape hissed.

But Pansy raged on, throwing the biggest hissy fit in Hogwart's history until Snape was forced to stun her with a spell.

"Take her to the common room and enervate her there. I will be along to discuss this ridiculous display with her shortly." He told a Slytherin boy.

Pansy was levitated down to the Slytherin common room and Snape met up with Draco in his office.

"Did you get it in there?" Draco asked in a low voice.

"The mission was successful, yes." Snape replied smirking. "By tomorrow, she'll be the size of a small whale."

"This is going to be good!" Draco cackled gleefully while rubbing his hands together.

The two shared a Slytherin 'evil laugh' session together, cackling and "Mwaaahahahaing" manically.

Pansy was in for one huge shock when she awoke the following morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever!!! I haven't abandoned it at all I promise, I just needed to focus on Curse of the Mistletoe for a bit. But I've been too busy to spend any time writing hardly at all! But here is another chappie, and i hope you all like it!**

Just as the sun was rising the next morning, Hogwarts awoke to a hideous scream that shattered windows and mirrors throughout the castle.

"What was that??!" Ron muttered groggily as he sat up abrubtly.

"No idea." Harry replied, still half asleep and fumbling for his glasses.

"Wassamatter?" Seamus asked rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Five more minutes Gran." Neville mumbled, snuggling down into the covers.

In the dungeons, Snape, who had already been up for an hour, looked up from his book and smirked darkly. He grabbed his teaching robe, putting it on as he dashed out of the door past his shattered mirror, towards the Slytherin common room from where the scream had come.

He threw the portrait aside and marched into the deserted common room and up the girls staircase.

He stopped outside the dorm room that Pansy was in and put and ear to the door

There was sounds of scuffling as the girls within got ready for breakfast and classes and hushed voices saying disturbing things like 'where's my bra!' and "Hey! Where are my lucky knickers?? I need my lucky knickers!!! I have a potions test today!!!"

"Oh Merlin's balls I totally forgot about that test! I haven't studied or anything! Alright, who's seen my lucky suspenders!?"

There was another voice too, the one that Snape was listening for.

Snape knocked briskly on the door not wanting to hear any more of what undergarments his Slytherin girls owned and cherished

"If that's you Hindley, I told you last night, no means no!" came an annoyed voice from within.

Snape blinked, somewhat shocked. He didn't want to know why Anthena had said such a thing…

"Oh come off it Anthena, we all know you want him bad! But I must say, your taste in men is questionable!"

"This coming from the girl who had a crush on Professor Snape in first year!" Anthena replied disdainfully.

"That was so wrong." Millicent pointed out.

Snape didn't want to hear anymore…girls were scary when he was at school, and they were still scary now.

He rapped more loudly on the door.

"Somebody get that and tell whoever it is to sod off! They are interrupting my morning beauty routine!" Anthena snapped irritably.

"Who is it?" Millicent Bullstrode asked in a sing song voice.

"It's Professor Snape, open this door immediately!" Snape commanded.

"Just a moment Professor, some of us aren't decent!" Millicent replied.

Rolling his eyes, Snape waited, trying not to listen as the voices within dropped to hushed conversation.

"How long has he been out there?" Becky asked in a hushed voice, sounding mortified.

"It was probably him who knocked the first time!" Millicent replied.

"Oh Merlin…Thanks a lot Anthena! He probably heard you say that thing about my first year!"

"Oh you'll get over it!" Anthena answered carelessly.

"But I'll never be able to face him again!" Becky squeaked. "You are such a –"

"Who's at the door?" a cracked voice asked.

"Professor Snape!" Millicent answered.

"Professor Snape? Professor! Something awful has been done to me!" Pansy's voice wailed to him through the door.

"Is it safe to enter?" Snape demanded, before snorting in mirth.

"Yes, most of us are decent at least…others just don't care if they are decent or not!" Millicent called.

Snape thrust the door open and entered briskly.

"What was all the screaming about? It shattered the mirror in my quarters!" he demanded.

"It was Pansy, Sir." Becky said from her bed, hugging her bedclothes to her chin and looking for all the world like she wanted to dive under the bedclothes and never come out. "She went into the bathroom to dress and let out this awful scream. We thought she had hurt herself waxing or something!"

"Ooh yes, remember when she tried to wax her bikini line that one time with that muggle stuff she'd stolen from that Lavender Brown girl in Gryffindor? That was awful!" Anthena said scandalously to the other girls, then turning to Snape she said, "She was stuck to the bottom of the bathtub and everything! It was cold wax you see and she thought that hot water would melt the wax, but it didn't, it just-"

"Anthena!!!" Pansy shrieked, her head poking out from around the bathroom door looking mortified.

Everyone looked at her.

"Shall we not!?" Pansy hissed, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Sorry." Anthena mumbled.

"What is the reason for the glass shattering scream Miss Parkinson?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Well…promise you won't laugh Professor?" Pansy said tearfully.

"Do I ever laugh Miss Parkinson?" Snape demanded indignantly.

Point made, Pansy emerged from the bathroom to gasps and shocked expressions.

"I don't know what happened! I went to bed and woke up…like this!" Pansy wailed, gesturing to herself.

Snape fought with his face, winning in the end and his face remained impassive as he looked Pansy up and down.

She was a little bigger than Neville Longbottom in width. Her face had pudged out so much that her eyes looked tiny.

Fighting the temptation to say 'I see no difference', Snape sighed irritably instead.

"Did you eat or drink anything you may be allergic to?" he asked lightly.

"No…I'm not allergic to anything!" Pansy sobbed turning to the full length mirror. "look at me…I'm a whale!"

"Hmm," Snape said in agreement from behind her, "One might wonder if you have been too loose with the cakes Miss Parkinson. I believe there is a saying…a moment on the lips, forever on the hips…it's a muggle saying, but none-the-less, there is wisdom within."

Pansy gaped at his reflection over her shoulder in the mirror.

"You'd best get ready for class Pansy." Millicent said softly pointing at the clock on the wall.

"I can't go out looking like this!" She said shaking her head

"Well you'd best find a way to go out looking like that…I won't have you missing classes for such a trivial reason." Snape said briskly.

"A trivial reason!!! Professor this is not a trivial reason!" Pansy squawked gesturing wildly at her figure. "I'll be the laughing stock of the school! HAVE YOU NO SOUL????" she shrieked.

"My soul was removed to make room for all this sarcasm." Snape said flatly making his way to the door "I want to see you in class Miss Parkinson."

"But I have nothing to wear! Nothing fits me now!" Pansy cried in anguish.

"A simple spell to alter your school uniform will suffice. If you do not know one, I'm sure someone in Slytherin will know." Snape answered lightly, his hand on the door handle.

"Wait! Isn't there a potion to…make it all go away?" Pansy begged.

"I'm afraid not Miss Parkinson. Potions are not bottled miracles to cure obvious over-indulgence." Snape replied cruelly "Be in class or suffer my wrath."

And with that, he left the howling Pansy and her cringing dorm mates to it, smirking all the while.

He figured Draco was either still asleep or getting ready for breakfast in the Slytherin dorms, but he knew Hermione would be up and he also knew exactly where she would be.

He hurried to the library and found Hermione to be reading a book as she stood in the aisle between the bookshelves.

He went and picked a book from the shelf opposite the one Hermione was facing, her nose buried in the book.

They stood with their backs to each other, seemingly emersed in their books.

"Miss Granger." Snape greeted in an almost inaudible mutter.

"Professor Snape." Hermione greeted in the same manner.

"It worked, she's the size of a small whale." Snape said keeping his voice almost conversational and his back to Hermione.

"Excellent." Hermione grinned into her ancient runes book. "Does Draco know yet?"

"No, but I'm sure he's figured it out given the scream that Miss Parkinson let out not fifteen minutes ago." Snape answered, flipping a page with a flourish.

"Yes, we heard that too…must have been really loud in Slytherin!" Hermione mused.

"Indeed, I no longer have a mirror." Snape replied.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke again, sounding vaguely uneasy.  
"Professor, you don't think we made a mistake doing this do you?"

"I'd like to make one thing quite clear Miss Granger," Snape said firmly "I never make mistakes."

"Never?" Hermione asked coyly and with obvious disbelief.

"Well…I thought I did once, but I was mistaken." Snape replied before putting the book back on it's shelf and sweeping from the room.

In the great hall ten minutes later, Hermione, Malfoy and Snape waited with bated breath for Pansy to walk in.

Harry and Ron noticed Hermione looking toward the door with an air of excitement and exchanged curious glances.

"Mione…erm…why do you keep looking at the doors?" Ron asked finally, curiosity having got the better of him.

"You'll see." Hermione said smiling mischievously.

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged while Harry looked nervous.

What did Hermione know that they didn't?

He saw her look at Malfoy, who was grinning back and they both glanced at Snape who smirked knowingly, but returned his gaze to his eggs and bacon, casually toying with his breakfast with a fork.

That sealed it for Harry…

"Mione, what's going on?" He demanded. "And why is Snape-"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed "Keep your voice down!"

"But-" Harry protested, but Ron had started choking on his pumpkin juice.

The great hall had fallen silent before a cackle of laughter started.

Hermione grinned triumphantly and Harry gaped.

"Merlin's beard! What happened to her?" Ron spluttered,

Harry looked up to see Pansy Parkinson waddling with her face in her hands towards the Slytherin table, flanked by Millicent Bullstrode and another girl.

The Great hall quickly erupted into laughter.

The Slytherins all stared at their blimped out housemate and turned their backs to her, looking embarrassed to be seen with her.

Malfoy was the only one cackling along with the rest of the great hall…The Gryffindors were having a hard time breathing and staying upright in their seats and the table itself was getting pounded by many beating fists, the dishes of food rattling.

Up at the head table, the professors were looking mildly puzzled. Snape was fighting to keep the smirk off of his face, successfully disguising it as a wince of embarrassment.

"Severus, what has happened to the poor girl?" Minerva McGonnigall whispered anxiously.

"How should I know Minerva?" Snape muttered back looking as though he were utterly humiliated by Pansy's new look.

"Why aren't you going over there and rescuing the poor girl?" Sprout demanded in a harsh whisper. "She looks miserable!"

"Not so fast Minerva, a lesson must be learned here." Snape said purposefully, tapping his forefinger on the table delicately for emphasis.

"What lesson?" Minerva demanded. "Look at her, she's all puffed up like a toad!"

"Precisely." Snape replied coolly. "The lesson is as follows…One shouldn't eat all the pies!" .

Flitwick snorted coffee out of his nose at this and laughter bubbled up from his toes.

"Good advice indeed Severus…I myself am watching my waistline! My best robes were getting a bit neat…" Dumbledore chimed in conversationally.

"Indeed, don't eat all the pies Headmaster." Snape quipped before standing up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I cannot be humiliated by one of my own a moment longer. Until lunch…"

and with that said, he swept from the hall, smirking at Hermione as he passed.

"Can't….breathe!!!" Hermione gasped as she pounded the Gryffindor table in hysterical laughter.

Draco was bent double as he staggered over to the Gryffindor table to join Hermione in their triumph.

"Lets…lets go see Professor Snape!" Draco cackled.

Hermione got up and the two staggered out of the great hall in the direction of the dungeons, holding onto each other to keep from falling as they were laughing so hard.

They reached the dungeons and Draco managed to talk. "We have to…compose ourselves."

Nodding, Hermione took a moment to calm herself and to all appearances, they were at Snape's door looking like they were in deep trouble.

Draco knocked on the door.

It opened and Snape's hand beckoned them in.

They entered and the door shut behind them.

The three looked at each other before they burst out laughing again.

Snape was laughing so hard he was sliding down the wall.

Draco was pounding a desk and Hermione had to clutch Draco for support.

This continued for a few minutes until gradually, the need to breathe and let stomach muscles unclench took over and their laughter subsided.

"That was wicked!" Draco declared grinning.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Snape smirked.

"Did you see Blaise's face?" Hermione said relishing the memory. "He looked like he was about to die."

"Well he was sitting beside her…if she sat on him…" Draco snorted.

Snape snorted a laugh but composed himself before it really came.

"Well, mission accomplished. And now, Miss Granger, you must go and win the first task!" Snape said.

"Thank you Professor Snape." Hermione said cordially. "I shall see you both in class in…ooh, five minutes."

She kissed Draco on the cheek before sashaying out of the room to stand outside, appearing to be waiting for class.

She was soon joined by Harry and Ron.

"That was brilliant!" Ron said happily. "I don't know who done it, but they are a genius! Pansy will never be able to show her face again!"

"Oh I'm sure she'll find a way to get over it." Hermione said casually.

"Or get even." Harry said seriously.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"Well, she's a Slytherin isn't she? She'll want to get revenge on whoever did this to her." Harry explained.

"Well there's no way of her finding out is there? I mean, whoever did it can't exactly be traced!" Hermione said shrugging.

"Maybe you're right." Harry agreed. "But it's going to be rough if she does find out."

A flash of defiance went through Hermione. Bring it on Pansy!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:_ Well here it is, the long awaited next chapter for this story. I am truly sorry it has taken this long, but I had lost all hope of getting past the writer's block I had been experiencing. Well I'll just shut up now and let you get on with it shall I? Goodness knows I've held it back from you long enough!_

The day for the first task had arrived. Hermione had been rehearsing daily for her performance and Draco and Snape were anxious.

The other contestants were bustling around backstage in whatever outfits they were wearing to perform in.  
Hermione peeped around the curtain to look at the students and quickly returned with a squeak.

"I don't think I can do this!" She stated woefully watching as the 8th girl was doing her juggling ferrets act.

"You'll be fantastic my love." Draco told her soothingly.

"Just remember, poise, controle, breathing…" Snape told her in a low voice, gesturing for her to breathe deeply as they waited behind the stage that had been set up in the great hall.

Every student in Hogwarts was there, talking excitedly and anticipating the show.

Hermione breathed as she was instructed and felt a little better.

"Wait!" She said panicking. "I'll be all alone up there!"

"No you won't." Draco reminded her. "Remember? Professor Snape will be playing piano for you!"

"Oh that reminds me…I 'm needed." Snape said longsufferingly before sweeping up to wait in the wings for his cue.

Susan Bones was going on next. No one but Snape and Terry Boot knew what her talent was.

"Susan Bones!" Dumbledore announced from the stage whereupon the crowd cheered.

Snape strolled on behind Susan and sat himself at the Piano.

He began to play "The Entertainer" as Susan Bones began to spin plates as she pranced around the stage in a skirted red leotard decorated with sparkling gems and sequence.

"Plate spinning?" Hermione whispered as Draco adjusted one of the white roses in her hair.

"So it would seem." Draco said distractedly now touching up her lipgloss.

Susan's act ended and she bowed as the crowd applauded.

Hannah Abbot was next, sporting a form fitting black gown with silver thread creating a pattern over it, and she walked up onto the stage carrying a violin.

She smiled engagingly at the audience, getting some wolfwhistles from the boys before she brought the violin to her chin and nodded at Snape.

Snape started up on the piano with the intro and accompanied Hannah as she played out "Eidelwiess" on the violin.

Hermione listened with rapt attention. It was such a pretty sound.

"She's wonderful!" She breathed enjoying the lilting violin.

The song ended and the crowd cheered with whistles and cries of "You rock Hannah!"

Hannah came off the stage smiling.  
"That was fantastic Hannah!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Thanks Herm!" Hannah beamed hugging Hermione.

"Hey! Watch the hair Abbot!" Draco complained, straightening a rose that had been knocked off kilter by the hug.

Rolling her eyes, Hannah left them to it.

Angelica storm entertained everyone with playing the glasses and smashing several when her knee gave way.

Lavender Brown did some ballet/contortion combination, impressing everyone by bending her body into almost impossible positions!

Pansy Parkinson was next.

Hermione, Draco and Snape hadn't seen her backstage and were wondering how she was getting on with dealing with their little 'intervention'.

Surprisingly, she showed up looking relatively normal, save for a few lumps here and there which she had covered up with a sarong over her green bikini.

The stage was arranged for her, setting up what looked like a poolside complete with sunlight, sun loungers and drinks.

Blaise Zabini and a few Slytherin girls were also in beachwear evidently as her back up singers.

"As you can see, I fixed my little problem." She said triumphantly to Draco as she was passing, lowering her sunglasses to look at him haughtily.

"Do you know who did it yet?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"No…but I have some suspects…" She said looking at Hermione with a glare. "But it'll have to wait…If you will excuse me, I have the first task to win."

She and her crew pushed past Hermione and up onto the stage.

Pansy was singing "Fabulous" (High School Musical 2). The music was magically played for her as she sang along and Blaise sang too!

It was really quite impressive, although Draco and Hermione would never admit it.

Pansy finished her song and the crowd cheered sounding very impressed.

Pansy smiled and blew kisses as she walked off stage, stopping to belittle Hermione.

"Beat that mudblood." She sneered before walking off with her nose in the air.

Blaise looked pointedly at Draco before following her.

"Okay Hermione, you are next." Draco said bracingly. "Don't forget what we taught you."

"Right," Hermione said trying to get it together. "Poise," She straightened up "controle…and…and…oh no! what's the last one?"

"Breathe." Came Snape's voice from behind. He was carrying the sheet music for her song.

"Yes, breathe." Hermione repeated before taking a deep breath in and letting it out again.

Dumbledore announced her and she gulped.

"Wait." Draco said suddenly before leaning in and giving her a long, sensuous kiss. "Knock them dead."

Hermione felt weak in the knees thanks to that kiss!

"Draco…time!" Snape said hurriedly, giving Hermione a little push towards the stage. Where he followed her on and took his place once more at the piano.

Hermione stared at the crowd, her heart threatening to burst from her chest and her stomach in knots.

"Oh gods…" She whispered.

Snape cleared his throat meaningfully and she looked at him.

"Breathe!" he mouthed.

Hermione took another deep cleansing and calming breath before nodding at Snape.

Snape began to play the intro to "My Immortal" By Evanescense.

She glanced briefly at Draco in the wings and he patted his heart telling her to sing from it.

And so she began…looking at Harry and Ron in the front row who were smiling up at her encouragingly.

The audience seemed almost captivated as they listened to her sing the melancholy song.

Lavender and Parvati were dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs.

The song ended and the crowd leapt to their feet cheering.

"Mione!! YOU CAN SING!!" Ron cried at her as he and Harry and the rest of Gryffindor house bellowed and clapped their praise!

Hermione curtseyed graciously several times as roses were thrown at her feet.

Snape stood at his piano and bowed before waiting for Hermione to leave the stage, and then he followed her off.

Draco was waiting for her and she found herself being lifted off of the ground as he embraced her.

"That was amazing!!" He gushed kissing her repeatedly.

"Very good Miss Granger…very good indeed." Snape said awarding her with a small smile.

"Thank you Professor." She smiled back.

Dumbledore went on stage and announced that it was time for the scores.

"Ten being the highest, and 0 being the lowest, send your scores in please for Miss Susan Bones and her amazing plate spinning talent!"

There was a moment of muttering and such as the judges held up their scores.

"An overall score of 16!" Dumbledore announced.

Susan burst into tears.

Hannah scored 40…quite high indeed considering the highest possible score was 50 as there were five judges from the ministry of Magic.

Lavender scored 37 and she seemed pleased enough with that.

Angelica storm scored 14, the judges were simply not impressed by her breaking the glasses.

The other girls scored alright, several pouting as they knew that they had failed the first task.

Pansy's score was announced as 50 at which she smirked and preened. "Fabulous!" She quipped.

This smirking and such was shortlived however, when Hermione's score came up at 50 also.

"POW!! How do you like them apples!" Draco said triumphantly punching the air in front of him.

"She won't get past the next round…its in competition with me!" Pansy threatened. "Just you wait and see."

"What do you mean we're competing?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh…did I forget to mention?" Pansy said feigning forgetfulness. "We are going to be singing together Granger at the next task!"

"I'll be ready." Hermione said glaring.

"Doubt it!" Pansy snorted before walking away.

"Pansy must have arranged to sing against you." Draco said.

"I can't say it's unexpected…you said in the beginning it would be a great idea!" Hermione reminded him.

"This is going to be fun!" Draco said grinning evilly.

"Oh yes…just fantastic fun!" Hermione said sarcastically.

That evening, 'Team Hermione' were celebrating their little victory in Snape's office.

"I can't wait until this is all over!" Hermione said wearily sipping from the glass of butterbeer she held in her hand.

"You did very well Miss Granger…the next task should be easy." Snape told her before sipping from his firewhiskey.

"We rock!" Draco cheered. "And the next task is doing what you do best…insulting Pansy! We can't lose!"

He cheerfully gulped down a glass of flaming brandy.

"Easy Draco…it won't do to have you drunk!" Snape warned.

"You're one to talk about getting drunk!" Draco retorted filling his glass with more brandy.

"Lets not go there." Hermione said flatly as Snape glared at Draco.

Draco smirked at Snape earning him a vicious look from Snape.

"Miss Granger, the next task is in two weeks, what have you got planned?" Snape enquired tearing his glaring eyes from Draco and resting curious ones on Hermione.

"I…I don't know." Hermione replied worriedly. "I have two weeks to come up with and rehearse something!"

"Not to mention an outfit." Draco added pointedly looking at Snape.

Hermione was looking stressed again.

"Don't do that with your face!" Draco scolded "It causes wrinkles!"

Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at Snape silently for a moment.

Snape saw it…something inside of her snapped and he shifted nervously as her head turned slowly to face Draco.

Draco gulped. "I…I mean we don't want you to end up looking like McGonnigall do we?" he continued tentatively. "All pruny and…and I'll just shut up now." He finished lamely as Snape shook his head in warning behind Hermione.

Hermione was still staring dangerously at Draco, however and took slow deliberate steps towards him, speaking in a low dangerous voice.

"I have done everything you have ever asked of me for this whole thing, my back is constantly aching because I must sit up or stand straight constantly, my hair has been through world war three and my homework is starting to suffer because I spend so much time keeping it conditioned, my face is wondering what the hell is going on with all these facials and I have to sleep with cucumbers on my eyes every bloody night just in case I don't sleep too well! NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME WHAT EXPRESSIONS I CAN AND CAN'T WEAR ON MY FACE?? She screeched.

Draco winced. "I was merely pointing out-"

"I DON'T CARE!! IT'S MY FACE AND I WILL DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT!!" Hermione roared, red in the face and fists balled at her sides.

She was shaking with the effort of screaming at him.

"Perhaps," Snape's voice said breaking the ringing silence that had fallen "it would be best for Miss Granger to take a few days off from preparing for the second task to recharge her batteries."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Snape stopped him with a look.

"Let her be herself for a few days, so to speak." Snape finished quietly.

Hermione tore her glaring eyes away from Draco and looked at Snape instead, her eyes wide and hopeful.  
"Really? I can slouch, go to bed without a hairnet and cucumbers on, eat what I want and go make-up free for a few days?"

"Indeed." Snape replied. "You've earned it." He added with a pointed look at Draco who apparently was itching to jump in and ruin the peace Snape had created.

Hermione visibly slumped as she sighed with relief. "Thank you Professor!"

"Now I suggest you go and get some rest." Snape prompted her and she nodded, skipping gleefully out leaving the two men behind.

When she was far enough away, Draco opened his mouth.

"ARE YOU INSANE?? SHE'LL RUIN THE WHOLE LOOK WE'VE CREATED FOR HER!!"

Snape watched Draco as he paced up and down ranting on and on about Hermione's beauty routine and how important it was.

When he had finished, Snape replied.

"She needs a break Draco. Surely you saw her snap. She needs some time off from being who you've created her to be for a few days to just be herself. If you don't give her some time, she's going to break, and she'll do it at a moment when it is least convenient…say perhaps in the middle of the next task."

Draco deflated like a balloon. "Very well, you are right of course. Perhaps I was pushing her a bit too hard."

Snape nodded. "She responds well to pressure, but I think we've applied just a little too much and she's started to crack. But I think we've managed to head a complete break down off by giving her some time to be herself."

Something suddenly seemed to have occurred to Draco. "You don't think I've ruined our relationship do you?"

Snape looked pensive before answering. "No. I think Miss Granger is more mature than most girls her age…she'll calm down and all will be well again."

"Thanks." Draco said sounding more relaxed.

"I suggest you go do your homework, you are falling behind also." Snape said returning to his usual briskness.

"Yes Professor." Draco said heading for the door. "And…thank you, for the advice and heading off a disaster of a time for me."

Snape nodded, the smallest of smiles playing on his features. "I've bailed you out of situations before you came to Hogwarts, and I'll be bailing you out of them long after you've left Hogwarts."

"Well, then thank you in advance!" Draco said grinning before he shut the door.

He went to his dormitory, his heart a little lighter with the hope that Hermione would come out better than ever from her time to herself. And when she did, he was going to show her the time of her life on their arranged date!


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **** I worked all day on this, just to get it up here for tonight. Exhausted, I now submit it. It has come to my attention that someone has "adopted" this fic and my other fic "Curse Of The Mistletoe", resubmitting my work, and 'adding their own personal style to it'. I did NOT give my permission for that to happen. These fics are not abandoned, they were simply on hold for as long a time as I required to persue my own work. I myself will complete both fics as quickly as I possibly can between caring for my two children under four and writing my own novel. Your patience and loyalty are very much appreciated. **

Draco approached the fat lady.

"Oh, no, not you again." She groused moodily.

"Hermione Granger, if you please." Draco smirked.

"What if I don't please?" The Fat Lady challenged. "How would it be if I refused?"

Draco shrugged "I'd just blast a hole in you and get in that way."

The painting glared. "You would get expelled if you did that. I am 300 years old, Dumbledore would avenge me."

"Meh." Draco said shrugging again. "Such is life. Now, Hermione Granger, if you please."

"What do you want her for anyway?" The Fat Lady demanded irritably.

"We have a date." Draco replied impatiently.

"Where are you going?" Came the next question.

"What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Draco snapped. "Just open up so I can…"  
"Don't you talk to me like that you little whippersnapper. If I had my way I'd – EEEEEK!"

The painting had swung open rather hard and slammed against the wall behind it.

Ron climbed out.

"I'm hungry…oh, hey Draco, looking for Mione?"

"Yes, Weasley, I am." Draco replied relieved to be rid of the painting scrutinizing gaze.

"She's in the common room." Ron said jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the room behind him.

With that, Ron slouched off down the corridor, presumably in search of food.

Draco climbed in through the portrait hole and entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

The occupants were so used to seeing Draco coming and going now, that no one batted an eyelash at his arrival.

"Hermione!" Draco greeted warmly, rushing over to his love and picking her up, spinning her around and planting a kiss on her lips…only to discover that it wasn't Hermione at all.

"Hermione's over there." Lavender Brown said in a shocked voice, pointing over by the fireplace where Hermione stood gaping.

Draco muttered an apology to Lavender and rushed to Hermione.

"What's up with Brown turning into your twin overnight?" he asked, put out. "And isn't that one of the evening dresses mother bought you?"

"Lavender likes my style apparently, and has charmed her hair to look like mine. She asked to borrow the dress as she has a date with Roger Timworth from Ravenclaw tonight." Hermione said crisply.

Draco did not miss the tone of her voice and was quick to apologise. "Sorry, love, I thought it was you, from behind, she's identical!"

Hermione eyed him shrewdly for a moment before smiling warmly. "That's alright, I forgive you…just don't do it again."

"Wizard swear!" Draco said holding up his wand.

"Good." Hermione said sweetly, taking his arm.

"Where are we going tonight?" She asked happily.

"Ah, it's a surprise." Draco replied mysteriously.  
"Not sure I like surprises anymore…not after coming to Hogwarts at any rate." Hermione mused.

"Well, you may have a point there, but this is a good surprise, I promise." Draco assured her as they exited the portrait hole.

The fat lady's angry muffled shouts startled Hermione and she reached forward to swing the portrait shut.

"Thank you…Some young scoundrel pushed me aside so hard, I was slammed into the wall! Am I alright, dear?" The Fat Lady lamented.

Hermione peered closely at her. "No, you are just perfect."

The fat lady seemed pacified a moment before glaring down at Draco disapprovingly.

"Mind you bring her back at a decent hour young Slytherin." She said waspishly.

Draco saluted before leading Hermione away down the corridor.

"I thought you were taking a break from beauty for a few days." Draco said eyeing her appreciatively.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, I am, but I thought I'd make the effort for tonight."

Draco smiled and stopped their stroll to turn to her and kissed her tenderly.

Suddenly, the world of blue sky's, birdsong and flowers abruptly disappeared as something firm and papery smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW! What the…" Draco snapped turning around to hex whoever had struck him with…a rolled up Daily Prophet, in the hand of Professor Snape.

"What was that for?" Draco grumped.

"PDA in the corridors." Snape replied, his lip curling.

"She's my girlfriend!" Draco protested.

Snape brought his face close to Draco's before pointing at it. "Don't care, face." He said flatly.

Hermione stifled a giggle.

Snape straightened up again to look at the pair of them. "And just where do you think you are going?"

"On a date, if you must know." Draco answered.

"Not without an escort, surely."

"We're not leaving the school."

"Curfew is in a few hours."

"I know."

"Miss Granger has homework to do no doubt."

"Its already done, Professor." Hermione put in.

"It's already done." Draco echoed.

"If you are out past curfew I will have to punish you."

"Why are you doing this??!"

"Because I'm bored."

"No potion concocting?"

"No, not in the mood."

"Read a book."  
"I have Read them all."

"Find one you haven't read then."

"Library is closed."

"Arrgh!"

"That's not a word, Draco."

"Just let us go will you! You're ruining the romantic mood!"

"Romantic mood indeed," Snape snorted skeptically as Draco stomped around him with Hermione in tow.

"Goodnight, Professor!" Hermione said as she was dragged past.

Snape watched them go a moment before turning and walking on his way.

"If we're not leaving the school, where are we going?" Hermione asked after a time.

"You'll see." Draco said turning down a vast corridor.

"Ah, I know where we are…the room of requirement is along here." Hermione said curiously.

"Yes, it is." Draco said mysteriously.

They reached the room and Draco paced up and down in front of it thinking hard.

A minute or so later, the door appeared.

"Entre, my dear lady." Draco said bowing her into the room.

Hermione blushed and took Draco's hand and allowed him to lead her inside the room.

She gasped.

It was so beautiful she couldn't speak!

Where the floor would have been was a lake the size of the vast room, as smooth as glass.

The full moon bathed the room in moonlight surrounded by a million stars was reflected on the still surface of the lake.

Trees surrounded the lake, and in it's centre was a small island of trees also.

Draco led her to the water's edge where a small boat was docked and assisted her into it before climbing in himself.

"Draco, this is…it's amazing!" Hermione breathed, gazing around the surroundings.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked.

"I love it!" Hermione replied.

"There's more." Draco said pushing off from the shore. The little boat glided slowy forward.

Draco took Hermione's hands in his and gazed at her adoringly. "You look so very beautiful in the moonlight."

Draco waved his wand and the tip lit up.

It had been a signal apparently, as a figure stepped out of the trees on the shore.

Hermione gasped. "Neville?"

"Hello Hermione!" Neville greeted.

Draco flicked his wand at Neville who stood up straight suddenly and announced, "The Night Is Young, And You're So Beautiful…B flat."

With that said, he burst into song, the voice not his own it seemed, being a tenor voice, when Hermione knew Neville could not sing a note if his life depended on it.

"The night is young, and you're so beautiful, even in the shadows beautiful lady…"

Hermione turned to look at Draco, a little amused, but deeply touched.

Draco drew her close and kissed her tenderly.

The kiss continued as the little boat drifted across the lake and brought them to the shore of the little island in the centre of the lake.

Draco reluctantly ended the kiss and assisted Hermione out of the boat and onto the island.

A unicorn stood gleaming in a clearing near to where a picnic had been laid out.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione breathed as he led her forward and sat her down on the blanket.

The Unicorn grazed nearby.

The hours passed by all too quickly and the distant school bell tolling curfew was heard.

"I don't want to go." Hermione said softly as she stroked Draco's hair while his head rested in her lap.

"Nor I…But we must." Draco said reluctantly sitting up.

He stood up and offered his hand to help her up whereupon he kissed her rather passionately for a minute before leading her back to the boat on weak knees.

It carried them smoothly across the lake and they disembarked on the other side.

Hermione took a last look around the room before stepping through the doors.

Draco escorted her back to the Gryffindor common room and kissed her softly goodnight before departing for the Slytherin Common room.

"Just in time, my dear." The Fat Lady stated as Hermione watched Draco go. "I hope he treated you well."

"It was a wonderful evening." Hermione sighed wistfully. "I wish it didn't have to end."

She turned back to the painting and said the password.

The fat lady swung open and she went in.

"Mione!" Harry and Ron chorused rushing up to her with an Owl in Ron's hands. "This owl came for you!"

Ron thrust the poor owl at Hermione and she took it gently from him and put it on the back of a chair where it fluffed itself up indignantly before sticking it's leg out for her to take the letter.

Hermione took the letter and examined the envelope.

Her name was written in glittering green ink with a Slytherin seal.

Frowning slightly, Hermione opened the envelope and took the letter out to read aloud to Harry and Ron.

Mudblood, (I won't bother with the 'dear' part, as you are not dear to me at all are you. No.)

It is with great disdain that I inform you of the time we are to meet for rehearsals. Two days time at 7pm in the Great Hall.

Don't even think of being late or not showing up, because if you do, I'll make you suffer for it.

Disgustedly,

Pansy.

Hermione snorted in disgust and tossed the letter on the fire.

"No reply." She informed the waiting owl "Unless you would be willing to poop in her cocoa for a small fee."

The owl hooted once and took off out of the open window.

The following morning, Hermione spent her free time left over from when she would have been doing hair and makeup, sitting on her bed reading "Hogwarts, A History." While her fellow room mates bustled about squabbling over lost lipgloss and hair brushes.

When she came down to breakfast, everyone stared for a moment before the whispers began.

"She's quit the competition!"

"Is she ill?"

"Gosh, she let herself go!"

"What will Draco say?!"

Ignoring them all, Hermione took her place happily at the Gryffindor table.

"Morning." She greeted her two best friends.

"Mione…where's, what's…I mean…" Ron babbled around his porridge.

"I'm taking a few days off of my beauty routine, Ron." Hermione told him simply.

"Doesn't Draco mind?" Harry asked in a low voice.

"To an extent, but Snape said I needed a break. So I took the opportunity." She replied serving herself some scrambled eggs and orange juice.

"Well good for you Mione." Harry praised.

Hermione smiled at him.

First class of the day was potions.

Snape was in a bad mood.

"Instructions on the board." He snapped as they all got seated.

"Professor, I don't have a toad." Pansy said sweetly once everyone had collected their ingredients.

Her problem was promptly rectified by Snape when he produced a frog, seemingly from nowhere, and lobbed it at Pansy.

It hit her on the chest with a squelching noise and fell limply to the floor.

Pansy let out a squeal of disgust and stood flapping her arms.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew! Blaise!" she cried.

"What?" Blaise said, "I didn't throw it at you!"

"Pick it up you idiot!" Pansy snapped.

"Why can't you pick it up?" Blaise shot back.

"I'm not touching it!" Pansy shrieked.

Suddenly, Snape swooped down and snatched the expired toad off of the floor and slammed it down on Pansy's chopping board.

"Now get to work!" he barked at her.

Pansy made a face as she sat down at her desk.

She looked over at Hermione who had already harvested her toad livers and had deposited them into her cauldron.

Her eyes shifted to Harry who was happily digging around in his toad's underbelly.

"Well I'm not doing that…my nails will be ruined!" Pansy muttered.

"Detention, Miss Parkinson!" Snape said icily.

"But Professor!" Pansy whined "I-"

"DETENTION!" Snape thundered.

Pansy was so put out, she needed to vent somehow. Hermione seemed the natural target, and so Pansy discreetly pointed her wand at Hermione and murmured something.

Hermione was too focused on her potion to notice what was happening, but it had not escaped Ron's notice.

"Erm…Mione," he murmured.

"Shh, Ron, I'm busy." Hermione said distractedly.

"But Mione-" Ron whispered.  
Hermione shook her head irritably.

Ron leaned over to Harry and nudged him, directing his eyes toward Hermione.

Harry's eyes widened before he glanced around the room until they fell on Pansy who was watching gleefully.

Snape stood up to begin his inspection of the potions when suddenly, something hit him in the forehead.

At the same time, Hermione let out a horrified gasp.

By now, everyone had turned to look at Hermione as her chest expanded and another button pinged off and struck Snape on the forehead again.

"Miss Granger-" Snape said, surprised.

"Professor, what's…I don't understand how-" Hermione babbled as she gathered her robes over herself as boys began to wolfwhistle.

"Very amusing Parkinson. So mature of you!" Draco sneered as he approached Hermione.

"Miss Granger, into my office, Draco you too." Snape urged.

Hermione and Draco wasted no time in hurrying in there whilst Snape settled the class down again.

"As for you, Miss Parkinson. I will deal with you later." Snape murmured to Pansy before going into his office.

Hermione and Draco stood gaping at Hermione's now more than ample assets.

"Pansy is the only one in this school that knows that spell. Her mother taught it to her apparently." Draco was snarling.

"I can't go around with these!" Hermione bleated "I could give Pamela Anderson a run for her money!"

"Who?" Draco asked, frowning.

"Muggle woman with massive…well these really." Hermione explained before bursting into tears "Oh Professor what am I going to do?!"

Snape was deep in thought. "If Draco is correct in saying that Miss Parkinson is the only one in the school that knows that spell, then Miss Parkinson is the only one who can fix it."

Draco kicked the desk.  
"On the other hand…" Snape said thoughtfully. "It could be a simple transfiguration spell, perhaps a charm. I shall bring Professors McGonnigal and Flitwick down to see what can be done."

Hermione looked despairingly at Snape. But what choice did she have?

Professors McGonnigal and Flitwick arrived post haste, having excused themselves from their classes to attend the emergency and goggled a moment at Hermione's predicament.

"Professors…please tell me there is something you can do!" Hermione bleated woefully.

McGonnigal eyed her closely. "They don't appear to have been transfigured…looks more like a charm to me."

Flitwick stepped forward, looking up at Hermione but not quite being able to see her face above the overly ample assets she now sported.

Hermione had never been more embarrassed.

"Yes, a charm I think…" Flitwick said finally, blushing almost as much as Hermione was.

"Can you fix it Phineas?" McGonnigal asked anxiously. "She can't go about like that."

"Oh I'm quite sure I can fix it yes." Flitwick replied climbing up to stand on a chair.

"Come here Miss Granger." He instructed, taking out his wand.

Hermione walked over to him and stood nervously.

Flitwick murmured the incantation and waved his wand in a very intricate pattern.

Suddenly he stopped, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, I should ask…" He said leaning forward to whisper "What size were you before Miss Granger?"

Mortified, Hermione whispered her reply in his ear, her cheeks red.

"Very well, here goes." Flitwick said professionally, in an attempt to ease her embarrassment as well as his own.

He repeated and completed the charm and with great relief, Hermione's chest size reduced to her previous size.

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said, tearful with relief.

"My pleasure…I er, mean…I'm glad I could help." Flitwick stammered before jumping off of the chair and blustered toward the door.

"Must get back to my class, trust you can take it from here Severus?"

"Quite so, Phineas, thank you." Snape replied.

"Severus," McGonnigal said pausing as she passed him at the door. "You will make sure whoever did this to Miss Granger will be severely punished?"

Snape nodded.

McGonnigal cast Hermione a motherly look before she departed.

"Well thank goodness for that!" Hermione said fastening her outer robes. She had lost two main buttons from her school shirt and it wouldn't do to have so open and low a neckline. Her tie covered most, but she felt better with her robes fastened.

"What are we going to do about Pansy?" Draco demanded.

"Leave her to me." Snape said silkily. "I shall deal with her."

He swept them back toward the classroom door and they emerged.

"Did Snape fix it then?" Ron whispered, mortified.

"No, Professor Flitwick did. It was some charm or another." Hermione whispered back.

"Good, because imagine if Snape had to fix it." Ron murmured.

"Ron for goodness sake, it was bad enough to have Professor Flitwick dealing with it without adding Snape imaginings into the mix!" Hermione hissed.

"You are alright, though Mione?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Harry, really." Hermione assured him.

"What about Pansy?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Pansy through her dark lashes darkly. "Snape said he would deal with her."

Harry and Ron exchanged dark looks. They knew Snape was helping Hermione and Draco with the contest, and they knew he was responsible for her blimping out overnight. To what lengths would Snape go for revenge?


End file.
